Un saut dans le futur
by Yumi25
Summary: Bella Swan, 16 ans, en a marre de sa vie. Elle aimerait avoir son bac, un job, son permis, ainsi qu'un petit ami. Et si un beau matin, tout ceci se réaliser...
1. Prologue

**Hey, je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction " Un saut dans le futur " .**

**Les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, ils ne seront pas très longs, mais je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement.**

** Je mettrais la suite très rapidement ! :p**

**Ah oui, je tenais déjà à vous dire que je suis désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que vous allez trouver.. :S**

Prologue .

Isabella Swan, 16 ans, 28 novembre 2004

Je me retournais pour la énième fois dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. En fait si je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est surtout pour ne pas être demain. Une nouvelle semaine... Devoir se lever tous les matins... C'est dépriment. Surtout quand vos sois disant « amis » vous tourne le dos... Je vous explique. L'année dernière, je trainais avec des gens... Dévergonder... Genre la première connerie c'est eux qui la faisait.. Et c'est pas vraiment mon truc à moi ça. Alors cette année, j'ai décidé de m'éloignes d'eux. Alors j'étais dans un groupe que de filles, genre les filles super intelligentes qui te disent qu'elles n'ont pas appris et qu'elle sens sorte avec des 17. Moi, le jour ou j'aurais 17 sans apprendre, et bien, c'est pas pour demain! Surtout quand cours elle rigolent tout le temps et parle à tout bout de champ. Franchement, je leur dis chapeau! Et puis la semaine dernière sans trop comprendre elle se sont éloignées de moi... J'ai pas trop chercher à comprendre... Si ça les amuse, temps mieux pour elle... Alors bon, j'ai peut-être un an de plus qu'elles parce que j'ai redoublé, mais bon, même quand j'avais 15 ans je ne boudais pas pour un rien. C'est peut-être mieux pour moi que je m'éloigne d'elles... Enfin, on verra comment les choses se passeront demain...

Pfff. Ce que je n'ai pas envie d'y être... Si seulement on pouvait sauter l'étape écoles/études! En fait, j'aimerais avoir mon bac en poche, ainsi que mon permis, puis un boulot et avoir déjà trouvé l'amour! Ouais, se serait parfait! Mais bon, faut faire face à la réalité, jamais ça ne se passera comme ça! C'est sur c'est pensée que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée...


	2. Chapitre 1: J'ai pris 8 ans en une nuit

**Hello, **

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes...**

**En ce qui conserne la longueur des chapitres, je vais essayer de ne pas les faires plus court que celui-ci! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et à très bientôt!**

**Jéromine.**

**Chapitre 2 : J'ai pris 8 ans en une seule nuit !**

**Point de Vue de Bella :**

Driing... Driing... Driing.

Oh putain. Pas déjà le matin... Je tendis mon bras pour éteindre mon réveil, et je me retournais sur mon flanc gauche.

- Bonjour mon amour.

QUOI?

J'ouvrais les yeux et vis un homme dans mon lit.

- Aaaaah, criais-je en sortant du lit.

C'est qui lui?

- Tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-il.

Mon regard se posa sur le grand miroir d'un placard coulissant. Merde, je suis où? J'ai jamais eu un placard comme ça. Je m'approchais, et hurlais pour la deuxième fois depuis que je mettais réveiller.

J'avais l'apparence d'une fille ou plus tôt femme d'au moins 25 ans, si ce n'est plus...

- Bella? Répéta l'homme qui était dans mon lit, enfin le lit.

Oh purée... Je viens de comprendre... Mon vœu? Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, viens de se réaliser... Incroyable? Oui, je dois rêver. Aller un bonne claque dans la figure me réveillera.

- Aiie.

Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas? Je me pince un grand coup, mais toujours rien. Je reste debout devant ce grand miroir, avec cet homme qui me regarde... Alors je ne rêve pas... Oh Mon Dieu.

- Bella? Dit-il en se levant vers moi. Tout va bien?

Euh... Oui... C'est juste que... J'ai fait un cauchemar et... il m'a plutôt... perturber.

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire. J'étudiais l'homme en question. Cheveux brin roux, des magnifiques yeux verts, plutôt grand.

- Je vais me préparer.

Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il quitta la pièce, me laissant seul.

- Wouah, soufflais-je en posant ma main sur mes lèvres.

Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais je fais quoi moi? Mon ventre gargouillait. Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, et on avisera après. Il y avait deux portes dans cette chambre. Précédemment, mon « copain » avait franchi la porte à droite... Surement une salle de bain puisqu'il m'avait annonçait qu'il allait se préparer. Alors je me dirigeais vers la porte qui restait. Quand je l'ouvris, je pus voir un long couloir. Je m'y avançais. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un salon et une salle à manger. Un grand canapé en cuir, un écran plat, une table en marbre et deux grandes baies vitrées. Je m'approchais de l'une d'elles pour admirer la vue. Wouah. J'étais dans un appartement, d'une grande ville. Certainement au 6eme étage ou dans les environs. Des Taxis, des piétons, des hommes d'affaires, des voitures... Dans quelle ville étais-je? Hier soir, quand je me suis endormie, j'étais encore dans mon tout petit village de Forks. Une chose est sûre, je n'y étais plus!

Je retournais dans la pièce, afin de trouver la cuisine. Il y avait une porte près du salon, je m'y rendis. Effectivement, cette pièce était la cuisine. Je fouillais les placards afin de me préparer un petit déjeuner. Quand je trouvais les bols, je m'en pris un. Mais est-ce que je devais en sortir un pour mon conjoint? Certainement, il n'avait pas du déjeuner, puisqu'il c'était lever en même temps que moi. Après avoir installé un petit déjeuner de rois, oui oui de rois, je ne savais pas ce qu'il prenait alors j'avais sorti un peu tous ce que j'avais trouvé.

- Woauh, s'exclama mon petit ami en rentrant dans la cuisine, t'as décidé d'offrir le petit déjeuner à tout New York? Me demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Bon, je savais alors que je vivais à New York. Il s'installa en face de moi.

- Tu vas mieux? Me demanda-t-il.

De quoi parlait-il?

- Ton cauchemar? Continua-t-il.

- Ah, oui, ça va mieux, lui souriais-je.

Il m'offrit alors un magnifique sourire en coin. Oh Mon Dieu!

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence assez gênant, enfin pour moi, car mon petit ami - d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelait – avait un petit sourire au visage.

Ce dernier regarda derrière moi, et s'exclama.

- Houla, déjà 7h30, faut que j'y aille chéri, sinon je vais être en retard, dit-il en se levant.

Je regardais l'horloge numérique derrière moi. Jeudi 29 Novembre 2012. QUOI? 2012? Hier encore j'avais 16 ans, enfin hier d'i ans, donc d'après mon rapide calcul j'avais actuellement 24 ans. Pouah, je venais de prendre 8 ans en une nuit!

- Un problème chéri?

- Euh, non non tous va bien, mentis-je.

Il quitta la pièce. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant? Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Alors que je sortais de la cuisine, après avoir rangé le petit déjeuner, je faillis rentrer dans mon compagnon.

- Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-il en me donnant un rapide baisé. Je passe te prendre à 12h30 pour qu'on aille déjeuner.

- Ou ça? Demandais-je.

- Au « petit restau' », comme tous les jeudis midi, répondit-il.

- C'est vrai, mentis-je.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Il prit alors sa sacoche, et quitta l'appartement. Bon, direction la salle de bain. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre que j'avais quittée un peu plus tôt. J'ouvris l'autre porte de la chambre. C'était une grande salle de bain. Je m'avançai dans la pièce, dans un coin, il y avait une chaise ou se trouver des vêtements. Avec un peu de chance, ce seraient les miens. Une jupe noire, avec un chemisier blanc, et une petite veste de la même couleur que la jupe. Y a pas de doute, ce sont mes vêtements. Une fois déshabillée, je me faufilai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou! Je me penchai pour attraper mon gel douche, quand je remarquai une bague en or à mon annuaire. J'étais mariée. Wow. Je retirai la bague pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de graver à l'intérieur.

« Edward & Bella (suivie d'un petit cœur ) »

Alors l'homme avec qui j'étais ce matin était mon mari. Mari qui s'appelait Edward. Quel beau prénom Edward, enfin, tout comme lui!

Je me dépêchai de finir ma douche. Une fois l'eau coupée, j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Je pris alors une serviette, m'enroula dedans, et sortie de la salle de bain. A côté du lui, sur la table de chevet, se trouver le téléphone. Je m'y précipitais. Sur le socle, l'écran indiquait ; Alice. Je ne connais aucune Alice.

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner. Et la dite Alice laissa un message.

« Hey Bella, tu fous quoi? ça fait plus de 15 minutes que je t'attends. T'es peut-être dans les bouchons, j'en sais rien, mais d'habitude tu m'appelles toujours! Bon bah.. »

J'attrapai le téléphone pour répondre.

_- Alice? Demandais-je._

_- Bella! S'exclama-t-elle. T'es où?_

_- A l'appartement, sinon je n'aurais pas répondu._

_- Oui, enfin bref, dépêche-toi, le boss est super énerver ce matin._

_- Euh... D'accord. J'arrive._

_- A tout de suite, alors, dit-elle._

_- Attends, l'appelais-je._

_- Oui?_

_- Euh... Je... Enfin..._

_- Accouche Bells._

_- Je travaille où?_

_- Tu vas bien Bella_?

_- Oui oui, c'est juste que j'aie fait un monstrueux cauchemar, et je me sens complètement perdu, déclarais-je._

_- Oh... souffla-t-elle._

_- Alors? Demandais-je._

_- Louis Création._

_- Merci, tu me sauves la vie, Alice._

_- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle. Bon, magne._

_- Oui, j'arrive. Dis-je en raccrochant._

J'avais bien fait de répondre, je savais où je travaillais, maintenant. Bon, selon Alice, j'étais en retard. Je partis en courant dans la salle de bain m'habiller. Une fois prête, je me rendis vers la porte d'entrée, les clés étaient sur la porte. Alors que j'ouvrais celle-ci, mon regard se posa sur la table juste à côté. Il y avait un cadre avec une photo de marié. C'était moi et Edward. Je devais l'avouer, nous étions magnifiques! Juste en dessous, il y avait d'écrit : Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Alors mon nom de famille n'était plus Swan mais Cullen. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur cette photo, savoir mon nom de famille est toujours très utile. Une fois devant la porte, je fis tourner mes clés. Je soufflai un bon coup.

- Aller Bella, c'est partie pour une journée de folie!


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour/soir,_**

******_Voilà le second chapitre! :)_**

**_Pour les fautes, je me fais toute petite... I'm sorry_**

**_A bientôt, Jéromine._**

**Chapitre 2 : Je remercie le gars qui à inventer les taxis !**

**Point de Vue de Bella :**

J'examinai le couloir. Deux portes d'appartement, et une cage d'ascenseur. Pas d'escalier? Après tout, nous sommes en 2012, la technologie à du bien progresser depuis 4 ans! Moi qui avais toujours eu horreur des ascenseurs, j'allais être obligé d'en prendre un là... J'appuyai sur le bouton, pour le faire venir jusqu'à moi. En même pas 5 secondes, il était là. Je m'avançai à l'intérieur. Je fus étonné par sa décoration. Les murs étaient des miroirs, les boutons devait être en or... D'ailleurs celui de l'étage 7 s'illumina. Celui où j'étais. J'hésitai sur lesquels des boutons je devais appuyer... Parking souterrain ou Hall.. Sur mes clés, l'une d'elles devait ouvrir une voiture, puisque sur une clé ressemblant à une clé de voiture était écrit BMW. Alors j'optais pour Parking souterrain. Une fois les étages descendus, les portes s'ouvrirent directement dans le Parking. Wouah, que des voitures qui coutent une petite fortune! En même temps, rien quand regardant l'ascenseur... J'appuyais sur l'un des boutons pour repérer ma voiture. Les phares de cette dernière s'illuminèrent, alors je mis rendit. Une fois confortablement installée, clé en main, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas conduire... J'étais juste en train de prendre mes premières leçon de code.. Bon, je fais comment? C'est certainement pas en restant dans cette voiture que je vais m'en sortir...

Une fois dehors, au milieu de cette grande ville, avec tous ces gens, ces voitures... Tout ça me fit peur. Je n'étais pas habitué à tous ça... Surtout que là j'étais tout seul, dans un monde totalement inconnu. Je ne connais presque rien de ma vie actuelle... D'ailleurs je dois aller travailler, mais je ne sais même pas où se trouve mon boulot...

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je décidai de prendre un taxi. J'aurai juste à lui dire où je travaille, il m'y dépose, et hop.

5 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans l'un de ses nombreux taxis jaunes. J'avais dit au chauffeur de m'emmener au Louis Création, d'après ses informations et la circulation, j'en avais pour au moins 20 minutes. Et dire que normalement à cette heure si, je devrais être en cours.. C'est tout de même étrange ce qu'il m'arrive. Et puis, je suis sûr que je ne rêve pas, tout ceci un bien trop réelle. D'habitude quand je fais un rêve ou plutôt au cauchemar, il me suffit que je me pince et je me réveille directement.

J'attrapai mon sac qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. A l'intérieur je trouvais un portable, enfin _mon_ portable. Dans le répertoire, une tonne de gens que je ne connaissais pas. Les seuls que je connaissais étaient les numéros de portables de mes parents... A croire que j'avais complètement refait ma vie, en oubliant toutes mes connaissances du lycée.

Je trouvai aussi, un paquet de mouchoirs, un porte-monnaie, un chéquier, un parapluie et un agenda.

J'ouvris ce dernier.

_« Jeudi 12h30 : Déjeuner avec Edward._

_Jeudi 15h30 : Réunion annuelle du service._

_Vendredi 20h : Gala de Charité, à la société d'Edward._

_Samedi : Week-End chez les parents d'Edward._

_Lundi 10h : RDV chez LJC . »_

Wouah, j'avais une vie bien rempli. Les autres jours se ressembler beaucoup. RDV, réunion, déjeuner...

Nous sommes arrivées, dit le chauffeur en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac, sortie de mon porte-monnaie de quoi payer le taxi, et fis quelque pas devant la grande pancarte « Louis Création ».

Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit à cet instant fut, Wouah . A l'extérieur, de grands posters de femmes et d'hommes posait pour des vêtements. Je m'approchais tout doucement des portes coulissantes de la société.

_Courage, courage, courage Bella._

Quand j'entrais dans le grand hall, tout était magnifique, moderne. Je continuais d'avançais quand tout d'un coup une jeune femme s'approcha de moi. Elle avait des cheveux court et bruns, elle n'était pas très grande. Son visage me rappeler quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de qui il s'agissait.

- Bella, tu es enfin là! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je crois que c'était Alice, elle avait la même voix que la femme que j'avais eu téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

- On va se prendre un café avant de continuer notre rapport?

Je croyais que j'étais déjà en retard... De toute façon, je ne savais pas du tout ou je devais aller, alors j'acceptai sa proposition, et la suivie à travers différents couloirs. Puis, ascenseurs, pour ensuite arriver dans une petite pièce où quelque sofa et table était installé. Elle se dirigea vers la machine, et revenu avec nos cafés. Je ne prenais jamais. Les seuls fois ou j'avais gouté à sa, j'avais trouvé ça infecte.

- Tu ne bois pas, me demanda-t-elle en voyant que je n'avais pas du tout touché à ce café.

- Euh... J'attends qu'il... se refroidisse un petit peu...

Elle me regarda, haussa les épaules, et finis le sien du traite. J'approchais mes lèvres que mon gobelet, et goutai. Une grimace s'installa sur mon visage. _C'était toujours autant infecte!_

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, dit-elle en se relevant d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit d'ailleurs sursauter. Faut aller bosser, Bells.

- Je te suis, répondais-je.

Nous reprîmes les mêmes couloirs. Certains me saluer en m'appelant Madame Cullen, heureusement que j'avais vu cette photo. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en apprenne le plus possible sur ma vie. Je leur répondais par de simple bonjour, ne connaissant pas leurs noms.

Alice s'arrêta devant une porte. Sur cette dernière, il y avait d'inscris « Alice Cullen & Isabella Cullen » . Pourquoi Alice avait le même nom de famille que moi? Était-elle la soeur d'Edward? Ou sa cousine? Ou encore, la belle-sœur d'Edward?

Je marchais derrière elle. Il y avait deux bureaux qui se faisait fasse. Alice s'installa à son bureau, alors je partis en direction de l'autre, supposant q!ue c'était le mien. Plusieurs dossiers, dont un d'ailleurs portant comme nom « Réunion annuelle du service 2012 », d'après mon agenda, cette réunion avait lieu cette après-midi. J'aurais surement besoin de ce dossier. Il y avait également plusieurs magasine de mode, ainsi que des catalogues « Louis Création ». Un ordinateur moderne se trouver également là. J'allumai ce dernier avec difficulté. En moins d'une minute, celui-ci marcher. Hier soir, ou plutôt il y a huit ans, j'avais eu besoin d'aller sur l'ordinateur familial pour une recherche pour le cours de littérature, et il avait mis dix bonnes minutes à s'allumer. Moi je dis, vive la technologie!

Je n'avais appuyé sur aucun bouton quand un message s'afficha en plein écran. J'avais reçu un mail. J'ouvrai ce dernier. Il indiquait que la réunion de 15h30 avait été avançai de 30 minutes. Je notai cette information dans mon agenda. Je fouillai dans mon ordinateur. Je tombai sur plusieurs dossiers qui pourraient mettre important comme : CV, personnel de l'entreprise...

Je comptai lire tout ça quand Alice m'appela.

- Bon, on se le finit ce rapport?

- Euh.. Oui.

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé toute la fin de matinée à travailler sur ce rapport. Je ne l'aidais pas vraiment, ne comprend strictement rien. Alors je notai ce qu'elle me dictait sur l'ordinateur, _ça je comprenais!_

- Toc, toc, toc, dit Edward qui rentra dans notre bureau.

- Salut frérot, s'exclama Alice, tout en allant l'embrasser.

Si j'avais tout bien compris, Alice était la sœur d'Edward. Donc ma belle-sœur.

- On va déjeuner Bella?

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en attrapent ma veste, heureuse de quitter cet endroit!

- Alors c'est parti, dit-il en m'embrassent.

Je le suivais, main dans la main, en direction de la sortie. Dans les rues de New York, Edward marchait avec un sourire sur le visage. Il avait l'air heureux...

- Nous y voilà, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un chic restaurent. J'eus à peine mis un pieu dans ce restaurent qu'un serveur habillé très classe me prit ma veste. Wouah, jamais je n'avais mis les pieds dans un telle restaurent. La décoration était tout à fait sublime, on aurait dit une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons! Mon père n'avait pas un salaire très élevé, alors je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit...

Le serveur se faufila entre les tables. Nous le suivions. Il s'arrêta à une table carré.

- Voilà votre table habituelle, dit-il en me tirant ma chaise.

Encore une fois, Wouah. Jamais à la pizzeria de Forks on m'aurait tiré ma chaise! Il nous donna deux cartes, puis s'en alla. Je regardai les menus.. Tout avait l'air excellent! Par contre, rien d'étonnant vue le prix!

- Vous avez choisi? Demanda le serveur qui revenait.

Edward lui dit ce qu'il prenait. Quand à moi je ne savais pas quoi prendre. Le nom des plats n'était pas très indicateur... Entre Salade de petit pois orange à la sauce poivre... Des petits pois orange?

- Finalement, je décidai de prendre comme Edward.

Une fois le serveur parti, je remarquai que j'avais trois fourchette et couteau, trois verres... Je plains celui qui devrait faire la vaisselle!

- Ta matinée c'est bien passé? Me demanda mon mari.

- Mon mari... Sa faisait bizarre!

- Oui, et la tienne?

- Ça été. J'ai dû régler de trois petits problèmes pour le bal de demain.

Ah oui, sa aussi je l'avais marqué dans mon agenda. Je décidai de le questionnais un peu plus à ce sujet pour savoir dans quoi il travaillait.

- Quel genre de problème?

- Rien de bien important, mais des petites bricoles qui ont leurs importances. Christine s'était trompé dans la réservation pour les petits fours. Un peu plus, et il n'y en aurait pas.

- D'accord.

Le serveur arriva avec nos plats. Un espèce de potager aux légumes. Ça m'avait l'air pas trop mauvais!

- Dis, tu n'as pas oublié qu'ont passé le Week-End, chez mes parents?

- Non, je n'avais pas oublié, lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

C'était vrai, je l'avais vu dans mon agenda.

- D'ailleurs, ma mère a invité Alice, elle va leur présenter Jasper.

- Ah, chouette.

A mon avis, Jasper devait être le petit ami d'Alice...

La fin du repas se passa bien. Le désert avait été succulent. Il était un petit peu avant 14h est Edward devait retournais travailler. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas à quelle heure je devais reprendre. Je pense qu'il me restait du temps, sinon Edward me l'aurait surement fait remarquer. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Sur la façade, il y avait un grand livre ouvert, et il y avait d'écrit « Maison d'édition Sandrono » . Je savais maintenant où et dans quoi il travaillait. Il avait une importante réunion en fin d'après-midi, et il ne pourrait pas rentrer avant 19h30 minimum. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, je retournais moi aussi à mon lieu de travail, prête à affronter ma longue après-midi qui m'attendait!


	4. Chapter 3 : Des Souvenirs

**Hey ! :)**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 3 : Des souvenirs**

**Point De Vue de Bella :**

J'avais su retrouver mon bureau tout seul! Alice n'y était pas, et il me restait un peu moins d'une heure avant cette fameuse réunion. J'en profitai pour regarder les dossiers que j'avais vus sur l'ordinateur.

Je n'y appris malheureusement pas grand chose, c'étaient des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Il était maintenant 14h45, et je m'ennuyais! Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, enfin, le peu de chose que je devais faire, je n'y comprenais strictement rien! En attendant 15h, je décidai de me poser devant la grande fenêtre du bureau. La vue était vraiment sublime. Je n'étais qu'au troisième étage, et je voyais très bien les gens. Je m'amusai à en fixai un, et à le suivre sur son trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ma vue.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler sur Alice.

- Désolée pour mon retard, j'étais avec Jasper. Il m'a emmené dans un superbe restaurent, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je pense que ma théorie que Jasper et elle soit en couple venait de se confirmai.

- Bon y va a cette terrible réunion, dit-elle en rigolant.

Enfin, moi ça me terrifiées. Je suivais Alice à travers les couloirs. _Je partais à l'inconnu!_

Nous entrâmes dans une grande pièce de réunion. Les tables étaient disposées en un grand U. Alice partie s'assoir. Je fis la même chose, en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Après plusieurs minutes, une fois que tout le monde était là, un homme se leva.

- Bon et bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains, comme pour nous donner à tous du courage! Comme vous le savez tous, la section RGER34 a été sélectionnée...

Et Bla... J'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir. Tout le monde intervenait, prenait des notes, quand à moi... J'avais joué au solitaire pour passé le temps... _Minable. _Surtout, qu'au bout de trois partis, ce jeu commencer à m'agacer. J'aurais bien voulu essayer d'écouter, mais je ne comprenais rien. Un peu comme un enfant de 6 ans dans une classe de Terminale...

Une fois le contrat signé, nous pourrions envisager vos propositions, Karine. Je crois bien que nous avons fait le tour. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à demain, nous salua M. Stinr.

Stinr, mon patron, était le sous-chef de M. Louis, le créateur le l'entreprise. Enfin, d'après ce que j'avais compris.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir quitter cette pièce. Heureuse parce que j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi... Enfin, chez moi n'est peut-être ce qui est, car pour moi, chez moi c'est la maison de mon père à Forks... Passons, je vais rentrer là où je me suis réveillé ce matin!

Avec Alice, nous étions repassé à notre bureau pour prendre nos affaires. Nous marchâmes dans le hall en direction de la sortie.

- Allez Bella, on se voit samedi chez mes parents.

QUOI? Et demain?

- Euh... Et demain, tu ne travailles pas? Demandais-je.

- Non, je me suis posé un jour de congé. Avec Jasper nous partons demain matin chez les parents. Je te l'avais pas dit?

- Ah... Euh, pas à ma connaissance, répondis-je.

Après m'avoir salué, elle s'en alla. Comment vais-je faire demain? Sans elle... Bon, je pense que la meilleure solution c'est que j'aviserais demain!

Je cherchai un taxi pour rentrer. Une fois dedans, le chauffeur me demanda où il devait me déposer... Et là, que devais-je répondre?

- Euh...

Je cherchai dans mon sac, le moindre indice. Par chance, je trouvais une carte de visite appartenant à Edward. J'indiquai au chauffeur l'adresse inscrite sur la feuille. J'avais plus qu'a prié pour que la carte de visite soit bonne.

Par chance, le chauffeur s'arrêta juste devant le luxueux immeuble, que j'avais quitté ce matin. Je repris le même ascenseur que ce matin, en même temps, il n'y en avait qu'un alors...

Une fois dans l'appartement, je me fis chauffer un chocolat chaud, puis je partis mettre une tenue plus confortable. Jeans et t-shirt feront l'affaire!

Je décidai ensuite de fouiller en comble l'appartement, pour en savoir plus sur ma nouvelle vie. Pour commencer, je visitai les pièces que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir ce matin. Il y a avait deux bureaux. D'après se que j'en avais déduit, un pour Edward, et l'autre pour moi. Il y avait également une autre chambre avec une salle de bain pour cette dernière. Certainement la chambre d'amis.

Alors que je pensai avoir visiter tout l'appartement, au bout du couloir se trouvait un grand miroir. Je m'approchai de ce dernier. En m'approchant de plus près, je remarquai que sur le côté se trouver un espèce de bouton noir. J'appuyai dessus. Et puis, le miroir s'ouvra comme une porte. Wouah, vive la technologie!

Je fis quelque pas dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas vraiment quel nom donnait à cette dernière. Il y avait un piano, deux guitares et une batterie. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce, un grand sofa en cuir, avec une grande bibliothèque.

C'est surement pas dans cette pièce dans j'en apprendrais plus sûr moi même. Je poussai la porte que j'avais franchie quelques secondes plus tôt, mais je ne me retrouvais pas dans le long couloir. C'était pas un couloir qu'il y avait là, mais un grand jacuzzi. Et beh, y avait il d'autre chose dans ce genre qui m'attendait?

Je sortis de la pièce. En faite, je mettais tromper de porte. Il y en avait deux. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y en avait deux. Enfin, je fais tellement de découverte, que j'ai bien le droit d'être distraite, non?

Cette fois-ci, je me retrouvais bien dans le long couloir. Je décidai de commençais à inspecter le salon. Il était un peu plus de 18h30. Ça me laissait une heure avant le retour d'Edward.

J'ouvris les placards du salon. Rien de bien intéressant... Bougies, verre à vin, magasine, DVD... Je cherche peut-être pas au bon endroit. Je continuais ma recherche. J'ouvris les tiroirs de la petite table du salon. _Des albums photos. _J'en pris un au hasard.

Dedans, il y avait des photos d'Edward. Sur le côté, se trouver des petites légendes. La première photo de l'album, était une de lui à sa naissance. Sa mère et son père regarder l'enfant avec amour. Sur le côté était inscrit : 20 Juin 1987, naissance d'Edward.

Edward avait 25 ans, soit un an de plus que moi. Je continuais de regarder les photos. On le voyait quand il commençait un marché, ou bien à table avec de la purée partout sur ses joues.

Le 17 décembre 1989, d'après la légende, les parents d'Edward avaient eu un autre enfant. On aurait pu croire la même photo que pour celle d'Edward, sauf que ce dernier avait grandi et était dans les bras de son père. Je croyais voir le nom d'Alice apparaître, mais ce fut : Naissance d'Emmett.

Alors Edward avait également un petit frère, en plus d'Alice. D'ailleurs, je vis cette dernière à sa naissance en 1990. Alice avait deux ans de moins que moi, d'ailleurs elle faisait nettement plus âgée!

Puis je vis grandir les trois enfants. Leurs anniversaires, noëls, des pique-niques en famille, et bien d'autres encore. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une enfance comme la leur. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs. Malheureusement, ma mère était décédée alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, et depuis, mon père n'avait pas refait sa vie, préfèrent s'occuper de moi.

A la fin de son album, on voyait une dernière photo de lui quand il devait avoir 16/17 ans, et celle d'après était une photo de nous deux lors de notre mariage. Il y avait eu des photos pendant toutes les années de sa vie, et là, il n'y en avait pas pendant 5 ans... Étrange.

Je rangeais l'album et pris le deuxième. Dessus, il n'y avait que des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Alors je le remis à sa place.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pourrait m'apprendre qui j'étais devenue. J'avais trouvé lesquels des deux bureaux étaient le mien, et j'avais fouillé dans le mien. Je fus déçu de ne rien trouver d'intéressant.

Je savais ce qu'on avait mangé le jour de mon mariage, d'après le menu qu'Edward avait fait encadré dans son bureau.

Alors que je sortis de mon bureau, pour me dirigeai vers la chambre, la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit sur Edward. Je crois que je devrais en apprendre plus sur moi même avec le temps... Je n'aimais pas cette idée, mais je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

Puis sans que je mis attende, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça ne va pas fort, toi? Me demanda-t-il.

Il avait certainement remarqué que je n'étais pas la même qu'hier. C'est sûr, j'avais débarqué dans une vie où je ne connaissais personne. Je prenais en quelque sorte le personnage d'une autre.

- Alice m'a appelé, elle ma dit qu'elle t'a trouvé bizarre, aujourd'hui. Il marqua une petite pause, puis repris. Je ne pensais pas que ton cauchemar te marquerait autant.

Quoi? Vaut peut-être mieux lui faire croire que ce cauchemar était la raison de mon changement. Je laisse passé quelques jours avec cette excuse, comme ça, j'ai juste le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. A mon avis, cette solution est la meilleur!

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé. Ni lui, ni moi, n'avions le courage de faire à manger. Enfin, j'avais appris que je ne cuisinais jamais, hormis préparer le petit déjeuner. Edward, avait rigolé en disant que je tenais de mon père pour la cuisine. Et je savais que mon père n'était pas un très bon cuisinier, d'ailleurs moi non plus quand j'avais encore 16 ans. Mais hier encore, je mettais dit que plus tard sa s'arrangerait , mais faut croire que non!

Mon mari, ce mot pour le définir me faisait bizarre, téléphona à la pizzeria du coin. En moins d'un quart d'heure nos pizzas étaient là. Nous dinâmes sur la petite table du salon, puis nous passâmes notre fin de soirée devant un film.

Vers 22h, je partis me coucher. J'étais fatigué! De un, parce que travailler toute une journée entière était fatiguant, et de deux, parce que débarquer dans une nouvelle vie était loin d'être facile.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser une question. _Es que demain en me réveillent je serais encore ici? _

**_. Je tenais encore à m'excusez pour mes fautes ..._**

**_& merci pour toutes vos reviews! :)_**

**_Jéromine._**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Faire face à la réalité

_Un saut dans le futur_

**Hey, **

**Voilà le chapitre 4 :)**

_**Encore **_**, désolée pour les fautes.. Sinon, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**A bientôt, Jéromine.**

**Chapitre 4 : Faire face à la réalité**

**Point de Vue de Bella :**

J'étais réveillé depuis un petit bout de temps, mais je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. Si je les ouvrai, il pourrait se passer deux choses : Je me réveille dans ce luxueux appartement de New York, ayant déjà une vie bien remplie, ou alors, je me réveille dans ma chambre d'adolescente à Forks où j'aurais pu avoir la possibilité de découvrir ma vie future.

Je n'osai même pas bouger. Si je bougeai je pourrais découvrir Edward dans se lit, ou je pourrais très bien me rendre compte que je ne suis que dans mon petit lit d'une personne.

Mon réveil se mit à sonner. _Je devais faire face à la réalité! _

Alors que je laissai sonner ce dernier, juste pour voir si j'avais oui ou non encore 24 ans. Personne ne bouger! J'avais peut-être réveillé, un rêve si réel pourtant. Je me demande comment va être ma journée, surtout après avoir vécu celle d'hier. J'allais devoir aller en cours, reprendre mon calvaire. Pouah, ce que c'est dépriment tous ça...

Par supplice, j'éteignais ce réveille qui faisait un bruit affreux, toute en me roulant en boule sous ma couette. J'avais qu'une envie : dormir.

- Chérie, m'appela une douce voix.

- Hum... Laisse moi dormir encore 5 minutes, papa.

- Poussin, c'est moi, Edward.

QUOI? EDWARD? Alors tout ceci est bien réel? Je ne suis pas rentré à Forks durant mon sommeil...

- Il faut que tu te lèves, tu vas être en retard ou travail...

Je sortis ma tête de ma couverture. Edward était vraiment très beau, et si gentil. Pas étonnant, que je sois tombé amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, où avais-je bien pus le rencontrer?

Il s'approcha de moi, déposa ses douces lèvres sur mon front.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, dit-il en m'offrant un sourire. Je dois aller travailler. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, et après on y aura à ce gala.

- Moui... murmurai-je.

Il émit un petit rire, puis me souhaita une bonne journée, tout en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

Avec regret, je quittais mon lit, pour aller me préparer. Une fois prête, je fis comme hier pour me rendre au travail. Devant les portes de l'entreprise, je soufflai un bon coup. J'avais hâte qu'Edward vienne me chercher. Alors que je me rendis vers l'ascenseur pour monter au troisième étage, une femme de l'accueil me fit signe d'aller la voir. Tout doucement je me rendis vers cette dernière. D'après son badge, elle s'appelait Emilie.

- Monsieur Stinr, veux te voir dans son bureau.

_Pourquoi voulait-il me voir?_

- Vu l'aire que tu affiches, tu te demandes pourquoi! Malheureusement, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

- D'accord, merci Emilie, répondis-je en appuyant bien sur le Emilie.

Le bureau de monsieur Stinr se trouver au deuxième étage. Avec Alice, hier, nous étions passé devant pour aller à cette réunion.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je frappai tout doucement contre la porte de son bureau. J'entendis un vague « Entrer ».

- Bonjour Isabella, je vous en pris, asseyez-vous, dit-il en me montrer l'un des deux sièges en cuir qui se trouver devant son bureau.

- Bonjour monsieur Stinr, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais Katy est actuellement en arrêt maladie pour une durée indéterminé.

C'est ainsi que 15 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais, seul, dans mon bureau à faire un rapport du sondage sur je ne sais trop quoi, tout en m'aidant des résultats du sondage dans l'an passé. Au moins, il y avait un avantage que cette certaine Katy soit absente. J'avais au moins quelque chose à faire de ma journée.

Pendant ma pause du midi, je partis m'acheter un sandwich pas très loin de mon travail. Je dégustai ce dernier dans un petit parc. Il me restait du temps avant de retournait travaillais, alors je partis faire un peu de shopping.

Plusieurs sacs dans les mains, ma carte de crédit avait un peu chauffé ce midi, je décidai d'arrêter mes achats pour aujourd'hui. Je refranchis pour la deuxième fois de la journée les portes de la société.

Alors que je passais devant Emilie, elle me souriait.

- Alice et toi vous n'êtes pas belle-sœur pour rien, dit-elle en regardant mes sacs.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire. Puis partie finir le travail que j'avais à faire. J'avais pris tout mon temps, histoire que ça me prenne toute la journée. Il était aux alentours de 16h quand j'eus fini. J'en imprimais une copie et partie la montrer à monsieur Stinr. Il n'était pas là, alors je donnai mon travail à sa secrétaire.

Je retournais à mon bureau en trainent des pieds, puis un petit détoure à la salle de pause, où je bus une petite grenadine, avant de retournais m'ennuyer dans mon bureau.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, je fus surprise de voir Edward assis sur ma chaise de bureau.

- Hey. Tu as fini? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, lui souriais-je.

J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Je n'aurais plus qu'à revenir ici lundi, et Alice serait là, donc normalement ça devrait aller.

J'enfilai mon manteau, pris mes sacs d'achats de ce midi, sous l'œil attentif d'Edward.

- T'es sûr que ta travailler, aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi?

Il désigna mes sacs, puis il se mit à rire. _Se son était merveilleux... _Il avait les dents si blanches, parfaitement aligné. A ce que je vois, sons appareil dentaire lui avait fait des miracles! A moins que ce ne soit naturelle. Mon dieu la chance qu'il avait. Pour ma par, je fus chanceuse d'avoir des dents qui ne méritent pas d'appareils. Rien que pour un petit contrôle pour vérifier que tout va bien, je stresse trois jours avant, et quand il arrive avec son espèce de tige dans ma bouche, je tombe dans les pommes.

- Tout vas bien, chérie? Me demanda-t-il?

- Oui, oui. Je me demandais juste...

- Tu te demandais quoi?

- Si tu avais eu une appareil dentaire?

A cette instant, je priai sincèrement pour qu'on en ait pas parlé avant que je n'atterrisse ici.

- Non, j'ai eu de la chance. Mais par contre, Emmett en a eu un. Si il t'embête ce week-end, tu pourras toujours utiliser cette idée. Ces dents étaient un vrai champ de bataille!

- Merci du conseil, répondis-je. Mais... Mais si ton frère m'embête... Tu ne m'aideras pas? Demandais-je sentant déjà le rouge me monter aux joues...

Pour toute réponse, il m'attira dans ses grands bras musclés, alors que je lâchais un petit crie par l'effet de surprise. Puis il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Bien sûr que je t'aiderais. Je suis là pour te protéger, dit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre son torse.

Je ria. Son visage était si proche du mien... Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue.

- Tu vérifies que je me suis bien rasé?

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche, riant.

- Mais non, soufflais-je en posant doucement mes lèvres là où ma main se trouver quelques secondes aux pars avant.

Je devais ressembler à une tomate! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais sa joue à quelques centimètres de la mienne...

- J'aime bien quand tu rougis, me murmura-t-il. ça me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vue sur cette route. Je ne regrette pas du tout que nous avions eu ce petit accident. C'est vrai, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette pluie verglaçante, nos voitures ne se seraient jamais rentré dedans, et nous nous serions croisée, sans jamais cet connus.

Alors voilà comment j'avais rencontrait Edward. Et bien, jamais je me serais imaginé ça!

- Tu as totalement raison, ajoutais-je.

- Bella, tu ne sais pas si le repré... Oups.

La secrétaire de monsieur Stinr venait d'entrée dans mon bureau. Complètement gêné, Edward me relâcha.

- Excusez moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je.

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien... Si c'est quelque chose! Déjà je venais d'apprendre comment j'avais rencontré Edward et j'aurais pu en apprendre plus si elle n'était pas rentré... Et puis, j'étais tellement bien dans les bras protecteur d'Edward...

- Je voulais juste savoir, si tu avais eu le représentent de l'association DTRF au téléphone? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh. Non.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Je l'appellerais lundi. Bon week-end à vous deux, nous salua-t-elle en quittant mon bureau.

- Bon, on y va? Me demanda Edward.

- Je te suis répondis-je alors qu'il prenait mes sacs.

C'est main dans la main que nous quittâmes la société. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Edward s'arrêta à une... Volvo noire. Je n'y connaissais pas grand choses en voiture, mais j'arrivais tout de même à reconnaître les chics voitures! En général, quand les sièges sont en cuir, c'est que ta pas gagner la voiture à un loto! Et puis, vu l'argent qu'ont possédaient, je doute qu'Edward roule avec une petite Ford d'occasion!

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement fut long. Il y avait beaucoup d'embouteillages. Nous mîmes presque une heure pour rentrer. Si les habitants de Forks voyaient ça, il tomberait de haut! Là bas, quand il y a trois voitures à un stop c'est déjà énorme, alors là...

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps à l'appartement. Nous avions juste eu le temps de nous mettre sur notre 31, puis de repartir.

Je ne savais pas trop comment aller se dérouler la soirée. Edward avait mis un smoking noir, quand à moi, je mis une petite robe noire acheter le midi même.

Nous étions dans le taxi menant à la société d'Edward, là où était organisé le gala. Edward n'avait pas voulu prendre sa voiture, car nous allions être amené à boire.

Je sortis doucement du taxi, j'avais hâte de remonter dans une de ces voitures jaunes!

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de soirée, mais je te promets que nous rentrerons pas trop tard.

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire à peine remarquable. Il me reprit ma main, et nous entrâmes.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Eugène Marnoy

Un saut dans le futur

**Chapitre 5 :**** Eugène Marnoy**

**Point de Vue de Bella :**

J'ignorais comment était ce grand hall avant d'avoir été transformer ainsi. Il y avait de grand poster de couverture de livre accrocher un peu partout. Un grand buffet avait été installer dans un coin de la pièce. Des serveurs avaient été engagé. Une estrade ce trouver au fond de la pièce. Il y avait énormément de gens. Tous vêtus de leurs plus belles tenues, plus beaux bijoux pour les femmes... J'étais complètement en admirations. Jamais je n'avais vu tout ça, sauf à la télévision, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Un serveur s'approcha de nous. Edward nous pris de coupe de champagne. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je grimaçai quand il me donna ma coupe. J'avais toujours eu horreur du champagne. Un peu comme le café.

- Ça va pas? Me demanda-t-il.

- Si, si, répondis-je.

Il me sourit, puis il m'expliqua qu'il devait dire à son patron qu'il était là. D'après ce que j'avais compris il avait un discours à faire.

Edward était partis depuis exactement 27 secondes, et je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre. J'étais complètement pétrifiée. Je me voyais mal aller entamer une discussion avec quelqu'un, alors je me dirigeais lentement au buffet.

Wouah... Il y avait un choix impressionnant. Et toute cette nourriture avait l'air très appétissante, et très bien présenter. Je me servis un petit four au saumon.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien madame Cullen?

Sur le coup, je n'eus pas l'impression que c'était moi qu'on appeler, trop habituer par mon nom de jeune fille ou pas assez par mon nom d'épouse. Je me retournai pour voir qui était cet homme qui' m'avait appelé. Il était assez petit, chauve et un peu rondelet.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je. Et vous, vous êtes? Demandais-je à mon tour.

Je ne devais pas le connaître, si il m'avait demander ça.

- Eugène Marnoy, répondit-il. Mon premier roman va être présenter ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Et bien, enchanté et mes félicitations pour votre livre.

J'essayais d'être assez polie. D'après ce que j'en avais déduit, Edward avait un poste important ici, et je ne voudrais pas nuire en sa réputation, juste parce que sa femme est exécrable.

J'avais salué chacune des personnes que je rencontrais ou je leur offrais un sourire poli. Mais je me sentais si mal, pas du tout à mal place. Je voulais qu'Edward revienne. C'est fou, mais quand il est au près de moi avec tous ces gens, je me sens comme en sécurité.

D'ailleurs où était Edward? Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il m'avait laissé. Je parcourus toute la salle du regard pour le trouver. Il était près de l'estrade, avec un monsieur beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Etait-il son patron?

Tout deux montèrent sur l'estrade. L'homme avec Edward commença à parler au micro.

- Bonsoir à tout et à toutes. Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux ce soir...

D'après son discours, la maison d'édition présenter ce soir dix livres qui avait un bon avenir pour 2013. Edward et cet homme continuèrent de parler, tout en énonçant les livres, auteurs...

Puis ils laissèrent place au première auteur. C'était Eugène Marnoy, l'homme avec qui j'avais parlé précédemment.

- Son roman va avoir un succès fou, déclara Edward que je n'avais pas vu revenir.

- Ah oui? Demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de son roman, mais j'ai pu en lire plusieurs extraits, et je sais reconnaître un bon livre. Après tout, c'est mon métier, non?

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de lui sourire. Et je continuais d'écouter monsieur Marnoy.

La soirée était bien entamée. Les neuf autres auteurs avaient présenté leurs livres. Après la présentation, un groupe de musique jazz avait joué et plusieurs personnes s'étaient mis à danser. Certains étaient venus parler à Edward, je me contentais d'écouter.

- Tu danses? Me demanda Edward.

- Euh...

Honnêtement, danser un slow n'était pas vraiment mon truc. De un, je ne sais pas danser un slow! Et de deux, mes seuls cours de danse remontais au collège quand on avaient fait du step... Enfin, si on peut appeler ça danser!

- Aller, j'insiste, déclara Edward en m'entrenant sur la piste.

Bon, je crois que la je n'avais plus vraiment le choix! Je mettais « accrocher » à Edward, et lui dirigeait.

- Tu vois, tu t'en sors pas trop mal par rapport à la dernière fois, ria-t-il.

- Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois? Demandais-je.

MERDE. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Quand on dit de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa boucbe avant de parler ce n'est pas pour rien!

- Tu ne te souviens pas? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

Haaan, mais je réponds quoi, moi, à ça?

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... je... Tu veux parler de quelle fois? Demandais-je en essayant de me rattraper.

Il rigola. Houla, qu'ai-je dis de mal?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu plusieurs fois, répondit-il.

Je me sentais comme soulagée! J'avais bien rattrapé le coup. J'aurais jamais pu lui dire que je n'étais pas la Bella qu'il croyait. Que je n'avais que 16 ans et qu'un beau matin en me réveillant j'avais pris 8 ans de plus. Non je pouvais pas lui dire ça. Il va me prendre pour une folle ou croire que je me moquais de lui.

- Tu pensais à laquelle? Tentais-je de demander.

- A la soirée de noël, l'an passé.

- Ah, fis-je nostalgique, alors que je n'y était pas du tout.

Je me demandais bien se qui avait pu m'arriver. Étais-je tomber? Avais-je trébuché? J'ai l'impression que cela fait beaucoup de questions auquel je n'aurais certainement jamais de réponse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés au milieu de la piste à danser. J'avais posé ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, et il nous faisaient tourner. Peu de mots furent échangé, je me sentais si bien.

Une bonne partie des personnes présente ce soir était déjà partie. Je me demandais quand es que que nous allions rentrer à l'appart. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais pas bien dans les bras d'Edward, mais je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal aux pieds, avec ses talons aiguilles! Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'en porter. J'étais plus tôt habitué aux converses.

- On rentre? Me proposa Edward.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Avait-il lu dans mes pensés pour savoir que je voulais rentrer, ou étais-ce du pur hasard?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires pour récupérer nos manteaux. Nous saluâmes quelques personnes qui étaient encore là, et quittâmes la société d'Edward.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas trop froid. Plutôt étonnant pour une heure assez tardive en fin novembre. Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre! Edward me proposa de rentrer à pied, nous n'étions pas trop loin, selon lui. Je n'étais pas vraiment chaud pour.

- Pourquoi tiens tu absolument à rentrer à pied? Lui demandais-je.

- Si je te le dis, tu le jures que tu ne le répèteras pas?

- Je te le jure, répondis-je impatience de savoir pourquoi.

- Même à Emmett?

- Même à Emmett, répète-je.

Apparemment, le frère d'Edward faisait beaucoup de la blague.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il. Tu te souviens du film qu'on a vu la semaine dernière?

- Euh...

_Fait attention à ce que tu réponds... Fait attention à ce que tu réponds... Fait attention à ce que tu réponds..._

- J'en étais sûr que tu t'étais endormis, me souffla Edward. Donc tu ne te souviens pas du film.

- Non, avouais-je.

- En fait, le héros du film sort d'une boîte de nuit, il a un peu bu alors il décide de rentrer chez lui en taxi. Il monte dans un taxi, il donne son adresse au chauffeur. Le mec voit que le chauffeur ne démarre pas, il lui demande si il a un problème. Et là, le conducteur se retourne. Il avait un revolver, et avant que le passager ne puisse faire quelque chose, le chauffeur du taxi avait déjà tiré sur lui.

- Mais Edward, tout ceci n'est qu'un film...

- Je sais, mais ça pourrait très bien donner de mauvaises idées aux chauffeurs de taxi!

Je me mis à rire. Il était vraiment étonnant !

- Arrête de rigoler, ce n'est vraiment pas marrent, me répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

- D'accord, j'arrête, répondis-je. Mais si tu as peur de prendre un taxi, comment explique tu le fait que nous en avions pris un pour venir? Lui demandais-je.

- Là c'est différent.

- En quoi?

- Il faisait encore jour quand nous l'avions pris. Et les rues étaient bondé. En général tu tues pas des gens devant des centaines de témoins...

- Mouais, répondis-je à moitié convaincue. Aller dépêchons nous de rentrer avant qu'un chauffeur de taxi nous tues!

- Ahahahah, très drôle, répondit Edward.

Puis mains dans la main, nous rentrâmes à l'appartement. Cette balade nocturne avait été sympa! Il y avait très peu de gens dans les rues, et c'était agréable. Par contre, il y avait ces talons qui me faisaient un mal de chien.

- Attends Edward, faisons une petite pause, lui demandais-je.

- T'es essoufflé de marcher? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'ai mal aux pieds.

- Tu n'as qu'à retirer tes chaussures, me proposa-t-il.

- Mais je vais par marcher pieds nus! M'exclamais-je.

- Attends une petite minute toi, dit-il en m'offrant un sourire. Tu n'essayerais pas de me faire prendre un taxi?

- C'est vrai que l'idée est bonne, répondis-je avec amusement. Mais je n'y ai pas du tout pensé, j'ai juste vraiment mal aux pieds...

- Aller, grimpe sur mon dos, dit-il en s'abaissant pour que je puisse grimper.

Le peu de personne que nous croisâmes nous regardèrent bizarrement! Moi, cela me faisait beaucoup rire! Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant notre immeuble. Une fois dans le hall, je descendis du dos d'Edward.

Une fois dans l'appartement, j'avais qu'une hâte, aller me coucher! Je partis rapidement passer ma chemise de nuit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward me rejoignit. Il régla le réveil.

- A qu'elle heure devons nous nous lever demain? Demandais-je.

- J'ai dis à mon père qu'on serait là-bas pour midi, alors, je dirais 9h.

- Dans moins de six heures, murmurais-je.

- Oui, mais je m'en fais pas trop pour toi... Je te parie que tu t'endormira dans la voiture.

Sur ces paroles il rigola. Il se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa. Puis il m'entraina dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

Après une petite hésitation, je répondais à mon tous.

- Moi aussi.

C'était vrai et peut-être rapide pour affirmait ça, mais si je mettais retrouver avec lui, ce n'était pas un hasard. Et puis, il est tellement gentil, adorable... _Parfait!_


	7. Chapitre 6 : La famille

**Hey, **

**Voilà le chapitre 6, **

**Désolée pour ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt..**

**La suite dans deux semaines,**

**Bisous & bonne continuation à vous tous,**

**Jéromine.**

**Chapitre 6 :**** La famille**

**Point De Vue De Bella :**

Dring.

Oh que non! Pas déjà le matin. J'ai l'impression que je viens tout juste de m'endormir. Aujourd'hui, allé surement être une dure journée. J'allais en quelque sorte rencontrer mes beaux-parents pour la première fois. Sauf qu'il fallait faire comme si je les connaissais. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas si je les aimer bien ou pas!

- Aller, débout la marmotte, s'exclama Edward qui revenait de la salle de bain.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Edward appuya sur interrupteur. Ah, ce dernier ouvrer le volet... Je dus me résigner à me lever à contre cœur.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, suivis par mon mari, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, tout était déjà prêt! _Y a pas à dire, Edward était le meilleur!_ Enfin, j'aurais préféré avoir un meilleur réveil ce matin...

Après avoir fini de déguster mon petit déjeuner de reine, je partis m'habiller. Jeans et petit pull, tenue décontracte par rapport à celle de la semaine! Puis, je partis faire mon sac. Nous ne rentrons que demain soir. J'appréhendais, enfin, c'est temps si j'appréhendais tous. Tous sauf dormir...

Nous partîmes une demi-heure plus tard. Edward conduisait, et heureusement! S'il m'aurait demandé de conduire je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait réussi à démarrer! _C'est décidé, dès lundi, je prendrais des cours de conduite. _

Nous roulions depuis un peu plus d'une heure. J'avais essayé de dormir un peu, mais rien à faire, j'étais complètement stressé. Alors je me concentrais sur les musiques que passait la radio. En une demi-heure, j'en avais reconnu qu'une. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire, même si il y a trois jours encore je détestais cette chanson.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward quitta l'autoroute. A mon avis, nous arrivions dans pas très longtemps. Après avoir traversé quelques petits villages, Edward s'enfonça dans la forêt. Dans la forêt?

Après de nombreux virages, les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux. Puis je vie une magnifique maison blanche. Cette dernière était plutôt grande. Les volets étaient peints en bleu marine, d'ailleurs cela lui donnait un petit cacher sympa!

- De retour à la maison, s'exclama Edward en coupant le moteur.

Puis Edward afficha un petit sourire. J'imagine qu'il devait revivre tous ces souvenirs d'enfance qu'il avait eu ici. Enfin, j'imagine.

Le voir comme ça me donnait envie de retrouver ma petite maison, à Forks. M'asseoir sur la balançoire du jardin et lire un livre, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ou bien, manger sur la petite table du salon avec Papa des pizzas ou un plat chinois commander parce qu'on avait complètement loupé notre repas. M'allonger dans mon lit, et écouter de la musique...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées une femme sortie de la maison. C'était la maman d'Edward. Elle ressemblait aux photos que j'avais vues. Elle n'avait presque pas changé malgré les années passait!

Nous sortîmes de la voiture pour retrouver sa mère qui se dirigeait vers nous.

- Oh mes chéris vous êtes arrivés.

Elle prit Edward dans ses bras, lui donna une multitude de baiser sur la joue.

- Maman, arrête, râla Edward. J'ai plus trois ans.

Madame Cullen se tourna vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Wouah! Je fus complètement surprise par son comportement. A mon tours elle m'embrassa.

- Comme vous m'avez manquez tous les deux, s'exclama-t-elle en nous entrainant vers la maison.

Dans le hall, ou plutôt dans le très grand hall qui devait faire deux fois moi chambre d'adolescente à Forks. Puis Alice entra dans la pièce avec grâce. Elle tenait la main d'un jeune homme blond, assez grand, avec de beau yeux bleus. Il devait être Jasper.

- Hey Jazz, le salua mon compagnon, sa fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.

Le jeune homme pouffa.

- Tu rigoles? On s'est vus lundi matin. Alala, tu perds la tête mon gars.

Jasper s'approcha de moi, me fit la bise puis reparti par la porte où il était entré, suivis par Edward. Je suivis Alice et Esmé qui prenaient la même direction que les garçons. Je reconnut le rire d'Edward, avec celui de... PAPA?

Je me précipite vers la pièce. Oui, c'était bien mon père qui était là, dans le salon. Le revoir me fit un bien fou, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je courrais dans ses bras. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été si heureuse de le sentir dans mes bras. Sa présence m'était rassurante. Enfin, elle m'était pas inconnu. C'est deux derniers jours, je n'avais fréquenté que des gens que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'étais sensés connaître. Une situation pas du tout évidente. Mais voir mon père, c'était un peu comme rentrer à la maison. Sauf que nous n'étions pas chez moi, et que j'avais 24 ans.

- Hey Belly! Me salua ce dernier. Je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point!

- Profitez-en, Charlie. Profitez-en. Moi, cela fait des années qu'Edward ne m'a pas accueilli comme ça, s'exclama un homme blond.

Il devait être le père d'Edward, d'après les photos que j'avais vu. En allant dans les bras de papa, je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon entourage. Un jeune homme était assis dans l'un des deux canapés du salon.

- Alors, alors Bella, ton papa chéri te manque beaucoup, mais ton bon vieux Emmett tu t'en fiches, dit-il en m'arrachant des bras de mon père pour aller dans les siens, et m'étouffer par la même occasion!

Emmett. C'était le frère d'Edward. Le fameux frère dont Edward devait me protéger!

Edward arriva vers moi. Il avait du savoir à quoi je pensé car tout en douceur il me retira des bras de son frère. D'ailleurs, cet homme avait une force incroyable. Il devait faire de la musculation ou je ne sais quel sport pour avoir une telle poigne!

Puis nous nous assîmes sur les canapés. Tous partirent dans diverses conversations, moi, muette, les observez tous. Parfois, Alice m'interrogait sur diverses choses. Je répondais toujours par de vagues réponses comme pourquoi pas, ou ce serait sympa...

Peu de temps après, nous passâmes à tablée. Esmé avait fait une grande tablé! La décoration de la table était bien faite. Elle avait fait des petites étiquettes avec nos prénoms pour trouver nos places, de façon à ce qu'une fille se retrouve entre deux garçons. J'étais à côté d'Emmett et de papa. Edward était en face de moi.

Quand je vis tous ces plats arrivés, mon premier réflexe fut de nous compté! Papa, Edward, Alice, Esmé, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett et moi. Nous étions que huit, et il y avait plus de plats que de personne présente autour de cette table!

- J'ai fais en sorte que tout le monde est un plat qui apprécie, déclara Esmé avec quelques petites rongeures.

WOW... Cette femme avait dû cuisiner toute la nuit pour réaliser tout ça. Et elle avait un sacré courage et beaucoup de patience pour faire ça.

- Je lui ai dit, qu'elle en avait fait trois fois trop, déclara son mari en l'embrassant sur le front.

- De toute façon, question bouffe, y en a jamais de trop, déclara le frère cadet d'Edward, qui c'était déjà servi une très grosse assiette!

Après avoir rempli mon assiette en petite quantité des choses que j'aimais bien sur la table, Charlie posa ses couverts à côté de son assiette et soupira.

- Bella, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, papa.

- A table, toute les conversations s'interrompissent.

- Je... J'ai...

- Tu as? Demandais-je assez inquiet à la nouvelle qui aller m'annonçer.

Papa était assez franc d'habitude, là, quelque chose devait vraiment le tracasser pour être dans son état.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Quoi? Paniquais-je. T'es malade?

- Non, sourira-t-il.

- J'ai décidé de... revendre notre maison à Forks, avoua-t-il.

QUOI? NON?

- Quoi? Mais... Pourquoi? Demandais-je.

- Tu vis à New York avec Edward... C'est loin de Forks, donc nous nous voyons pas souvent... Et puis... Il y a tous ses souvenirs... Ta maman. A chaque fois que je fais un pas dans cette maison, il y a toujours un souvenir de ta mère qui me revient. Et... Et maintenant que tu es mariée, tu as ta propre vie, tu.. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de tourné la page. J'aurais certainement dû faire ceci bien plus tôt, mais j'en ai été incapable...

- Oh, soufflais-je émue.

- Tu.. tu m'en veux pas? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh... Si, enfin, non. C'est juste que...

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Papa allait vendre notre maison, ma maison de mon enfance, celle où j'avais toujours vécue... Celle où je vivais encore quelques jours plutôt...

Puis, peu à peu, chacun reparti dans diverses conversations, se resservent en nourriture. Tout ça m'avait coupé l'appétit.

Après avoir fini de manger le, enfin là c'était plutôt les plats principaux, j'aidai la maman d'Edward à débarrasser.

- Ça va chérie? me demanda Esmé.

Je continua de poser les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle, puis quand j'eus fini et surtout sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je fus encore une fois impressionnée. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir une mère comme Esmé, ni d'avoir une mère, enfin elle était morte alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, je n'avais pratiquement aucun souvenir d'elle. Je ne connaissais pas ses gouts musicaux, ou ce qu'elle aimer bien lire...

Je me remis à pleurer. Il n'y avait pas que la maison qui me faisait pleurer, mais aussi toutes la pression de ses derniers jours. Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, ce n'était plus les petits bras d'Esmé qui m'entourait mes ceux d'Edward.

- Vas-y, pleure mon amour, me murmura-t-il en m'offrant plusieurs baiser dans les cheveux.

Je crois que j'aurais jamais pus tomber sur un meilleur mari qu'Edward. Il ne faisait aucun faut pas. Je me demande bien comment il faisait! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment il m'avait choisi. Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. En plus je lui mentais. Il croyait que j'étais _sa Bella_, alors quand réalité je ne suis qu'une adolescente.

_Je crois que c'était le moment de tout dévoiler à Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir éternellement._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Se confier

_Un saut dans le futur_

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ,**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir postée plutôt... :/**

**Je vais éssayer de reprendre un rythme normale pour publié les prochains chapitres..**

**Encore désolée..**

_**Bisous à vous! :)**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Se confier**_

_**Point de Vue de Bella :**_

_Je crois que c'était le moment de tout dévoiler à Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir éternellement._

- Je... Je crois qu'il faut... que..., murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je t'écoute, me souffla Edward.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Comment allait-il le prendre? Edward ne me parlerai certainement plus, ni mon père d'ailleurs. Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur... Mais à qui en parler?

- Ed', je pourrais parler à Bella? Demanda Alice qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, avec quelques plats à moitié vides.

- Euh...

Il me regarda comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête. Il m'embrassa, et quitta la pièce.

D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Alice était ma meilleure amie. C'était peut-être à elle que je devais tout avouer. Après tout, nous travaillons ensemble et nous étions de la même famille, enfin par alliance.

Alice posa ses plats sur le plan de travail et me regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Il faut que tu m'aide, Alice, lui déclarais-je.

Je m'étais lancée. Le destin était en quelques sortes dans ses mains.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle. On va aller discuter dehors.

Je suivis alors la sœur d'Edward. Nous marchions dans le jardin, tout en s'éloignant de la maison familiale. Alice s'arrêta au niveau d'une balançoire soutenue par un arbre. Elle s'assit sur l'un des deux sièges, et tapota le second pour que je m'y assoie.

- Raconte moi tous, Bell's.

- Eh bien... Je... Avant de commençais, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose..

- Tous ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle.

- Il faut absolument que tu me croies, affirmais-je.

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que quand je t'aurais tout expliqué, je ne suis pas sûr que tu y crois...

_Aller, il faut que je me lance! _

- Edward ma dit que tu m'avais trouvé changer, et je sais...

- C'est vrai, me coupa-t-elle.

- Alice, ce que je dois t'avouer et assez dure pour moi, alors es que tu pourrais éviter de me couper, s'il te plait? La coupais-je à mon tour.

- Oui, désolée, je me tais, dit-elle en mimant avec ses doigts une fermeture éclaire sur sa bouche!

Elle avait toujours le mot ou le geste pour détendre l'atmosphère!

- Tout a commençé jeudi matin, quand je me suis réveillée. La veille, quand je me suis couché, je vivais encore chez Charlie, et je n'avais que 16 ans. J'étais un peu déprimé à l'idée de retourner en cours le lendemain, et je voulais avoir accompli toutes les étapes importantes de ma vie. Et avant hier, en me réveillant, tous ça était vrai. C'est comme si j'avais fais un long rêve qui avait duré 8 ans, mais sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passer.

Alice me regarda bizarrement. Pas étonnant après ce que je venais de lui raconter. Elle ne parler pas, ne me regarder pas, mais fixer juste le sol. Elle devait réaliser, ou croire que je lui mentais ou lui racontait juste une blague.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui avais raconté tous ça, mais j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un.

- Je... Tu, enfin, c'est vrai ce que tu viens de me raconter? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est vrai... soufflais-je en me balançant un peu plus.

- C'est étrange, vraiment étrange, dit-elle en me regardent.

- Tu...tu me crois? Demandais-je.

- Oui, oui, je te crois. Jeudi tu étais différente, et puis, je te connais par cœur, j'ai bien vu que tu étais complètement ailleurs. Au début j'ai crus que toi et Edward vous vous étiez séparés, mais je suis rassurés, me sourit-elle.

- Oh, soufflais-je. Et, je dois faire quoi, alors? Tu crois que je dois le dire à ton frère?

- Oui, je pense que tu dois lui dire. C'est tout de même ton mari! Et puis, il est quand même pas mal concerné, mais prends ton temps pour lui avouer, prépare bien le terrain, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'Edward le prendra comment?

- Bien, enfin j'espère. En tous cas, il risque d'être choqués. Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps quand même, Bella.

- Oui, oui... Je suis contente de t'avoir parler.

- C'était vrai, j'avais déjà un point en moins sur le cœur. Mais il y avait toujours les autres qui me narguer parce qu'ils étaient toujours présents.

- Et toi, comment tu vis tout ça?

- C'est très spécial... Quand je me réveille le matin, je me demande si je vais être de retour « chez moi » ou si je serais encore ici...

- En tout cas, si tu as besoin de m'en parler, je suis là!

- Euh, es que tu pourrais me parler un peu plus de ma vie? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fais pendant ces 8 dernières années, alors...

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Edward et toi?

- Nous nous sommes rentré dedans en voiture, dis-je en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward la veille.

- C'est ça.

C'est ainsi qu'Alice m'expliqua certains éléments de ma vie. J'avais appris que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle avait eu son poste, que j'avais 19 ans quand j'avais rencontré Edward, et plein d'autres choses de se style. Elle m'avait aussi autorisé à l'appeler dès que j'en avais le besoin, ou si j'avais des questions. _C'était rassurant! _

Alice m'avait aussi promis qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne, même pas à son petit ami.

- Bella, Alice, nous appela Emmett de la maison. Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend pour manger le dessert.

- On arrive, cria Alice.

Alors que je me mettais débout, je pris un peu de courage et commençais à marcher.

- Je suis avec toi, me souffla la sœur d'Edward avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Le dessert fut succulent. Après ce dernier, Esmé proposa d'aller se balader près du lac. Tout le monde accepta avec joie cette balade. Moi, marcher j'avais toujours eu horreur de ça, mais bon, vu que tout le monde avait l'air enthousiasme à cette idée, j'avais fais semblant d'être ravie.

Sur le petit chemin, j'écoutais mon père parler. Sa vie n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir beaucoup changé, à pars que c'est temps si, il était occupé dans la vente de la maison.

Une fois arrivée au lac, Esmé installa plusieurs nappes qu'elle colla pour en faire une grande. Tout le monde s'essaya pour prendre un petit gouter. J'ai l'impression qu'on mange toute la journée ici ! Bien que cela ne me dérange pas, la nourriture y est excellente!

Nous rentrâmes à la villa en fin de journée. Le pique-nique-gouter avait été super. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une très grande famille. C'était également étrange puisque je n'avais jamais connu tous ça.

Nous venions de prendre l'apéritif, et Carlisle voulait me servir une coupe de champagne.

- Non merci, refusais-je poliment.

- Je parie que t'es enceinte, déclara Emmett.

- QUOI?

Edward, Papa, et moi avions eu la même réaction.

Charlie se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

- T'es enceinte, Bella?

- Pas que je sache, non.

Edward me prit la main. Je crois qu'il devait être rassuré, enfin j'espère. De toute façon, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Enfin, physiquement, ici, j'en avais 24, mais mentalement j'avais que 16 ans..

- Bon, je vais pas tarder à partir, déclara mon père.

- Quoi? M'exclamais-je pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Tu pars déjà?

- Euh, oui. Je ne voudrais pas rater mon avion.

- Oh, soufflais-je.

- Bella, tu pourrais venir voir, s'il te plaît? Me demanda papa.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je suivis Papa dans la maison. D'après ce que j'avais compris il était là depuis plusieurs jours, et dormait dans la chambre d'amis des Cullen. Une fois dans la chambre, papa pris un gros carton posait sur le fauteuil.

- Tiens, ce sont quelques affaires à toi que tu avais laissé à la maison, déclara-t-il.

Je m'approchais du carton. Dedans il y avait quelques livres que j'avais lu les derniers mois, quelque objet de souvenirs de vacances, et pleins d'autres choses dans se style. Au fond, plusieurs carné rouge s'y trouvaient. Attendez un peu, c'est mon journal intime ça! Deux autres du même style s'y trouver. Je pourrais peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur moi sur d'éventuelles choses que je n'aurais pas dites à Alice.

- Si je peux te rassurer, je ne les ai pas lus, souffla papa.

Je sursautais. Je l'avais presque oublié. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. J'avais certainement écris des choses embarrassantes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de meilleure amie à qui je racontais tous mes secrets, alors je me confiais à des cahiers. Au moins, j'étais sûr d'une chose : jamais il n'irai le raconter à qui que ce soit. Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un le lisait.

D'ailleurs j'avais de la chance que Charlie ne l'ai pas lu. C'est sur que si papa en avait tenu un et que je l'aurai trouvé, j'aurais eu du mal a ne pas le lire. J'ai toujours étais de nature curieuse! Mais bon, j'imagine mal papa tenir un journal intime!

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Le taxi s'avançait dans l'allée, puis tourna à droite de façon à ce que je ne le vois plus. Sans que je m'en rende compte quelques larmes tombèrent. J'avais retrouvé mon père et on me l'enlever déjà.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand Charlie aura emménagé ici, nous le verrons plus souvent, me murmura Edward.

Puis il m'offrit une multitude baiser sur le front.

- Rentrons, avant que nous soyons complètement mouillés.

Je perdais tous mes sens. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'il commençais à pleuvoir. Vu le ciel, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il y ait de l'orage cette nuit. De l'orage. Rien qu'au nom sa m'en donner des frissons! J'avais toujours eu horreur de ça.

- Je serais encore là pour te protéger, ria Edward qui dû voir que je frissonnais.

- Que ferais-je sans toi? Répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'ai bien peur que la réponse soit : rien du tout, ria-t-il.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Journal intime

_Un saut dans le futur_

**Coucou!**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plutôt.. Mais j'ai eu un virus sur mon ordinateur, et j'ai malheureusement tous perdus.. Dont mes prochains chapitres.. Et j'ai déménagée cet été, est avoir une connexion internet qui marche, c'est long!**

**Je n'ai pas écrit le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère pouvoir vous le postez rapidement..**

**_Voilà un petit résumer de l'histoire, après tout ce temps sans publication! _**

**_Bella se réveille un beau matin dans le même lit qu'Edward Cullen. Bien vite, elle comprend que son voeu de la veille vient de se réaliser. Elle cherche alors à obtenir plusieurs informations sur sa propre vie. Bella et Edward partent en weekend chez les parents de ce dernier. Là-bas, Bella déclara tous à Alice, la soeur d'Edward et sa collègue. _**

_Bonne lecture! :) _

**Chapitre 8 : Journal intime**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Je me tournai pour la énième fois dans le lit d'Edward. Effectivement, il y avait un orage. Et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. La pluie s'abatter contre la baie vitrée de la chambre d'Edward, ce qui en passant faisait un bruit monstre. De plus, il y avait juste des petits stores, ce qu'il fait qui ne faisait pas totalement nuit. Grâce à ça, je pus d'instiguer qu'Edward possédait 37 CD sur chaque étagère de son bureau, que les fameux stores possèdent en tous 104 barres et qu'il y avait 22 boules à neige sur l'une de ses étagères. Surement une collection. Même si c'est un peu bizarre de collectionner ça, enfin, moi je collectionne bien mes tickets de cinéma...

En plus il faisait chaud et j'avais soif. Je sortis du lit pour me rendre vers la cuisine afin de me rafraichir.

- Bella?

Je me tournais pour voir Edward, à moitier endormi.

- Tu fais quoi? Il est à peine...

Il se tourna vers le radio-réveil.

- 3h.

- Je vais boire un coup, répondis-je.

- Attends, je t'accompagne.

Puis nous descendîmes dans la cuisine. La pluie tombait contre la fenêtre, et je m'approchais de cette dernière.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il pleuve, on se croirait chez toi, me murmura Edward.

- Quoi? Mais on vit ensemble, répondis-je totalement perdu.

- A Forks, ria-t-il.

Je joignis mon rire au sien. Si j'avais eu du courage, j'aurais tout avoué à Edward. Mais il avait l'air si heureux. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. En plus, si je lui avouais tout, il aller partir et me laisser seul, et je n'aurais aucun endroit où aller... Seul Alice savait, mais une fois a la rue, je me voyais mal aller lui demander secours, elle était et resterait à jamais la sœur d'Edward... Mon mari...

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Edward en me serrant dans ses bras.

Mon dieu. J'avais toujours eu horreur de cette question. D'abord, parce que je ne savais jamais quoi répondre, et qu'on ne peut pas ne pas penser.

- A beaucoup de choses, répondis-je.

_Toujours faire de vague réponse ! _

- Comme quoi? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Raah... Quelle idée j'avais eu d'aller boire un coup cette nuit.

- A la nouvelle de mon père, répondis-je en essayant de trouver quelques choses qui pourrais me rendre étrange.

- Oh.. fit-il.

Apparemment, cela marcha. _Et temps mieux! _

- Tu veux m'en parler? Me proposa-t-il en nous dirigeant vers le canapé du salon.

- Je sais pas... Peut-être demain, répondis-je.

- D'accord.

- Je vais aller me recoucher, lui dis-je en sortant de son étreinte pour me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui mène à sa chambre.

- Je te suis, déclara-t-il.

- Une fois dans le lit, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. Mes yeux se fermer tous seuls. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait du bien. Après tout, la journée avait été riche en émotions.

Doucement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. L'orage avait pris fin et le soleil avait pris sa place. D'ailleurs, ce dernier éclairer la pièce.

Edward n'était plus dans le lit. Ma place voisine était froide, signe que ce dernier était levé depuis un petit moment. Après un coup d'œil vers le réveil, j'appris qu'il était déjà plus de 11 heures . Je me levai rapidement, j'enfilai un peignoir et descendit dans le séjour où tout le monde si trouver. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'assis dans le canapé, entre Edward et Alice.

Nous allions bientôt passer à table, et j'étais dans la cuisine en train de chercher les couverts pour mettre la table, quand Alice rentra dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Je parie que tu ne lui a rien dit, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, je.. Non.

Puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle me prit dans ses bras. Certainement un truc de famille, car ils le faisaient tous!

- Plus tu attends et plus se sera dur.

Sur cette phrase, elle quitta la cuisine en attrapant un plat, me laissant seul. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je devrais certainement lui dire. Oui, j'allais lui dire... Mais quand on serait de retour à New York. J'avais pas envie qu'il parte me laissant seul ici. Ses parents me mettraient à la porte, et il n'y avait aucun village à moins de 10 km, alors je préfère le lui dire quand nous serons de retour à New York.

Le dîner se passa bien dans l'ensemble, tout le monde était de bonne humeur, comme au repas précédent. Après le dessert, Alice et Jasper s'en allèrent car Jasper voulait passer chez ses parents avant de retourner dans la grosse pomme.

Il ne restait plus que les parents d'Edward, lui-même ainsi que son frère et moi. Emmett et Edward n'arrêtez pas de se chamailler, et ses parents étaient partis se balader. Je me sentais pas très bien, pas à ma place. Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

- Bella, tu pleures? Me demanda Emmett en s'approcha de moi.

Quoi? Je remarquai qu'une larme était tombé sur ma joue. Oh.. non, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Non, ce n'est rien, mentis-je.

- Si, sinon tu ne pleurerais pas, insista Emmett.

- Non.. non. Je.. je vais aller.. me reposer un peu, déclarais-je en montant dans la chambre d'Edward.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être avec eux. Une fois en haut, je m'installai sur son lit, espérant qu'on me laisse un peu de solitude. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de parler.

- Bella... Mon cœur, réveille-toi... Il se fait tard, nous allons pas tardez à rentrer, déclara-t-il en faisant quelque cercle avec son pouce sur ma joue.

- Hum.., fut le seul mot que je puis sortir.

Je m'étirais, puis dis à Edward que j'allais me rafraichir un peu dans la salle de bain. J'avais mal au ventre, bien sur je ne lui dis rien, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà!

Il devait être dans les environs de 18h quittions la maison des Cullen. Esmée nous avait donné quelques restes du repas qu'elle avait cuisiné. Dans la voiture, je fis semblant de dormir, voulant éviter toute conversation avec Edward. Sauf que je fus prise à mon propre piège, en sortant le l'autoroute nous tombâmes dans les bouchons, et un instant j'avais cru que nous étions arrivé, alors j'avais discrètement ouvert les yeux, mais Edward m'observer. Il le remarqua aussitôt.

- Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Nous avions très lentement avec la circulation. De plus, le trajet se passait dans un silence plutôt gênant, du moins, pour ma par. Puis je décidai de briser ce silence.

- Edward... Je... je

- Oui? Répondit-il pour m'encourager à finir ma phrase.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en baisant la tête. Désolée.

- Pourquoi Bella?

- Pour tout.

Oh oui, j'y étais ça désolée. Pour mon comportement, pour lui cacher des choses, pour ne pas être la femme qu'il croyait aimer, pour tous...

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et déclara.

- N'y sois pas, souffla-t-il. N'y sois pas.

Puis il coupa le moteur. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi...

Nous étions dans le parking, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Edward prit les plats de sa mère, et nos valises. Dans le coffre il y avait aussi mes affaires que Charlie m'avait ramené. Je les avaient oubliés. Je m'empressai de les prendre avec moi. Puis nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour monter dans l'appartement.

Nous mangeâmes dans le salon les succulent plats de la maman d'Edward. Ce dernier avait mis une série policière, j'en étais heureuse. Nous n'étions pas obligé de faire la conversation comme ça. Du moins, je n'étais pas obligé de mentir...

Après avoir débarrassé, Edward parti prendre sa douche. Je profité de ce moment de solitude pour regarder plus en détails le contenue de mes affaires. La boite était resté dans l'entrée. Je la saisis et m'installa dans le canapé. J'attrapai l'un des trois carné rouge qui me serve de journal intime. Je pris celui que je tenais il y a encore quelques jours, avant de me réveiller ici.

_Isabella Swan, 16 ans, lundi 29 novembre 2004 _

_1er jour de la semaine enfin terminé. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais complètement déçu. J'avais fait un beau rêve, ou je me trouvais loin, très loin de Forks. Ce rêve paraissait tellement réel. D'ailleurs, maman était encore en vie, c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je rêvais..._

_La journée au lycée a été longue, et vraiment insupportable. Tout le monde est en train de me tourner le dos. Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. A la pause de midi, je n'ai même pas voulu aller au self, j'ai préférer m'avancer sur mes devoirs et lire mon livre à la bibliothèque, que de me retrouvée parmi tous ces cons. De toute façon, plus tard, j'ai bien l'intention de devenir quelqu'un, pas comme tous ses jeunes de ce lycée. Oui, je serais quelqu'un! _

_Bon, je vais aller dormir. Plus vite demain sera là, plus vite la fin de semaine sera là! _

Wow... Peut-être que c'était mieux de ne pas avoir vécu cette journée? En tout cas, d'après mes écrits, les semaines suivantes se ressemblèrent tous. Je passais mes midis à la bibliothèque évitant ainsi tous contact avec les autres élèves.

_Isabella Swan, 16 ans, mercredi 22 décembre 2004_

_Dans deux jours, les vacances sont là. Enfin, parce qu'aller au lycée, je n'en peux plus! D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, quelqu'un m'a adressé la parole. C'était un élève. J'étais, pour changer à la bibliothèque, qui d'ailleurs c'est temps si est bien rempli avec le froid de dehors. Les tables étaient quasiment tous prisent. Moi, j'avais presque la mienne, celle où je vais tous les midis. Quand un élève de seconde que je ne connaissais pas particulièrement ma demander si il pouvait s'assoir à cette table. Il ne m'avait pas l'air méchant alors j'ai accepté. _

_Il a ensuite commencé à me parler, et j'appris alors qu'il s'appelait Alec, qu'il a comme moi 16 ans. Puis j'ai fini par lui demandait pourquoi il s'était assis ici, alors que je n'étais pas très bien vu en ce moment par les autres élèves de l'école. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre des autres, qu'ils les trouvaient bien trop immatures... Un peu comme moi en fait! _

_Quand la sonnerie a retenti, il rangea ses affaires et m'appris qu'il avait été ravi de partager cette pause avec moi. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que demain il reviendra. _

Alec. Ce nom ne me disait rien. Et je ne voyais absolument pas qui sa pouvait être.

_Isabella Swan, 16 ans, jeudi 23 décembre 2004_

_Alec ma reparler! Ce matin quand je suis arrivée au lycée, quand je suis sortie du bus, il s'est dirigé vers moi. J'étais contente. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, nous avons aussi partagé toutes nos pauses ensemble et j'ai même mangé au self avec lui. Il ma appris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner avec ses amis, ou plutôt ancien. _

_En tout cas, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un de son âge! D'ailleurs, au repas ce soir, Charlie a dit que j'avais meilleur mine. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou pas. _

Eh bien, cette Alec avait l'air de faire du bien à ma vie. J'aimerais bien savoir si je côtoyais toujours ce dernier dans ma vie.

_Isabella Swan, 16 ans, mardi 28 décembre 2004_

_J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ici depuis jeudi dernier. D'habitude, il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'écris pas! Tout d'abord, je suis en vacances. Et la journée de vendredi s'est passé à l'identique de celle de jeudi. Le soir quand je suis rentrée, Charlie m'attendait, on allaient passer le réveillon chez des amis à lui. Le lendemain, j'eus le plaisir d'avoir de beaux cadeaux au pied du sapin. Des livres, ainsi qu'un nouveau carnet rouge! Et un peu d'argent. Papa ma dit qu'il préférait me donner de l'argent plutôt que m'acheter quelque chose qui ne me ferait pas plaisir. La journée de Noël, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, alors nous sommes allés dans un petit restaurent à Port Angeles, et en rentrant à la maison, j'ai même regardé un match de base-ball avec lui. _

_Et dimanche, alors que j'étais tranquillement allongé sur mon lit à lire mon livre pour le cours de littérature, Papa m'appela d'en bas me disant que quelqu'un me demander. Quand je descendis en bas, je fus surprise de voir dans le petit hall Alec. _

_Nous parlâmes un peu, puis nous montâmes dans ma chambre pour parler, car d'après Charlie, nous faisions trop de bruit pour qu'il puisse entendre la télévision. La bonne excuse, oui! A mon avis, nos papotage ne devait surement pas l'intéressé! _

_Il est resté une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et avant qu'il s'en aille, il sortit un paquet cadeau de son sac à dos. Il m'annonça que c'était mon cadeau de Noël! J'étais complètement surprise et gêné. Je n'avais rien pour lui, et il m'obligea à ouvrir le cadeau. C'était un collier avec un papillon. Il est vraiment superbe. _

_Du coup, hier, j'ai pris le bus Forks-Port Angeles, pour aller lui trouver un cadeau. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose. Le connaissant depuis peu. Pour finir, je lui ai pris deux CD, nous avions discuté de nos goûts musicaux la veille. Par la même occasion, j'ai profité d'être en ville pour m'acheter quelques vêtements. _

_Voilà, ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi occupé et heureuse que ce moment-la. D'ailleurs, hier soir, Alec a téléphoné et ma inviter à aller chez lui aujourd'hui. Je vais y aller. Comme Pa' travaille, je vais y aller à pied. _

- Ah, cet Alec, souri Edward qui venait de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

J'étais tellement prise par ma lecture que je ne l'avais même pas entendu. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien l'intention de continuait à lire tout ça. Apparemment Edward le connaissais ou je lui en avais peut-être parlé.

- On va se coucher? Me demanda Edward.

- Je range ça et j'arrive, répondis-je.

Je ne rangeai pas le journal dans sa boîte, mais le mis dans mon sac à main. J'essaierais de le lire pendant ma pause, demain midi.

Edward était déjà couché quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, je me glissai sous les bras et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me calai sous les bras d'Edward. Moi qui avais pourtant évité tout contact avec lui aujourd'hui. En tout cas, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je me sentais mieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'avoir lu ces quelques pages ou quoi, mais je me sens prête à affronter cette semaine!


	10. Chapitre 9 : Je suis amnésique Edward

Un saut dans le futur

** Hey, je ne sais pas si il y a encore du monde ici... Je suis navrée de cette longue absence.. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ces 7 mois sans nouveaux chapitres, j'avais juste besoin de me retirer de cet univers. Mais j'aime finir ce que j'ai commencée et comme écrire ma beaucoup manquée, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette histoire! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez bien ce nouveau chapitre! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour poster la suite! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 9 : Alors voilà, je suis amnésique Edward ! **

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Alors, alors, par quoi pourrais-je bien commencer cette liste? Que vais-je faire aujourd'hui pour essayer d'améliorer ma vie comme apparemment je suis coincée dans cette nouvelle vie.

_- Me rendre dans une auto-école pour prendre des cours de conduite._

Un jour je pourrais me retrouver avec Edward, et celui-ci pourrait très bien avoir une entorse à la cheville ou quelque chose comme ça et être dans l'incapacité de conduire et me demander de le faire.

- _Tous raconter à Edward _

C'est un point important. Je crois pas que je peux continuer comme ça. Alice a raison, je dois tous lui avouer et le plus tôt sera mieux. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère! Et puis si je lui avoue tous, le point d'avant aura moins d'importance, si Edward se casse quelque chose, il sera plus compréhensible à l'idée que je ne sais pas conduire.

- _Lire mon journal intime_

Peut-être que sa me rappellera quelque chose des années que je ne me rappelle pas avoir passé. Mais si j'exécute le point précédent, celui-ci aura moins d'importance et Edward me racontera certainement tous les détails que je veux savoir.

- _Apprendre à jouer de la guitare _

A quoi bon avoir de l'argent, un t-elle appartement dans laquelle se trouve une pièce avec plusieurs instruments si on ne peut pas en profiter. Peut-être que j'ai appris à en jouer pendant ces 8 années? Peut-être que je serais douée qui sait?

- _Demander des détails de ma vie à Alice_

Elle doit savoir pratiquement tous de ma vie, et elle m'a aussi dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Alors elle doit surement savoir si je savais jouer de la guitare.

- _Remonter à cheval _

J'ai toujours voulu en faire! Je veux profiter de cette vie! Ah, j'aime cette idée!

Bon, pour l'instant je ne vois pas d'autres choses qui ont besoin d'être ajouté à cette liste. J'aviserai en fonction du déroulement de la journée.

Mais, pendant que j'y pense. Y a-t-il des centres équestres en plein New York? J'ai du mal à imaginer un haras entre une boutique Ralph Lauren et un fast food. Il faut certainement se rendre dans la banlieue. J'essayerais de me renseigner sur ce point plus tard. Après tout, il n'est pas très urgent. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux tout avouer à Edward avant de me renseigner pour prendre des cours d'équitations.

- Bella, je dois y aller, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard, déclara Edward en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je retournais vivement mon bout de papier sur le quelle j'avais écrit ma "liste" et fis semblant de rédiger une liste de courses. Pomme, dentifrice, céréale...

Edward s'approcha de moi, me fis un baiser rapide et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine avant de s'arrêter.

- Rajoute de la mousse à raser, j'en ai presque plus.

- Voilà, répondis-je en écrivant ce qu'Edward voulais.

- Passe une bonne journée mon amour, déclara Edward avant de s'en aller.

- Toi.. Aussi, répondis-je en croquant dans une de mes tartines.

Je retournais mon papier de l'autre côté et inscrivis un nouveau tiret :

- _Acheter de la mousse à raser pour Edward_

_..._

Après avoir franchi les portes de la société où je travaille, je ne mis pas longtemps pour repérer Alice qui discutait dans le hall.

- Bella, s'écria mon amie en me voyant approcher vers elle. Comment vas-tu depuis hier?

- Ca va, et toi?

- Bien, bien. Montons, nous avons une tonne de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Une fois dans notre bureau, Alice s'assura que la porte soit bien fermée et déclara :

- Tu ne lui as toujours rien dis!

- Mais comment tu ?

- J'arrive à savoir ce genre de chose, mais ce n'est pas le plus important! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas eu le temps puisque tu aurais pu le lui dire sur le trajet du retour hier soir!

- Et avoir un accident de voiture alors qu'Edward conduisait ? me défendis-je en essayant de trouver d'autres excuses pour ne pas le lui avoir avoué.

- Il conduit très bien! protesta-t-elle.

- Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème Alice.

- C'est vrai. Alors, quand vas-tu le lui avouer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je veux trouver le bon moment, mais je sais pas, je crois que j'ai peur de sa réaction!

- Il t'aime. Il ne réagira pas comme ça! déclara Alice.

- Oui mais justement, ce n'est pas moi qu'Edward aime! C'est la Bella qu'il connaît et celle que moi je ne connais pas !

- Je te connais depuis que tu as 19 ans, tu avais juste trois de plus que maintenant enfin depuis jeudi, enfin tu me comprends! Et je ne pense pas que tu as vraiment changé! Surtout que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien! Je dois t'avouer que je sais pas comment j'arriverais à gérer la situation si j'étais à ta place!

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment gérer la situation, soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur mon fauteuil.

- C'est pourquoi il faut que tu lui dises tous ce soir! Je peux compter sur toi? me demanda-t-elle?

- Oui, je.. je vais essayer. lui promis-je.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera se montrait compréhensible. Tu as pu constater comment était mon frère!

- Oui, mais si... Si Edward réagissait mal et qu'il me...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice déclara :

- Tu m'appelles et je rapplique aussitôt. Je suis ton amie et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher!

- Merci Alice! Tu es vraiment une très bonne amie!

- Je sais, je sais, ria-t-elle. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut nous mettre au boulot !

- D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire? lui demandais-je.

Alice m'expliqua tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour travailler. J'essayais de ne pas trop la déranger avec toutes mes questions sur ce que j'essayais d'accomplir.

Quand midi arriva, notre pause-déjeuner me fit le plus grand bien. Alice et moi mangeâmes des pâtes dans un bar à pâtes près de la société. Nous discutâmes de la façon dont laquelle je pouvais tous avouer à Edward. Puis nous retournâmes lentement au bureau.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer pour faire le moindre truc. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce soir. J'étais à la fois pressé d'y être pour en finir et pas du tout presser! Mais le temps s'écoula normalement, les heures n'eurent pas plus de 3600 secondes.

Quand 18h sonna, Alice me souhaita bonne chance et m'ordonna de lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire comment ça c'était passer. Dans le taxis qui me ramener jusqu'à l'appartement, je fouillai dans mon sac à main pour trouver mon journal intime afin d'en apprendre toujours un peu plus quand je tombai sur la liste que j'avais rédigée ce matin. Je n'avais encore accompli aucune de ces choses. Alice ne m'avait pas vraiment donné de détails sur ma vie, on avait surtout beaucoup parler boulot et des différentes manières sur la façon dont j'allais procéder ce soir.

- Pourriez-vous me déposer dans le supermarché le plus proche, s'il vous plaît? demandais-je au chauffeur.

- Bien sûr, me répondit ce dernier.

J'allais au moins faire une des choses de ma liste. Acheter de la mousse à raser pour Edward.

Une fois dans le rayon, je dis face à un nouveau problème. Quelle marque prenait Edward d'habitude? Était-il exigeant sur une t-elle marque pour ce qui concerner son hygiène de vie? Et comme je n'avais pas une bonne mémoire visuelle, je ne me rappelle pas la marque que j'avais vue dans la salle de bain.

Oh mon dieu, je suis complètement désespéré. Alors que je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter sur la façon dont Edward va réagir suite à la nouvelle que je vais lui apprendre, je suis là dans un supermarché en train de me morfondre sur quel mousse à raser utilise Edward.

Finalement, après avoir lu divers flacons, j'en pris plusieurs en espérant prendre celui qu'Edward prenait d'habitude, et sinon tant pis, il en aurait en réserve pour les cinq prochains mois à venir !

Ce fut complètement épuiser que j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement. Je fis à peine un pas à l'intérieur que je vis Edward venir vers moi.

- Bonjour chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée? dit-il en venant dans ma direction.

- Bonne, et la tienne?

- Ca va, mais te voir est mon moment préférer de la journée, déclara-t-il avant de se pencher contre mes lèvres pour m'offrir un doux et long baiser.

La situation avait assez durer, je dois tout lui avouer maintenant. Je n'en peux plus de lui mentir à chaque instant alors qu'il est tellement parfait! Il ne mérite pas ça!

- Edward, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important! Enfin, il faut plutôt que je t'avoue quelque chose d'important.

- Je t'écoute chérie, dit-il en m'entrenant vers le sofa du salon. Que veux-tu me dire?

- Il faut absolument que tu me croies et surtout ne me coupes pas! lui demandais-je

Ce dernier répondit par la positive d'un signe de tête et pressa ma main d'un signe d'encouragement.

- Tu te souviens jeudi matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais... ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais je suis en quelque sorte amnésique Edward.

Je lever la tête pour croiser son regard et je vis qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il voulut parler mais je me précipitais de lui expliquer la situation :

- Pour faire simple, mercredi soir j'étais encore chez moi à Forks, à n'avoir que 16ans et je me suis endormie en me sentant très mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, quitter cette ville et passer quelques étapes de ma vie. Et c'est sur cette idée que je me suis endormie. Et jeudi matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici, avec toi. J'avais pris 8 ans d'un seul coup. Au début je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que quand je me coucherais jeudi soir le lendemain matin je me réveillerais chez moi. Mais je ne rêve pas, tout ça est bien réel...

Je stoppai là mon discours. J'osais un petit regard dans sa direction et ne vis aucune réaction.

- Edward, dis quelque chose s'il te plait, lui demandais-je.

- Euh... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

- Edward, l'appelais-je.

Mais il ne répondit pas et claqua la porte me laissant seule. J'avais imaginé tout un tas de scénario sur sa réaction, je pensais qu'il aurait crié, ou bien qu'il aurait été compatissant parce qu'après tout je n'y étais pour rien, mais je ne penserais pas qu'il partirait comme ça, sans aucune explication, sans plus de détails...

Je me sentais tellement mal. Je ne pouvais même pas essayer d'aller le retrouver, je n'avais aucune idée de chez qui ou où il aurait pu se rendre. J'essayais d'appeler Alice sur son téléphone, mais je tombais directement sur son répondeur.

Je passais plus d'une heure à attendre Edward dans l'appartement. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermer ici, alors je pris mes clés et mon sac pour aller faire un tour dehors. Sur le palier, je dus attendre que l'ascenseur s'arrête à mon niveau. En l'attendant, j'essayais une nouvelle tentative pour joindre Alice, mais ce fut inutile : Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Edward.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Des explications

Un saut dans le futur

**Hello! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ainsi! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que malgré ma grande absence, il y a toujours du monde ici! **

**J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder pour poster ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 10 : Des explications **

_Je passais plus d'une heure à attendre Edward dans l'appartement. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermer ici, alors je pris mes clés et mon sac pour aller faire un tour dehors. Sur le palier, je dus attendre que l'ascenseur s'arrête à mon niveau. En l'attendant, j'essayais une nouvelle tentative pour joindre Alice, mais ce fut inutile : Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Edward._

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Tu.. tu partais?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il était là, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je fuyais avant qu'on est pu s'expliquer.

- Viens, il faut que nous parlions de tout ça, déclara Edward en s'avançant vers la porte de notre appartement.

Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte, je fus surprise de ne pas le voir entrer. Il se retourna vers moi, et la distance qui nous séparer ne devait pas dépasser une vingtaine de centimètres, et bien que j'avais eu l'occasion ces jours si de me retrouver plutôt proche de lui, je trouvais ça légèrement embarrassant. Surtout vu comment il s'était sauver une heure plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé d'être partis comme ça, je voulais pas. Je sais pas vraiment ce qui ma pris...

Je ne répondis rien. Après tout, si nous échangions les rôles et que je me retrouvais à la place d'Edward, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

Puis sans que j'eus vraiment le temps de réagir, Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et nous fis entrer dans l'appartement. Je crois qu'il n'allait pas crier, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais, sinon je suppose qu'il l'aurait déjà fait ou il ne me prendrait pas la main volontairement.

Nous nous asseyons une nouvelle fois sur le canapé du salon.

- Comment tu vis tous ça? me demanda-t-il.

- Quoi? demandais-je.

Si j'avais le choix sur tous un tas de questions ce n'est sûrement pas celle-là que j'aurais imaginée qu'il demanderait en premier , qu'il demanderait tout simplement.

- Comment est-ce que tu gères la situation? s'expliqua-t-il. Tu aurais du me le dire dès jeudi matin, tu sais.

- Mais tu serais partis comme tu viens de le faire, répondis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Il baisa aussitôt la tête.

- Désolée, je voulais pas dire ça, m'excusai-je.

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça, ce n'est pas toi qui as pris la fuite mais moi. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu venais de m'annoncer.

- Je comprends, répondis-je.

Oui, je crois que je le comprenais. Moi aussi j'aurais sûrement pris la fuite. Même si fuir ne résout pas tous les problèmes, la preuve nous sommes là en train d'y parler.

- Tu ne me la pas dis parce que tu pensais que tu rêvais? me demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être, que tu me prennes pour une folle et je ne te connaissais même pas.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant alors? me questionna-t-il.

- Alice ma dit de ne pas trop traîner pour te l'avouer et je me...

- Alice est au courant? me coupa-t-il.

- Euh. Oui. Il fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un, j'aller exploser sinon.

- J'imagine, dit-il en faisant des petits cercles sur ma main avec son pouce. Et tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? Pas même la moindre chose? Quel est ton dernier souvenir?

- De rien du tout. C'est comme si ma vie c'était arrêter mercredi soir, et que jeudi matin j'en commençais une nouvelle.

- Wow. C'est quand même une situation très étrange, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, soufflais-je. Qu'est-ce je vais faire maintenant? lui demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand sa voix s'éleva il avait l'air très sûr de lui.

- On va tous reprendre à zéro.

- Quoi? Comment ça tous reprendre à zéro? lui demandais-je en ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontré pour la toute première fois. Nous avions eu un tout petit accrochage, rien de bien méchant. Quand tu es sortie de ton pick-up, et que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que c'était avec toi que j'allais passer ma vie.

- Oui, Alice ma raconter comment nous nous sommes rencontré, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec "tous reprendre à zéro", lui expliquais-je.

- Je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître, qu'on réapprenne à se connaître. A moins que tu n'en ait pas envie.

- Si, je veux bien tenter ça.

Après tout, la situation n'allait surement jamais changer. J'aurais oublié 8 ans de ma vie, et je devrais vivre avec. La nuit où j'avais pensé ça, je pensais pas les conséquences qu'elles allaient avoir sur ma vie. Je regrettais. 8 ans. 8 ans où de bonne chance m'étaient arrivé, et pas le moindre souvenir de tout ça. Même si je réapprenais à le connaître, tout serait diffèrent en quelque sorte. Edward n'avait pas oublié ce qu'on avait vécu. Et comment le vit-il ? Je ne lui avais même pas posé la question. Lui aussi était impliqué dans cette histoire.

- Et toi, tu vis comment tous ça?

Il dut être surpris par ma question.

- C'est étrange. Mais on va tenir le coup, hein! dit-il avec un petit rire.

Je le sentais inquiet.

- Je pense que oui, répondis-je.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire.

- Je t'aime Bella, même si toi tu ne dois sûrement rien ressentir pour moi, mais sache que je t'aime et ce malgré ce qui nous arrive.

Je crois que c'était sûrement pour ça que je l'aimais.

- Edward, je...

Ce dernier me coupa avant que je ne pus commencer ma phrase.

- Ne me dis pas quelque chose que tu ne penses pas Bella, même pour me faire plaisir.

- Tu ne me laisses pas indifférente Edward, et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour mes sentiments envers toi. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin, ils sont là, près de moi, ils attendent juste le bon moment pour se manifester.

Il avait l'air un peu surpris par mon petit discours, je dois avouer que moi aussi. Les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche.

- Tu.. tu veux... apprendre à m'aimer? demanda-t-il.

Je pris un long moment avant de lui répondre.

- Non, je t'aime déjà, il faut juste que j'en prenne réellement conscience.

- Tu.. tu m'aimerais là, maintenant, après tous ces évènements?

- Je crois, oui, murmurais-je.

Edward me pris dans ses bras, et s'agrippant à moi comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Avais-je envie de m'en aller? Non, je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras.

Puis de son bras droit il attrapa le sac de course qui traînait sur la table basse. Il regarda le contenu du sac et souris avant de me demander :

- Pourquoi avoir acheté autant de mousse à raser? Tu avais peur qu'on arrête d'en fabriquer? Où est-ce que ce ne serait pas un message que tu voudrais me faire passer?

- Tu vas me trouver complètement idiote, mais ce matin en écrivant la fausse liste de courses, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de mousse a raser. Alors en rentrant ce soir, je me suis arrêté au supermarché pour t'en acheter. Je voulais essayer de te faire plaisir à cause de tout ça. Et j'ignorais quelle marque tu prenais habituellement alors ce qui explique tous ça. Je sais que c'est vraiment nul.

Edward éclata de rire, et repris son sérieux quelques instants plus tard avant de déclarer :

- Tu n'est pas complètement idiote Bella. Je trouve ça très attentionnée de ta part.

- Vraiment? m'étonnais-je.

- Vraiment mais tu sais, tu aurais juste pour écrire sa sur la liste de courses et la femme de ménage s'en serait chargé!

- On a une femme de ménage? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, Angela est vraiment formidable, l'appartement est impeccable grâce à elle!

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi sa m'étonnes, surtout quand on voit l'appartement!

Il émit un petit rire. Il était si beau quand il riait.

- Bon, et si nous allions dîner? me proposa-t-il.

Je passai la meilleure soirée en ces 5 jours passé ici. Je me sentais bien mieux depuis que j'avais tout avoué à Edward. Après ces diverses explications, Edward décida de faire des crêpes. Il n'était pas un grand cuisinier, mais les crêpes réussies étaient plutôt bonnes.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain vêtu de mon pyjama, je trouvai Edward assis au bout du lit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste que je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas que j'aille dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Je comprendrais très bien que tu n'es pas envie de partager ton lit avec moi alors que tu ne me connais pas très bien.

Il était tellement attentionné. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le bout du lit.

- Non, je préfère que tu restes avec moi, à moins que tu ne préfère dormir seul?

- Je suis du même avis que toi alors! me sourit-il.

Puis nos deux visages se rapprochèrent de façon à ce que nos fronts se retrouvent coller les uns contre les autres. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent tout doucement vers les miennes, et toujours avec une extrême douceur, Edward posa les siennes contre les miennes de façon à ce que je lui donne l'autorisation de continuer se baiser. Chose que je fis.

Edward m'avait déjà embrassé depuis que j'étais ici, mais ce baiser avait été totalement différent des autres. Certainement parce que j'en avais profitée pleinement , et que je n'étais pas là en train de me demander si il le ferait s'il savait la vérité.

- Je t'aime Bella, déclara-t-il. Et nous prendrons tout le temps nécessaire dont nous aurons besoin. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

* * *

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire : A très bientôt avec la suite! Bisous.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : La liste

Un saut dans le futur

**Bonjour,**

**Je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos reviews et je remercie également _Chris57 _pour sa correction sur ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture, et à bientôt,**

**J.**

**Chapitre 11 : La liste**

- Je viens de repenser à un truc. Murmura Edward.

Nous étions réveillés depuis une dizaine de minutes et nous bavardions en attendant que nos réveils se mettent à sonner pour débuter une nouvelle journée.

- A quoi? lui demandais-je en me tournant sur mon flanc gauche pour lui faire face.

- Hier soir, quand tu m'as parlé de ta fausse liste de courses, tu voulais dire quoi au juste?

- Oh, j'avais juste établi une liste de choses à faire. Lui répondis-je.

- Ah oui, et il y avait quoi d'écrit sur cette liste? Me demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire.

- Elle est dans mon sac à main. Lui appris-je.

- Et ça te dérange si je lis cette liste? Demanda Edward.

- Si tu veux. Répondis-je.

Je ne voyais aucun problème pour qu'il ne la lise pas. J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase qu'Edward sortit d'un pas rapide chercher la liste. On aurait dit un enfant qu'on autorisait à aller ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de noël. Ce n'était pas noël, et il n'y avait même aucun cadeau à la clé!

Il revint rapidement avec mon sac et se rassit près de moi.

- Alors, alors. Dit-il en dépliant le bout de papier.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'aussi excitant à lire ça. Ce n'était pas comme si j'y avais écrit le numéro de téléphone d'une célébrité ou quelque chose de ce genre là. D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, Edward me faisait penser à Alice et Emmett, très énergiques et excités, mais après tout, ils étaient tous les trois de la même famille. Ça devait être dans leurs gênes!

_- Me rendre dans une auto-école pour prendre des cours de conduite. _Tu ne te souviens plus de comment on conduit? S'étonna-t-il.

_- _Non.

_**- **_Je t'apprendrai. C'est pas bien dur! Nos voitures sont automatiques, donc pas de souci du côté de la pédale d'embrayage puisqu'il n'y en a pas! Dit Edward en souriant.

- Si tu le dis. Répondis-je pas vraiment aussi enthousiaste que lui.

- Mais tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais m'apprendre ici, à New York?

- On aura qu'à aller dans la banlieue. Dit-il en retournant à la liste.

_" __Tout raconter à Edward__ "_.

Il se tourna vers moi, m'offrit ce sourire que j'aimais tant et ajouta :

- Ça c'est fait. Dit-il avant d'attraper un stylo qui traînait sur la table de chevet et de rayer d'un trait la deuxième chose écrite sur la liste.

_" __Lire mon journal intime__ "_.

Il se tourna vers moi et déclara :

- Ah, je veux bien le lire moi aussi. Tu y dis peut-être du bien de moi.

Edward et son humour. Je riais. Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'objection, et du peu que j'avais lu, je continuais d'y raconter mes journées. Et puis, j'avais épousé Edward, il devait donc sûrement connaître la plupart des choses écrites dedans.

- On verra. Ajoutais-je.

J'y avais peut-être écris des choses compromettantes, qui sait? Non, le mieux était que je le lise, et j'aviserai après l'avoir fini. J'aimais bien cette idée.

_" Apprendre à joue de la guitare "_ .

- Je me ferai un plaisir de devenir ton professeur.

- Tu en joues? Demandais-je tout en sachant que j'en avais vu deux dans la pièce "détente" de l'appartement.

- Oui, je ne pratique pas aussi bien de cet instrument que le piano, mais je me débrouille.

Et tes défauts? Ils sont où?

- Tu pourras me jouer quelque chose? Lui demandai-je.

Edward parcourut rapidement la liste avant de déclarer :

- Je ne vois ça écrit nul part!

Je ne pus retenir mon rire avant de lui prendre la feuille des mains et d'écrire en bas :

- Demander à Edward de jouer pour moi!

Je lui rendis la feuille.

- Ce te va?

- C'est parfait. Dit-il avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser le front.

Je fus quelque peu déçue de le voir retourner à la liste et de ne pas m'offrir un autre baiser. J'adorais le contact de ses lèvres sur moi.

_" Demander des détails de ma vie à Alice"._

_- _Tu peux aussi m'en demander.

_" Remonter à cheval"._

Il se mit à rire très fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Lors de notre lune de miel nous avons fait une balade sur la plage, et disons qu'elle ne s'est pas très bien déroulée pour moi.

- Racontes moi en plus. Demandais-je curieusement.

- Oh, le cheval que je montais a commencé à partir au galop et je n'avais aucun équilibre sur cette bête, je me suis donc retrouvé lamentablement le cul dans le sable.

J'éclatais de rire à mon tour. J'aurai bien aimé me souvenir de cette situation!

- Promets moi qu'on recommencera?

Je voulais absolument voir ça en vrai. Edward pas parfait dans tous les domaines, je veux voir.

Il fit un grimace.

- S'il te plaît Edward. Je suppliais-je en essayant de faire une tête légèrement triste pour qu'il accepte.

- Bon. Soupira-t-il.

- Oh merci. Lui dis-je avant de me jeter contre ses lèvres.

Il fut étonné par mon geste mais approfondit quand même le baiser. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'avait pris, mais cela m'avait paru tellement naturel.

Edward ne parla pas du baiser, mais une fois ce dernier fini, il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras avant de lire la dernière chose que j'avais écrite.

_" Acheter de la mousse à raser pour Edward"_ .

- Ça aussi c'est fait, et pour les trois prochaines années. Me taquina-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à sa plaisanterie qui n'était pas tout à fait fausse, je fus coupée de ce très bon moment par le réveil annonçant le début de notre journée. Edward l'éteint après avoir poussé quelques soupirs de mécontentement. Je riais à sa réaction, puis nous nous levâmes pour nous préparer. Nous mangeâmes les crêpes de la veille au petit déjeuner, puis au moment de nous quitter, Edward déclara :

- Ce soir on ferra quelque chose de ta liste.

Il prenait les choses tellement bien mais j'imagine que pour lui aussi ça ne devait pas être facile.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Lui répondis-je.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

Rapidement, ce fut à mon tour de partir travailler. Je m'y rendis en taxi, comme les autres matins. A cette heure-ci la ville était remplie d'embouteillage et je me promis de me renseigner sur les métros afin d'éviter d'arriver en retard.

Du coup, je profitais de ce petit moment pour voir si Alice n'avait pas répondu à mes appels d'hier soir.

4 appels manqués et 2 nouveaux messages, afficha mon téléphone.

- Je n'ai pas pu te répondre tout de suite, désolée. EDWARD EST PARTI ? Si tu veux, je peux venir. Alice.

Le second message venait également d'elle.

- Je suppose que mon frère est rentré et que les choses se sont bien passées vu l'heure et que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ta part!Tu sais ce qu'on dit : pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ! Passes une bonne soirée, à demain. A.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre puisque je vis le chauffeur tourner dans la grande avenue dans laquelle je travaillais.

*.*.*

A peine eus-je le temps de mettre un pied dans le bureau qu'Alice était déjà là, sautillant à côté de moi et me posant tout un tas de questions. Je ne réussis même pas à comprendre un traître mot, tellement elle parlait vite.

- Alice, calmes toi. Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes. Lui dis-je en retirant ma veste.

- Désolée, je crois que je me suis un peu emportée. Sourit-elle.

- Juste un peu. Riais-je.

- Bon alors, je veux tous savoir et dans les moindres détails. J'ai même hésité à venir hier soir mais Jasper m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je vous laisse tranquille.

- Euh. Jasper est au courant? Demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête avant de déclarer :

- Jazz et moi on se dit tout. Bon, on papote, on papote, mais je ne suis toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Ainsi, je lui racontais en détails la soirée et la matinée que nous avions passé, en soulignant combien son frère était quelqu'un de vraiment génial.

- Oh, c'est vraiment super. s'écria-t-elle.

- Je t'avais dit que ça allait bien ce passer! Tu as bien fait de le lui dire. Regardes, tu as l'air beaucoup plus épanouie qu'avant!

Je me contentais de lui sourire.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ce que je suis censée faire. Lui dis-je en désignant tout le bazar qu'il y avait sur mon bureau.

Après ses quelques explications, nous nous mîmes chacune au boulot. La journée passa rapidement dans l'ensemble. J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires pour partir, quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Edward.

- Salut.. Tu as terminé? Dit-il en refermant la porte

- Oui, oui. Je remballais mes affaires.

Je pris ma veste et me dirigeais vers Edward pour lui faire la bise sur la joue.

- Tu devais venir me chercher? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, mais j'ai pu quitter un peu plus tôt, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te chercher pour qu'on puisse commencer tout se que tu voulais faire! Prête? Demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- Prête. Dis-je en la lui prenant.

Nous marchâmes ainsi, main dans la main jusqu'à sa voiture, garée à quelques rues de la société.

Je ne connaissais pas le chemin pour rentrer jusqu'à l'appartement. La ville était tellement immense et je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, mais le trajet me parut bien long.

- Où va-t-on? Demandais-je.

- Surprise. Dit-il.

Ah, j'avais toujours eu horreur de ça. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de cacher quelque chose qui pourrait faire plaisir au gens. Surtout quand on disait ça, je m'imaginais toujours un tas de trucs géniaux et j'étais déçue après.

- J'aime pas ça. Lui déclarais-je.

- Ça je le sais. C'est justement ce qui me pousse à le faire! Dit-il souriant.

Grrr. Bon, plus qu'une option, poser des questions pour trouver!

- Cela a un rapport avec la liste? Demandais-je.

- Il y a des chances.

Puis il arrêta la voiture sur la bas côté. Nous n'étions plus en plein centre.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Il n'y a rien ici. Déclarais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il ne répondit pas, ouvrit la boite à gant pour en sortir un foulard. Un foulard? Oh, non. Il voulait jouer les surprises à fond dis donc!

- Tu vas quand même pas me bander les yeux Edward!

- Bien sûr, et ne le retires pas! Dit-il en détachant sa ceinture pour se pencher vers moi et me bander les yeux.

Je crois que de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ma tête à cet instant précis.

- Allez, on est bientôt arrivé. Dit-il.

- J'espère. Soupirais-je. J'avais ce truc sur les yeux depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

- 10 minutes. Corrigea Edward en riant.

- C'est tout de même long.

Bon il faisait ça pour me faire plaisir alors essayons d'être moins désagréable! Puis, je sentis la voiture freiner pour enfin s'arrêter. Ah, j'allais enfin savoir!

- Je peux le retirer? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, attends je viens t'ouvrir. Répondis Edward.

Grrr.

Il ouvrit ma portière et me détacha. J'avais l'impression d'avoir faire un retour en arrière. J'avais fait un bond avant, et là je me revoyais petite, avec Charlie qui m'attachait! Il attrapa ma main et nous fîmes quelques pas dehors.

Et enfin, il prononça la phrase que j'attendais depuis longtemps :

- Tu peux regarder!


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une surprise

**Un saut dans le futur**

***.***

**Merci beaucoup à Chris57 pour sa correction ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 : Une surprise**

**POV Bella :**

_Et enfin, il prononça la phrase que j'attendais depuis longtemps :_

_- Tu peux regarder!_

Je m'empressais d'ouvrir les yeux immédiatement et je vis un centre équestre. Je ne pus qu'afficher un grand sourire!

- J'espère que ça va te plaire. Déclara-t-il.

- Je pense, oui.

Puis il nous dirigea vers l'entrée. Edward avait du programmer ça aujourd'hui,car une personne s'approcha de nous en nous saluant par nos noms. Le type discuta avec Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la reprise qui avait lieu dans la carrière : des petits sur les poneys et leurs parents qui regardaient sagement leurs enfants. Je me revis enfant avec Charlie. Je tombais tout le temps au début et il s'en mordait les doigts de peur! Mais je voulais toujours continuer, à son grand désespoir.

- Bella,Tu viens? M'appela Edward.

- Oui, je vous suis. Dis-je en détachant mon regard de ces petits.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'écurie. Quelques chevaux avaient le nez en dehors de leurs box, et je voyais bien qu'Edward n'était pas tellement rassuré. Nous fîmes encore quelques mètres avant de voir deux chevaux attachés en licol devant leurs box.

- Voici Foulvio, Ce sera le votre Monsieur Cullen. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui et il est assez pépère! Déclara le type en caressant l'encolure d'un beau palomino.

Quant à vous, Madame Cullen, voici Ourak. Dit-il en me désignant un superbe appaloosa.

Nous les avons déjà préparé pour vous, et si vous voulez vous changer avant de commencer, les toilettes sont près de l'entrée. Dit-il en désignant nos tenues.

Il est vrai que j'étais encore dans mon tailleur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la tenue adéquate pour ce genre d'activité.

- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Répondis Edward en désignant son sac à dos que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus adaptée, nous retournâmes à l'écurie où une jeune femmes nous y attendait.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Sarah et si vous êtes prêts nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Nous attrapâmes nos chevaux pour les sortir de l'écurie. Ainsi nous marchions les uns derrière les autres. J'étais derrière Edward, ce qui était une situation plutôt comique. Il sursautait au moindre mouvement du cheval. Je ne pus retenir mon rire et j'entendis Edward grogner avant qu'il ne déclare.

- Je t'ent...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sursautait déjà pour autre chose.

La dénommée Sarah aida Edward à monter sur son cheval. Je me hissais sur le mien sans grande difficulté. Nous fîmes le tour du centre, histoire qu'Edward se remette en état. Je n'eus pas trop de mal, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Puis elle nous emmena vers la forêt qui bordait le centre. Ce fut une balade très agréable. L'air frais changeait de New York.

Puis Sarah s'arrêta en plein milieu de la foret. Elle échangea un regard avec Edward et nous annonça qu'on pouvaient descendre. Elle nous montra comment attacher nos chevaux puis déclara :

- Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure.

Puis dans un grand sourire elle remonta sur son cheval et de prit le chemin que nous venions d'empreinter pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Que voulait-elle dire? Demandais-je à Edward, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle nous laissait ici.

- Une surprise. Dit-il.

- Je croyais que la surprise c'était cette balade. Déclarais-je en le suivant alors qu'il commençait à partir vers des sapins.

- Disons que c'est une partie de la surprise.

- Une partie de la surprise? Répétais-je.

Il ne me donna pas plus d'explications mais s'arrêta pour me tendre sa main afin de m'aider à monter sur une espèce de souche. Nous avancions comme ça pendant cinq bonne minutes avant d'arriver dans un espace où les arbres étaient moins présents. Puis, je vis au pied d'un arbre un panier ainsi qu'une couverture à côté.

- Un pique-nique? Demandais-je.

- Exact. Dit-il en s'approchant de l'arbre et en prenante la couverture pour la disposer correctement sur l'herbe.

Il se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

- Le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi, si tu veux prendre place. Dit-il en désignant la couverture qu'il venait d'installer.

J'éclatais de rire avant de m'asseoir. Il fit de même.

- Ça a du te prendre un temps fou de prévoir tout ça. Lui dis-je encore étonnée pour tout se qu'il avait fait.

- Un peu, mais ça en vaut la peine, non?

- Si, bien sûr. Alors, que mangeons nous? Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Des sandwichs. Bon ce n'est pas un repas gastronomique non plus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour préparer tout ça, sinon je nous aurai...

- C'est parfait. Le coupais-je.

- C'est déjà beaucoup tout ce que tu fais pour moi et j'adore les sandwichs.

- Dans ce cas, je te propose jambon-beurre ou bien jambon-beurre.

- Va pour un jambon-beurre alors.

Il nous en sortit deux de son petit panier.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Du vin, ça te va?

Je fis une petite grimace.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui, je trouve que ça a le même goût que le vinaigre.

- Si tu veux j'ai de l'eau.

Nous mangeâmes nos sandwichs dans le calme, et c'était agréable. J'essayais de trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant, mais je ne connaissais pas vraiment les passes-temps d'Edward. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant on avait surtout parler des miens. Il devait aimer lire puisque c'était le principal de son travail.

- Tu peux me parler un peu de toi? Demandais-je.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Je ne sais pas trop, tes occupations favorites, ton dessert préféré, la plus grosse bêtise que tu as faite enfant...

- Alors, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime lire et la musique. J'apprécie également aller voir quelques matchs de basket. Mon dessert préférer est...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir et répondit :

- Tes muffins au chocolat blanc. D'ailleurs, j'en n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps tu sais...

- Je t'en ferai si tu veux. Répondis-je en souriant.

Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment son dessert préféré, où s'il disait ça pour me faire plaisir, mais ces muffins étaient certainement le seul dessert que je réussissais pas trop mal.

- Merci. Sinon je ne sais pas laquelle est la plus grosse. Avec Emmett on en a fait pas mal quand on étaient petit.

- Si, dis-m'en une quand même.

- Je me souviens qu'Alice devait faire des cookies pour son anniversaire à l'école. Et avec Emmett on avait inversé le sucre avec le sel et on avait aussi quelque peu trafiqué la farine. Le genre de truc immangeable et bien sûr toute sa classe a détesté!

Je riais, bien qu'Alice n'avait pas du vraiment apprécier.

- Et sinon, on n'arrête pas de parler de dessert, il n'y en n'aurait pas un dans ton petit panier? Demandais-je.

- Plutôt gourmande. Dit-il en fouillant dans le panier pour en ressortir une petite boite.

- Gâteau au chocolat, ça te convient?

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je.

Il était tout bonnement délicieux, et en quelque secondes il n'en restait plus que quelque miettes.

- Je vois que tu étais affamée. Ria-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et passa son index sur mes lèvres avant de déclarer :

- Tu... tu avais du chocolat. Se justifia-t-il en se reculant.

Puis, prise d'un élan de pulsion soudaine, je fis la même chose, bien qu'il n'en n'avait pas.

- Tu... tu n'en n'avais pas. Déclarais-je en imaginant très bien mes joues écarlates à cette instant.

Il rit et puis doucement il glissa ses deux mains sur ma nuque et rapprocha doucement sa tête vers la mienne, afin de réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Et toujours avec cette douceur, il posa délicatement ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Cet instant fut magique. Magique et un peu trop court à mon goût!

- Tes lèvres ont un goût de chocolat, j'ai bien envie de recommencer. Dit-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends. Répondis-je avec un petit rire.

Nos langues se joignirent une nouvelle fois. Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser pendant quelques minutes. Puis Edward se colla contre l'arbre pour y prendre appui.

- Viens là. Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras où je ne me fis pas prier pour m'y blottir.

- Tu as froid? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu. Répondis-je.

- Tiens. Dit-il en me mettant sur mes épaules la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assis quelques instant plutôt.

Je savourais ce moment. J'étais tellement bien là, en sécurité dans les bras de mon mari. Cette appellation me faisait bizarre, mais c'était bien ce qu'il était après tout!

- On devrais y aller. Sarah doit sûrement nous attendre. Déclara Edward.

- Oui. Je serai bien restée ici. Lui avouais-je en soupirant et en me relevant.

- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi. Dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Nous rangeâmes vite fait les affaires du pique-nique dans le panier pour rejoindre Sarah qui nous attendait.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout elle pouvait s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios sur ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi, et elle se contenta de nous ramener jusqu'au centre. Nous dessellâmes nos chevaux et leurs fîmes un rapide pansage. Après cela, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et je fus surprise de l'heure tardive qu'affichait le tableau de bord de la voiture.

- C'était vraiment une superbe soirée Edward. Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne démarre.

- Je suis content que tu ais apprécié, j'ai bien aimé aussi.

Puis il démarra. Je ne vis pas grand chose du trajet, tombant sous la fatigue je dus m'endormir dix minutes après que nous soyons partis.

Bella, mon amour, réveilles-toi, on est arrivés.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Edward était penché vers moi, il me détacha et avant que je ne puis dire quelque chose il glissa une main sous mes genoux et une autre dans mon dos afin de me porter comme une mariée. Je n'eus même pas le courage de protester pour marcher tellement la fatigue m'emportait. Je me contentais de poser ma tête contre son épaule et de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour nous rendre jusqu'à notre appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward se dirigea vers notre chambre pour me déposer sur le lit. Je mis mon pyjama après une douche très rapide pour me débarbouiller.

Je rejoignis très vite notre lit, où Edward était déjà installé. Je me glissais dans les draps encore frais, éteignis la lumière avant de me blottir pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans les bras protecteurs de mon mari.

...*...

La semaine passa rapidement. Le mercredi matin, Alice me sauta dessus quand j'arrivais au boulot. A croire que ça devait être une habitude. Elle me demanda comment ça c'était passé et m'avoua qu'elle était la complice d'Edward pour une partie de l'organisation de cette soirée. Après le boulot nous fîmes un peu de shopping avant de retourner chacune dans nos foyers respectifs.

Le jeudi se déroula sans encombre. Edward m'avait appelé dans la journée pour me signaler qu'il avait une réunion importante en fin de journée qui risquait de s'éterniser. Ce fut le cas, il rentra vers 22h passées, complètement crevé. Je me doutais que ce serait le cas, alors pour lui faire plaisir, je lui avais cuisiné mes fameux muffins au chocolat blanc, en galérant un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser une cuisine aussi moderne. Il eut l'air de beaucoup apprécier et je fus ravie de lui faire plaisir, vu tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

J'accueillis avec joie le week-end. Ainsi, le vendredi soir nous allâmes manger chez Alice et Jasper. Je n'étais jamais allée chez eux, mais ils possédaient un très bel appartement situé à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de chez nous. Après le succulent repas préparé par Alice, nous nous rendîmes dans un pub irlandais. La bière coula à flot ce soir là. Et c'était une première pour moi, n'ayant que 16 ans quelques jours auparavant ça m'était illégal. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais 24 ans et il fallait bien que ces années en plus m'apportent quelques avantages!

Nous rentrâmes à pied avec Edward, et cela me rappela la fin de soirée à son travail.

Nous n'avions encore rien de prévu pour le reste du week-end. Une chose qui changea rapidement quand l'interphone se mit à sonner.

Edward m'apprit que c'était Emmett, alors que j'étais dans le salon à regarder une bonne vieille série qui passait sur l'une des milles chaînes de la télévision. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett avec une énorme valise à ses pieds. Était-ce un mauvais signe? Sans doute.

Je me levais du canapé pour aller le saluer, et Edward le questionna au sujet de la valise. Sans gêne, son frère cadet répondit aussitôt :

- Ah ouais, je me disais que je pouvais venir squatter chez vous cette semaine, j'ai un stage qui m'est tombé dessus. Je serai bien aller chez Alice, mais tu me connais, Jasper je l'aime bien mais à petite dose, hein!

Edward se tourna vers moi, me fit un petit sourire désolé et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je crois qu'on devrait lui dire pour toi, il va rester toute la semaine et bien qu'il soit un peu idiot par moment je pense qu'il va remarquer.

Je hochais la tête pour lui donner mon autorisation, après tout, Edward avait raison, il allait passer la semaine ici, alors tout serait sûrement plus simple ainsi.

- Emmett, avec Bella on a quelque chose à te dire. Tu peux t'asseoir? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'Emmett sortait de la cuisine avec une grand verre de soda.

Il était à peine là, qu'il se servait déjà dans la cuisine.

- Vous allez avoir un enfant? Demanda-t-il surexcité.

- Non Em. Bella n'est pas enceinte. Répondit mon compagnon.

- Quoi? L'un de vous est malade? Non, Alice? C'est qui? S'inquiétât-il.

- Non non, rassures toi, tout le monde va bien.

- Arf. Arrêtes de me faire peur, tu veux! Bon alors, vous vouliez me dire quoi? dit-il en s'asseyant et en croisant les jambes sur la table basse

Edward lui expliqua toute la situation et je répondais à ses quelques questions. Il fut quelque peu choqué sur le début et avait un peu du mal à nous croire, pensant qu'on lui faisait une simple blague. Puis il se rendit compte que son frère était sérieux. Il m'adressa un regard triste et plein de compassion, et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

Bien vite son regard changea, et je le regrettais presque quand il apprit que je ne savais plus conduire. Il dit qu'il allait remédier immédiatement à la chose. En moins de quelques secondes et malgré mes nombreuses protestations, je me retrouvais coincée à l'arrière de son vieux véhicule. Et dire qu'il y a une heure, je pensais que je passerai un week-end tranquille à ne rien faire, c'était complètement loupé surtout avec ce qui allait arriver.

Nous étions au milieu de rien, et je devais suivre toute les explications d'Emmett à la lettre. Il était sur le siège passager et Edward était à l'arrière. Ils étaient tous les deux suicidaire.

- Voilà, tourne un peu plus ton volant sur la droite.

- Je suivais ses explications.

- Non, pas autant, freine Bella!

Au lieu d'appuyer sur la pédale de freinage, j'appuyais d'avantage sur l'accélérateur, étant persuadée que le frein était à droite. Je voyais le poteau électrique devant nous mais mon temps de réaction fut quelque peu trop long, et le temps que j'appuie sur le frein, et malgré la tentative d'Emmett de tourner le volant, c'était déjà trop tard. Nous venions de rentrer en collision dans le poteau. Heureusement que je n'allais pas trop vite! Je savais que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée tout ça. Les dégâts n'étaient que matériel, nous avions juste été un peu secoué, et sous le choc le capot de la voiture venait de s'ouvrir.

- Désolée. Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire pour briser ce silence quelque peu gênant.

- Ma voiture. Couina Emmett avant de sortir de cette dernière pour aller l'inspecter.

- C'est pas grave. Me chuchota Edward qui venait de se rapprocher de moi tout en restant à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Je suis sûre que si, regarde le. Je vais aller m'excuser. Répondis-je en regardant Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de jurer en regardant l'état de sa voiture.

- Je sortis doucement, essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer auprès de lui.

- Je suis désolée Emmett. Je voulais vraiment pas, c'est...

- C'est rien, Ça sera l'occasion d'en acheter une nouvelle. J'ai même repérer un 4x4 noir l'autre jour, tu le verrais! Un superbe bolide. Dit-il en s'appuyant contre sa voiture.

Bon ça va, malgré tout il voyait rapidement le bon côté des choses. Edward sortit de cette dernière et demanda à son frère l'ampleur des dégâts :

- On ne pourra pas redémarrer si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Lui répondit Emmett.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Répondit son frère avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- Je vais nous trouver une dépanneuse. Ajouta-t-il en bidouillant la toute dernière technologie de téléphone qu'il possédait.

Nous dûmes attendre une bonne heure et demie avant de voir enfin la dépanneuse arriver. Ce fut un réel soulagement et pas que pour moi apparemment. La portière côté conducteur de la dépanneuse s'ouvrit pour en laisser sortir une superbe fille, tout droit sortie d'un magasin de mode malgré sa combinaison de garagiste.

- Wouah. Merci Bell's ! Souffla Emmett.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Mexicain

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis se chapitre plutôt, mais disons que le mois de juin a été très charger. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à Chris57 pour sa correction! **

**Chapitre 13 : Mexicain**

Point de vue de Bella:

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on est obligé de rester? Demandais-je à Edward en désignant son frère.

Emmett était tombé sous le charme de la magnifique mécano qui nous avait remorqué jusqu'au garage, pas très loin du lieu du petit accident. Ils étaient tous les deux entrain de plaisanter tout en bidouillant la voiture.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Viens, on va le prévenir de notre départ.

Une fois près d'eux, Edward déclara notre envie de partir et sortit appeler un taxi pour nous ramener en ville. Je suivis Emmett et la mécanicienne dans le bureau pour remplir quelques papiers.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne faut rien d'autre? Demanda le frère d'Edward en désignant les papiers qu'il venait de signer.

Il cherchait sûrement une excuse pour rester encore un peu.

- Non, tout est bon! Votre voiture est entre de bonnes mains, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle nous raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, et Emmett me suivit en traînant des pieds pour rejoindre Edward.

Le taxi arriva très rapidement, et pendant tous le trajet qui nous ramenait en ville, Emmett poussa une bonne centaine de soupirs.

- Ne te mets pas dans un état comme ça pour une fille, déclara Edward. New York est une grande ville, tu pourrais en rencontrer pleins cette semaine.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, tu es avec Bella, grimaça le frère.

Bon Dieu, quand la journée commence mal, c'est du matin jusqu'au soir. Déjà Emmett campe chez nous, et puis il était rentré en plein milieu de la nuit, en faisant un boucan infernal. En allant au boulot, le taxi s'était trompé de rue, par soit disant erreur, me faisant arriver au travail avec une bonne heure de retard, et oui, heure de pointe oblige. Et pour couronner le tout, réunion à l'improviste, à laquelle je n'y comprenais rien, qui s'est complètement éternisée.

Il était plus de 21heures quand je franchis les portes de l'appartement, n'ayant qu'une envie, prendre un bon bain chaud, et aller me coucher.

Je crus m'évanouir quand j'ouvris la porte. J'avais quitter ce lieu ce matin et il s'était transformé en une porcherie en une journée. Emmett était installé sur le canapé avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Ils faisaient même un peu peur avec leurs carrures et leurs tatouages, et apparemment ils venaient de s'engloutir de nombreuses bières.

- Edward est là? Demandais-je.

- Dans son bureau, répondit Emmett en se décapsulant une nouvelle boisson.

Je me dépêchais de m'y rendre et entrais dans la pièce sans frapper. Edward se trouvait sur un petit divan avec un livre à la main. Il releva la tête en me voyant.

- Viens là, dit-il en me désignant une place à ses côtés.

Je le rejoignis aussitôt et posais délicatement ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux avec sa main. Je poussais un soupir de bien être, enfin.

- Pourquoi une tornade à eu lieu dans le salon! Lui demandais-je.

- Emmett. Il a retrouvé des connaissance dans son stage, et il ne s'est pas embêté pour les inviter ici. Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis rentré, soupira-t-il.

- Et quand vont-ils repartir? Demandais-je.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait sortir ce soir.

- Tant mieux, déclarais-je.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes et pendant ce temps, nous entendîmes Emmett et ses amis avoir une conversation très agitée.

- Mauvaise journée? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- On peut résumer ça comme ça, oui. Et la tienne? Lui demandais-je.

- Ne fut pas grandiose, non plus.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, et je le brisais en déclarant que j'allais me coucher après cette longue journée. J'eus du mal a trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, Emmett et ses amis firent beaucoup de bruit et partirent relativement tard dans la soirée.

Ah! Un vrai bonheur de se lever tard un jour en semaine. J'avais posé deux jours de congés pour avoir un week-end de quatre jours. Chose que je ne savais pas. Je m'étais levée hier matin en pensant que j'allais travailler, et j'avais appelé Alice dans l'ascenseur pour lui signaler que je serai un peu en retard. Elle avait rit avant de m'apprendre que je ne travaillais pas. De ce fait, ce matin je ne m'étais pas faite avoir! Pas deux matins de suite.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de me prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Emmett n'y était pas. Sa semaine de stage était plutôt cool, il ne commençait pas avant 13h et finissait vers 21h. Je l'enviais, mais pas aujourd'hui!

D'ailleurs, Edward lui avait parlé de la soirée de lundi, et il n'avait pas ramené d'autres personnes à l'appartement depuis ce fameux soir.

Quand notre femme de ménage arriva à l'appartement, je me dépêchais de prendre mes affaires et de sortir. Rester chez moi pendant qu'elle était là, à accomplir notre ménage et diverses taches me gênait quelque peu. Du coup, je me baladais sans but précis dans cette grande ville. J'entrais dans une grande librairie, et je traînais un peu dans tous les rayons. Quand j'arrivais à celui consacrer à la cuisine, je me rappelais que j'avais appris cette semaine que les deux frères adoraient la cuisine mexicaine. Je trouvais plusieurs bouquins avec des recettes mexicaines. Après avoir acheté mes livres, je me rendis dans le supermarché d'une grande galerie pour acheter le nécessaire qui me serait utile pour cuisiner.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'espérais avoir passé assez de temps dehors pour que Cécile soit déjà partie. Elle quittait notre immeuble quand je rentrais. Je me changeais et partie en cuisine préparer le repas du soir.

Mais dans quel galère m'étais-je encore foutue. J'aurais dû aller sur internet, trouver un bon traiteur et commander mes fameux plats mexicains. Au lieu de ça, la cuisine était en train d'affronter une véritable bataille et l'appartement sentait le cramé. Mon plat principal était complètement carbonisé et immangeable. La petite sauce que j'avais faite pour accompagner le plat avait une couleur plutôt verdâtre au lieu du rouge-oranger de la photographie du bouquin.

Je m'empressais d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine, histoire de faire partir l'odeur.

- Oh mon dieu, toussota Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine. Il se passe quoi ici?

- Euh... Disons que j'ai essayé quelques nouvelles recettes, et ce n'est pas vraiment réussit comme je l'avais prévu, soufflais-je en balançant mon plat dans la poubelle.

- Heureusement qu'il y a une bonne pizzeria dans la rue, rit-il.

C'est vrai que cuisiner n'était pas une très grande qualité chez moi, malgré mes efforts comme aujourd'hui,et nous nous étions rendus déjà rendus deux fois à la pizzeria cette semaine.

- Bon, je vais aller profiter une peu de votre jacuzzi avant d'aller traîner un peu dans la ville, déclara Emmett en quittant la cuisine.

Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à commencer par nettoyer tout ce chantier, mais je fus interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone. C'était celui d'Emmett, il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine. J'allais m'en emparer pour le lui apporter avant de m'apercevoir que j'avais les mains complètement dégueulasses! Je m'empressais de prendre un chiffon pour me nettoyer les mains.

- Emmett, criais-je. Ton téléphone.

Je me dépêchais de le lui apporter, car il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu.

- Emmett, dis-je en passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ton téléphone, c'est un numéro inconnu, expliquais-je.

- Merci, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette avant de s'emparer de son cellulaire.

Je retournais à mon champ de bataille : ma cuisine.

Quand cette dernière reprit un peu près son état normal, je me lançais dans la confection d'un gâteau. Le livre n'affichait qu'une seule étoile pour le niveau de difficulté. Parfait pour les débutants comme moi, et comme ça je n'aurai pas perdu tout ce temps pour rien.

D'après la recette, seulement deux œufs devaient suffire. J'en cassais un contre le rebord de mon plat quand je fus surprise par le frère d'Edward.

- Bella, cria Emmett en courant vers moi. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était !

- Alors dis moi, répondis-je en nettoyant l'œuf qui venait d'atterrir par terre.

- Rosalie, dit-il en souriant.

- La mécano du garage? Demandais-je surprise.

- Affirmatif. Apparemment j'ai oublié de signer un des documents, alors je file au garage.

- Maintenant? Le questionnais-je. Tu vas mettre plusieurs heures, non? Un vendredi soir, à l'heure de pointe.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai attendu toute la semaine, alors j'y vais immédiatement. Et puis, je ne vais pas pouvoir manger tout ça, c'est quand même bête, hein? Dit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

- Il en restera sûrement demain, répondis-je.

- Si je rentre demain.

- L'espoir fait vivre, répondis-je sur le même ton de plaisanterie que lui.

- Je confirme. Au fait, je t'emprunte ta voiture.

- Pas de soucis, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais la conduire.

- Merci Bella, à bientôt, dit-il en quittant l'appartement.

Finalement, je dus me résoudre à appeler pour commander mexicain en exprès. Nous n'allions pas manger que le dessert. Puis j'allais prendre une douche pour retirer l'odeur de cramé qui s'était imprégné sur mes vêtements.

- Bella? M'appela Edward.

- Dans la chambre, répondis-je.

Il apparu quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est quoi cette odeur? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh, trois fois rien, répondis-je. J'ai juste fais cramer quelques trucs.

Il rit avant de déclarer :

- On devrait t'interdire d'utiliser le four!

- Hé, rouspétais-je. Mon dessert n'a pas l'air si mal réussit que ça, et pourtant j'ai utilisé le four!

Je dois avouer que la solution traiteur était une bonne idée. Son plat était juste divin! Nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour manger le dessert. Le temps se dégradait complètement dehors, le beau soleil qui avait brillé toute la journée avait disparu et la pluie tapait contre la baie vitrée. Et bien vite, tout ça se transforma en orage.

Nous n'avions comme éclairage que la télévision quand celle-ci s'éteignit. Edward essaya d'allumer la lampe qui était à ses côtés, mais rien ne se passa.

- Coupure de courant, déclara-t-il.

- Super, répondis-je.

- On va aller se coucher, il est déjà tard de toute façon, dit-il en m'entraînant vers la chambre.

- J'ai peur, lui dis-je en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un orage Bella, souffla mon époux alors qu'un nouveau grondement se faisait entendre. Rien qu'un orage.

- J'en ai toujours eu peur, déclarais-je.

- Mais tu as un adorable mari qui est là pour te protéger.

Je souris et bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, j'étais sûre qu'il l'avait senti.

- Un jour, on m'a dit que quand il y avait un orage c'était parce que les dieux se disputaient entre eux, soufflais-je à Edward.

- Qui t'a dit ça, mon ange? Me demanda-t-il.

- Une baby-sitter. C'était une nuit orageuse et Charlie était de nuit. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi qu'il y avait un orage, parce que nous n'allions jamais à l'église.

- Alors Charlie t'y a emmené le dimanche suivant, et t'a expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que vous n'y alliez pas qu'il y avait des orages. Vous y êtes allés deux dimanche de suite, et tu as vite trouvé ça ennuyeux.

- Je... Mais, tu connais déjà cette histoire? Demandais-je surprise.

- La première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble il y avait de l'orage, m'apprit-il.

- Et je t'ai raconté ça?

- Oui, sourit-il.

- J'aimerai tellement me souvenir de tout ça, juste un seul souvenir, mais au moins un, déclarais-je.

- Je me doute bien, mais en attendant ont peut toujours s'en créer de nouveaux, non?

- Cette idée me plaît beaucoup, répondis-je.

- Alors suis-moi, dit-il en me prenant la main pour nous faire sortir de notre lit.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la pièce où se tenait son piano, et me fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le tabouret.

Il commença un morceau. Il jouait divinement bien, et s'arrêta d'un coup alors qu'il commençait à augmenter en vitesse et en puissance dans son morceau.

- Les Dieux vont être obligé de se réconcilier en m'écoutant jouer, dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil et en reprenant le morceau là où il s'était arrêté précédemment.

Il était tout simplement parfait. Il joua le temps que l'orage dura, improvisant des morceaux, jouant quelques classique et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois pour m'embrasser. Rester à ses côtés pour l'écouter avait était un moment absolument génial. Puis, quand l'orage cessa, Edward ne repartit pas dans une nouvelle mélodie. Il posa ses mains sur moi afin de me porter telle une jeune mariée. Il se dirigea vers notre chambre et m'allongea délicatement sur notre lit.

Il était au dessus de moi et au moment où il allait s'allongeait à mes côtés, je le retins en passant mes mains autour de son cou.

- Je suis prête, lui avouais-je.

Je fus un peu surprise par mes propres paroles, mais je savais que c'était Edward, et c'était avec lui que je me sentais bien.

- Tu es sûre? Me demanda-t-il en comprenant immédiatement mes paroles.

- Absolument certaine, répondis-je sûr de moi.

Je perdis ma virginité cette nuit là, du moins, en quelque sorte puisque je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Edward fut tellement parfait.

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes vers midi et nous passâmes l'après-midi devant la télévision. Nous étions dans un petit moment d'intimité, en train de nous embrasser quand un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Nous tournâmes nos têtes simultanément. C'était Emmett qui enlaçait la... mécanicienne! Et bien, ça avait plutôt bien fini pour lui.

- Tu as vu ma Rose, il n'y a pas que pour nous que la nuit à du être torride, lâcha le frère d'Edward.

- Emmett, hurla mon conjoint en lui lançant un coussin du canapé en pleine figure.

- Calmes toi frangin, rit Emmett en esquivant le coussin. Je viens juste chercher mes affaires, on va passer un petit week-end romantique avec ma Rose.

Cette dernière rougit et suivit le frère d'Edward jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où il avait logé toute cette semaine. Les choses allaient plutôt vite entre eux dis donc!

- Tu y crois toi, mon frère, le grand baraqué sans cœur, être romantique? Souffla Edward quelque peu choqué parce qu'il venait de voir.

- Il y a un début à tout, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Au feu

**Un saut dans le futur**

**###**

**Désolée pour l'attente..**

**Merci à _Chris57_ pour la correction de ce chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**###**

**Chapitre 14 : Au feu **

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La vie continuait. Le mois de décembre était presque fini et je ne l'avais pas vu passer. Le réveillon de Noël était dans quelques jours. Edward et moi venions seulement d'être en vacances et nous devions acheter tous nos cadeaux de Noël aujourd'hui, avant de partir demain chez ses parents. . Autant dire qu'une journée pour tout trouver, quand on a pas trop d'inspiration c'est... très mal parti! De plus, la ville était complètement noire de monde. La seule question que je me posais était : pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas fait plutôt que la veille?

- J'ai trouvé ça pour mon père. Déclara Edward en me montrant un vieux livre qui avait déjà pas mal d'années à son actif.

- Au moins nous avons un cadeau. Tu as une idée pour ta mère? Dis-je en souriant.

- Sûrement une journée au spa. On lui avait déjà offert pour son anniversaire, elle avait bien aimé. Tu restes ici pour trouver le cadeau de ton père? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'il doit bien y avoir un bon bouquin fait pour lui ici.

- D'accord. On se rejoint devant dans une demi-heure? Il y a une boutique de sport un peu plus loin, je vais chercher quelque chose pour Emmett.

Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses lèvres sur mon front pour y déposer un baiser et quitta la vieille librairie.

Je partis en direction des vieux escaliers en bois pour me rendre à l'étage. Des centaines de bouquins étaient exposés sur diverses tables et étagères. Alors que j'en reposais un, une odeur de brûler se fit sentir. Je reportais mon attention sur un autre livre quand quelqu'un cria :

- Au feu !

Tout se passa très rapidement.

Je me précipitais près de la barrière, et du haut de la mezzanine je pus voir un rayon en bas de l'escalier en flamme. Je reposais les livres que j'avais dans les mains et rejoignis l'escalier, mais le bas commençait lui aussi à prendre feu. Avec les livres, l'incendie se propageait à grande vitesse. J'étais la seule personne à l'étage. Je courus alors vers l'issue de secours, mais la porte était fermée avec un cadenas. Impossible de sortir par là. Je ne voyais aucune autre issue, j'étais prise au piège.

Tant pis, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de passer par cet escalier avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit. Je me préparais mentalement à la douleur des flammes pour descendre, en m'approchant des escaliers. En l'espace de quelques secondes la boutique ne ressemblait plus à rien. La mezzanine en bois n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très solide. Je courus de nouveau jusqu'aux escaliers, mais dans la précipitation mon pied droit heurta le pied d'une table, me faisant tomber vers l'avant.

Mon dernier souvenir fut ma tête qui tapa contre le sol, ainsi qu'une intense douleur qui m'entraînait vers un trou noir.

**####**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

J'avais trouvé un ensemble de survêtements de grande marque pour mon frère. Ceci ne pourrait que lui plaire! Il ne me manquait plus qu'à trouver une petite bricole pour accompagner le tout. Une fois trouvé, je rejoignis les caisses bondées.

J'en avais au moins pour 20 bonnes minutes, voir plus. Je pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Bella afin de lui signaler que j'aurais un peu de retard et que si elle avait fini elle pouvait me rejoindre.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse de sa part.

Quand j'allais enfin pouvoir régler mes achats, la personne devant moi exigea un emballage cadeau. C'était certain, j'avais la poisse.

Oui, je l'avais. La vendeuse du aller en réserve pour chercher l'emballage cadeau.

Je déteste les courses de Noël. L'année prochaine, je commande tout sur internet et je le fais dès le mois d'octobre, histoire d'être tranquille!

Puis mon tour arriva enfin.

- Un emballage cadeau, monsieur? Me demanda la vendeuse en se penchant un peu vers moi.

Puis elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Désespérant.

- Non merci. Déclarais-je en prenant mon sac pour partir au plus vite.

Assez de temps perdu avec tout ça! Je me dépêchais de rejoindre la libraire. Bella devait m'attendre depuis longtemps.

Une fois dans la grande avenue, je vis plusieurs camions de pompiers ainsi qu'une boutique en flamme. Je ne voyais pas de laquelle il s'agissait j'étais trop loin, mais les flammes étaient impressionnantes. Je continuais l'avenue pour retrouver Bella. Elle devait sûrement se tenir pas très loin. L'incendie avait regroupé de nombreuses personnes devant, et je vis plusieurs policiers qui essayaient de faire reculer tout le monde.

Alors que je m'avançais rapidement, je vis la librairie en feu. Oh NON. Bella.

Je courus jusqu'à la foule. Pitié qu'elle soit sortie à temps. Je zieutais la foule dans l'espoir de la trouver mais aucune trace d'elle. Oh mon Dieu, non. Bella qui était à l'intérieur.

Je voulus m'approcher encore plus de la librairie.

- Monsieur, vous devez rester derrière cette limite de sécurité, m'ordonna un policier.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Hurlais-je Ma femme est à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur, vous devez vous calmer, nous faisons tout notre possible, mais restez derrière la limite. Dit-il en me repoussant derrière alors que j'essayais de passer.

Je dus lui obéir à contre cœur. J'essayais de voir la moindre trace de Bella à travers la librairie, mais je ne voyais que des flammes. Oh mon Dieu. J'étais tellement inquiet pour elle.

Puis je vis le policier me désigner du doigt alors qu'il parlait avec un pompier. Il s'approcha de moi et souleva la bande jaune qui ne fallait pas franchir, pour me laisser entrer.

- Pourriez-vous nous décrire votre femme? Me demanda-t-il.

- Elle a les cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux marrons, de taille moyenne. Elle porte un manteau beige. Indiquais-je. Vous l'avez retrouvé?

- Nous n'avons pas encore pu accéder à l'étage à cause de l'escalier. Nous supposons qu'elle s'y trouve.

Oh mon Dieu. Je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Bella toute seule. Et si ils n'arrivait en pas à accéder à l'étage à temps?

Les minutes qui suivirent furent sans aucun doute les plus longues de toute ma vie. Puis un pompier sortit des flammes avec le corps inerte d'une femme, de _ma _femme.


	16. Chapitre 15 : 2004

**Un saut dans le futur**

***.***

******Merci beaucoup à _Chris57_ pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire! **

******Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite. **

******.**

**Chapitre 15 : 2004**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Cette lumière aveuglante. Ce bruit insupportable. Cette odeur infecte. Ce mal de tête. Pourquoi avais-je aussi mal à la tête? Faut dire que l'espèce de bip répétitif ne m'aide pas. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à identifier ce bruit.

J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux afin de repérer où j'étais. Délicatement, j'ouvris un peu mes yeux mais je fus de suite obligée de les refermer à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Je me lançais dans une nouvelle tentative, plus douce cette fois ci.

Il n'y avait aucun doute de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Mur blanc, aucune décoration, fenêtre à barreaux, un tas de machines médicales, moi dans une blouse hideuse blanche... Tout ceci rimait obligatoirement avec : hôpital .

L'incendie. L'accident me revint en mémoire. Étais-je ici depuis longtemps, ou n'étais-je ici que depuis quelques heures? Où était Edward? Il devait sûrement être inquiet.

J'entendis du bruit venant du couloir, puis tout doucement je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir sur un homme légèrement petit, aux cheveux courts, comme ceux de Charlie.

Charlie? Il serait déjà là, si loin de chez lui en si peu de temps?

- Papa? Articulais-je d'une voix un peu roque.

Mon père se retourna d'un coup. Il ouvrit grand les yeux d'un air ahuri.

- Oh mon Dieu, Bella, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Ne... ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ton médecin.

Puis aussi vite qu'il s'était retourné, il quitta la pièce en courant. C'était quand la dernière fois que j'avais vu mon père courir? Allait-il revenir avec Edward? Peut-être que mon médecin était Carlisle, Edward avait sûrement dû me mettre dans l'hôpital où travaille son père.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un médecin suivit de Charlie. Aucune trace d'Edward ni de Carlisle. Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là à mon réveil?

- Bonjour Isabella, me salua le médecin. Je suis le docteur Thomas. C'est moi qui t'ai suivi depuis ton admission ici.

Admission ici. J'étais là depuis quand?

Il se pencha au bout du lit pour prendre un espèce de cahier. Il se mit à le feuilleter.

- Comment vous santez-vous? Des maux de tête.

Je hochais de la tête.

- Nous allons vous donner quelque chose pour réduire la douleur, mais avant je dois vous poser quelques questions et m'assurer que vous allez bien, déclara le docteur. Vous souvenez vous de l'accident?

- Hum, oui, répondis-je en voyant les images des flammes de l'incendie. La librairie a pris feu.

- C'est exact, vous avez fait une mauvaise chute et vous avez reçu un coup à la tête.

- La date d'aujourd'hui? Enchaîna-t-il.

- Euh...22 décembre, répondis-je.

Le docteur hocha la tête en écrivant quelque chose dans le carnet qui devait sûrement être mon dossier médical.

- 2012, ajoutais-je en complétant la date.

Le médecin releva la tête d'un coup.

- Pardon?

- Le 22 décembre 2012, déclarais-je.

Le regard du médecin m'inquiéta. Les yeux de mon père faisaient des allers-retours entre le docteur et moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que j'avais dit ?

- Il y a un problème, demandais-je.

- Isabella, déclara le médecin en s'approchant de moi.

- Bella, rectifiais-je.

- Nous ne sommes pas en 2012 mais en 2004, continua le docteur Thomas.

QUOI? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Je n'avais pas rêvé le dernier mois, j'étais bien en 2012 à New York avec Edward. Oh mon dieu, Edward. L'avais-je inventé? Non, impossible. Tout avait été bien trop réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et puis les rêves ne durent pas plusieurs semaines. Existait-il?

- Je... Mais, bégayais-je encore sous le choc.

Puis machinalement, je regardais ma main gauche. Aucun anneau. Il me l'avait retiré parce que j'étais à l'hôpital ou je n'avais jamais été marié à Edward. Tout devenait un peu flou.

- Depuis quand je suis ici? demandais-je.

J'avais tellement de questions.

- Le 29 novembre, répondit mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il au médecin. Pourquoi croie-t-elle qu'on est en 2012.

- Votre fille a reçu un choc important au niveau de la tête...

Je n'écoutais plus la suite. Il employait des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Si j'étais là depuis le mois de novembre et que je me réveillais seulement un mois plus tard, avais-je été dans le coma? Toutes les semaines passaient là-bas n'aurait été que le fruit de mon imagination alors que j'étais entre la vie et la mort?

- J'étais dans le coma? demandais-je.

- Oui, répondit le médecin.

- Mais... Mais l'incendie dans la librairie...

J'étais complètement perdue. Sous le choc. J'avais à nouveau 16 ans et plus 24 ans. J'allais devoir retourner en cours, alors. Vivre avec Charlie, à Forks, dans cette ville minuscule comparée à la grosse pomme.

- À Port Angeles, souffla mon père. Tu y es allée après les cours.

- Je crois que tout ça fait beaucoup d'informations pour votre fille, déclara le docteur Thomas. Nous allons la laisser se reposer, dit-il à l'intention de mon père. Bella, une infirmière va passer et si jamais tu a un problème, appuies sur ce bouton, quelqu'un viendra.

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce. Edward n'existait pas. Ni Alice, ni Emmett, ni toutes sa famille. Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée là. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Edward.

Quelques larmes firent leurs apparition quand une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec un plateau-repas. Je les essuyais mais je devais avoir les yeux bien rouges.

L'infirmière trafiqua quelques trucs autour de moi et changea un pansement que j'avais au niveau du front.

Mais je n'avais plus le physique de quelqu'un de 24 ans du coup.

- Je pourrai avoir un miroir, s'il vous plaît? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre porte de la chambre que je n'avais pas remarquée. Sûrement la salle de bain.

Elle revint avec un petit miroir dans ses mains et me le donna.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'oser me regarder dedans.

- Oh, soufflais-je.

Mon visage avait changé. Enfin, il avait juste repris son état normal. Il avait 8 ans de moins, il paraissait plus jeune. Je m'étais tellement habituée à l'autre Bella, que me revoir comme ça...

Au moins, j'avais eu un aperçu de mon physique à 24 ans.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, les quelques points que tu as au visage ne te laisseront pas de grandes cicatrices.

Elle avait dû sûrement croire que je voulais voir si mon visage était défiguré. À l'heure actuelle, je m'en foutais complètement.

- Vous devriez manger votre repas tant qu'il est chaud, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je n'avais pas faim. Pas après tout ça. Non, je voulais_ le_ retrouver.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Conversation avec Charlie

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Hey! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, alertes, etc.. Ainsi que_ Chris57_ pour sa correction.**

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus long, surtout de transition pour la suite!**

**Voilà! Je vais essayer de garder un rythme régulier pour poster avec la reprise qui s'annonce et les emplois du temps bien chargés! Bonne reprise/rentrée si ce n'est déjà fait !**

**À bientôt et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16: Une conversation avec Charlie**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

- Tout est en ordre, déclara Charlie en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital que j'avais occupée cette semaine. J'ai signé toute la paperasse, plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, continua-t-il en attrapant mon sac de vêtements.

Avant de quitter la chambre, je l'observais une dernière fois. Je quittais le lieu où mon imagination avait crée Edward ainsi que les semaines superbes que je venais de passer... dans ma tête.

C'est comme si tout ces moments passés n'avaient eu lieu qu'ici. Comme si, New York et l'appartement qui n'existait sûrement pas, se trouvaient dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

En passant le pas de la porte, j'eus l'impression de dire adieu à tout ça pour retrouver ma misérable vie. Dire définitivement adieu à Edward. J'avais même espéré rêver de lui la nuit, mais non. Les seuls rêves dont je me souvenais étaient basiques, sans trace de celui que j'avais fais quand j'étais dans le coma.

_J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un mec imaginaire._

Dans le couloir nous croisâmes le docteur Thomas. Il avait accepté de me laisser sortir plus tôt.

- Cadeau de Noël quelque peu en retard, avait-il chantonné en me croisant. N'oublies pas de revenir mardi.

Je lui avais sourit en guise de réponse et je suivis mon père dans le couloir de l'hôpital jusqu'à la sortie.

En sortant, j'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblé une forêt. A New York, ou plutôt dans ma tête, ce n'était pas du tout le même paysage. Forks paraissait vide. Puis, le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passa dans un grand silence. J'observais l'entourage. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds ici depuis des années.

...

- Bienvenue à la maison! Déclara Charlie en m'ouvrant la porte pour que je puisse rentrer.

Rien n'avait changé. Hormis le fait que mon père avait ressorti les vieilles décorations de noël dans le salon, et qu'un sapin se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, avec quelques paquets posés à ses pieds. Il les attrapa et me les tendit en s'exclamant :

- Joyeux noël Bella.

- Merci, répondis-je en attrapant ses cadeaux. Mais, je n'ai rien pour toi.

Je me sentais gênée de n'avoir rien à lui donner en retour. Surtout qu'il m'avait déjà offert quelques choses à l'hôpital. Enfin, j'avais trouvé un cadeau parfait pour lui à la fameuse librairie de New York.

- Tu n'as pas à me faire de cadeaux, me sourira-t-il.

Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion j'irais lui trouver quelque chose, malgré ses manifestations.

Charlie faisait de gros efforts avec moi. Je le voyais bien, et je me sentais complètement nulle avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque phrase que je lui sortais j'allais le blesser. Nous n'avions jamais été très proches, c'était certainement dû à ça.

- J'ai mal à la tête, je vais aller me reposer, déclarais-je pour mettre fin au silence gênant qui s'était installé entre nous deux.

Il me fit un sourire, signe qu'il comprenait. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à ma chambre, quand je vis Charlie me suivre avec mon sac d'affaire. Une fois dans ma chambre, il déposa mon sac sur mon lit et après m'avoir dit de bien me reposer, il redescendit.

Charlie et moi étions pareil côté sentiments. Avec Edward, tout ça m'avait paru tellement naturel, beaucoup plus qu'avec Charlie.

Edward. La presque totalité de mes pensées revenait à chaque fois vers lui.

J'entendis le bruit de la télévision du salon. Tout redevenait comme avant : moi passant une grande partie de mon temps dans ma chambre pendant que Charlie le passait dans le salon avec son fidèle compagnon, sa télévision.

Ma chambre n'avait pas changé. La même couverture de lit qui me paraissait tellement vieille. Des livres de cours éparpillaient sur mon bureau, ainsi qu'un mot posé sur une tonne de feuilles : Bella, voici les cours et les devoirs que tu as manqué. Complètement déprimant.

Les portes de ma penderie étaient entre ouverte, mes vêtements étaient complètement démodés par rapport à ceux que j'avais porté les semaines passées.

Le retour brutal à la réalité fit mal! Je croyais vraiment que par je ne sais quel miracle mon espèce de vœu m'avait envoyé là-bas.

En soupirant je m'assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. J'allais retourner en cours à la fin des vacances de noël, dans quelques jours. L'horreur. Moi qui pensait en avoir terminé avec tout ça...

Allais-je rencontrer le fameux Alec du journal intime? J'en doutais fort, dans mes écrits il n'y avait aucun coma. Et surtout, j'ignorais totalement à quoi il pouvait ressembler s'il existait vraiment, ou si je n'avais fait que l'inventer comme Edward. Tout était complètement flou, plus j'essayais de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, plus tout ça devenait étrange.

D'ailleurs je devais arrêter de penser à Edward ou j'allais finir encore plus folle que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'attrapais un bouquin sur mon étagère. Une histoire me changera sûrement les idées.

...

Charlie m'appela pour manger. Il avait cuisiné. Quelque chose de très simple, mais d'assez grandiose pour nous deux, qui n'étions pas très doués dans ce domaine.

- Ton mal de tête va mieux? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'oublieras pas de prendre tes médicaments, ajouta-t-il.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Nos repas étaient comme avant : le bruit de nos couverts contre les assiettes en fond sonore. On se racontait aussi nos journées respectives, mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour aujourd'hui.

Après avoir fini de manger j'aidais Charlie à faire la vaisselle. Ça m'occupa pendant quelques instants avant que je ne remonte dans ma chambre. Un mois auparavant, à ce moment-là de la journée, j'écrivais toutes mes journées dans mon journal avant de finir mes devoirs. Je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment tous les événements, alors les écrire. Et je savais que si j'écrivais tous les moments que j'avais passé là-bas, je déprimerai encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire je me glissais dans mon lit et attrapais mon vieux baladeur cd et écoutais des musiques qui me paraissaient tellement vieilles, même si techniquement elles dataient de cette année.

Je m'endormis sur ce vieil album de rock en espérant qu'une chose : me réveiller dans ce luxueux appartement New-yorkais au côté d'Edward, même si je savais que je serai toujours ici le lendemain matin.

…

Je fus réveillée de bonne heure. 08:15, indiquait mon radio-réveil. Je n'avais pas fermé mes volets et ma chambre était totalement éclairée par la lumière du jour. Mon baladeur était posé sur ma table de chevet, Charlie l'avait sûrement retiré alors que je dormais. Je sortis délicatement de mon lit et j'attrapais un pull dans ma penderie. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, rien de bien étonnant à Forks fin décembre.

Je descendis les escaliers et trouvais Charlie dans la cuisine entrain de déjeuner.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. Bien dormi?

- Salut, murmurais-je d'une voix encore un peu endormie. Oui, ça va, répondis-je en attrapant un bol pour me préparer mon premier repas de la journée.

Alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui il déclara :

- Il y a une fête organisée par le commissariat ce soir pour le nouvel an. Tu veux venir?

Avec tous les récents événements j'avais oublié que ce soir c'était déjà le nouvel an.

- Hum, je préfère pas, murmurais-je. Je ne suis pas en grande forme, ajoutais-je en espérant que mon argument serait assez convaincant, et pas tout à fait faux. Mais ne te prives surtout pas pour moi, ajoutais-je.

- D'accord, dit-il un peu déçu.

- Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire? Lui demandais-je en trouvant étrange son regard qui continuait de me fixer.

- Euh oui, dit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table. Ton amie, euh Jessica je crois, à téléphoné hier soir. Elle a appris que tu avais quitté l'hôpital et elle a précisé qu'elle passerait te voir dans la journée.

Je rêvais là ou pas? Jessica? Jessica Stanley? La fille qui se prenait pour la reine du lycée et qui s'était faite passer pour mon amie au début de l'année, pour ensuite retourner toute l'école contre moi, allait venir chez moi? Charlie ne devait probablement pas savoir que je la détestais.

- Jessica n'est pas vraiment mon amie, répondis-je.

- Elle pourrait le devenir, non? Tu n'en n'as pas vraiment, et après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver ce serait peut-être pas mal que tu t'en fasses. Je n'aime pas vraiment te savoir seule.

Je poussais un gros soupir. Charlie ne la connaissait pas du tout. Jessica était une vraie garce et à moins qu'elle ne soit tombée sur la tête, elle ne voudrait pas être mon amie. Et moi non plus.

Il se fiait vraiment trop aux apparences. Elle venait d'une famille relativement appréciée dans la région, et je sais que mon père aimait bien le sien.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée, et moi qui avais tant espéré qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Je m'approchais de la porte de ma chambre et l'entrouvris pour pouvoir entendre toute la conversation.

- Bonjour Chef Swan, l'entendis-je saluer mon père.

- Entre Jessica.

Il y eu une courte pause et j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer.

- C'est très gentil à toi d'être venue voir Bella.

- C'est normal, répondit-elle. Bella est mon amie.

Ah oui? Et depuis quand? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu elle s'était bien arrangée pour faire de ma journée un cauchemar.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas terminé le lycée? Pourquoi avais-je voulu rentrer chez moi au début quand je m'étais retrouvée à « New York » ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre à l'étage, annonça mon père. Deuxième porte sur la gauche.

Puis j'entendis les escaliers en bois craquer sous ses pas.  
Merde. Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule avec elle.

Je me précipitais sur mon lit le plus silencieusement possible. J'allais faire semblant de dormir. Je m'allongeais et me mis sur mon flanc gauche, de façon à ce qu'elle me voit de dos quand elle entrerait dans la pièce. En espérant qu'elle ne me réveillerait pas, enfin se serait gonflé de sa part de faire ça !

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et Jessica m'appeler. Elle fit quelques pas et dû remarquer que je dormais.

Prions pour qu'elle n'approche pas plus, je n'étais pas très bonne menteuse. D'ailleurs, comment avais-je fait pour cacher la vérité à Edward si longtemps?

Peut-être parce que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, et que j'avais tout inventé.

J'espérais qu'elle remarque les boites de médicaments posées sur la table de chevet et qu'elle en conclue que j'en avais pris pour dormir ou un truc dans ce genre-la.

Puis je sentis qu'elle repartait en sens inverse.

- Elle dort, murmura-t-elle a mon père dans le couloir que je n'avais pas entendu monter. Je la verrai au lycée.

Puis j'entendis de nouveau les escaliers grincer après qu'elle ait salué mon père.

Ouf. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'affronter maintenant, au lycée c'était déjà assez suffisant, même si j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle ne pouvait être venue juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas.

Je me mis dans une position plus confortable, sur le dos, en faisant grincer mon lit par la même occasion.

- Bella, dit mon père en entrant dans la pièce.

Mince, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était resté sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu ne voulais vraiment pas la voir? Me demanda-t-il en devinant mon petit manège et en s'asseyant au bout de mon lit.

Allais-je vraiment avec une conversation sur Jessica avec mon père? Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu des rapports très complices, nous contentant de quelques banalités.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment aurait été notre vie si ma avait été était là. Est-ce-que mon père aurait été plus ouvert avec moi? Aurions-nous été plus complice?

- Non, répondis-je à sa question. Elle a toujours été plus mon ennemie que mon amie.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, j'allais vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation avec mon père. C'était aussi gênant que tout nouveau.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle se comporte avec moi ainsi qu'envers les autres. Nous sommes tout simplement pas le même genre de fille, lui dis-je en étant relativement gentille avec elle.

- D'accord, dit-il en tripotant le bord de ma couverture. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû insister pour que tu la vois alors. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu n'as pas l'air très... heureuse, souffla-t-il.

Il avait sûrement raison. L'entendre me dire ça me faisait un peu de peine alors je lui offris un petit sourire en guise de réponse. Alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la pièce, je l'interpellais.

- Papa.

Je savais que mon père aimait beaucoup que je l'appelle comme ça au lieu de son prénom.

- Pourquoi cette discussion? Demandais-je. Enfin, je veux dire comme on en n'en n'a jamais vraiment eu avant et que...

- C'est justement pour ça Bella, dit-il en me coupant. On n'en n'a jamais vraiment eu, et j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas ces dernières semaines. Je... j'ai réalisé que j'avais loupé pas mal de moments avec toi. Je t'aime mon ange.

Wouah.

- Moi aussi papa, lui répondis-je encore sous le choc de sa dernière phrase.

Il ne me l'avait dit que de rares fois

. - Bella, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes ce soir. Je... j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Quelqu'un? Un nouveau collègue?Lui demandais-je.

- Non pas vraiment, dit-il très nerveusement.

- Une femme? Demandais-je surprise.

Je vis mon père rougir. Charlie avec une femme? Voulait-il me faire avoir un nouveau choc pour que je retombe dans le coma? Notre discussion, puis cette femme.

Wouah. Charlie était tellement solitaire que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé avec une femme. J'avais que très peu de souvenirs de mon père avec ma mère, enfin juste avec les quelques photos qui sont au salon.

- Tu vois quelqu'un? Repris-je pour avoir plus d'informations.

- Non, s'exclama-t-il très rapidement le rouge toujours aux joues. Enfin, on se voit...

- Depuis quand? Continuais-je mon interrogatoire.

- Je l'ai rencontré peu avant ton... accident et disons qu'on s'est un peu plus rapproché ces dernières semaines. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, ça m'a fait du bien de la voir pendant que tu étais... enfin, pendant cette période, dit-il en faisant allusion à mes semaines passées dans le coma.

- Je suis contente pour toi, répondis-je.

C'était vrai. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui. Il le méritait et je savais que la mort de maman l'avait beaucoup affecté.

- J'avais un peu peur de te l'avouer.

- Elle est comment? Demandais-je en réalisant que je ne savais absolument rien de la femme que mon père fréquentait.

- Elle s'appelle Sue, elle a mon âge. Elle est séparée de son mari depuis plusieurs années et elle a deux enfants. Tu les connais peut-être, vous êtes dans le même lycée.

- Comment s'appellent-ils, ses enfants?

- Paul et Leah Clearwater. Leah a ton âge et Paul un an de plus. Ils seront là ce soir. Tu les connais?

- Pas très bien, répondis-je. Juste de vue, mais je ne le leur ai jamais parlé. Je ne louperai pas la soirée de ce soir, ajoutais-je. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

- Merci Bella. Je suis content que tu prennes si bien les choses. C'est important pour moi.

Pour moi aussi. Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un seul coup!

- Et si tu en as marre ou si tu ne te sens pas bien, je te ramènerai, me promit-il.

- Merci, répondis-je. Alors, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me prépare.

Il me sourit en m'offrit un baiser sur le front avant de quitter ma chambre en murmurant :

- Je te laisses à tes occupations de fille.

Je souris en repensant au baiser sur le front de mon père. Edward m'en faisait aussi beaucoup. Edward. J'aurais tellement eu envie qu'il soit là, avec moi, pour partager tout ça. Je devais me le sortir de la tête, dès que je pensais à lui et au simple fait que je ne le reverrai jamais, comme il sortait tout droit de ma tête, je me sentais complètement vide, triste, déprimée...

Avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler, je décidais d'aller me préparer pour la soirée de ce soir. Au moins je ne passerais pas ma soirée à penser à lui, et à déprimer en pensant à ce qu'aurait dû être notre nouvel an.

- Je dois me trouver une tenue, me dis-je à moi-même pour me changer définitivement les idées.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Enfants Clearwater

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Merci beaucoup à _Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire! **

**À très vite pour la suite, **

**Bonne lecture. **

***.***

**Chapitre 17 : Enfants Clearwater**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Nous y voilà. Charlie se devait d'arriver avec un peu d'avance pour des questions d'organisation. Il y avait encore très peu de monde quand nous arrivâmes, et à chaque fois que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait, je voyais mon père regarder. Etait-il impatient ou nerveux?

- Tu es ravissante Bella. Dit une jeune femme que je n'arrivais pas à replacer.

- Hum, merci. Répondis-je tout en sachant que c'était le contraire, j'avais encore mes points de suture, et quelques égratignures.

En plus, j'avais eu un mal fou à trouver une tenue. Je n'avais pas vraiment de vêtements pour ce genre d'occasion; ou ils n'étaient pas vraiment à mon goût. J'avais retrouvé une robe très simple et très jolie qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Puis j'avais réalisé, mon père allait me présenter sa nouvelle compagne, peut-être que porter une robe qui appartenait à sa femme n'était pas une bonne idée pour des présentations. Alors je m'étais rabattue sur une petite jupe bleu marine avec un haut dans les mêmes tons.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Continua la jeune femme, qui, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, était encore présente.

- Ah oui? Répondis-je en ne voyant toujours pas de qui il s'agissait.

- Je travaille au secrétariat du commissariat, m'apprit-elle.

J'hochais la tête en signe de réponse. J'avais certainement dû la rencontrer en allant voir mon père.

- Ah, voici l'amie de votre père, dit-elle en faisant un petit signe de tête vers la porte d'entrée.

Je me retournais avec hâte pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux bruns et longs, les yeux marrons et un teint de peau plutôt foncé. Elle était ravissante. Puis je vis s'approcher d'elle deux jeunes : ses enfants.

Leah était vraiment le copier/coller de sa mère en plus petite et plus jeune, quant à Paul, on se doutait bien qu'il était de la même famille avec tout ses airs. C'était le même, en version masculine, et avec les cheveux coupés courts.

Je vis mon père s'approcher d'eux pour les saluer. Il fit une bise aux filles et donna une poignée de main à Paul. Ils discutèrent quelques instants et je vis mon père regarder dans ma direction et s'approcher de moi accompagné de Sue et de ses enfants.

La rencontre.

Une fois à ma hauteur, Charlie s'exclama :

- Bella, je te présente Sue et ses enfants, Leah et Paul.

- Enchantée, répondis-je.

- Oh, je suis si contente de te rencontrer enfin, m'apprit Sue après m'avoir salué de quatre bises sur les joues. Tu as très bonne mine, et tu as l'air en pleine forme, continua-t-elle.

- Hum, merci, répondis-je gênée alors qu'elle continuait à m'offrir un grand sourire.

Sue me faisait penser à Esmée. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette grande différence niveau physique j'aurais pu croire que c'était aurait elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante du tout, juste très ouverte au contraire de mon père. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était un peu plus ouvert à moi cet après-midi. Cette Sue ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

- On va vous laisser entre jeunes, je vais aller saluer le reste de nos collègues, déclara Sue en emmenant mon père, me laissant seule avec ses deux enfants.

Nous nous toisâmes du regard tous les trois. Qui parlerait le premier?

Ce fut finalement Paul qui coupa ce long silence.

- Alors comme ça tu retourne en cours l'année prochaine? Demanda-t-il.

- Hum, non, répondis-je. J'y retourne lundi.

- Non, c'est que mon bêta de frère essaie de faire de l'humour à propos de la nouvelle année. Il parlait bien de lundi pour l'année prochaine, déclara Leah en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

- Ah, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Je n'avais pas du tout vu venir la blague de la nouvelle année.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, il se croit drôle avec ses blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres, mais à force on s'habitue, hélas, déclara Leah en poussant un grand soupir.

- D'accord, répondis-je en leur souriant.

Ils avaient l'air d'être relativement proche et de bien s'entendre. Paul proposa d'aller nous chercher un truc à boire au buffet.

- Alors, prête pour faire ton grand retour au lycée? Me demanda Leah après le départ de son frère. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces dernières semaines avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Ah bon? Demandais-je surprise.

.- Eh oui, Forks est une petite ville si tu l'avais oubliée. Le moindre événement fait la une pendant des semaines, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

- C'est vrai que ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je ne m'entends pas avec grand monde...

Grand monde.. Pour ne pas dire personne.

- Ils vont surement faire un article sur toi dans le journal du lycée, ajouta-t-elle.

Je fis une grimace de mécontentement. Faire la « une » du journal du lycée n'était pas vraiment très glorieux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule édition tous les deux mois et elle était affichée partout dans le lycée. Comme si j'avais envie de me faire remarquer dès mon arrivée.

Son frère revient avec les boissons avant de déclarer :

- Ah le journal du lycée, dit-il en ayant surement entendu la dernière phrase de sa sœur. J'ai entendu dire que Stanley n'allait pas en faire un très bon article.

- Jessica tient le journal du lycée? Demandais-je surprise.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était venue chez moi dans l'après-midi.

- Oui, et le peu d'articles qu'elle a fait n'a pas était très flatteur pour les élèves concernés. Tu devrais t'arranger pour qu'elle n'écrive rien sur toi, me conseilla-t-il.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, répondis-je. Merci.

- Mais de rien, répondit-il. Après tout, on est presque frère et sœur.

Hum.. Il était plutôt rapide. Nous venions de nous parler pendant cinq minutes qu'il voyait déjà les choses ainsi.

- Tu te dis que je vais sûrement un peu vite, mais je peux te le garantir que ça arrivera très vite!

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je.

- Tu lui fais peur, déclara sa sœur. On va aller se trouver un coin pour s'asseoir, dit-elle en nous emmenant vers un endroit un peu tranquille.

Ils étaient sympas. Je passais une bonne soirée à leurs côtés, et je dois avouer que ça me faisait du bien depuis mon… réveil, de parler avec des gens de mon âge...

Minuit avait sonné, faisant place aux embrassades avec tout le monde. J'avais horreur de ça, surtout avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas particulièrement. J'avais essayé de les éviter, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour ne nous le faire remarquer.

- Adieu 2004, bonjour 2005, déclara Paul en revenant vers moi. Alors, quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je voulais retrouver Edward. Il fallait tout de même que je fasse quelques recherches pour voir s'il n'existait pas.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Sûrement rattraper tout mon retard dans les cours, ça serait déjà pas mal si je m'en sortais, inventais-je quoique c'était loin d'être faux.

- Hum... Leah pourra peut-être t'aider, elle s'en sort plutôt bien, souffla Paul. Sinon, en dehors des cours, tu n'as vraiment pas autre chose d'un peu plus excitant?

- Tu m'en poses des questions, répondis-je pour éviter de dire la vérité. Et toi?

- Etre pris dans une bonne université, que ça marche pour ton père et ma mère, que ma relation avec ma copine dure après le lycée, je m'égare peut-être un peu là, non? Tout ça ne devient plus vraiment de bonnes résolutions.

Je riais face à son discours. Il avait envie de beaucoup de choses.

- Moi en tout cas, déclara Leah que je n'avais pas vu revenir, je veux que toi et moi, dit-elle en me désignant du doigt, nous devenions de très bonnes amies.

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela, répondis-je.

C'était vrai. Leah était vraiment une fille très sympathique, et même si je la connaissais que depuis peu, je l'aimais beaucoup. D'un côté, heureusement, avec nos parents, sinon ça aurait surement été plus délicat.

Nous continuâmes à discuter encore un peu et après avoir terminé le dessert, vers 1h30 du matin, Leah et Paul me dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous? Me proposa Leah. C'est juste une toute petite soirée, il n'y aura pas grand monde.

Leah et Paul n'étaient venus ce soir que pour leur mère, pour une soit disant rencontre officielle avec moi et Charlie, bien que nos parents respectifs n'aient pas du tout passé la soirée avec nous. Ils allaient rejoindre des amis à eux après et m'avaient proposé de venir. Ne voulant pas m'imposer, je déclinais l'invitation. J'étais un peu crevée aussi avec les médicaments que je prenais. Enfin, j'avais surtout pas envie de m'incruster en ignorant qui serait à cette soirée.

- Merci c'est gentil, répondis-je. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec vous, mais Charlie va me ramener.

- On va te ramener si tu veux, on voudrait pas les déranger, déclara Paul en désignant mon père en grande conversation avec sa mère à l'autre bout de la table.

- D'accord, acceptais-je.

Il est vrai que ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de déranger mon père pour qu'il me ramène alors qu'il avait l'air assez heureux avec Sue et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

Une fois que j'eus signalé à mon père que les enfants de Sue me ramenaient à la maison nous partîmes. Mon père m'informa qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard.

Dans la voiture Leah insista pour que je les accompagne, même si ma réponse n'avait pas changé. J'avais autre chose en tête depuis que Paul m'avait demandé mes résolutions pour la nouvelle année. Je devais rechercher si Edward existait. Cette pensée me hantait complètement.

Le trajet du retour jusque chez moi, se passa tranquillement. Nous ne parlâmes pas ou presque pas par rapport au reste de la soirée. Leah et moi profitâmes de ce temps-là pour échanger nos adresses mail ainsi que nos numéros de téléphone, cadeau que j'avais eu par Charlie dans la semaine. En tout cas, il était vraiment différent de celui que j'avais dans mon "rêve?" , et je pouvais pas faire autant de choses avec. Les portables auraient-ils vraiment autant d'utilité dans 8 ans?

Une fois chez moi, au lieu d'aller me changer et me débarbouiller pour aller me coucher, je me dirigeais rapidement sur l'ordinateur de Charlie. Il mit un certain temps à s'allumer et ne pouvant pas attendre sans rien faire devant l'écran, je me fis un chocolat chaud. Quand je revins devant l'ordinateur, j'ouvris le moteur de recherche.

Que devais-je écrire? Je tentais : Edward Cullen.

Mon moteur de recherche m'afficha beaucoup trop de pages internet. Edward était un prénom courant et son nom de famille également. Je rajoutais "New York" , mais mon nombre de pages augmenta au lieu de se raccourcir. J'ajoutais la maison d'édition dans laquelle il travaillait. Cette dernière existait bel et bien, mais leur site n'indiquait pas les noms de leur employés.

Puis j'ajoutais toutes les informations qu'il me passait par la tête : date de naissance, adresse de l'appartement, nom du village dans lequel il avait grandi...

Mais aucune information concernant Edward.

Cette petite recherche me déprimait encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Peut-être devais-je poussais encore plus mes recherches sur la famille d'Edward? Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer le nom du père d'Edward, j'entendis la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée. Je me dépêchais de fermer ma page, j'éteignis l'ordinateur ainsi que l'écran. Je n'allais presque jamais sur l'ordinateur, et encore moins en pleine nuit. Je n'avais aucune envie de raconter à Charlie ce que j'y faisais. Je n'avais pas envie de partager ça avec lui, ni avec personne. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûre qu'on me prendrait pour une folle si je racontais tout, un peu comme au début, quand je m'étais retrouvée là-bas.

Alors que j'arrivais sur le palier à l'étage, Charlie ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Je me précipitais le plus silencieusement possible dans ma chambre, n'allumant pas la lumière, je me changeais dans le noir et regagnais mon lit.

Peut-être que s'il voyait de la lumière dans ma chambre il voudrait avoir de nouveau une conversation avec moi. Surement à propos de ce que je pensais de Sue. Pas que je n'en n'avais pas envie, mais je devais avoir les yeux rouges. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le fait de n'avoir aucune information sur Edward avait fait apparaître quelques larmes. Et j'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée par tous les récents évènements. Fatiguée par les médicaments que je devais prendre. Fatiguée d'avoir quitté le rêve dans laquelle ma vie était vraiment parfaite. Fatiguée d'espérer le moindre signe venant d'Edward. Fatiguée de devoir admettre qu'il n'existait peut-être pas...


	19. Chapitre 18 : Retour au lycée

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Un grand merci à Chris57 pour la correction de ce chapitre et ****ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! **

******Voici la suite et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! **

******Bises à vous! **

**Chapitre 18 : Retour au lycée**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Pourquoi ce jour devait finalement arriver. Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Mon réveil ne sonnerait que dans quinze minutes, mais je savais déjà que ces minutes allaient passer très vite. J'avais espéré, que comme un grand nombre de fois, je me réveillerai là où ma vie avait enfin un sens. Malheureusement, je dus me résoudre à ce qui m'attendait.

N'ayant plus la moindre envie de passer ces dernières minutes à me morfondre dans mon lit, j'éteignis mon réveil et me levais. Je pris les vêtements que j'avais sélectionné hier soir, et partis me préparer dans la salle de bain.

Charlie m'attendait dans la cuisine, il avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Une attention qui me toucha particulièrement. Nous avions évoqué avant-hier le fait que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de retourner au lycée. Nous ne nous étions pas attardé sur ce point, et avions poursuivi la discussion sur sa nouvelle compagne.

Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que j'appréciais beaucoup Sue, même si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais elle m'avait fait une très bonne impression. Il fut également content d'apprendre que j'avais passé une très bonne soirée avec les enfants de Sue.

Il m'avait également appris que nous irions dîner tous les cinq ensemble ce week-end. C'était vraiment la dernière chose qui manquait au bonheur de mon père.

Nous n'échangeâmes que très peu de paroles pendant ce repas. Charlie venait d'être mis sur une affaire importante mais me proposa tout de même de m'emmener au lycée au lieu de prendre le bus.

- C'est gentil papa, mais Léah a dit qu'elle passerait me prendre, lui souriais-je.

- C'est sympa de sa part, répondit-il. Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien toute les deux.

Oui c'était sympa de sa part. Et puis, je n'avais pas forcément très envie de retourner au lycée avec la voiture de patrouille de mon père. C'était tout sauf discret et j'avais besoin de discrétion pour mon premier jour.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on voit pour que tu passes ton permis, déclara-t-il avant de me saluer pour partir travailler.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, en me souvenant de ma première fois leçon de conduite, même si ce n'avait été que quelques secondes et que mon arrêt s'était achevé dans un poteau.

J_e devais savoir._ Est-ce qu'ils existaient? Je devais à tout prix continuer mes recherches. J'aurai du temps pour ça ce soir, mais avant j'avais une autre tâche à accomplir : la rentrée.

Après avoir rangé mon petit-déjeuner, je retournais à l'étage pour finir de me préparer, et pendant que je mettais quelques affaires dans mon sac, on sonnait à la porte.

Léah.

J'attrapais mon sac et me dépêchais de descendre lui ouvrir.

- Salut Bella, dit-elle en me faisant la bise alors que je venais de lui ouvrir la porte.

- Salut, lui répondis-je.

- Prête? Me demanda-t-elle tout en se rappelant que j'avais évoqué avec elle le fait que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de retourner au lycée.

- Hélas oui.

- J'aime bien ton humour, déclara-t-elle soudain. Bon, j'imagine qu'on devrait se dépêcher, tu as sûrement de la paperasse à donner à l'administration pour ton retour, j'imagine.

- Mon humour? Demandais-je en lui offrant une grimace, sans faire exprès.

Elle hocha la tête. Je fermais la porte à clé, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture garée dans l'allée de la maison.

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais allée voir le médecin hier, commença-t-elle en attendant que je lui explique ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Tout va bien, j'aime même réussi à avoir une dispense de sport, déclarais-je en affichant un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas le sport. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur toi, dit-elle en démarrant.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur moi, tu sais, affirmais-je.

- Je ne te crois pas, et n'essaies pas de me contredire, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs, il me tarde d'en découvrir plus.

Je n'avais pas envie de la contredire, même si dans ma vie à Forks, il n'y avait rien à dire. Après tout, elle était gentille avec moi, et une amie réelle était vraiment ce qui me manquait ici, je suppose.

- Comment c'est passé votre nouvel an? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet en faisant allusion à la fête où elle et Paul s'étaient rendus après m'avoir déposé chez moi.

- C'était sympa. C'est vraiment bête que tu n'aies pas voulu venir avec nous. J'aurais pu te présenter mes amis.

- Je suppose que je vais les voir aujourd'hui de toute façon, répondis-je.

- Bien sûr, je dois leur présenter ma nouvelle sœur, déclara-t-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire en s'arrêtant au seul feu rouge de Forks.

Ça me faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire sœur. Nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, mais d'un côté c'était tellement plaisant, j'avais envié tous ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir des frères ou sœurs.

- Tu... tu crois qu'entre notre parent... Ils vont, bégayais-je.

- Oui, je pense, dit-elle en me coupant alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de former une phrase correcte. Nous allons sûrement vivre tous ensemble, après tout c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, non? Sourit-elle en cherchant à se garer sur le parking non loin du lycée.

- Certainement. Ça va sûrement me paraître bizarre, j'ai toujours vécu seule avec Charlie, avouais-je.

Hormis pendant mes semaines passés dans le coma, manquais-je d'ajouter.

- Je sais pas comment tu as fait. Je dis toujours qu'avoir Paul comme frère c'est chiant, mais je ne m'imagine pas étant seule, ni vivre sans lui, déclara-t-elle.

- J'essaye d'imaginer, répondis-je.

- Tu le comprendras bien assez vite, dit-elle en riant avant de quitter l'habitacle de sa voiture.

- J'espère, chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

Bon, je crois que le grand moment est arrivé. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers ses côtés.

Je pouvais déjà voir et entendre quelques murmures au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde, déclarais-je à Léah.

- C'est sûrement parce que c'est le cas, dit-elle en passant son bras au-dessus de mes épaules et en nous entraînant d'un pas un peu plus rapide vers l'entrée.

A chaque pas que nous faisions, je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse. Si je m'écoutais, j'aurais fait demi-tour depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'avancer vers l'accueil. Démoralisant.

Du moins, tant que je ne tombais pas sur Jessica et sa bande, tout devrait bien se passer...

Il était midi, et jusqu'à présent aucun obstacle ne s'était mis en travers de mon chemin. Nous étions arrivées avant le début des cours et j'avais dû rechercher mon emploi du temps dans mes affaires ne me souvenant plus de ce dernier. Je n'avais eu affaire à aucun « membre » de la bande de Jessica pendant mes cours de la matinée, et à la pause de dix heures je m'étais précipitée vers l'administration pour donner mes papiers de retour.

J'attendais Léah à l'endroit où nous avions convenu de nous rejoindre. Elle devait me présenter à ses amis. Et j'étais contente de passer ma pause déjeuner avec elle, et non toute seule.

- Eh, Bella, entendis-je la voix de Léah raisonner dans le couloir.

- Hey, dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Bella, je te présente mes amis, Angela et son copain Ben, Seth mon cousin, Emily, et il y a aussi Embry qui doit sûrement traîner avec mon frère, dit-elle après m'avoir présenté chacun de ses amis présents.

- Salut, répondis-je un peu gênée.

Ce n'était pas comme si je ne les connaissais pas, je les avais tous croisés dans le lycée ou dans Forks.

- Bon, et si on allait faire plus ample connaissance à la cafétéria, hein! C'est pas que je meurs de faim, mais j'ai vu au menu des lasagnes et bon Dieu, ce que je raffole de ces trucs là, déclara Seth.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, me chuchota Angela que je n'avais pas vu se rapprocher de moi. Il ne fait que parler de nourriture, mais à force on si habitue! Rit-elle.

- D'accord, répondis-je en les suivant jusque dehors.

La cafétéria se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment que celui des salles de cours et je devais être tellement stressée ce matin que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait si froid.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Jessica et sa troupe du regard. Ils étaient tous là, leur table en plein milieu des autres, comme avant.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, me chuchota Léah.

Je lui souris et nous partîmes nous chercher à manger. Comme Seth l'avait prédit, c'était effectivement des lasagnes au menu du jour.

- Alors qui.. c'est qui qui avait raison? Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

- T'es dégoûtant, affirma Ben en soupirant.

- Moi dégoûtant? S'affligea Seth.

- N'importe quoi les garçons, déclara Angela en ramenant sa chaise vers Léah, Emily et moi.

Ils étaient vraiment tous sympathiques avec moi.

- Alors Bella, tu as quoi comme cours cet après-midi? Me demanda Angela. Peut-être que l'un d'entre nous le partage avec toi.

- Euh, je vais te dire ça, lui dis-je en cherchant dans mon sac l'emploi du temps que j'avais retrouvé dans mes affaires hier. 2 Heures de français et une heure d'histoire.

- C'est génial ça, on est dans le même cours de français, me sourit Angela.

- Tu as... perdu la mémoire? Me demanda Emily en même temps qu'Angela.

- Hum.. Non, répondis-je un peu perdue. Je me souviens de tout.

- Ah d'accord. C'est parce que tu ne connais plus ton emploi du temps que je te demande ça, m'expliqua-t-elle en me souriant.

- Oh, ça s'oublie vite ce genre de chose, déclarais-je.

- Et tu m'aurais oublié?

Jessica. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Non, je ne l'avais pas oublié, loin de là...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jessica? Demanda Léah d'un ton sévère en se levant de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

Wouah. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Léah interviendrait de cette façon, elle était toujours très sympa avec tout le monde. Sauf avec ses ennemis, apparemment.

- Rien du tout, sourit Jessica. Je venais juste voir Bella, histoire de lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée.

- C'est vrai que c'est très crédible, siffla Emily de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demandais-je.

Elle avait sûrement un but précis, sinon pourquoi viendrait-elle jusqu'à notre table et pourquoi serait-elle venue chez moi l'autre jour!

- Rien de spécial, juste vous prévenir que le journal sort mercredi, dit-elle gaiement.

- Merci pour l'information, mais tout le monde sait que le journal sort le premier mercredi de chaque mois, déclara Emily d'une voix ferme.

Il était clair que mes nouveaux amis n'appréciaient pas non plus Jessica. Puis sans un autre mot, elle repartit vers sa table.

- Il est clair qu'elle faisait passer un message, déclara Angela quand Jessica fut partie.

- Bon, et si on allait fouiner un peu? Proposa Seth l'air ravi. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit en garder une copie sur son ordinateur et je peux y rentrer en moins de deux.

- C'est cool d'avoir un geek dans l'équipe, dit Ben en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu pourras faire ça quand? Demanda très sérieusement Léah.

- Ce soir, mon ordinateur est chez moi, répondit-il.

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux là? Demandais-je un peu surprise par la tournure des événements.

- Affirmatif, répondit Seth.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, continuant à manger puis peu à peu, la bonne humeur d'avant l'arrivée de Jessica reprit. Même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle avait écrit dans l'article. Sûrement des choses que je n'avais pas très envie de lire.

A la fin de la pause de midi, je partis en cours avec Angela et nous discutâmes une bonne partie du cours, apprenant à mieux nous connaître. Elle promit de me passer ses fiches et de m'expliquer les différentes choses qu'ils avaient étudié durant les dernières semaines que j'avais manqué.

J'avais fini les cours 30 minutes plus tôt que Léah, et je l'attendais dans le hall. Elle devait me ramener chez moi comme nous étions venus ensemble ce matin, et je préférais nettement sa compagnie à celle des bus bondés.

Si je faisais le bilan de cette première journée, elle avait était plutôt bonne si on mettait à part l'interruption de Jessica pendant midi. Les amis de Léah avaient tous très sympa avec moi. J'aurais aimer les connaître plutôt! Et j'avais intérêt à me mettre à travailler, les semaines manquées se faisait sentir.

- Hey Bella, m'interpella Paul que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Tu vas bien? Comment c'est passé ta reprise.

- Ça va et toi ? Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, lui souris-je.

- Je vais bien. Tu attends Léah? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondis-je en consultant ma montre. Une question de minutes.

- D'accord. Oh, je manque à tout mes devoirs. Bella, je te présente Alec, dit-il en me désignant le jeune qui était à ses côtés.

_Alec? _Le fameux Alec?


	20. Chapitre 19 : Mission Geek !

**Un saut dans le futur**

***.***

******Merci beaucoup à _Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite, **

**Bises et bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 19 : Mission Geek ! **

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Est-ce vraiment lui? Est-ce le fameux Alec dont je parlais dans mon journal intime? Si c'était vraiment lui, Edward devait sûrement exister! Il n'était peut-être pas seulement quelqu'un que je m'étais imaginée dans mon long« rêve », il devait certainement se trouver quelque part. Du moins, je l'espérais vraiment! J'avais tellement envie de le retrouver..

- Ça va Bella? Tu ma l'air bizarre tout d'un coup, s'inquiéta Paul en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui oui, j'étais juste... ailleurs, répondis-je. Enchantée, ajoutais-je à l'intention d'Alec.

- Salut Bella, me répondit-il.

- Alors cette rentrée? Me questionna Paul.

- Bien, répondis-je. Les amis de ta sœur sont vraiment tous très sympa.

- Ah, je suis contente que tu les apprécies, s'écria Léah que je n'avais pas entendu arriver et qui avait dû entendre ma dernière phrase. Tu viens? On va chez Seth !

- Chez Seth? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, tu sais bien, murmura-t-elle.

Oui, pour que Seth cherche des informations sur le journal...

- On se voit ce soir, déclara Léah à son frère.

- Salut, répondis-je avant que Léah ne m'embarque vers la sortie.

- Il est nouveau l'ami de ton frère? Demandais-je à Léah quand nous fûmes seules.

- Alec? Il est arrivé la semaine après ton accident, répondit-elle.

Ce qui pouvait totalement correspondre. J'étais convaincue qu'Alec était vraiment l'Alec de mon journal.

- Hum... Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses à Alec? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi? Non! M'exclamais-je rapidement. Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

- Oh allez, tu peux tout me dire! Déclara-t-elle en ouvrant sa voiture. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le répéter à tout le monde. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Je sais que tu n'est pas comme ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée par l'ami de ton frère, répondis-je en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour m'y installer.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre? Devais-je considérer Edward ainsi, alors que je n'avais aucune garantie de sa réelle existence. Beaucoup de gens s'appelaient Alec, peut-être que c'était juste une coïncidence...

Pourrais-je me convaincre de ces théories? J'aurais aimé les avoir écrites pour les étudier plus en détails et déterminer si c'était vraiment Alec. Malheureusement, je devrai faire sans, et essayer de me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit.

- C'est qui? Me questionna Léah en me sortant de mes pensées.

- C'est... compliqué, déclarais-je.

Tout expliquer maintenant à Léah aurait été bien trop long et compliqué. Et peut-être que je n'en avais pas encore envie ou le courage de le faire pour le moment. Léah était vraiment quelqu'un que j'appréciais mais c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour lui faire ce genre de révélation.

- D'accord, tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête, déclara-t-elle en abandonnant le sujet.

- Merci, répondis-je.

Je suppose que lui retourner la question aurait-été mal venu, étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment répondu à la sienne.

- Nous n'allons que toutes les deux chez Seth ou les autres viennent aussi? Lui demandais-je en changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Tout le monde vient. Et je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, c'est toujours comme ça, déclara-t-elle en m'offrant un grand sourire.

Je crois que mes longues soirées en solitaire venaient de prendre fin.

- Alors? Demanda Ben.

Nous étions tous réunis chez le cousin de Léah. Seth venait de réussir à rentrer dans l'ordinateur de Jessica après quelques tentatives.

- Elle a je ne sais combien de fichiers inutiles et rien n'est organisé, mais je vais trouver ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et on fait quoi une fois qu'on aura trouvé l'article? Demanda Angela.

- Je pense qu'il sera mieux d'aviser une fois qu'on l'aura tous lu, déclara Emily.

- Ah, voici le dernier journal paru, le nouveau ne doit pas être bien loin, commenta Seth.

Tout le monde s'était installé un peu partout dans sa chambre, mais on se rapprocha du bureau pour être tous autour de l'ordinateur.

- Et nous y voilà, déclara-t-il en cliquant sur l'icône pour l'ouvrir.

Seth se rendit sur la page du sommaire, il y avait bel et bien un article sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien encore pu inventer à mon sujet.

Page 4 : La véritable raison de l'accident d'Isabella Swan.

Puis il fit défiler les pages pour arriver jusqu'à l'article. Elle avait dédié trois paragraphes à mon sujet. Le premier paragraphe faisait référence à ma vie à Forks, rien d'extraordinaire et aucun mensonge. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je ne lise le paragraphe suivant.

« Comme nous le savons tous, Bella Swan à fait son grand retour ce lundi au lycée. Mais savons-nous vraiment ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Nous ne savons rien de plus que ce que le journal nous a appris : une histoire de coma! Une histoire totalement ridicule! Vu l'intérêt que je porte au journal du lycée, j'ai pris de mon temps pour aller à sa rencontre pendant les vacances peu après son pseudo « réveil » ! J'ai ainsi pu connaître les véritables raisons qui l'ont poussé à rester dans les flammes de l'incendie au lieu de sortir alors qu'elle en avait la possibilité!

_Suicide me direz-vous? Non! Juste une histoire de popularité!_

Nous savons tous très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment son cas, et Isabella Swan à tout simplement voulut ressortir de cet incendie telle une héroïne. Mais les choses sont loin de s'être passées comme elle l'aurait voulu! »

Quoi? C'était quoi cette histoire à dormir debout? Comme si j'allais risquer ma propre vie pour me rendre populaire au lycée!

- Elle raconte n'importe quoi, vraiment! Et dire qu'elle a l'autorisation d'écrire dans ce journal, soupira Angela.

- Peut-être, mais plus pour longtemps, sourit Seth.

- Quelle bonne idée trotte dans ton petit cerveau, cousin? Demanda Léah.

- Supprimer cet article, et trouver un truc pas très glorieux à son sujet dans son ordinateur et l'envoyer par mail à Eric, en lui disant qu'elle a décidé de faire quelques modifications sur l'article de Bella!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a ce genre de document dans son ordinateur? Demanda Ben.

- Je vais bien trouver un truc, et après je peux toujours en rajouter un peu, déclara Seth avec un petit sourire sadique.

- À demain Léah. Je la saluais alors que je quittais sa voiture, et me dépêchais de rejoindre le porche pour ne pas être trop trempée avec cette pluie.

La voiture de Charlie était garée dans l'allée et il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée. Charlie était rentré avant moi, et il devait sûrement trouver ça bizarre. Ce n'était arrivé que très peu de fois.

- Papa? Je suis rentrée, dis-je tout en enlevant mes chaussures et mon manteau.

- Je suis dans la cuisine, me répondit-il.

À la cuisine?

- Tu rentres bien tard, je suppose que cette journée s'est bien passée, déclara mon père alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

- Oui, tout c'est bien passé, répondis-je. J'ai passé la journée avec Léah et ses amis et après les cours nous sommes allés chez Seth, son cousin, déclarais-je en racontant ma journée tout en ne précisant pas ce que nous avions fait. Après tout mon père travaillait dans la police et ce que Seth avait fait était loin d'être autorisé par la loi.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour me faire la bise.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : mon père était complètement métamorphosé!

- Tu cuisines? Demandais-je en sortant les couverts pour mettre la table.

- Je réchauffe, rectifiât-il. Sue nous a préparé un petit plat.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, les Clearwater étaient vraiment des gens très sympathiques.

Charlie nous servit deux assiettes et nous nous installâmes autour de la table de la cuisine.

- La reprise des cours n'est pas trop dur? Demanda-t-il.

- Si, répondis-je. Je suis un peu perdue, j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses.

- J'imagine, mais je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir, dit-il très confiant. D'ailleurs je me suis renseigné pour que tu puisses passer ton permis, ajouta-t-il.

- Je vais me concentrer sur les cours pour rattraper mon retard, et je me pencherais sur ça pendant les prochaines vacances. C'est sûrement le plus raisonnable.

- Sûrement, répondit-il en me souriant.

Nous passâmes le reste du dîner à discuter de choses et d'autres, notamment sur ma rentrée et Charlie précisa plusieurs fois qu'il aimait beaucoup les amis de Léah. Je l'aidais à faire la vaisselle et je partis à l'étage faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain.

Après avoir pris une douche, je tombais comme une masse sur mon lit, tellement crevée par la journée que je venais d'avoir. Je n'avais plus l'habitude, j'avais passé ces derniers jours à ne faire presque rien.

J'allais programmer mon réveil pour le lendemain quand je me rendis compte que cette journée m'avait sorti Edward de la tête. Je n'y avais presque pas pensé. Je m'étais pourtant dit que je continuerai mes recherches après le lycée, mais comme nous étions allées chez Seth je n'avais pas pu. Enfin, j'y avais tout de même un peu pensé avec Alec. C'était quand même dingue qu'un nouveau arrive la semaine où je tombe dans le coma, qui était également la semaine où il était apparu dans le journal intime de mon « rêve ».

Et il y avait Léah qui m'avait demandé si j'étais intéressée par quelqu'un. Comment lui dire que la personne qui m'intéressait n'était peut-être pas réelle? C'est comme si je fantasmais sur un personnage de BD ou quelque chose dans le genre là...

Je devais continuer de chercher pour savoir si c'était vrai, même si je n'étais pas vraiment très douée pour ça. Il y avait bien Seth qui avait l'air de plutôt s'y connaître. Plutôt très bien même, j'aurais été incapable d'entrer dans l'ordinateur de quelqu'un d'autre sans quitter le sien. Mais ce serait tout de même assez étrange d'aller le voir pour lui demander s'il pouvait trouver des informations sur Edward. Je devais sûrement en parler à Léah avant.

J'avais déjà cherché des informations sur son travail, et d'autres choses, m ais ça n'avait rien donné. À moins qu'il ne travaille pas encore à cette période stade de sa vie. Étant donné que nous sommes à nouveau dans le présent, il n'a peut-être que 17 ans, et n'est peut-être qu'un lycéen. Tout ça me paraissait nettement plus logique, car dans mon rêve nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart.

Toutes ces théories étaient quand même très complexes! Pourquoi tout ça n'était pas plus simple?


	21. Chapitre 20 : Chez la belle-famille

**Un saut dans le futur**

**********Merci beaucoup à _Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**********Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 20 : Chez la belle-famille **

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Ma seconde journée de la semaine s'était plutôt bien passée. Elle avait été parfaitement ordinaire. J'étais allée en cours, j'avais mangé avec Léah et ses amis que je considérais à présent comme les miens également. Seth nous avait raconté qu'après que nous soyons tous partis il avait modifié l'article, mais ne voulut pas nous donner plus d'informations, hormis le fait que nous allions tous adorer! J'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'il avait écrit sur Jessica, et peut-être sur sa bande qui la suivait comme des petits chiots, partout où elle allait. Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, et je crois qu'on devait vraiment m'expliquer ce que certains lui trouvait!

Nous espérions tous que Jessica ne déciderait pas d'ajouter de modifications de dernières minutes à l'article. C'est pourquoi, une fois que Seth eut fini de manger, il partit traîner vers les locaux où se trouvait, là où il était imprimé.

Apparemment, tout se déroula comme il l'avait prévu car à la fin de la journée nous n'eûmes aucun retour!

- Voilà les boissons, s'exclama Léah en revenant dans le salon avec nos sodas.

J'étais chez elle, elle devait m'aider un peu sur les cours que j'avais manqué.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en attrapant le verre rempli qu'elle me tendait.

- Mais de rien, dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés devant la table basse de son salon. On commence par quoi?

- Hum. Très bonne question! Il y en a tellement, soupirais-je en voyant toutes les feuilles et livres.

- Allez, un peu de maths, dit-elle énergiquement. Je pense que le reste devrait aller plus facilement pour toi.

Elle savait que j'avais horreur de cette matière.

- Tu aimes torturer les gens? Souris-je.

- Effectivement, avec des racines carrées et tout pleins de formules, dit-elle, entrant dans mon jeu.

- Léah, t'es là? Cria son frère depuis l'entrée.

- Dans le salon avec Bella, répondit-elle à Paul.

On entendit quelques chuchotements avant d'entendre les bruits de pas venir vers nous.

- Sûrement sa copine, déclara Léah en supposant qui c'était la personne qui accompagnait son frère. Oui c'est ça, sauf que tu ne peux pas utiliser cette formule ici. Il faut que tu...

- Tu entends Alec, je savais pas que nous deux c'était du sérieux, rit Paul suivit de son ami.

- Très drôle Polo, dit-elle en lui balançant un coussin du canapé.

- Eh doucement, tu vas blesser ma copine, dit-il en rattrapant le coussin qui se dirigeait vers Alec.

Tout deux se mirent à rire. C'était comme ça tout le temps entre eux?

- Alors vous faites quoi? Demanda Alec tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé dernière nous.

- Je rattrape les cours, répondis-je. Léah m'aide.

- Pas cool ça, déclara Paul. Mais vous allez bien pouvoir vous accorder une petite pause pour faire une petite partie avec nous, dit-il en brandissant son ballon de basket.

- On ne travaille que depuis une demi-heure, déclarais-je.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, tu sais, s'exclama Alec.

- Il n'a pas tort, et puis en plus pour une fois qu'on est 4, sourit Paul en regardant sa sœur.

- Je ne sais pas jouer, avouais-je.

Oh, mais raison de plus! On va t'apprendre, et je parie que le basket va être un de tes sports préféré après les vacances de février, et tu ne seras plus dispensée, déclara Paul.

Léah me regarda avec un petit sourire. OK, j'étais foutue.

- On ne va quand même pas aller dehors par ce temps? M'exclamais-je en réalisant qu'on était qu'au mois de Janvier, la température était inférieure à zéro degré et j'étais plutôt du genre frileuse.

- Pas besoin de quitter la maison, déclara Paul en empruntant une porte qui devait aller au sous sol.

Léah me fit signe de les suivre. Ce sous-sol était tout sauf un sous-sol normal. C'était une immense pièce qui devait faire la taille de ma maison! Un baby-foot était dans un coin de la pièce, quelques jeux types flippers traînaient dans le même coin, il y avait même un canapé avec une console de jeux. Et enfin un panier de basket avec un grand espace autour.

- Plus d'une fois Paul a essayé de convaincre maman de faire sa chambre ici! Confessa Léah

- Ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas, répondit Alec. J'aurais adoré avoir une salle comme ça chez moi, avec un panier de basket et tout.

- Tu vis dans les nouveaux pavillons? Lui demanda Léah.

- Ouep ! C'est pas très grand mais c'est mieux que notre appartement à Seattle.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Seattle? Lui demandais-je.

- Mon père a été muté à Forks. Mes parents ont envisagé qu'il revienne le week-end, mais je crois que ça aurait était relativement compliqué pour nous tous. Alors on est arrivé tous les trois.

- Je croyais qu'on était venu ici pour jouer au basket, et non pour bavarder, se plaignit Paul.

- Un panier, une question? Proposa Léah.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas en poser beaucoup alors, déclarais-je.

Avais-je déjà marqué un seul panier en basket? Je pense que si ça avait été le cas, cet événement m'aurait peut-être marqué plus que ça.

- Allez, je commence, déclara Léah.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de secrets, déclara Paul en nous regardant Alec et moi. C'est moi qui lui est appris à jouer et on est des pros, se vantât-il.

- De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher, déclara Alec. Et je suis pas trop mauvais.

Je me passais de commentaires. J'étais nulle et ils allaient très bientôt le découvrir.

Léah se positionna derrière la ligne que son frère avait tracé.

- Si je marque, ma question est pour Alec.

- Vas-y, déclara ce dernier.

Léah leva les bras, de façon à marquer, et lança le ballon qui rentra de l'anneau de fer.

- Le nom de ta première copine! Sourit-elle en me regardant.

Ne m'avait-elle pas cru quand je lui avais dit qu'Alec ne m'intéressait pas?

- Alice, déclara-t-il. Bon, à mon tour, comme je viens de répondre.

Il récupéra le ballon et se mit à la place de Léah.

- Bella, ce sera ton tour.

Trop aimable ça!

Comme Alec l'avait déclaré, il était bel et bien bon au basket. Il marqua sans aucune difficulté.

- Le nom de ton premier copain.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu, répondis-je en attrapant le ballon qui rebondissait dans la pièce.

Je voulais à tout prix qu'on oublie cette question. J'espérais vraiment que la prochaine ne serait pas pourquoi ou quelque chose dans le genre là.

- Je ne prononce pas de nom, je vais le louper, déclarais-je en le lançant un peu n'importe comment, toujours troublée par la dernière question. Que fait-on quand on le loupe? Qui prend la relève? Demandais-je alors que personne ne parlait.

- C'est le nom que tu devais prononcer qui récupère la balle.

- Paul alors, lui souris-je, en me mettant sur le côté avec les deux autres.

- Léah, déclara son frère en lui jetant un petit sourire.

Après avoir marqué il se retourna vers elle :

- C'est qui le mec que t'a embrassé au nouvel an?

Léah se mit à rougir et déclara d'un ton assez neutre.

- Jake, le cousin d'Embry.

La partie continua. Aucune autre question gênante ne me fut posée. Les garçons et Léah ne marquèrent pas à chaque fois, et je réussis à mettre le premier panier de ma vie. Grand moment sportif pour la vie de Bella Swan!

- J'arrête, répondis-je. Autant de sport pour quelqu'un qui est tout sauf sportif c'est bien crevant.

Je m'assis alors sur le canapé dans le coin de la pièce. Très vite Alec me rejoint, pendant que Paul et Léah s'affrontaient dans une petite partie.

- Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- C'est rien, déclarais-je.

- Comment ça se fait? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire que t'es plutôt pas mal et tu es sympa.

- Disons que Forks est une minuscule ville et quand tu as passé toute ta vie ici, les rencontres ne se font pas vraiment à chaque coin de rue.

- Tu as vraiment vécu ici toute ta vie?

- Affirmatif, et comme un peu près tous les gens de cette ville.

- Si tu pouvais partir tu irais où? Me demanda-t-il.

- New York, répondis-je sans hésiter.

- La grande ville, murmura-t-il.

Pas vraiment, pensais-je. J'avais d'autres raisons de vouloir aller là-bas.

- Et toi? Lui demandais-je.

- Hum.. C'est une question qui mérite pas mal de réflexion. Il y a tellement d'endroits que j'aimerai bien découvrir.

- Seattle te manque? Lui demandais-je.

- Un peu, pas plus que ça. J'y ai passé des bons moments et je suppose que j'y retournerai l'année prochaine pour l'université de toute façon. Répondit-il.

- Tu veux aller en fac de quoi?

- Médecine, et toi, tu veux faire quoi?

- J'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'ai une idée et le lendemain elle me déplaît complètement, avouais-je.

- Tu finiras bien par trouver, déclara-t-il alors que le frère et la sœur revenaient parmi nous.

- Alors qui a gagné? Demandais-je.

- La question ne se pose même pas sœurette, c'est moi, déclara Paul.

- Vous êtes là les enfants? Demanda Sue du rez-de-chaussée.

- En bas, mam', cria Paul pour que ça mère l'entende.

Après quelques secondes, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans l'escalier, laissant apparaître Sue.

- Bonjour les enfants, nous salua-t-elle. Vous vous amusez bien?

- Très. Dit en riant Paul.

- C'est très bien. Je viens vous informer que nous mangerons dans une demi-heure. Bella ton père viendra te chercher, il avait juste un petit contre-temps, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

- Je vais rentrer, déclara Alec.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas te mettre à la porte, déclara Sue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il se fait tard, et je n'ai pas prévenu ma mère. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer madame Clearwater. On se voit demain, nous salua-t-il avant de remonter les escaliers.

- Je te raccompagne, déclara Paul.

Nous nous retrouvâmes plus que Léah et moi, et nous décidâmes d'aller continuer à travailler. Nous n'avions pas fait grand chose avec l'arrivée des garçons. Nous reprîmes nos places dans le salon, et Léah continua de m'expliquer ce que j'avais manqué.

- Charlie, entres donc.

On venait de sonner à la porte et la mère de Léah s'était précipitée pour ouvrir. C'était mon père qui venait me récupérer.

- On continuera plus tard, si tu as un souci tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, me déclara mon amie.

- Je le ferai, lui dis-je en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac.

- Pas trop stressée pour demain? Me demanda-t-elle en me passant mon cahier.

- Tu rigoles! J'ai hâte de voir ce que Seth à trouvé d'intéressant et de voir la réaction de Jessica, souris-je.

- Tu as raison!

Après que avoir ramassé la totalité de mes affaires nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall d'entrée où mon père et Sue discutaient et riaient. Tout avait l'air de très bien marcher entre eux. En même temps, ils travaillaient ensemble alors c'était sûrement mieux ainsi!

- Je viens de préparer à manger, vous n'avez qu'à rester, proposa Sue.

- C'est gentil, mais on ne voudrait pas déranger, hésita mon père.

- Tu sais très bien que vous ne nous dérangez pas! Insista-t-elle en lui montrant la direction de la cuisine.

C'est vraiment parce que tu insistes, déclara mon père en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Mon père se fera bouffer! J'étais contente que Sue entre dans nos vies. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

***.***

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Je venais de terminer ma dernière journée de lycée. Enfin, ma dernière journée d'examens, qui, je l'espérai serait réussie. Je n'avais pas très envie de passer une année supplémentaire ici, même si les deux dernières avaient été vraiment super. Mais sans mes amis, une nouvelle année ne serait vraiment pas pareille!

Nous avions emménagé mon père et moi avec Sue, Léah et Paul l'été dernier. Cela faisait déjà un an cette semaine que j'avais découvert la vraie vie de famille. J'aimais ça tout simplement. Mon père avait revendu notre maison. Elle abritait beaucoup de souvenirs pour lui avec ma mère, et c'était sûrement la meilleure solution pour tourner la page. C'était toujours bizarre de passer devant et de se dire que ce n'était plus chez soi.

Nous étions principalement tous les quatre, sans Paul, car il était parti à l'université l'été où nous avions emménagé chez eux. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ça allait bientôt être à notre tour, à Léah et à moi de partir. Et j'avais bien envie de profiter à fond de mon dernier été ici! Le dernier.

À l'automne, Léah et moi emménagerions dans un appartement à Seattle pour nos études. Nous ne serions pas dans la même université, loin de là, elles étaient chacune à l'opposé de la ville. Mais nous avions trouvé un appartement à mi chemin des deux.

- Tu as fini ta valise? Me demanda Léah en entrant dans ma chambre et en s'affalant sur mon lit.

- Presque, encore deux trois trucs à mettre dedans et j'aurai fini, déclarais-je en mettant ma trousse de toilette dans ma valise.

- New York. J'imagine que tu dois être tellement impatiente d'y retourner.

Nous allions passer deux semaines de vacances là-bas avec notre bande et nous retrouverions Paul et Alec qui y vivaient depuis qu'ils étaient partis pour leurs études.

- J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Répondis-je en me remémorant l'instant où elle avait appris ce qui m'était arrivé pendant mon coma.

Léah était au courant de tout. Des Cullen, d'Edward, du rêve que j'avais fait. J'avais préféré lui raconter la vérité au lieu de lui mentir. C'était il a quelque temps déjà, quelques mois avant que nous n'emménagions chez eux.

_**Flash-back, 1an et demi plus tôt.**_

_Je ne pensais plus tellement à Edward. J'essayais de tout faire pour l'oublier, les mois passaient et toujours rien, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, tout ça n'avait été qu'un simple rêve pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Mais il y avait eu ce texte de français que nous avions étudié en cours aujourd'hui, et un des personnages principaux s'appelait Edward. Difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement._

_J'étais devant l'ordinateur pour mes recherches pour mon exposé. Je pouvais quand même bien tenter une dernière recherche sur lui. Juste une dernière, histoire de ne pas regretter plus tard._

_C'était la quatrième fois que j'essayais de trouver quelques choses à son sujet. Edward Cullen, tapais-je dans mon moteur de recherche._

_- Salut Bella, ton père m'a fait entrer, me salua Léah que je n'avais absolument pas entendu arriver._

_Je me dépêchais de fermer ma page internet mais elle fut plus rapide que moi._

_- Qui est Edward Cullen? Me demanda-t-elle en lisant ce que j'avais écrit._

_Grillée. Devais-je lui raconter? Oui, je crois qu'il le fallait._

_- Viens. Lui murmurais-je en lui faisant signe vers ma chambre après avoir pris soin de supprimer l'historique de mes recherches._

_Léah me suivit sans un mot jusqu'à ma chambre. Mon père était en bas, et je n'avais pas la moindre envie qu'il entende ce que j'étais sur le point de révéler à mon amie._

_- Il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne raconteras rien, que tu ne m'interrompras pas, déclarais-je._

_Bizarrement, ce moment me rappela celui où je racontais tout à Alice puis à Edward, sauf que c'était le contraire de ce que je racontais à Léah. Et ce côté là de l'histoire me paraissait bien plus plausible. Je savais pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée là-bas, à cause de mon coma. Alors qu'avant j'en ignorais totalement la raison._

_Je n'omis aucun passage. Mon souhait « d'avancer le temps »,mon réveil à New York, toute ma vie là-bas, l'incendie dans la librairie et mon réveil à l'hôpital de Forks._

_Léah resta assise sur mon lit pendant que je racontais tout. Elle ne m'interrompit pas et quand j'eus fini elle ne fit aucun commentaire et me pris dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes._

_- C'est assez étrange tout ça, mais si tu penses que s'est bien réel, crois-y, me chuchota-t-elle._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, je suis sûre qu'il y aura plein de gars sympas quand on sera à Seattle.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire à tout ça, à Edward et tout le reste. C'était juste un beau rêve. Et comme tu le dis très bien, je compte bien faire de nouvelles rencontres!

- Si tu savais comme je suis impatiente, dit-elle en arrêtant de fouiner dans les affaires de ma valise.

- Et moi donc!

* * *

Vous saurez bel et bien ce qui a était modifié dans l'article du journal et d'autres choses !

Bises et à très bientôt.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Retour à New York

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Hey! **

**************Je remercie_ Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Bises et à bientôt pour la suite!**

**J.**

**Chapitre 21 : Retour à New York **

**Point de vue de Bella :**

- Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, confiais-je à Léah alors que nous étions installées dans l'appareil. Tu vas me trouver bête, mais ça me fou un peu la frousse.

- C'est rien tu vas voir! C'est vrai qu'il y a un pourcentage de crash, mais ça n'arrive pas tout le temps, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu as le don de rassurer les gens! Je crois que tu t'es trompée d'orientation niveau étude, c'est pas en fac de droit que tu devrais aller mais plutôt être hôtesse de l'air, déclarais-je.

- Et moi je crois que tu devrais plutôt te lancer dans l'humour plutôt que dans le journalisme, rit-elle.

- Très drôle Léah!

- Tu ne peux quand même pas nier que mon humour est déstressant! Surtout avec toi! Sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai que tu es toujours très détendue, et que rien ne te fait peur, avouais-je. J'aimerai bien être comme toi.

- Je savais bien qu'au plus profond de toi, tu enviais ma vie!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre! On croirait entendre Paul, riais-je.

- Quelle offense d'être comparée à ce grand bêta! Déclara-t-elle.

- Grand bêta qui va quand même nous héberger deux semaines chez lui, précisais-je.

- En effet, mais bon, si on ne profite pas des avantages du fraternel je n'en vois pas l'intérêt!

J'éclatais de rire, ce qui fit retourner un monsieur devant moi, qui me jeta un regard l'air de dire : Tu ris comme ça pendant tout le vol, ça va très mal aller pour toi!

Je cessais mon rire afin de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Plusieurs films étaient à notre disposition, mais Léah et moi préférâmes une nouvelle fois discuter de ce que nous allions faire à New York, et de tous les endroits que nous voulions visiter. J'avais bien l'intention de profiter à fond de mes deux prochaines semaines! Quand nous rentrerions à Forks nous profiterions de nos derniers instants familiaux là-bas, puis nous partirions aménager notre appartement avant que les cours ne démarrent.

Je venais de mettre mon mp3 en route pour écouter de la musique quand je tombais sur cette chanson. Celle qui avait été diffusé à la soirée d'Emily quand on avait lu le journal du lycée.

_Flash Back_

_- Qui veut le lire? Demanda Seth en brandissant haut la main le journal de mercredi._

_Nous l'avions bien entendu tous lus ce journal, mais je crois que c'était toujours aussi bon de le relire._

_- Arrête de faire l'idiot Seth, et lit nous ce journal, s'impatienta Léah._

_- T'énerves pas ma Léah, j'avais bien l'intention de le lire. Bon, dit-il en se rendant à la page qui nous intéressait tous._

_« Chers lycéens, lycéennes,_

_Connaissez-vous vraiment la rédactrice du journal de votre lycée?_

_Je ne pense pas, c'est pour cela que je vous propose de la découvrir :_

_Si vous pensez que Jessica a pu intégrer la rédaction du lycée grâce à ses notes, vous vous trompez! Je crois qu'elle peut remercier grande sœur pour ses anciens devoirs! Et avoir volé plusieurs sujets d'examens... Mais il y a bien pire, comment croyez vous que Miss Stanley a réussi à avoir autant de votes au conseil des élèves. Elle n'est pas vraiment très futée en mathématiques, car il y avait plus de bulletins de vote que d'élèves dans ce lycée. Mais comment une telle erreur n'a-t-elle pas été remarqué par l'administration? Merci, papa qui a eu la gentillesse de faire des dons plus que généreux au lycée!_

_Je pense que vous devez connaître la vérité sur cette fille qui pense régner sur notre lycée. Cet article qui à l'origine fut écrit par ses soins n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, tout comme une bonne partie de ses anciens articles._

_Un élève du lycée. »_

_Sous l'article il y avait un ancien devoir de sa sœur, ainsi que le même avec son nom à sa place. La deuxième photo montrait plusieurs bulletins avec son nom inscrit dessus. « Quelques preuves de mes avances » faisait office de légende._

_- C'était quand même géant, sourit Ben._

_- Oh que oui! Vous savez que j'ai même trouvé des photos plutôt compromettantes d'elle et de ses amis!_

_- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas mis? Demanda Emily. J'espère que tu les as gardé!_

_- Je voulais pas non plus déclarer la guerre, et je ne voulais aucune preuve dans mon ordinateur. Si on découvre qu'on a quelque chose à voir à propos de ça, nous somme plutôt mal!_

_Fin du Flash Back_

- A quoi tu penses? Me demanda Léah.

- A l'article qu'avait écrit Seth sur Jessica quand nous étions en première.

- Oh, tout simplement épiques. Dommage que nous nous soyons fait prendre, je me souviens encore très bien de la longue punition de ma mère.

- C'est vrai, mais ça en valait la peine! Répondis-je.

Jessica avait montré l'ancien article qu'elle avait conservé avant qu'il ne soit modifié par Seth, au proviseur du lycée. Étant citée dedans, la bande et moi avions été convoqué, et on avait trouvé bizarre que Seth traîne devant les locaux du journal la veille. Nous eûmes tous droit à une bonne série d'heures de retenues, et Jessica aussi. Mais rien de plus, les choses citées dans ce journal étaient vraies, et je pense que l'administration voulut régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Léah n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance avec Sue. Elle l'avait privé de sortie pendant un bon moment. Quant à moi, Charlie fut beaucoup plus indulgent. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ennuis auparavant, et je m'étais bien sûr justifiée en lui racontant ce qui aurait dû être normalement publié à mon sujet.

- Oui, on va plutôt penser à autre chose, hein! Grimaça-t-elle. Ah, j'ai hâte d'arriver.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, répondis-je.

- Hé, mais qui vois-je? Ce ne serait pas mes deux sœurs préférées? S'écria Paul dans la foule de l'aéroport.

Il faisait de grand geste avec ses bras. On ne pouvait vraiment pas le louper!

- Salut frérot, lui dit Léah alors qu'il venait de nous prendre dans ses bras.

- Salut Paul. Sympa ton accueil, commentais-je. J'espérais néanmoins une petite banderole, plaisantais-je.

- Je vois que mon humour à déteint un peu sur toi. Tu vas me rendre fier!

- N'importe quoi, lança Léah. La grande ville ne t'a vraiment pas changé!

- Oui, d'ailleurs Alec nous attend dans la voiture, nous informa Paul.

- Tu n'aimes pas nos retrouvailles? C'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à porter nos valises jusqu'à la voiture, déclara Léah en m'embarquant vers la sortie.

- Hein? Mais vous n'êtes ici que deux semaines! Vous avez vu vos valises? Même moi quand je suis arrivé pour vivre ici, j'avais trois fois moins d'affaires! Paniqua Paul en voyant toutes nos valises.

- Que veux-tu frérot, on est des filles! Rit Léah.

C'est vrai qu'on avait pas vraiment fait léger. En plus nous étions allées faire les magasins avant de partir. Et nous avions bien l'intention de les faire également pendant nos vacances.

Nous venions de gagner le parking de l'aéroport et nous trouvâmes Alec appuyé sur sa voiture.

- C'est comme ça que tu viens nous accueillir? Lui demandais-je en lui donnant une accolade.

- Salut à toi aussi Bella.

- Salut Alec, lui souris-je.

Après que nous eûmes fini nos salutations, nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Alec pour regagner leur appartement. Nous mîmes plus d'une heure pour faire une petite distance à cause des embouteillages. Tout était comme dans mon rêve, les rues bondées... Léah était vraiment excitée, et nous l'entendîmes très bien durant le trajet.

Les garçons nous aidèrent à porter nos valises jusqu'à leur appartement. Ils vivaient au 6ème étage, et leur ascenseur était en panne depuis plusieurs jours. Pile pendant notre séjour. Leur quartier n'avait rien avoir avec celui que j'avais connu, ou du moins celui que je m'étais imaginé.

J'avais pourtant décrété que cela n'était bien qu'un rêve, mais j'étais tout de même en vacances dans cette même ville. Et j'avais bien l'intention de me consacrer une journée pour essayer de retrouver notre appartement, mon lieu de travail, celui d'Edward, et même la librairie. J'avais besoin de savoir si tout ça était réel. Si je reconnaissais les lieux.

- Eh bien, il est plutôt propre votre appart', pour deux mecs qui vivent ensemble, riais-je en étant tout de même surprise. La chambre de Paul à Forks était toujours en chantier malgré les plaintes de Sue.

- C'est ça de vivre avec un maniaque, dit-il en désignant Alec du doigt.

- Je ne suis pas maniaque Paul, j'aime juste que les choses soient bien rangées, se justifia-t-il.

- Donc tu es maniaque, le contra mon frère.

C'était comme cela que je le considérais. Mon frère, et Léah ma sœur. Ma famille en gros. C'était facile avec eux, ils étaient sympas et nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais je n'appelais pas Sue maman. J'appelais déjà assez rarement mon père Papa, alors avec Sue... Peut-être qu'un jour.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation une centaine de fois Polo, je ne suis pas MA-NIA-QUE! Certifia Alec.

- Ce que vous êtes drôles les garçons! Sourit Léah. Nous dormons où nous, sinon?

- Vous allez vous partager ma chambre, sourit Paul. Je me contenterai du canapé ou si je me sens un peu seul, j'irai embêter Alec! Je sais comment l'énerver très facilement : Je persiste Alec, tu es maniaque.

- Très drôle Polo, très drôle! Commenta Alec.

- Bon, pendant que vous vous chamaillez, nous on va aller s'installer, déclara Léah en attrapant sa valise, et en se dirigeant vers la chambre où nous allions dormir.

J'attrapais la mienne et la rejoignis. La chambre de Paul était relativement grande. Enfin, un lit deux personnes était au milieu de la pièce, un bureau à côté, ainsi qu'une étagère et un placard. C'était tout de même bien pour un appart' d'étudiant dans la grosse pomme. La mienne à Seattle ne serait pas aussi grande. Quand mes meubles seraient dans ma chambre, le passage serait relativement limité!

J'évitais de sortir toutes mes affaires. Si je faisais comme Léah à tout sortir, dans deux semaines j'en aurai oublié la moitié. Seattle – New York n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté, alors je ne voulais pas oublier mes affaires ici.

- Alors, que fait-on pour votre première soirée ici? Demandèrent les garçons en entrant dans notre chambre, du moins celle de Paul.

- Je sais pas. C'est vous qui vivez ici, vous avez sûrement des endroits sympas à nous conseiller, déclarais-je.

- Il y a bien un bar sympa dans le quartier, déclara Paul.

- Mais vous n'avez pas l'âge légal pour boire, lança Alec.

- Vous non plus je vous signale, commentais-je. Vous n'avez encore que 20 ans.

- Légalement tu as raison. Mais pas avec nos fausses cartes d'identité, sourit Paul en sortant la sienne de son portefeuille.

- Non? Fais voir, déclara Léah en se précipitant vers son frère. Paul Waterclear, très original le nom de famille.

- Toujours être vigilant, déclara-t-il.

- Regardes la photo Bella, sourit Léah en me passant la fausse pièce d'identité.

- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, plaisantais-je. Tu sais que Charlie est flic, s'il voyait ça. déclarais-je en la rendant à Paul.

- Mais comme tu es la meilleure sœur du monde tu ne diras rien!

- Seulement si tu nous en procure à nous aussi, déclarais-je.

- Ah, je me disais bien. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir autant changé en une année, souris Alec.

- Alors? S'impatienta Léah.

- Ça va être un jeu d'enfant. On a un ami qui peut nous faire ça! Je vais aller l'appeler, déclara Paul en quittant la chambre.

- C'est génial Bella. On pourra aussi s'en servir à Seattle!

- Déjà debout? Me demanda Alec alors que je venais de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Il est seulement, je tournais la tête pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine, 7h30. C'est vrai qu'il est rudement tôt et que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ça! Et toi aussi tu es déjà debout!

- Je suis un lève tôt. Sourit-il. Café?

- Oh non, j'ai horreur de ça, répondis-je.

- C'est vrai. Alors que comptes-tu faire de ta matinée? Me demanda-t-il en me beurrant mes tartines!

Tellement adorable!

- Oh, je pense que je vais aller me balader un peu, répondis-je. Merci, ajoutais-je pour la tartine qu'il me tendait.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Me demanda-t-il. Je connais des coins sympas.

- J'aimerai me balader seule, ce matin, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le proposais juste comme ça.

- Demain, si tu veux, ajoutais-je.

J'avais justement un but précis pour ma « balade » de ce matin. Et c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire seule.

- Comme tu veux, me sourit-il. Mais tu devrais quand même prendre un plan, c'est la grande ville ici! Sourit-il.

- Merci, répondis-je. Je vais essayer de m'en sortir sans trop me perdre!

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Alec, je retournais dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, car Léah dormait toujours. Une fois que j'eus pris mes affaires, je partis prendre ma douche et une fois que je fus prête, je partis pour ma « balade ».

J'avais regardé le trajet que je devais emprunter grâce à internet. Je comptais me rendre à l'appartement en premier. J'avais l'adresse de ce dernier, et d'après ce que j'avais pu trouver sur le net, il existait bel et bien. A partir de là-bas, j'improviserai pour me rendre aux autres lieux que j'avais pu fréquenter.

Après quelques hésitations, je décidais finalement de m'y rendre en taxi. Je n'avais pas envie de me perdre dans le métro! Je n'eus pas trop de mal à en avoir un. Une fois dedans, je lui donnais l'adresse. Ce moment me rappela un souvenir. Ma première journée, quand je devais rentrer à l'appartement après le travail, et que je ne connaissais pas l'adresse.

Nous étions ici depuis 6 jours et je n'avais fréquenté aucun des endroits dont j'avais rêvé. Du moins, nos vacances jusqu'à maintenant c'étaient résumées à quelques visites, central park, les soirées au bar, nous avions rencontré les amis des garçons, et surtout, il y avait eu beaucoup de shopping avec Léah! Nos journées étaient vraiment superbes, et c'était bon de passer du temps avec les garçons. Je n'avais revu Paul qu'à Noël.

- Nous voilà arrivés Mademoiselle, m'informa le chauffeur.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions déjà arrivés. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était bel et bien l'endroit où j'avais passé plusieurs semaines deux ans plus tôt. Je reconnaissais l'immeuble, ses alentours, tout.

Je tendis l'argent du trajet au chauffeur avant de descendre et de me retrouver sur le trottoir de l'immeuble.

Comment avais-je pu rêver de cet endroit en n'y étant jamais allée? Tout était exactement à l'identique.

Je m'avançais un peu hésitante vers l'entrée. J'avais un peu peur maintenant. Il était tout bonnement impossible que j'y trouve Edward si même il existait. Il ne pouvait pas posséder un tel appartement ici, à seulement 20ans.

Néanmoins, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer mais je chercher Cullen sur les sonnettes. Il n'y avait pas de Cullen à la sonnette de l'appartement, ni dans les autres étages. Le nom de famille indiquait ne correspondait pas. Je mourrais d'envie de sonner, de retourner à l'appartement, mais ne le fis pas. Si la personne habitant l'appartement était là, elle se serait contentée de me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Cullen vivant ici.

Je me retrouvais alors seule sur le trottoir à regarder le septième étage de l'immeuble. Cela ne servait à rien de rester là, alors je me dirigeais vers la bouche de métro qui se trouvait pas très loin. Je connaissais très bien ce quartier, comme si j'y avais véritablement vécu. Tout était à sa place. La question du comment mon cerveau avait pu savoir que tout ça existait ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête.

Je traversais la rue pour atteindre l'entrée du métro, quand je nous revis, Edward et moi, sur ce même trottoir. Nous l'avions emprunté plusieurs fois ensemble, et la seule pensée qui me vint en tête fut le soir où nous étions rentrés à pied de la maison d'édition pour la présentation de nouveaux livres. Edward m'avait porté sur son dos car j'avais mal aux pieds.

Finalement, je décidais de prendre ce chemin pour me rendre à la maison d'édition, me rappelant les souvenirs que j'avais eu. Le trajet me paru bien plus long aujourd'hui, je me demandais à plusieurs reprises si j'étais vraiment sur la bonne route. Mais après plusieurs minutes de marche, je vis la bâtisse du travail d'Edward devant moi.

Il fallait que j'entre, que je demande si Edward travaillait ici, même si nous n'étions qu'en 2006. Je ne pouvais pas repartir sans avoir la certitude de cela.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je me décidais à entrer. L'endroit était loin d'être identique à la dernière fois où j'étais venue. L'entrée était décorée très sobrement. Il n'y avait plus toutes les tables, le buffet, la scène, et d'autres choses pour une réception.

Je me dirigeais vers l'un des deux bureaux de l'accueil. Je ne devais pas demander de renseignements sur les employés, ils ne les donnaient jamais.

- Bonjour, je cherche...

- Si c'est pour déposer un manuscrit, me coupa froidement la standardiste, c'est juste en face qu'il faut s'adresser, déclara-t-elle en désignant de son doigt un bureau, sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

- Non, je chercher juste Edward Cullen.

- Il n'y a pas d'Edward Cullen travaillant ici, me répondit-elle avant de prendre un appel téléphonique.

- Bella, marmonna Léah en se retournant dans le lit. Tu pleures? Me demanda-t-elle en voyant les quelques larmes sur mon visage.

- Non, répondis-je en reniflant.

- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, dit-elle en se relevant pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'est à propos de ce matin?

- De ce matin? Demandais-je dans un nouveau sanglot.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu as été absente une bonne partie de la journée Bella. Je me doute bien de ce que tu es allée faire. Tu n'as rien trouvé?

J'hochais à mon tour de la tête.

- Je suis désolée ma belle, me consola-t-elle avant de me bercer un peu dans ses bras.

Nous nous étions retrouvées deux fois dans ce genre de situation, à se consoler de la sorte. Le jour où son petit-ami l'avait trompé avec une autre fille du lycée, et le jour de l'anniversaire de ma mère. J'avais passé une sale journée et n'avais pas vraiment tenu le coup.

Je devais avouer que c'était agréable de l'avoir à mes côtés. Nous étions devenues très proches toute les deux, comme de vraies sœurs. Du moins, je supposais que deux sœurs devaient être relativement proches.

- Tu es retournée partout? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, chuchotais-je.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. J'avais fait un rêve, rien de plus. Nous restâmes longuement dans cette position, et lentement nous nous étions remis sous les couvertures, et j'avais trouvé le sommeil, à bout de fatigue.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Seattle

**Un saut dans le futur**

******************Je remercie_ Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Chapitre 22 : Seattle ! **

**Point de vue de Bella: **

Je profitais pleinement de mes derniers jours ici. Nous partions dans trois jours pour nous installer à Seattle, et je n'avais toujours pas fait le tri dans mes affaires, entre celles que j'emmènerai avec moi et celles que je laisserai ici. Je n'étais pas très courageuse, mais j'aurai tellement préféré le faire avec Léah comme nous l'avions fait avec ses affaires. Elle était partie chez son père deux semaines, comme elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup, quasiment pas pour être exacte. Et comme elle ne rentrerait que la veille de notre départ, nous avions déjà emballé ses affaires.

- Bella, toqua Sue à la porte de ma chambre. Il y a Ben et Emily qui sont en bas.

Nous passions nos journées tous les trois. Les autres étaient soit en vacances, ou déjà partis s'installer pour la fac. Ben et Emily allaient également à Seattle et partaient le même week-end que nous. Angela allait devoir se séparer de Ben car elle partait pour la Californie. Ça allait nous faire bizarre de ne plus voir ces deux-là ensemble. Seth, quant à lui, partait dans l'État voisin, à Portland. Et Embry, rejoignait Paul et Alec à New York. Autant dire que notre petite bande allait carrément être divisée!

- Je descends, lui répondis-je en attrapant mon sac.

- Hey Bella, me saluèrent-ils quand j'arrivais à leur niveau.

- Salut! Alors quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui? Leur demandais-je.

Nous avions était à Port Angeles hier, au cinéma avant-hier, fait les cartons d'Emily et de Ben les jours précédents.

- On pourrait aller à la Push? Proposa Emily. Ce serait sympa vu le beau temps.

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes pas allés là-bas.

- Et demain on pourra emballer tes affaires, continua Ben.

- Ouais, allons d'abord à la plage, répondis-je, n'étant pas tout à fait emballée par l'idée de mon ami.

Peu de temps après nous étions en route pour les plages de la Push. L'endroit était vraiment sympa, et nous y avions passé beaucoup de temps ces deux dernières années. Ben se gara sur le bas côté où plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de passer la journée ici.

- On a des chamallows à faire griller, s'extasia Ben en sortant le paquet de guimauve de la voiture avec ses affaires.

- Je suis sûr que Seth serait revenu de vacances plus tôt juste pour ça, rit Emily en désignant le paquet.

Nous rimes tous les trois à sa remarque et nous empruntâmes un petit chemin pour nous rendre directement vers l'une de nos plages préférées. Elle était bordée des deux côtés par des rochers, l'endroit était tout simplement magnifique!

Du moins, en temps normal.

- Oh regardez-les! Vous croyez qu'ils veulent faire amis-amis avec nous? Rit Jessica avec deux de ses amies qui la suivaient partout.

Elle avait le don pour gâcher mes bons moments celle-là.

- On va ailleurs, chuchota Ben en se retournant pour faire chemin inverse.

- On va pas se laisser emmerder par une moins que rien, riposta Emily.

- Hé, s'exclama Jessica, qui avait entendu les propos de mon amie.

- Ben a raison, ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de rester ici. On va pas gâcher nos derniers jours, tout de même! Dis-je en entraînant Emily avec nous.

Un jour le petit monde tout fleuri de Jessica s'effondrait, et ce serait vraiment un bon jour pour nous. J'avais appris ces derniers temps à ne plus me laisser atteindre par ses remarques et celles des autres.

- On a qu'à aller sur celle de la colline, proposa Ben en voyant qu'Emily était toujours un peu énervée.

- Très bonne idée, répondis-je.

- Stressée? Me demanda Léah.

- Complètement, répondis-je en regardant les céréales dans mon bol.

J'étais incapable de les manger à cause de la boule qui s'était formée dans mon ventre.

- Tout va très bien se passer, me rassura-t-elle en avalant une grande boucher de sa tartine.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soufflais-je.

- J'ai raison. En plus tu ne seras pas toute seule, Emily est sur le même campus.

- Oui, dis-je en me levant pour débarrasser notre petit déjeuner. J'admire toujours ton courage, tu n'as pas l'air du tout angoissée.

Avant d'arriver au plan de travail de notre cuisine, je faillis tomber en trébuchant sur un carton qui se trouvait à même le sol.

- Bon sang, grognais-je.

Léah ne loupa pas cette occasion pour rire de la catastrophe naturelle que j'étais.

- Faut vraiment qu'on finisse de tout installer, lui dis-je en désignant le fameux carton. Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'on est ici et je ne pense pas que dans les jours qui viennent nous aurons vraiment le temps.

- On finira ça ce soir, mais files avant d'être en retard, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Aujourd'hui le début de nos vies d'étudiantes commençait.

Je me souvenais très bien de cette journée, même si c'était il y a plus d'un. Depuis nos vies avaient beaucoup changé. Tellement de choses inattendues. Je venais de commencer ma seconde année d'étude. Nos parents nous avaient annoncé cet été qu'ils allaient se marier pendant les vacances de noël. J'allais officiellement devenir la sœur de Paul et Léah. Et il y avait ma relation avec Alec. Une des raisons pour laquelle je me retrouvais dans ce métro bondé, pour rentrer précipitamment chez moi, alors que ce matin encore je pensais que nous passerions une très bonne soirée.

La mère d'Alec était tombée malade alors qu'il commençait sa deuxième année. Il avait quitté New York pour venir s'installer à Seattle, pour être plus proche d'elle. Nous nous étions retrouvés sur le même campus, et très vite nous étions devenus assez proches. Puis les choses s'étaient compliquées après le décès de sa mère. Je savais très bien ce que c'était, même si j'étais beaucoup plus petite quand c'était arrivé. Et quelque temps après nous sortions ensemble. Tout allait très bien entre nous, du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'étais complètement perdue parce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

- Tu n'es pas avec Alec? Me demanda Léah alors que je venais d'entrer dans notre appartement toujours choquée.

- Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, déclarais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Quoi?

- Il m'a dit : Je t'aime Bella, répétais-je en citant les mots qu'Alec avait prononcé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Oh mon Dieu. Mais c'est vraiment super ça! Enfin, tu n'as pas l'air très ravie. Tu lui as répondu quoi? Me demanda-t-elle en éteignant la télévision.

- Que je devais partir.

- Quoi? Tu l'as vraiment planté au restaurant?

- Oui, murmurais-je honteuse en revivant la scène dans ma tête. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime. On étaient juste censé passer du temps ensemble, s'amuser... Je suis vraiment une horrible personne.

- Je pense surtout que tu as peur, déclara-t-elle quelques secondes après.

- Je suis complètement terrifiée, Léah. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je ne suis pas prête. Pas maintenant en tout cas, pas...

Je fus coupée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

- C'est lui? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je sortais mon téléphone de mon sac.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je ne peux pas répondre, déclarais-je à Léah. Mais je me sens tellement mal de le laisser comme ça, comme je viens de le faire. Alec est tellement adorable, et je ne suis qu'une garce, après tout ce qu'il a vécu cette année.

- Tu veux que je réponde pour toi? Me demanda Léah. Je peux lui dire que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- Oui, répondis-je. J'ai besoin de temps.

Venais-je de gâcher ma relation en flippant quand Alec avait prononcé ces quelques mots? La scène du restaurant ne cessait de repasser dans ma tête. Sous le choc j'avais recraché ma bouchée de viande, avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Nous étions ensemble depuis moins de 6 mois, et jamais je ne m'étais posé la question de savoir si je ressentais vraiment quelque chose. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous nous étions contentés de vivre au jour le jour. Et voilà qu'il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Je n'étais qu'une putain de froussarde.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lui dis-je.

- Tu vas où Bella? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir à l'endroit où je pouvais aller, je tombais sur une photo de nous cinq à Forks, quand Charlie et moi venions d'emménager avec eux. Peut-être était-il encore temps pour une visite surprise?

- Forks, répondis-je.

- Quoi? Mais Bella il fait déjà nuit, et tu en as pour plusieurs heures de route, et tu as cours, et je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

- J'en ai besoin, répondis-je.

- Laisses-moi t'accompagner, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre ça, tu as tes examens, répondis-je. Je vais pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça.

- T'es sûre? Tu ne veux pas partir demain, quand il fera jour? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de partir ce soir, répondis-je.

Elle me laissa partir à contre cœur, et je dus lui promettre d'être prudente sur la route et de l'appeler quand j'arriverais chez nous, à Forks.

**..**

Tout compte fait, je ne savais pas si cette idée était vraiment géniale. L'état des routes n'était pas très bonne à cause de la pluie. J'hésitais plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour mais une fois à la moitié du chemin, je n'en voyais plus tellement l'intérêt. Et si je faisais demi-tour, je devrais sûrement parler à Alec, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas, car il était sûr que nous devrions avoir une conversation à ce sujet là.

C'était un peu comme si ces mots officialisaient réellement notre relation. Je ne devais pas avoir peur, tout était génial entre nous, mais c'était plus fort que moi. On ne résiste pas à ses propres démons!

J'empruntais un virage relativement dangereux que je connaissais assez bien, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas dans la voiture d'en face qui arrivait à toute allure. Je me mis à freiner pour éviter le moindre choc, mais vu que la route était mouillée, l'inévitable arriva : la collision de nos deux voitures.

Le choc ne fut pas énorme. L'autre voiture avait freiné en me voyant, la collision était surtout due à la chaussée mouillée, mais malgré tout, le chauffeur de cette voiture aurait du rouler moins vite! Je sortis tout de même assez en colère. La journée n'avait pas été bonne, et j'espérais que les dégâts de ma voiture ne soient pas trop importants afin de pouvoir continuer mon chemin.

L'autre conducteur sortit également de sa voiture.

- Vous pourriez tout de même faire plus attention, m'exclamais-je d'un ton relativement fort que je ne contrôlait pas vraiment.

Je m'approchais de mon pare-chocs. Ce n'était vraiment beau. Tout était défoncé, et je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir senti grand chose vu l'état de ma voiture.

- Si vous rouliez moins vite aussi, continuais-je en observant minutieusement les dégâts. Vous n'êtes qu'une personne incon...

Ce fut à ce moment là que je relevais la tête pour faire face à la personne avec qui j'avais affaire.

- Edward, murmurais-je complètement choquée avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

_Le grand retour d'Edward! Alors, heureux?! ;)_

_À très vite, J. _


	24. Chapitre 23 : Révélation

**Un saut dans le futur**

**********************Je remercie_ Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews! Et je vous laisse avec... Edward?! **

**********************Bonne lecture, à bientôt!**

**********************J.**

**Chapitre 23 : Révélation **

**Point de vue de Bella:**

_Je m'approchais de mon pare-chocs. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau. Tout était défoncé, et je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir senti grand chose vu l'état de ma voiture._

_- Si vous rouliez moins vite aussi, continuais-je en observant minutieusement les dégâts. Vous n'êtes qu'une personne incon..._

_Ce fut à ce moment là que je relevais la tête pour faire face à la personne avec qui j'avais affaire._

_- Edward, murmurais-je complètement choquée avant de me jeter dans ses bras._

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh je ne le crois pas. Je tiens Edward dans mes bras. Edward. Mon Edward. Il est là. Il était plus jeune, mais toujours aussi parfait, même avec la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir enfin, déclarais-je émue.

J'eus comme une sorte de déclic, nous étions le 29 novembre. Le jour où je m'étais réveillée là-bas, en 2012. Il m'avait raconté que nous nous étions rencontrés en ayant un accrochage de voiture. Oh mon Dieu. Allions nous vivre tous les moments qu'il m'avait raconté, et que je regrettais de ne pas connaître? Tout me paraissait tellement évident maintenant. Il avait juste fallu que j'attende la date de notre rencontre.

Edward me reposa au sol et me regarda quelques instants.

- Hum, on se connaît?

Quoi? Non. Non. Non. Rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je après quelques secondes de choc.

- Je ne voudrai pas vous paraître impoli, mais je ne vous restitue pas...

- Bella, murmurais-je. Isabella Swan.

- Vous êtes sûre que nous nous connaissons? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, vous êtes Edward Cullen.

Il ne me connaissait pas. Edward avait l'air assez choqué.

- Comment savez-vous que je m'appelle Edward?

- C'est une histoire assez compliquée. Réellement, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

- Vous êtes voyante? Demanda-t-il en ayant un pas de recul.

- Non, pas du tout, mais il y a une drôle de coïncidence.

Edward me regarda, incrédule. La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur nous deux, et nous étions complètement trempés, malgré cela, il resta là, attendant une explication de mes propos précédents.

- Il y a quelques années j'étais dans le coma, et j'ai en quelque sorte fait un rêve dans lequel vous étiez dedans, avouais-je.

Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Je rencontrais enfin Edward depuis tout ce temps, et il devait sûrement essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

- C'est vraiment vrai ce que vous dites? Me demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer mes paroles.

- Comment pouvez-vous rêver de moi alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas?

- Je me pose la même question.

- C'est tout de même intrigant ce que vous venez de me dire, continua-t-il. Peut-être devriez-vous m'en raconter plus. J'aimerai mieux comprendre.

Lui en raconter plus? Etait-il sérieux? Pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas?

- Oui, répondis-je un peu surprise.

Enfin je suppose que moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir des explications si j'étais à sa place. Je venais de lui sauter dessus, de l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, ajoutais-je.

- Pas ici, répondit-il. Il fait complètement noir, nous sommes trempés, et faire notre constat ici ne serait pas vraiment une idée très ingénieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils pendant un instant et sortit soudainement :

- Ma voiture, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers sa voiture de luxe qu'il avait apparemment oublié quelques instants.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour en l'inspectant minutieusement avec la lumière de son téléphone portable. Sa voiture n'avait pas l'air très abîmée à vue de nez, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de ma camionnette quand je me retournais pour constater les dégâts. J'avais été tellement hypnotisé par Edward, que j'en avais oublié notre« accident ».

- Jamais elle ne voudra redémarrer, murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je ne m'y connaissais vraiment pas en mécanique, mais je voyais bien que je n'allais pas repartir avec.

- Comment vous pouvez rouler avec ce truc de nos jours? Me demanda Edward que je n'avais pas entendu arriver à mes côtés.

- Je ne l'utilise presque jamais, répondis-je. Et je ne vais pas changer de voiture alors que celle-ci marche très bien.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, compléta-t-il.

- Et la faute à qui? M'exclamais-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui, si bien que la distance entre nos deux visages était vraiment mince.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser? Et maintenant que j'étais si près de ses lèvres, je n'avais qu'une envie : mettre fin à ce supplice.

- Connaissez-vous un bar dans le coin? Me demanda-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

- Quoi?

- Oui, pour que nous remplissions le constat et que vous m'expliquez votre histoire un peu louche, déclara-t-il.

- Hum, oui. Il y a un bar à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, en direction de Port Angeles, répondis-je après avoir repris mes esprits.

Nous étions entre Forks et Port Angeles, mais rien à Forks ne serait ouvert à une heure pareille.

- Très bien, dit-il. On va prendre ma voiture et on appellera quelqu'un là-bas pour votre voiture.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture afin de récupérer mes affaires. Quand j'ouvris la portière, non sans difficultés, celle-ci étant très abîmée, la vitre se brisa en mille morceaux.

Je crois que je pouvais faire mes adieux à ma première voiture.

- Vous allez bien au fait? Me demanda-t-il après avoir vu ma fenêtre se briser.

Pendant quelques instants je me demandais s'il ne croyait pas que ma tête avait cogné quelque chose pendant l'accrochage, et que je m'étais mis à délirer.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondis-je. C'est ma voiture qui a tous prit.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré mes affaires, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien, du moins dans le noir on ne voyait pratiquement rien. Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans l'habitacle, et j'étais complètement gênée. C'était étrange, je le connaissais en quelque sorte, mais pourtant, j'avais l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui. Et pour couronner le tout, les sièges de sa voiture étaient en cuir, et mes affaires étaient complètement trempées.

- Je vais mettre le chauffage, dit-il après avoir désigné nos vêtements.

J'avais attendu de me retrouver dans une pareille situation beaucoup de fois, et maintenant que tout ça devenait réel je ne savais plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Étais-je en train de rêver? Avais-je vraiment eu un choc dans la voiture qui me replongeait à nouveau dans le coma, me faisant retrouver Edward? Oh mon Dieu, je ne devais pas me mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête. J'étais sûrement bonne à faire interner.

- Tout vas bien? Me demanda-t-il.

Je devais être sacrement flippante pour qu'il ne cesse de s'inquiéter de mon état. En plus je devais vraiment être hideuse, et lui, il était toujours aussi parfait.

- Oui, murmurais-je alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture. Il faut que tu ailles tout droit avant de tourner à droite après le pont.

Tout ça était bien réel. J'étais dans la voiture d'Edward. Alors que j'essayais une nouvelle fois de me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas, mon portable sonna. Je me penchais pour l'attraper. Le temps de le retrouver dans mon sac je manquais l'appel. C'était Léah. Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter. Je vis aussi que mon père avait essayé de me joindre. Léah avait dû les prévenir de mon arrivée soudaine. Alec avait essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois également, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que mon père et Léah.

Oh mon Dieu. C'était en partie grâce à lui que je me retrouvais dans la voiture d'Edward ce soir. Et si je lui avais répondu que moi aussi je l'aimais, je ne serai pas ici. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais retrouvé Edward.

- Il y a un problème? S'inquiéta une nouvelle fois Edward alors que je regardais toujours fixement mon téléphone sans bouger.

- Non, murmurais-je avant d'envoyer un message à ma sœur.

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Une rencontre imprévue. Je t'appelle plus tard. B._ »

Ce n'était absolument pas clair du tout ce message. Je n'aurais sûrement pas aimé le recevoir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui écrire un roman dans un moment comme maintenant.

- Je tourne ici? Me demanda Edward, me faisant relever la tête de mon téléphone.

- Oui, répondis-je. Il y a encore quelques kilomètres, et nous ne pourrons pas louper le bar.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je ne cessais de me demander comment j'allais lui expliquer toute mon histoire. Quand j'avais dû le faire pendant mon « rêve », il était parti histoire d'analyser la situation, mais il était revenu. Là, le contexte était tout bonnement différent. A ma première révélation, j'étais mariée à lui, et nous vivions ensemble. Mais je rêvais.

- Cullen n'est pas mon nom de famille, déclara-t-il sans que je ne m'y attende.

- Pardon?

- Cullen est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. C'est Masen, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Edward Masen? Demandais-je surprise.

Je n'étais pas habituée à ce nom de famille. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il n'ait pas le même nom aujourd'hui.

- Edward Masen, répétât-il avant de se garer sur le petit parking du bar.

Peu de voitures s'y trouvaient, mais au moins il était ouvert. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que quelques jeunes assis autour d'une table au fond de la salle, et deux personnes assises au bar.

Nous nous assîmes sur une banquette près de la fenêtre, et une serveuse vient aussitôt prendre notre commande.

- Un chocolat chaud, répondis-je. Pour me réchauffer, ajoutais-je à l'intention d'Edward.

- Je vais prendre la même chose, dit-il.

Une fois que la serveuse fut partie, je vis qu'Edward hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

- Hum, j'ai un sweat dans mon sac, je crois que je vais aller le mettre, déclarais-je.

Edward hocha la tête. Étais-je en train de fuir une nouvelle fois? Non, j'allais juste changer mon haut trempé contre un bien sec. Enfin, je crois surtout que j'essayais de gagner un peu de temps contre cette conversation que nous allions avoir d'une minute à l'autre.

J'avais tellement peur qu'Edward me prenne pour une folle et ne m'abandonne ici. Une fois que j'eus troqué mon haut, je me redirigeais vers notre table où nos boissons avaient étaient servis. Je me glissais sur la banquette en face de lui, avant de boire une gorgée de ma boisson bien chaude.

Il était temps que je me lance.

- Quand j'étais en première j'étais complètement seule et je détestais ma vie. Et un soir, j'ai espéré me retrouver très loin de tout ça à mon réveil.

Edward m'écoutait attentivement.

- Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais plus chez moi mais à New York, avec toi, ajoutais-je.

- Avec moi? Demanda-t-il

J'hochais la tête. Il fallait vraiment que je lui raconte tout sinon j'en serais incapable plus tard.

- Avec toi. Je ne te connaissais pas, et j'avais plusieurs années de plus. Nous étions en 2012, mariés. J'étais complètement perdue. Tu savais tout de moi et je ne savais rien de toi. J'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais en train de rêver, alors j'ai laissé passer la journée. Je suis allée travailler, j'ai rencontré ta sœur. .. Bref, la journée a passé et quand je me suis couchée ce soir là, je pensais me retrouver chez moi le lendemain.

Je levais la tête pour croiser le regard d'Edward qui me fit signe de continuer.

- J'étais encore là-bas à mon réveil. Tu ne savais toujours rien, j'étais tétanisée de t'avouer la vérité. Quelques jours ont passé et j'ai essayé de vivre la vie que j'étais censée mener. Nous sommes allés chez tes parents, et ce week-end là, j'ai avoué la vérité à ta sœur. Elle m'avait conseillé de tout te dire rapidement, ce que je n'ai pas fait tout de suite, laissant passer plusieurs jours, et enfin je t'ai tout dit.

- Et comment j'ai réagi? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu es parti quand je t'ai tout dit.

- Parti? Me questionna-t-il.

- Seulement une heure, répondis-je. Tu es revenu au bout d'une heure et nous avons une discussion sur tout ça. Tu as été très compréhensible et nous avons continué de vivre comme ça, nous deux, ensemble.

Je passais les détails sur notre randonnée à cheval, ou encore sur le jour où Emmett avait voulu me faire conduire. Je me sentais un peu mal de lui raconter que nous étions ensemble. Et je ne me sentais vraiment pas capable de lui raconter notre première fois.

- Tout ça a duré un peu près un mois, continuais-je. Deux jours avant Noël, nous faisions nos derniers achats, j'étais dans une librairie et tu devais me retrouver un peu plus tard. La librairie a pris feu, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital de Forks. Je n'avais plus 24 ans, je n'étais plus mariée, j'étais de nouveau lycéenne et tu n'étais plus là. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Accepter que tout ce que j'avais vécu n'était qu'un rêve que j'avais fait. En fait, je n'ai aucun souvenir du lendemain où je me suis réveillée après avoir fait « ce vœu ». On m'a raconté que j'étais dans une librairie à Port Angeles, qu'elle avait pris feu, et que j'étais tombée dans le coma comme ça. Tu me suis? Demandais-je.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- J'ai essayé de te retrouver, mais en vain. Aucune trace de toi. Mais j'ai fait des recherches avec Cullen, c'est peut-être pour ça que ça n'a rien donné. J'ai commencé à croire que tu n'existais pas. Heureusement, pendant que j'étais dans le coma, mon père a commencé à fréquenter une de ses collègues, et je suis bien vite devenue amie avec ses deux enfants. Le lycée a été plus facile à partir de ce moment-là.

Je fis une courte pause, mais n'avais toujours pas le courage de relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

- L'été dernier, avec Léah, ma sœur, enfin de façon non officielle, nous sommes allées voir Paul, son frère qui étudie à New York. Nous avons passé deux semaines là-bas. Je suis retournée sur tous les lieux que nous avions fréquenté pendant mon « rêve ». Ils existent tous, mais aucune trace de toi là-bas. J'ai finalement laissé tomber l'idée que tu existais, et là, ce soir, je te retrouve, terminais-je.

Je relevais la tête pour faire face à son regard. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu me prends pour une folle? Demandais-je.

- Non, répondit-il.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Et maintenant?

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Hey!**

**************************Je remercie_ Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**************************Bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre 24 : Et maintenant ? **

**Point de vue de Bella: **

- Je crois que je vais prendre un autre café, déclara-t-il avant de se lever pour aller directement commander au bar.

Aurais-je du lui raconter la partie avec Alec? La raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais sur cette route ce soir? Et lui, que faisait-il ici, dans l'ouest des États-Unis alors qu'il vivait à New York? Travaillait-il dans l'édition? Avait-il une copine? Pourquoi ne s'appelait-il pas Cullen?

Je vis qu'il regardait dans ma direction quand je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui. Il fuyait le regard. Il disait ne pas me prendre pour une folle mais je voyais bien qu'il paniquait. Un peu comme à New York. Allait-il partir? Il était sûrement resté là pour connaître l'histoire de la folle.

Je commençais à avoir peur. Il allait sans doute reprendre sa vie en sortant de ce bar.

Mon Dieu. J'avais fréquenté ce lieu plusieurs fois au lycée avec la bande. Pensais-je que je me retrouverais ici avec Edward quelques années plus tard à lui raconter notre histoire? Non, je ne crois pas.

Edward revient s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Tu voulais quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondis-je.

J'ignorais si j'étais capable d'avaler la moindre chose tant que je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

- Et maintenant? Demandais-je tout en jouant nerveusement avec ma tasse vide.

- Et maintenant? Répétât-il ne comprenant pas là où je voulais en venir.

- Que va-t-il se passer? Demandais-je autrement.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai mieux comprendre! Que t'ont dit les spécialistes à propos de tout ça?

- Les spécialistes? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui. Que t'ont dit les médecins sur le fait que tu aies rêvé de ton futur?

- Euh... Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mon réveil, répondis-je soudainement gênée.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? S'étonnât-il.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Et je suis sûre que personne ne m'aurait crue de toute façon. La seule personne au courant au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est ma sœur Léah.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ton raisonnement, déclara-t-il tout en buvant son café.

- Je... Oui, peut-être que j'aurais dû en parler, mais ce n'était pas vraiment facile, tu sais. J-je venais de passer de très bonnes semaines et d'un seul coup tout prenait fin. Je découvrais que tout cela n'était pas réel. Le retour à la réalité fut très dur.

- T-tu m'as aimé? Me demanda-t-il hésitant à la suite de mes propos.

Pour moi la réponse était évidente après toutes mes révélations de ce soir.

- Oui, répondis-je honnêtement. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Un « oh » fut sa seule réplique.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû aller jusque là?

- Et aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-il en tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Etait-ce une question piège? Je me sentis rougir.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai fini par croire que tu n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination. Et là, tu es devant moi...

Je ne parlais pas du passage d'Alec. Je savais que si je l'insérais dans ce genre de conversation je devrais définir mes sentiments envers lui. Et c'était justement ce que j'avais fui quelques heures plus tôt, je n'étais pas prête à le faire maintenant. Pas en ayant Edward en face de moi.

J'avais fui l'homme que je fréquentais depuis 6 mois quand il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait, mais Edward était toujours là après ce que je venais de lui avouer. Nous n'avions vraiment pas le même « courage »!

- J'ai du mal à y croire, mais tu dis des choses sur moi qui sont vraies, et je voulais vraiment savoir comment tu savais tout ça, déclara-t-il soudainement. C'est vrai que je t'ai pris pour une folle, mais il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui connaissent le nom de ma mère. Je crois que c'est ce qui ma fait rester.

J'eus l'impression qu'il y avait comme un mystère avec ce fameux nom de famille, mais je sentais bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais nous allons bientôt fermer, nous annonçât notre serveuse en récupérant nos tasses vides.

Quoi? Non! Il n'était pas si tard que ça! Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle et je pus constater que nous étions à présent les seuls clients, et les chaises avaient déjà été retournées sur les tables.

Nous ne pouvions pas nous quitter maintenant! Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation. Nous n'avions même pas appelé quelqu'un pour ma camionnette, même si je me doutais que les chances de trouver quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit étaient plutôt rares ici.

Edward sortit un billet de sa poche et déclara que nous partions. Etait-il du genre à me laisser seule sur ce parking désert en plein milieu de la nuit? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Alors nous mettions fin à ça comme ça?

Il se leva et attendit que je fasse de même.

Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé et Edward déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture à distance avec ses clés, avant de courir se réfugier à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je fis de même. Nous retrouvions nos places que nous avions quitté plus tôt.

- Comment s'appelle ma soeur? Me demanda soudainement Edward.

- Quoi? Demandais-je.

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît? Me demanda-t-il.

- Alice, déclarais-je.

- Et mon frère? Continua-t-il.

- Emmett.

D'accord. Est-ce qu'Edward me faisait passer un test?

- Mes parents?

Je crois bien que c'était ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire.

- Carlisle et Esmée, répondis-je à sa question.

Il ne me posa pas d'autres questions. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que fais-tu ici, si loin de chez toi? Osais-je demander voyant que le silence commençait à devenir bien pesant.

- Je n'habite pas à New York si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et j'ignore complètement pourquoi tu crois que je vis là-bas, déclara-t-il d'un ton las, presque énervé.

Oh... Ma question semblait l'avoir mis en colère, et je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout mon rêve me paraissait d'un coup plus coïncider. Il ne vivait pas à New York.

- Ah, fis-je toujours étonnée. Mais... d'où viens-tu?

- D'une petite bourgade non loin de Seattle, répondit-il à ma question.

- Quoi?

Il avait vécu si près de moi pendant toutes ces années et non à l'autre bout du pays!

- Et... Tu étudies à Seattle? Demandais-je.

- Jusqu'à l'année dernière, oui.

Oh mon Dieu. Nous avions fréquenté la même ville pendant toute une année. Toute une année et je ne l'avais même pas croisé. Seattle était certes une grande ville, mais tout de même.

- Où devais tu aller? Me demanda-t-il en me coupant à mon tour de mes pensées.

- Ce soir?

Il hocha la tête.

- A Forks, répondis-je.

- Très bien. Je vais t'y conduire alors.

- Maintenant? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Nous n'allons tout de même pas passer le reste de la nuit ici, rit-il avant de faire demi-tour sur le parking pour retrouver la route de Forks.

Il m'amenait chez mon père. Je suppose que j'étais en train de passer mes derniers moments avec lui ce soir. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, pas après l'avoir cherché pendant tout ce temps.

Comment allait se passer la suite, une fois qu'il m'aurait déposé?

Il ne parlait pas, se contentait juste de me demander dans quelle direction aller. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour être sûre de le revoir. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser filer comme ça, pas lui, pas Edward.

Plus les secondes défilaient, plus je me sentais mal. J'étais complètement inquiète quant à la suite des événements à venir. Et mon état ne s'arrangea pas quand nous franchîmes le panneau Forks.

- Il faut continuer la route principale, la maison est tout au bout, déclarais-je alors que nous poursuivions notre chemin dans la ville où j'avais grandi.

Edward suivit mes indications et rapidement il coupa le moteur de sa voiture devant la maison. Je n'osais plus bouger.

Edward se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

- J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Bella.

Son ton me paraissait étrangement faux. Il avait l'air complètement différent par rapport à toute l'heure.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, répondis-je.

Il ne répondit rien, et je sentais qu'il voulait que je parte. Edward était particulièrement distant.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené, déclarais-je en me détachant.

Je sentais les larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, pas comme ça, pas du tout même.

Alors que j'ouvrais la portière pour sortir, je me rappelais de ma camionnette.

- Et ma voiture? Demandais-je.

- Mon assurance s'en chargera, répondit-il ne me regardant toujours pas dans les yeux.

- Mais tu n'as même pas mon numéro, ni rien, m'exclamais-je.

- Tu seras remboursée, m'annonça-t-il sûr de lui.

La lumière du premier étage s'alluma. Certainement Sue ou mon père qui devait avoir entendu quelque chose. Mes derniers instants.

- Vais-je te revoir? Lui demandais-je d'une traite ne tenant plus de rester dans ce suspens.

- Écoute, je ne voudrai pas te paraître méchant ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu penses que je suis exactement la même personne que dans ton rêve. Je suis sincèrement désolé, déclara-t-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas me revoir. Il pensait que je n'étais qu'une folle ou je ne sais quoi. Il essayait de trouver une excuse pour ne plus avoir à faire à moi. Il avait été clair, il était temps que je parte.

Je ne dis rien, attrapais mon sac et claquais la portière de sa voiture avant qu'un sanglot n'éclate. Je me retournais néanmoins une dernière fois pour le regarder, et partie en courant rejoindre ma maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie alors que j'explosais en larmes dans ses bras, tout en voyant partir la volvo grise d'Edward.

* * *

_Des envies de meurtre? Je comprends. _

_À très vite, bises. _


	26. Chapitre 25 : Edward

**Un saut dans le futur**

******************************Merci beaucoup à_ Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

******************************Bonne lecture, à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 25 : Edward**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie alors que j'explosais en larmes dans ses bras, tout en voyant partir la volvo grise d'Edward._**  
**

Bella, que se passe-t-il? Me demanda Charlie plusieurs minutes après que je sois dans ses bras. Qui était le type qui conduisait cette voiture qui t'a ramené? Il t'a fait du mal? Parce que j'ai retenu la plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture, et je peux le coincer en moins de deux! Et ta voiture?

- Non, papa... Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, sanglotais-je. J'ai eu un petit accident et l'autre conducteur m'a ramené.

- Pourquoi si tard, Bella? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai eu besoin de réfléchir, répondis-je.

- Tout ça a un rapport avec Alec? Continua-t-il de me questionner en m'entraînant dans le salon. Léah nous a appelé, tu sais.

Je n'étais qu'une personne horrible. Je sortais avec Alec et je pleurais un autre homme.

- Expliques-moi mon cœur, je peux tout entendre tu sais, me rassura-t-il alors que je continuais à me laisser aller contre son épaule.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de mon père qu'à cet instant précis. Sue l'avait rendu heureux depuis ma mère.

- Tu te souviens quand je suis tombée dans le coma papa?

- Oui, je me souviens. Mais quel est le rapport Bella?

- Tout vas bien Bella? Me demanda Sue que je n'avais pas entendu arriver et s'asseoir à nos côtés.

Elle me frottait délicatement le dos pour me réconforter. J'hésitais à tout dire à mon père. J'étais sur le point de le faire et maintenant je ne savais plus vraiment si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Edward avait très mal réagi et m'avait complètement abandonné. Et si mon père m'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit sur mon « rêve »? C'était mon père, il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça. Enfin, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'Edward réagirait ainsi.

-Chérie? S'inquiéta Sue.

Ça me faisait toujours chaud au cœur quand Sue m'appelait ainsi. Elle était tellement gentille et attentionnée envers moi, comme une mère.

- Je suis horrible, lançais-je soudainement.

- Mais non ma puce, tu n'es pas horrible, me chuchota Sue. Tu as juste paniqué.

- J'ai fui. Je suis lâche et horrible, continuais-je.

- Ne dis pas ça Bella, murmura mon père.

- Tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques? Me demanda la future femme de mon père.

Revoir Edward n'avait rien arrangé à tout ça, et son comportement m'aidait encore moins à faire le point sur mes sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je ne suis vraiment sûre de rien, déclarais-je avant que les larmes ne refassent surface.

- Quel est le rapport avec ton coma? Me demanda à nouveau Charlie après plusieurs minutes où seul le bruit de mes reniflements était présent.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, j'avais gardé cette histoire pour moi si longtemps... Je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, alors qu'Alec est vraiment tout le contraire. Il a toujours été si génial avec moi. Il vient de perdre sa mère et je sais pourtant ce que c'est. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça...

Il vaut sûrement mieux qu'ils croient que je pleure uniquement pour Alec.

- Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher, déclarais-je, ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans la discussion.

Je me levais rapidement et ma tête tourna. J'ignorais si c'était parce que j'avais pleuré ou parce que je m'étais levée si vite, certainement les deux.

- Je t'ai changé tes draps ma chérie, me signala Sue.

- Merci, répondis-je.

- De rien ma belle, c'est normal, déclara-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras. N'hésites pas à venir me soir si tu veux parler de tout ça, je ne dirai rien à ton père, me chuchota-t-elle de façon à ce que Charlie n'entende rien.

- Oui, répondis-je avant de les saluer et de récupérer mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber par terre, et de monter dans ma chambre.

Je me jetais sur mon lit. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer les volets ou d'enfiler un pyjama propre. Je retirais simplement mes vêtements avant de me glisser sous la couette. J'attrapais mon sac qui était au pied de mon lit pour tenter de joindre Léah. Elle avait du répondre à mon message et ne rien comprendre.

Je retournais mon sac dans tous les sens, mais aucune trace de ce maudit téléphone. Ce n'était décidément pas ma journée, ni ma nuit vu l'heure très avancée. Je dus me résoudre à sortir de mon lit pour attraper le téléphone fixe. Je composais mon numéro de téléphone et malheureusement, aucun son ne se fit entendre dans ma chambre et personne ne répondit.

La dernière fois que je l'avais utilisé c'était quand nous allions au bar, dans la voiture d'Edward. J'avais oublié mon téléphone dans sa voiture. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Il devait sûrement croire que je l'avais fait exprès en plus. Rien n'allait.

Après être tombée sur ma propre messagerie, je composais le numéro de l'appartement. Léah décrocha immédiatement.

- Oh mon Dieu, Bella. Tu vas bien? J'ai eu très peur pour toi. Tu es partie des heures, et quand j'ai entendu le message que tu m'as laissé... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella?

Léah venait de débiter tout cela en un temps record, puis je l'entendis reprendre son souffle.

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture. Mais je n'ai rien, c'est ma camionnette qui a tout prit, ajoutais-je aussitôt pour éviter de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je savais bien qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose! Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir. Je m'en veux Bella. Je suis désolée. J'aurais du te protéger en t'empêchant de partir.

Léah était dans tout ses états.

- Léah, arrêtes. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'était pas moi la responsable, mais l'autre voiture.

J'inspirais un bon coup avant de lui dire :

- C'était Edward le conducteur de l'autre voiture. Mon Edward, chuchotais-je avant que les larmes ne refassent de nouveau leur apparition.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je roulais bien plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant, même avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, bien au contraire.

Cette fille était étrange. Elle m'engueulait, me sautait dessus et me racontait son histoire bizarre de coma. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais elle savait tout un tas de choses sur moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rendu chez mon frère. Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle connaître tout ça, juste en rêvant? Avais-je était piégé par une caméra cachée? Normalement, on prévient les gens à la fin.

Il fallait que je lui raconte ça, j'allais devenir fou si je gardais tout ça pour moi. En temps normal, c'est Jasper que je serai aller voir, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec ma petite sœur, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Et je connaissais très bien Alice, il fallait toujours faire les choses à sa propre façon, et je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter ma voiture, le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre dans l'habitacle de ma Volvo. Ce n'était pas le mien. Je me penchais et découvris sous le siège passager le téléphone qu'elle tenait tout à l'heure. Putain, elle avait oublié son téléphone ici. L'appel en cours était _Papa-maison._

Avais-je mal réagi? Elle avait l'air vraiment attaché à moi. Et elle connaissait le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Je composais plusieurs fois le code de l'immeuble d'Emmett, mais mes essais n'étaient pas concluants. Je l'avais oublié alors que j'avais moi même vécu ici. Cette histoire me tracassait vraiment. Je n'eus pas d'autre solution que d'appuyer sur l'interphone d'Emmett. Il mit un certain temps avant de ne répondre.

- Emmett, c'est Edward.

- Eddy? Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille? Les gens normaux ne font pas ça!

- Em', c'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les comiques, il faut que je te parle.

Son ton redevient immédiatement sérieux :

- C'est Alice? Maman? Carlisle? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non, ils vont très bien, mais laisses-moi monter, je dois te parler.

J'entendis le bip m'indiquant que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour monter à son étage.

Une fois au 4ème, je le trouvais qui m'attendait devant la porte de son appart'.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il. Pour que tu viennes me voir en plein milieu de la nuit, toi, ça va vraiment pas.

- On pourrait rentrer, non? Proposais-je alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir vraiment l'intention.

- Je préférais qu'on évite. Je suis avec une fille et j'ai pas envie que tu la fasses fuir, dit-il en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Bon, racontes-moi tout.

- J'ai eu un accrochage avec une voiture. Quand la fille de l'autre voiture est sortie, elle s'est mise à m'appeler par mon prénom et elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Mais tu vois je ne la connais pas.

- Vous êtes peut-être allés à l'école ensemble? Proposa Emmett. Ou peut-être un coup d'un soir si mauvais que tu ne t'en souviens même pas! Tu viens sérieusement me déranger pour ça?

- Non Emmett. Elle connaissait le nom de famille de maman.

- Quoi? S'étonna-t-il.

Je savais très bien que cette phrase le ferait réagir.

- Oui, alors nous sommes allés dans un bar et elle m'a raconté son histoire. J'y suis surtout allé pour savoir comment elle connaissait le nom de Cullen.

- Comment elle le connaît alors? S'impatienta mon frère.

- Elle dit qu'elle est tombée dans le coma et qu'elle a fait une sorte de rêve dans lequel nous étions mariés et tout. Et que mon nom de famille était Cullen.

- T'es sérieux? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je. Tu en penses quoi de tout ça?

- C'est assez... bizarre. Tu as fait quoi après?

- Je l'ai ramené où elle devait aller et je suis parti.

- Elle était si moche que ça? Dit il en riant.

- Quoi?

- La fille, elle était comment?

Bien évidemment, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Mais pour tout dire, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à son physique. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt pas mal, même avec la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de s'abattre sur elle. Je revoyais encore son visage. Mais je voyais surtout son visage noyé de larmes.

- Alors tu as abandonné un canon? Vu ton expression elle n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça, dit-il en désignant mon visage.

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, je l'ai raccompagné là où elle devait aller, le corrigeais-je.

- Bon, appelons ça comme tu veux. Pourquoi t'es parti si elle te plaisait bien? Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu cesses de penser à cette salope.

Je grimaçais à la façon dont mon frère venait d'appeler mon ancienne petite-amie.

- Appelons Jane parce qu'elle est, dit-il. Bon, pourquoi t'es parti?

- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit? M'exaspérais-je

- Elle a fait un rêve où vous étiez ensemble. Où est le mal?

- Elle a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, ajoutais-je.

- Arrêtes de te prendre la tête Eddy. Cette fille t'aime, c'est plutôt bien ça! Elle a sûrement fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire ou je ne sais quoi. Mais tu ne serais pas là si elle te laissait indifférent, frérot!

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi? Et je dois faire quoi d'après l'expert? Demandais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- L'expérience mon vieux, l'expérience. Vas là voir et excuses-toi pour ton comportement d'idiot.

- Je ne me suis pas comporté comme un idiot, m'exclamais-je.

- D'accord. Tu abandonnes une fille qui est amoureuse de toi, me contra-t-il.

- Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait aimé, pas qu'elle m'aimait encore, me défendis-je.

- Et alors? Répondit-il. Le plus dépriment dans tout ça, c'est qu'on voit que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de la revoir, mais tu es bien trop con pour l'admettre. Attends, pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a ramené? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Emmett avait-il raison? M'étais-je vraiment comporté comme un con? Avais-je envie de la revoir?

- Sa voiture a rendu l'âme, déclarais-je.

- Oh, on dirait bien que tout ça est parfait, déclara mon frère en se frottant les mains.

- En quoi cela est-il parfait? Demandais-je en ne voyant pas du tout le point positif de l'histoire.

- Devines quel est le métier de la belle blonde avec qui je suis?

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer aux devinettes Em', déclarais-je.

- Mécano, répondit-il en voyant mon air.

- Tu sors vraiment avec une mécano? Demandais-je. Je croyais que tu préférais les mannequins?

- Arrêtes, Rose est magnifique. Je suis sûr qu'en moins de deux secondes elle va lui réparer sa voiture.

Son ton était très sérieux quand il parlait de cette fille.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, déclarais-je en repensant à la camionnette de Bella.

- Quoi? C'est parce que Rose est une fille alors elle ne peut pas être mécano? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Edward. En fait, tu as peut-être eu raison de l'abandonner, t'es vraiment qu'un con et quand je pense qu'elle t'a chercher pendant des années.

Wouah.

- Emmett, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois, déclarais-je.

- Ah oui, dit-il en haussant le ton.

- Oui, Bella a une camionnette qui est vraiment très vieille et très abîmée. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment rendu l'âme. Au contraire, je suis content pour toi que vous ayez les mêmes centres d'intérêt avec cette Rose.

Emmett se radoucit un peu, j'avais oublié à quel point mon frère partait au quart de tour.

- Je demanderai à Rose d'aller voir la voiture, déclara-t-il.

- Elle est à Port Angeles, ajoutais-je.

- Ah ouais? C'est pas grave.

- Elle a oublié son téléphone dans ma voiture, ajoutais-je en montrant le portable que j'avais dans la main, et que je n'avais pas arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens durant notre conversation.

- Putain, jura-t-il. Mais tu en as de la chance toi.

Il attrapa le téléphone de mes mains et l'ouvrit.

- Arrêtes Em', ça ne se fait pas ça.

- Elle sait bien des choses sur toi, répondit-il. Et je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas folle avant que tu ne la retrouves. C'est elle? Me demanda-t-il en désignant le fond d'écran.

Je me penchais pour voir le minuscule écran. C'était elle, toujours magnifique mais dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je déglutis avant de lui répondre oui.

- Je suis sûr que c'est son frère ou un truc dans ce genre là, m'assura-t-il.

- Emmett, appela une voix féminine de l'intérieur de son appartement.

Mon frère ouvrit la porte qui était entrebâillée.

- Je suis là, Rose.

La fameuse fille s'approcha de nous. Elle était plutôt pas mal mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon style de femme.

- C'est mon frère, Edward, dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il vient de trouver l'amour mais il est trop con pour s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne la connais même pas, déclarais-je.

- Moi en tout cas, je l'ai trouvé, répondit-elle avant d'embrasser mon frère.


	27. Chapitre 26 : L'enveloppe

**Un saut dans le futur**

******************************Je remercie_ Chris57 _pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

******************************J'espère que ce chapitre vous va vous plaire! Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à vous! **

******************************À très vite, J. **

**Chapitre 26 : L'enveloppe**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

_- Joyeux Noël mon cœur, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille alors que je venais tout juste de me réveiller._

_- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser._

_- Hum... tu sais qu'il va falloir bientôt se lever, m'annonça-t-il tout en me couvrant de baiser._

_- Je ne veux jamais quitter ce lit, répondis-je tout en le laissant continuer ses baisers tellement agréable._

_- J'ai bien peur de te décevoir mon amour, mais je te promets que nous le retrouverons très vite, continua-t-il._

_- Edward?_

_- Oui, Bella? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de passer au dessus de moi._

_- J'ai peur que tout s'arrête, lui dis-je._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir ou de partir, me répondit-il._

_- Tant mieux._

_- J'ai bien peur que nous devions bientôt partir, ma mère nous ferait passer un sale quart d'heure si nous arrivions en retard pour son traditionnel dîner de Noël!_

_- Un dernier baiser, et on peut y aller, déclarais-je en sentant à nouveau ses douces lèvres contre les miennes._

_- Allez, à la douche, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour nous amener dans la salle de bain._

_C'était tellement bon d'être de nouveau à l'appartement. Cet endroit m'avait tellement manqué, comme Edward. D'avoir mon alliance, d'avoir Edward à mes côtés._

- Mademoiselle,

Je sentis plusieurs secousses sur mon corps.

- Hum.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

- Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés au terminus. Je crois que vous vous êtes endormie, m'annonça un contrôleur avant de passer son chemin.

Quoi? Je venais de rêver? Oh non, comme si j'avais les nerfs pour supporter ça. Je n'avais pas rêvé de ça pendant des années, je revois Edward, je m'endors et paf, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans mes rêves avec Edward, dans notre appartement à New York.

Je dus quitter mon siège, et je me retrouvais bien vite sur le quai de la gare de Seattle. Une chance que le terminus de mon train soit Seattle. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurai fait si je m'étais retrouvée dans une autre ville.

En me levant le matin, bien que je n'eus pas énormément dormi le reste de ma nuit, j'avais retrouvé Sue dans la cuisine. Léah avait appelé pour dire qu'un garage de Seattle s'occupait de ma camionnette. J'avais rappelé le garage et leur avais répondu que je passerai dans l'après-midi. J'avais parlé trop vite. J'avais oublié que je n'avais plus aucun moyen pour rentrer sur Seattle. Sue m'avait alors proposé de m'emmener à Port Angeles prendre un train. Nous avions mangé dans un petit restaurant avant que je parte. Je suppose qu'elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais décidé de ne rien dire sur Edward, et comme je n'étais encore sûre de rien avec Alec, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais lui dire de plus.

En chemin nous étions passées devant notre ancienne maison. J'eus mal au cœur en voyant une voiture garée dans notre allée et de la lumière dans ma chambre. Cette maison c'était là où j'avais presque toujours vécu. Ma mère y avait vécu aussi. Et c'était aussi dans cette maison où je m'étais endormie après avoir fait mon vœu et que je m'étais retrouvée avec Edward.

Je sortis de la gare et vis plusieurs taxis qui attendaient. Je me précipitais vers le premier et lui donnais l'adresse du garage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au moment où mon père m'avait annoncé qu'il allait mettre la maison en vente et que nous allions vivre chez Sue.

**Flash Back**

_- Je suis convaincue qu'elle finira droguée, déclarais-je._

_- Y a de grandes chances, rit Léah._

_Nous étions dans ma chambre à travailler notre devoir de littérature. Nous devions traiter un sujet d'avenir et nous nous étions mises à définir l'avenir des gens de notre lycée. Nous étions en train de parler du cas de Jessica._

_- Les filles, nous passons à table, nous informa Sue en entrant dans ma chambre._

_- On arrive, répondis-je._

_Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et descendîmes dans la salle à manger. Nous mangions à présent dans la salle à manger tous les jours, sauf quand nous étions chez Sue. Depuis que nos parents se fréquentaient, ils étaient sans arrêt chez l'un ou chez l'autre._

_La conversation allait de bon train, Paul nous racontait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son entraînement de Basket._

_- Les enfants, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara mon père en attrapant la main de Sue._

_- On vous écoute, répondit Léah._

_- Alors voilà, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Nous allons tous vivre ensemble._

_- Mais c'est vraiment une superbe nouvelle ça, s'exclama Léah._

_Paul et moi hochâmes la tête pour confirmer les dires de Léah. J'allais enfin découvrir les joies de vivre dans une vraie famille. D'avoir de la vie dans une maison. Après plusieurs embrassades nous nous rassîmes tous autour de la table pour finir le délicieux repas que Sue avait préparé._

_- Alors comment ça va se passer? Vous allez acheter une maison, ou nous allons vivre ici ou bien dans notre maison? Demanda Paul._

_Il est vrai que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question d'où nous allions vivre. J'étais tellement excitée de savoir que nous allions vivre tous ensemble que cette pensée n'avait même pas effleuré mon esprit._

_- Nous ne voulons pas quitter Forks, nous travaillons tous les deux ici, et vous avez toute votre vie dans cette petite ville, commença Sue._

_- Nous avons cherché, et peu de maisons ne nous plaisent. Le peu qu'il y a dans le coin ne sont absolument pas à notre goût et nous ne voulons pas faire construire, enchaîna mon père._

_- Alors nous nous sommes demandés si nous n'allions pas garder une de nos deux maisons, reprit Sue._

_- Nous avons pensé que la maison de Sue était plus adéquate pour vivre à 5 dedans, ici c'est bien trop petit, et nous voulions que chacun d'entre vous ait sa propre chambre, conclu mon père. Bella, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que nous vendions la maison?_

_Mon père ne s'adressait qu'à moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Nous allions déménager. J'allais quitter l'unique maison dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu. Ce n'était pas rien. Toute ma vie avait eu lieu ici._

_- Euh, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, répondis-je. Mais c'est peut-être effectivement une bonne idée._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le déménagement avait été dur. J'avais dû faire mes « adieux » à la maison. Mais comme on dit, c'est une page qui se tourne.

- Nous voilà arrivés, s'exclama le conducteur du taxi.

Automatiquement je tournais la tête est vis un garage au nom de Minz-Hale. Je payais mon trajet et me dépêchais de sortir pour rejoindre le garage, la pluie avait de nouveau refait son apparition.

Alors que je pénétrais à l'intérieur du petit garage, je vis deux personnes autour de ma camionnette.

- Bonjour, déclarais-je n'osant pas trop m'avancer.

- On peut vous aider? Me demanda un des deux hommes qui avaient la tête dans le capot de ma voiture.

- On m'a appelé pour ma camionnette, répondis-je en désignant la voiture sur laquelle ils travaillaient.

De jour, elle était effectivement en très mauvais état.

- Je vais aller chercher un responsable, m'annonça-t-il avant d'attraper un torchon pour se nettoyer les mains et partir au fond du garage, dans ce qui devait être un bureau.

L'autre homme ne releva pas son nez et continua de trifouiller ma voiture. L'homme avec qui je venais de parler revient presque immédiatement.

- On vous attend dans le bureau, déclara-t-il en me désignant le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter.

Je me dirigeais dans la direction qu'il venait de m'indiquer, manquant de tomber sur une flaque d'huile. Je m'approchais encore plus doucement de la porte, je n'avais pas envie de finir ma journée à l'hôpital, je devais encore parler avec Alec. Je n'eus pas le temps de toquer à la porte, que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Rosalie? Non!

- Rose... Rosalie? Prononçais-je un peu choquée.

En même pas 24 heures je venais de revoir Edward et Rosalie.

Elle parut un peu perturbée quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

- J'ignorais totalement que tu me connaissais, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me lancer à nouveau dans une explication, si c'était encore pour faire fuir tout le monde.

- Je suis au courant, m'annonça-t-elle. J'étais avec Emmett quand Edward nous a raconté ce qu'il c'était passé.

Emmett? Ils étaient déjà ensemble? Edward? Il avait raconté tout ça à son frère?

- Je.. Mais... Edward...

J'étais incapable de prononcer une phrase. Il se passait tellement de choses. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un cœur en bonne santé. Je respirais calmement avant de lui poser une question.

- Edward a raconté ce qu'il c'était passé?

Elle hocha la tête avant de déclarer :

- C'est assez étrange, mais Emmett m'a raconté que quand sa sœur était petite, elle avait eu deux-trois petites visions, rien de très important, mais quand même. J'aimerai bien moi aussi pouvoir me plonger quelques années dans le futur pour voir comment seront les choses. Alors j'étais dans le tien de rêve? Me demanda-t-elle.

À chaque parole qu'elle prononçait j'étais de plus en plus choquée.

- Oui, répondis-je à sa question. C'est Edward qui t'a demandé de t'occuper de ma voiture? Il m'en voulait beaucoup?

Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaissait aujourd'hui.

- C'est une idée d'Emmett. Je ne connais Edward que d'hier soir, alors j'ignore son comportement habituel, mais il avait l'air plutôt perdu, me raconta-t-elle.

Plutôt perdu...

- Ça ne doit pas être facile, continua-t-elle.

- De quoi? Demandais-je moi aussi perdue.

- Tout ce qui t'arrive. Je serai tellement en colère contre Edward à ta place! Mais c'est fou comme j'arrive à comprendre Edward.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

Je ne savais vraiment pas où j'en étais. Elle comprenait qu'Edward soit parti, et je crois que je le comprenais aussi. J'aurais du être en colère contre Edward, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Il m'a demandé de te remettre ça, m'apprit-elle en me donnant une petite enveloppe.

- Edward? Demandais-je avec un élan d'espoir.

- C'est Emmett qui me l'a donné, mais je suppose que oui.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir cette fameuse enveloppe qui brûlait tant mes mains, Rosalie se mit à me parler de ma voiture.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très avantageux de réparer ta voiture. Elle est assez vieille et ses pièces aussi, du coup, elles sont relativement coûteuses. Et vu son état, il y aurait énormément de travail.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens pour ça, répondis-je.

Je ne travaillais pas encore, et le peu d'argent que je possédais je ne pouvais pas le dépenser là-dedans. Surtout que je ne l'utilisais pas souvent depuis que je vivais à Seattle. Ici, les transports étaient nombreux au contraire de Forks.

- Je crois qu'elle est bonne pour la casse, déclarais-je.

- Tu es sûre? Me demanda-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup les vieilles voitures et j'aimerai beaucoup travailler dessus.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je. Ça n'a jamais été ma spécialité.

- Merci beaucoup, je te tiendrai au courant.

Je lui offris un petit sourire. Au moins ma voiture ferait le bonheur de quelqu'un! Alors que j'allais dire au revoir, Rosalie me fit un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

- Je suis sûre que nous allons nous revoir très bientôt.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça? Parlait-elle de ma camionnette ou d'autre chose? Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre plus loin, j'avais hâte de sortir pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Après nous être saluées, je quittais le garage tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ma voiture. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de battre dehors, et je restais sous l'auvent du garage pour l'ouvrir sans la mouiller. Un petit carton beige avec une écriture d'ordinateur.

_« Retrouve-moi à 20h30._

_E. »_

Je retournais l'enveloppe et trouvais une adresse que je ne connaissais pas. 'E' comme Edward? Ou 'E' comme Emmett? Après tout, c'était bien Emmett qui avait remis l'enveloppe à Rosalie. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il me parler? Mais vu comment Edward m'avait quitté la vieille, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il voudrait me revoir aussitôt. Les seules réponses à mes questions étaient d'y aller, et il était bien évident que je m'y rendrai! C'était peut-être ma seule chance de revoir Edward, du moins, si c'était lui.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, et constatais qu'il était déjà 17h45. Moi qui avait prévu de voir Alec. Et ce rendez vous, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Mais devais-je vraiment aller voir Alec avant d'aller là-bas? Aurai-je le temps?

Je n'étais qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de l'appartement, une chance qu'il ne se trouve pas très loin de chez moi. Je m'y rendis à pied malgré ce temps. Je me pressais un peu, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Quand je franchis la porte de l'appartement, Léah n'était pas là. Elle devait sûrement être encore à la fac, ou en train de rentrer. Je me dépêchais de lancer internet pour trouver l'adresse qui m'était indiquée. J'appris alors que c'était un restaurant plutôt classe à une demi-heure d'ici. Ce qui me laissait encore deux heures avant de partir. J'avais encore le temps d'aller voir Alec. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Il était évident que nous devions avoir une discussion.

Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et sans m'en rendre compte, je choisis de porter une jupe, moi qui en portais pourtant très rarement. Peut-être histoire d'avoir une autre tenue que celle médiocre que j'avais hier, du moins, si c'était Edward.

Une fois prête, je laissais un petit mot à Léah. J'indiquais que j'allais voir Alec à son appartement. J'omis de lui dire que je devais aller à ce rendez vous. Lui écrire la situation aurait était bien trop long, et je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle aurait aimé savoir que j'allais là-bas sans savoir qui m'attendait. Oh mon Dieu, et si ce n'était ni Edward, ni Emmett? Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça. C'était quand même Rosalie qui m'avait donné l'enveloppe. Il était vraiment temps que je parte, j'allais finir par devenir folle avec toutes les hypothèses qui me venaient en tête.

Je n'habitais pas très loin de chez Alec, mais je pris quand même le métro pour ne pas me mettre en retard. Je fus rapidement chez lui. Je composais le code de l'immeuble, et une fois devant sa porte, je n'utilisais pas la clé qu'il m'avait donné en cas d'urgence, selon lui.

Merde, j'avais fui quand il m'avouait qu'il m'aimait et j'étais restée quand il m'avait donné une clé de son appartement. Je n'étais vraiment pas normale. Je décidais de chasser cette idée de ma tête, une autre réflexion de ce genre là n'était vraiment pas bon pour mon moral je crois. Je me mis à toquer à sa porte. J'eus soudain un autre moment de panique. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Je m'étais dit que j'allais y réfléchir dans le métro, mais je m'étais endormie, et j'avais rencontré Rosalie, ce qui m'avait suffisamment chamboulé.

J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction. Le stress montait en moi. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un film d'horreur et d'être à la place de l'héroïne, alors que sa vie était en jeu.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon stress retomba d'un seul coup quand je vis que ce n'était pas Alec. C'était Jacob, son colocataire. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, avant qu'il ne vienne vivre à Forks.

- Alec n'est pas là, siffla Jacob.

Ils s'étaient parlés. Jacob qui était très gentil ne l'était vraiment pas en ce moment.

- Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce qu'il va rentrer? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, me répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

Bon, après ce que j'avais fait, je suppose que la situation était tout à fait normale.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que je suis passée? Osais-je lui demander.

- Je tacherai de ne pas oublier, grogna-t-il avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement.

D'accord. La situation n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et si Alec était à l'appartement mais qu'il avait dit à Jacob de dire qu'il n'était pas là. Et si Alec n'était vraiment pas là, est-ce que Jacob allait vraiment lui dire que j'étais passée? Oh mon Dieu, je n'allais vraiment pas m'en sortir.

Dépitée je voulus appeler Léah. Mais en cherchant mon téléphone dans mon sac, je me rappelais que je l'avais oublié dans la voiture d'Edward.

J'étais toujourd devant l'appartement d'Alec. Il était encore un peu tôt pour aller au rendez vous, mais je m'y rendis quand même. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je n'allais pas rester devant son appartement en attendant le moindre signe de vie de sa part. Je me sentais tellement mal. Je n'aimais pas le fait de n'avoir aucune réponse à toutes les questions que je me posais.

Je me perdis deux fois pour me rendre au rendez-vous. J'aurais du vraiment regarder plus attentivement le chemin à suivre sur internet, que je dus demander mon chemin à plusieurs personnes avant de me retrouver enfin devant le restaurant.

Finalement, je n'avais qu'une dizaine de minutes d'avance. J'entrais tout de même dans cet endroit chic. Je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir mis une de mes rares jupes et de ne pas avoir mis un de mes vieux jeans. Je restais immobile devant cet immense hall. Je ne savais que faire. Les personnes dans ce lieu étaient toutes vraiment très classes, je me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise.

Un homme qui travaillait ici, vu sa tenue, s'approcha de moi.

- Je peux vous être utile? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton très neutre.

- Hum... J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, répondis-je.

Mon Dieu, je ne savais même pas avec qui j'avais rendez-vous. Qu'allais-je lui dire?

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la droite.

Quoi? Où m'emmenait-il? J'avais juste dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Il me fit entrer dans une pièce tout aussi luxueuse que le hall d'entrée. On aurait dit un salon très chic. Des fauteuils se trouvaient autour de petites tables. Je suivis le type dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta dans un coin, désignant une personne assise de dos, avant de m'annoncer :

- Il vous attend.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'il soit parti pour me précipiter afin de voir à qui j'avais affaire. En m'approchant je reconnus les cheveux cuivre d'Edward, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand ce dernier se retourna vers moi.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Une soirée avec Edward

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Bonjour/soir, **

**Une bonne année à vous tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes! **

**Je remercie _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire!**

**Cette histoire vient d'avoir deux ans et malgré une très longue pause, je suis contente de savoir que je vais la mener jusqu'au bout (oui, nous nous approchons de la fin!). Merci à vous! **

**Je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella! ^^ À bientôt, J.**

**Chapitre 27 : Une soirée avec Edward**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

_"Je n'attendis même pas qu'il soit parti pour me précipiter afin de voir à qui j'avais affaire. En m'approchant je reconnus les cheveux cuivre d'Edward, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand ce dernier se retourna vers moi."_

C'était Edward. Il avait tenu à me revoir, malgré la façon dont nous nous étions quittés hier soir, du moins cette nuit. C'était bon signe. Je priais pour en tout cas!

- Tu es venue, marmonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr, dis-je avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, sûrement un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre quelques instants, et Edward me désigna le fauteuil en face du sien. Je ne me fis pas prier, et je m'assis immédiatement sur le siège. Il était divinement confortable. Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi cela m'étonnait, tout ici, respirait l'argent. Edward avait de l'argent également dans cette vie : sa voiture, ce restaurant, et on voyait aussi que le costume qu'il portait ne venait pas d'une location à bas prix. Son costume lui allait d'ailleurs divinement bien.

Aucun de nous deux ne décrocha un mot. J'étais un peu surprise de cette attitude, c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de le retrouver ici, et il ne me parlait pas. J'étais peut-être excessivement impatiente, oui, c'était sûrement ça.

- Madame,

Plongée dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué le serveur me tendant une carte.

- Merci, répondis-je en attrapant sa carte.

J'attendis qu'il donne l'autre à Edward avant d'ouvrir la mienne afin de ne pas paraître impolie. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter dans ce genre d'endroit. Un peu comme la première fois où je m'étais réveillée et que j'avais déjeuné avec Edward. Enfin, c'était nettement plus facile la dernière fois, Edward m'aimait et me faisait la conversation, comme un couple normal. Là, notre situation était complètement étrange.

Je regardais avec attention les plats de la carte. Wouah. Les prix étaient vraiment très chers! Edward dû remarquer que mes yeux s'étaient agrandis en voyant les tarifs car il m'annonça que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais.

- N'hésite surtout pas, précisa-t-il.

Et d'où venait tout l'argent qu'il possédait? De ses parents? Un héritage? Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout cela à son âge, enfin, je ne pense pas. Mais c'était sûrement impoli de lui poser la question maintenant. A moins de ne le faire de manière indirecte.

Je reportais mon attention sur la carte. QUOI? Une simple salade coûtait plus de 55 dollars?

- Que vas-tu prendre? lui demandais-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il n'avait pas le nez dans la carte comme je le faisais. Il avait reposé la sienne sur la table et me regardait.

- Le menu du jour, répondit-il machinalement. Et vous?

Il me vouvoyait à nouveau?

- Pareil, répondis-je en posant ma carte sur la table.

J'espérais que c'était quelque chose que j'aimais bien, j'ignorais ce que contenait le menu du jour.

Il hocha la têten et en un rien de temps, le serveur fut de nouveau à nos côtés. Je me sentais complètement surveillée. J'espèrais qu'on n'allait tout de même pas me resservir de l'eau une fois que j'aurais bu dans mon verre.

Edward passa commande et le serveur repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Pourquoi avoir demandé à me revoir? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir envie quand nous nous sommes quittés, déclarais-je.

C'était peut-être un peu brutal, non? La question m'avait échappé des lèvres et je ne supportais pas son silence. J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez pour avoir des réponses.

- La question inévitable, chuchota-t-il en continuant de me regarder.

- Sans blague, répondis-je machinalement d'un ton légèrement sec.

- Le choc, répondit-il.

- Quoi?

Où voulait-il en venir? Allait-il me faire mariner ainsi pendant longtemps?

- D'apprendre tout ce que tu venais de me raconter. Je trouvais ça complètement irréel!

- Plus maintenant? demandais-je.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'en ai parlé à Emmett, précisa-t-il.

- D'où le garage, ajoutais-je.

- D'où le garage, répétât-il en signe d'affirmation.

- Et tu me crois, alors? demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais me répondit quand même :

- Oui.

Mon Dieu, il me croyait vraiment?

- J'ai du mal à croire ce soudain changement, ajoutais-je. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être du même avis, hier soir.

- C'est vrai, précisa Edward. Mais comme je viens de te le dire, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tu m'intrigues, Bella. Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

Dieu ce que j'aimais quand il m'appelait Bella.

- Parce que je t'intrigue? lui demandais-je.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Et tu comptes m'interrompre à chaque phrase que je dis ou veux-tu plus d'explications?

- Comment? demandais-je.

- Rien.

Il se mit à sourire et poursuivit :

- Oui, tu m'intrigues, répondit-il à mon avant-dernière question. L'histoire que tu m'as raconté, du moins la notre puisque je suis dedans. J'ai envie d'y croire.

- Vraiment? demandais-je sous le choc.

Il voulait croire ce que je lui avais raconté hier? Non, pas après son départ. Non, je rêvais!

- Alors tu crois vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dit? le questionnais-je pour en être vraiment sûre.

- Oui, dit-il. Je crois que tu peux dire merci à Emmett, c'est lui qui m'en a convaincu, ajouta-t-il en me devançant avant que je ne lui pose la question moi-même.

- Ah oui?

- Madame,

Je n'avais encore pas entendu le serveur qui venait d'arriver tellement j'étais captivée par Edward. Ils étaient deux, chacun portant une assiette, une pour Edward et l'autre pour moi. Je fus soulagée en voyant que le saumon était au menu du jour. Edward avait bien choisi, j'adorais le saumon. Ils nous servirent du vin avant de repartir.

- Bon appétit, dit Edward en me souriant.

- Merci, à toi aussi, répondis-je.

L'ambiance entre nous deux était vraiment moins tendue qu'au début. J'espérais que cela allait durer, tout avait l'air très bien parti.

- Comment vont se passer les choses maintenant? demandais-je alors.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais me parler de toi, ou bien m'en dire plus sur ton rêve, me proposa-t-il.

- Et après?

- Nous aviserons, répondit-il avant d'avaler une bouchée de son poisson.

- Très bien, répondis-je pas vraiment convaincue par sa dernière réponse.

Devais-je lui raconter ma vie, ou lui parler de celle que j'avais rêvée de nous deux? Oh mon Dieu, si je lui parlais de la "vraie", je devrai lui parler d'Alec? Mais je ne savais même plus où nous en étions tous les deux. Étions nous toujours ensemble? Est-ce que j'étais en train de le tromper en dînant avec Edward.

- Ou tu peux me parler des deux si choisir entre les deux est si difficile, rit-il.

Lisait-il dans mes pensées?

- Est-ce que ce dîner est un rendez-vous? demandais-je finalement pour me décider.

- Si tu le souhaites nous pouvons considérer cela comme tel, ou alors nous pouvons le considérer comme un dîner d'explications, pourquoi?

Il n'était pas contre un premier rendez vous, mais il semblait avoir bien réfléchit à la question.

- Je n'étais pas sur la route par hasard hier soir, déclarais-je.

Je devais lui dire pour Alec. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il ai une petite amie et qu'il me le cache. Je devais être honnête, surtout après qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il croyait tout mon rêve et qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi.

- Pour faire simple, Alec est mon petit-ami depuis 6 mois, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait hier soir. J'ai complètement paniqué et je suis partie me réfugier chez mon père, lui déclarais-je tout en regardant mon assiette.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toi aussi? Est-ce que c'est pour te donner bonne conscience que tu me demandes si ce dîner est un rendez-vous? déclara-t-il.

Il avait l'air beaucoup moins joyeux et détendu qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Est-ce qu'il commençait à s'attacher à moi? Est-ce que le fait que je ne sois pas seule le dérangeait?

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, déclarais-je en répétant la phrase qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt. Je ne crois pas. Et je pars, et je te retrouve après plusieurs années...

- Et tu m'aimais, continua-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je en osant un regard vers lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? me demanda-t-il tout en reprenant son repas qu'il avait délaissé ces dernières minutes.

- Il faut que je lui parle, lui dis-je.

Je lui racontais également que j'avais voulu le faire un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais que malheureusement je n'avais toujours pas pu éclaircir les choses avec lui.

Je vis qu'il hésitait un instant avant de me poser la question :

- Tu vas rompre avec lui ?

Allais-je rompre avec lui? Je me sentais si mal. Si mal pour Alec qui n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. Mais j'aurai tellement préféré ne pas avoir d'histoire avec lui, je venais de retrouver Edward, et mes sentiments pour lui étaient vraiment présents. En avais-je pour Alec?

- Je crois que oui, répondis-je finalement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, et un silence relativement gênant s'installa de nouveau entre nous. Très vite, un serveur revint prendre nos assiettes vides, et nous apporta le dessert : une tarte au citron meringué.

- Prends la bonne décision, me dit-il. Tu peux me raconter un peu plus ton rêve? me demanda-t-il.

- Hum.. Oui, bien sûr, déclarais-je en cherchant ce que je pouvais bien lui raconter. Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier?

- Non, je veux tout savoir, m'apprit-il en me faisant un de ses sourires que j'aimais tant.

Ainsi, je racontais mon rêve en détail à Edward. Il ne m'interrompit à aucun moment, se contentant d'hocher de la tête quand c'était nécessaire. Je passais néanmoins les détails sur notre première fois, c'était terriblement gênant de lui en parler, nous n'étions pas assez proche pour ça.

- Tu n'as toujours pas envie de partir en courant? lui demandais-je après lui avoir tout raconté une seconde fois. Tu as encore le temps de fuir!

Il se contenta de sourire. Je sentais qu'il ne restait que quelques instants avant que notre soirée ne prenne fin. Je n'en avais pas envie, j'étais avec Edward et il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Vu comme ça, il n'y avait presque aucune ombre noire au tableau.

- J'ai retrouvé ton téléphone dans ma voiture, m'apprit-il en le sortant de la poche de sa veste.

- Merci, répondis-je en l'attrapant.

J'avais de nombreux messages et appels en absence, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de regarder ça.

Puis nous nous levâmes, mîmes nos vestes et je suis suivis Edward qui se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée.

- Comment es-tu venue? me demanda-t-il soudainement alors que nous nous trouvions sur le trottoir devant le luxueux restaurant.

- À pied, répondis-je.

- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, me sourit-il en me désignant de le suivre.

Je n'étais absolument pas contre cette idée. Je prolongeais en quelque sorte ma soirée avec lui. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, et je ne tenais pas à prendre le métro à cette heure ci! Edward était un gentleman je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait laissé repartir seule de toute façon.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à sa Volvo, et je repris la même place qu'hier soir. Nous parlâmes très peu durant le trajet, Edward mit de la musique. C'était des morceaux de piano, j'ignorais s'il l'avait fait exprès ou si il avait retenu pendant notre dîner combien j'avais aimé quand il me jouait du piano dans mon rêve.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui joues? lui demandais-je tout en revoyant ses mains défiler sur les touches du piano de notre appartement, quelques années plus tôt.

- C'est moi, répondit-il tout en garant la voiture devant mon immeuble.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés.

- C'est très beau, ajoutais-je alors que la douce mélodie venait de prendre fin.

- Merci, sourit-il en me regardant.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Je le remerciais-je à mon tour mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- C'est normal, déclara-t-il. Préviens moi, quand tu auras parler avec Alec.

Alors que j'allais lui demander comment le prévenir parce qu'à part aller voir Rosalie au garage je ne pourrai pas le retrouver.

- Je me suis permis de m'ajouter dans le répertoire de ton téléphone, répondit-il avant même que je ne lui pose la question.

- D'accord, je te préviendrai, lui répondis-je en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Edward sortit immédiatement et vint à mes côtés.

- Merci pour cette soirée, lui dis-je.

Il avait tenu à régler le dîner.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il en me souriant.

Nous étions toujours l'un en face de l'autre, et j'approchais mes lèvres de sa joue pour lui faire la bise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser combien ce serait agréable que j'embrasse ses lèvres. Après nous être dit au revoir, je rejoignis le hall de mon immeuble.

J'avais aimé cette soirée, et j'avais hâte de le revoir.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Une rupture

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Hey, **

**Un grand merci à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

******J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et je vous laisse avec Bella & Edward?! **

******À très vite, bonne reprise si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

******Bises, J.**

**. . . . . . . . . **

**Chapitre 28 : La rupture**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

**Je sentais les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Ouvres-moi Edward, ouvres-moi. Je sonnais une nouvelle fois à la porte de son appartement, et toquais en même temps, au cas où sa sonnette ne fonctionnerait pas. Ouvres-moi Edward.**

**Alors qu'un nouveau sanglot éclatait, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Oh mon Dieu, merci!**

**- Bella, s'étonna-t-il en m'ouvrant. Bella, ça ne va pas?**

**Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signaler que non, avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Encore une fois. Il allait sûrement croire que me jeter dans les bras des gens était une habitude chez moi.**

**Il se contenta de me caresser le dos avec sa main gauche tandis que la droite tenait fermement ma tête. Il souleva mon visage délicatement de façon à ce que je puisse le voir.**

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as à ton œil? me demanda-t-il en dégageant la mèche de cheveux que j'avais placé exprès pour ne pas que ça se voit.**

**Il fit les gros yeux en voyant mon état. L'arcade saignait toujours beaucoup. Et le sang avait du sécher un peu.**

**- Oh mon Dieu Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? C'est Alec? me demanda-t-il. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?**

**Je ne connaissais pas ce ton. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant énervé.**

**- Je suis allée le voir, lui dis-je en me calmant.**

**J'étais dans ses bras, en sécurité. J'étais à ma place.**

**- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça? me demanda-t-il en observant ma blessure.**

**Je haussais des épaules avant de répondre :**

**- En quelque sorte.**

**- Expliques-moi Bella.**

**Avant que je lui raconte comment je m'étais blessée, Edward qui me tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras me fit entrer dans l'appartement et referma la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'attarder sur son appartement qu'il m'entraînait vers un couloir avec des portes de chaque côté. Il en ouvrit une au fond à droite. C'était la salle de bain.**

**Il me fit asseoir contre le rebord de la baignoire, se releva pour chercher dans un des placards et en sortit une trousse de secours. Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et sortit le nécessaire pour nettoyer ma blessure à l'arcade.**

**- Ça va un peu piquer, m'apprit-il en posant délicatement le morceau de coton au coin de mon œil.**

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une petite grimace.**

**C'était le moment de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

**- Je suis allée voir Alec après la fac, commençais-je.**

**_Flash Back_**

**_Mes cours venaient de prendre fin, et je me rendis à l'appartement d'Alec comme je l'avais décidé ce matin. Nous devions vraiment avoir cette conversation. J'espérais que Jacob ne se _****_trouvait pas à l'appartement, vu l'accueil qu'il m'avait réservé hier._**

**_Alec m'avait laissé plusieurs messages disant que nous devions absolument nous parler. Il avait raison._**

**_La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, et je décidais de prendre le métro. Son appartement se trouvait à deux rues d'une bouche de métro, et je fus rapidement arrivée. Je me retrouvais sur le chemin que j'avais pris hier soir. Je toquais à sa porte, sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'étais déterminée. J'allais certainement lui "briser le cœur" en rompant avec lui, mais rester avec lui sachant que nous n'avions aucun avenir alors qu'il croyait le contraire était sûrement pire._**

**_La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur Alec. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas Jacob. Il me fit signe d'entrer et je me dirigeais vers le salon du petit appartement que je connaissais tant._**

**_J'ignorais comment nous devions mener cette conversation. J'avais hâte d'en avoir fini._**

**_- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, avant-hier, commençais-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi sur son sofa._**

**_- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu réagirais ainsi, déclara-t-il._**

**_- Moi non plus à vrai dire, soufflais-je. J'ai un peu paniqué._**

**_C'était même plus qu'un peu. J'avais complètement paniqué! Je n'étais qu'une froussarde!_**

**_- Je suis passée hier soir, mais Jacob n'a pas très bien apprécié le fait que je vienne. Je suis un peu étonnée de ta réaction._**

**_- Jacob me l'a effectivement dit. Il n'a pas vraiment aimé ta réaction quand je lui ai raconté, déclara-t-il._**

**_Allions nous tourner longtemps autour du pot avant de venir au vrai but de la conversation?_**

**_- Est-ce que tu penses toujours ce que tu m'as dit mercredi soir? demandais-je._**

**_- Oui, souffla-t-il._**

**_Bon sang, je me sentais tellement mal! Je devais vite en venir au fait avant qu'il croit le contraire._**

**_- Est-ce que tu es venue m'annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle? me demanda-t-il soudainement._**

**_Le moment était venu._**

**_- Je suis désolée, commençais-je._**

**_Mon Dieu, je me sentais affreuse de faire ça. La lueur de dernier espoir dans ses yeux disparue immédiatement._**

**_- Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à mes sentiments avant que tu m'avoue les tiens, déclarais-je. Honnêtement je me contentais de vivre au jour le jour, voyant où cela nous entraînerait._**

**_Il hocha de la tête, attendant que je continue. Je pris alors la décision de lui raconter mon rêve, mon espèce de saut dans le futur. Je pensais qu'il était important que je lui raconte tout ça, parce que j'avais bel et bien des sentiments, mais pour Edward. Ils étaient simplement enfouis au plus profond de moi, et venaient de ressortir en le retrouvant._**

**_Il ne dit rien pendant que je racontais tout. Il continua d'hocher la tête tout en m'écoutant. Je ne m'attardais pas sur les détails, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir plus. Je lui racontais néanmoins le nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne._**

**_- Alors tu vas le quitter pour un autre homme! s'exclama Jacob que je n'avais pas entendue arriver et qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon._**

**_Il avait tout entendu, du moins il avait entendu la partie où je parlais d'Edward._**

**_- Tu n'es qu'une salope, qu'une salope, répétât-il en s'avançant vers nous._**

**_Ses mots étaient vexants, mais je ne réagis pas pour autant._**

**_- Jake, souffla Alec en se tournant vers son colocataire._**

**_- Non mais tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire, s'énerva Jacob._**

**_Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de nous. Nous étions tous les trois debout. Jacob me faisait peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si énervé._**

**_- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux la défendre, elle ne le mérite pas du tout, grogna Jacob._**

**_Je savais que Jacob était très protecteur avec Alec, mais pas à ce point là._**

**_- Jacob, soufflais-je._**

**_- Ne. Me. Parles. Pas. Toi._**

**_C'est là que tout dérapa. J'ignorais quel était son but exact. Il avança vers moi tout en tendant le bras comme pour me bousculer, mais je basculais en avant. Je tombais contre la table basse, me blessant au niveau de l'œil._**

**_La douleur se fit aussitôt ressentir. Alec s'approcha immédiatement._**

**_- Bella? Bella, tu vas bien? me demanda-t-il inquiet._**

**_Je relevais doucement la tête pour lui faire face, tout en touchant l'endroit où ma tête avait cogné. J'avais du sang sur les doigts. Une chance que je le supportais mieux qu'avant._**

**_- Je... je dois partir, chuchotais-je en me relevant._**

**_Je vacillais un peu, mais n'y fis pas attention. Je me dépêchais de quitter cet appartement._**

**_- Bella, m'appela Alec en me suivant._**

**_Je me retournais alors que j'étais sur le pas de la porte. Jacob n'avait pas bougé._**

**_- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, dit-il en faisant allusion à mon "rêve"._**

**_- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, sincèrement._**

**_Il m'offrit malgré tout un pâle sourire, et déclara à mon plus grand étonnement :_**

**_- Va le retrouver._**

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

_**- **_**Je suis ensuite partie. Dans l'ascenseur qui me ramenait en bas de son immeuble, j'ai cherché ton numéro dans mon téléphone. Tu y avais laissé toutes tes coordonnées, alors je suis venue immédiatement, déclarais-je.**

**- Tu as bien fait, dit-il en retirant délicatement le morceau de coton de ma peau. Il l'avait changé plusieurs fois pendant que je lui avais raconté ce qu'il c'était passé. Il en mit un nouveau et le fit tenir avec deux petit bouts de sparadrap.**

**- Merci, soufflais-je.**

**- Je déteste ce Jacob, déclara-t-il.**

**- Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude.**

**- Tout ce que je retiens de lui, c'est qu'il t'a fait du mal, déclara-t-il.**

**Je venais de voir une facette d'Edward que je ne connaissais pas encore. Un Edward protecteur.**

**- Je me sens mal pour Alec, lui appris-je.**

**- Je le sais, Bella.**

**Il ramassa les déchets et les mis dans la poubelle. Se lava les mains, et m'en tendit une pour que je me relève. Je l'attrapais immédiatement.**

**- Viens, souffla-t-il en nous faisant quitter sa salle de bain pour aller dans la pièce juste en face.**

**Une chambre. Je supposais que c'était la sienne. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit. La chambre était dans les tons bruns, et l'ambiance y était calme, douce et zen.**

**- Je vais te trouver un autre haut, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant son placard coulissant.**

**Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon pull beige et je constatais qu'il était sali par le sang. Edward se retourna vers moi, un t-shirt dans les mains.**

**- Il risque d'être un peu grand, sourit-il en me le passant.**

**Je l'attrapais et commençais à retirer mon pull tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher ma blessure.**

**- Je vais te laisser te changer, dit-il alors que je n'avais pas attendu et que j'étais déjà en soutien-gorge devant lui.**

**Sous le choc de tous les événements qu'il venait de m'arriver dernièrement je ne remarquais pas immédiatement la situation. Quand ce fut le cas, le t-shirt d'Edward était déjà sur mon dos.**

**- Trop tard, sourit-il.**

**Je ne répondis rien et me levais pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il me donna également un sweat-shirt pour ne pas avoir froid même si son appartement était bien chauffé, je l'enfilais tout de même. Ses vêtements sentaient son odeur, et les porter sur moi m'apportait un peu de réconfort.**

**- Tu as sûrement faim, déclara-t-il en regardant l'heure sur son radio réveil.**

**Je me retournais et constatais qu'il était déjà plus de 20H. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim après tout ça, mais je suivis Edward jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me fit asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de sa table de cuisine et m'interdit de l'aider. Je contemplais son appartement depuis sa cuisine américaine pendant qu'il faisait cuire des pâtes. L'endroit était décoré avec goût, et tout était relativement très moderne. On se doutait bien que ce n'était pas de la récupération, pas comme une partie de nos meubles à Léah et moi.**

**Je ne m'attardais pas longtemps sur le décor qui m'entourait, je ne pouvais quitter mon regard d'Edward. Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans aucune nouvelle de lui? Sans savoir s'il existait? Lui qui était dans la même ville que moi l'année dernière. Je n'avais même pas de photo de lui, je n'avais même pas pu ressortir une photographie pour l'admirer pendant quelques instants. Aucune preuve de son existence, aucun vêtement, rien. Tout ce que j'avais eu, c'était des souvenirs. Et je regrettais d'en avoir déjà perdu quelques uns avec les années. Ils se faisait plus flous au fur et à mesure.**

**- Voilà, c'est prêt, dit-il en se retournant vers moi avec la casserole dans les mains.**

**Il nous servit à dans les assiettes qu'il avait installé un peu plus tôt.**

**Je me sentis soudainement gênée d'être là. Edward du remarquer mon trouble car il me demanda si tout allait bien.**

**- Oui, oui, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement, et sur un ton qui sonnait légèrement faux.**

**Edward ne répliqua pas, se contentant de me demander comment c'était passé ma journée.**

**- Rien d'extraordinaire, je suis allée en cours. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demandais-je après avoir répondu à sa question.**

**- Je travaille dans l'édition, dit-il.**

**Comme dans mon rêve. Il y avait quand même une partie de vérité.**

**- Tu travailles déjà? demandais-je un peu surprise alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi.**

**- J'ai un an d'avance, et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en juin. Je suis tout nouveau dans le monde du travail, me sourit-il.**

**Pendant le reste de notre dîner, Edward me parla un peu de son travail. C'était quelqu'un de très impliqué.**

**Pour le dessert, il proposa de le prendre au salon. Il alluma la télévision et je m'endormis rapidement malgré tout mes efforts pour lutter. Le canapé était bien trop confortable, et la présence d'Edward à mes côtés me procurait une sensation de sécurité, de bien-être.**

**..**

**Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je n'étais plus dans le salon d'Edward mais dans un lit très confortable. Ce n'était pas la chambre d'Edward, certainement une chambre d'amis. Il m'avait porté jusqu'ici. Il m'avait fait dormir chez lui, il aurait très bien pu me réveiller et me renvoyer chez moi. Cette pensée me fit immédiatement sourire.**

**Alors que je quittais les draps pour sortir de la chambre, je remarquais que le jean que je portais hier n'était plus sur moi, ainsi que le sweet qu'il m'avait prêté. Ils étaient posés sur le sofa près de la fenêtre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en imaginant Edward me retirer mon jean pour que se soit plus confortable. Je le remis avant de quitter la chambre.**

**Elle donnait sur le couloir. Je marchais en direction du salon, salle à manger, cuisine et je vis Edward dans un fauteuil près de la baie vitrée en train de lire un livre. Il travaillait dans l'édition, il devait adorer lire. Il était tellement beau, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant et quelques rayons de soleil reflétaient dans ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés.**

**Je ne sus combien de temps je restais immobile à le regarder. Edward du sentir ma présence et releva la tête vers moi.**

**- Bonjour Bella, dit-il en en refermant son roman pour se lever.**

**- Bonjour, répondis-je d'une voix toute timide.**

**Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, je le vis tendre sa main vers mon visage. Allait-il avoir un geste tendre?**

**- Tu n'as pas trop mal? demanda-t-il en inspectant de près ma blessure.**

**- Non, ça va, répondis-je.**

**J'avais connu bien pire comme blessure, une maladroite comme moi.**

**Il toucha délicatement le "pansement" qu'il m'avait fait hier.**

**- Il est temps qu'on le change, déclara-t-il.**

**- Tu as été médecin dans une autre vie? demandais-je sur le ton de l'humour.**

**- Il ne faut pas être sorcier pour le voir, il est plein de sang.**

**Je fis une grimace face à la description.**

**- Et mon père est médecin, me rappela-t-il. Il m'a appris deux trois petits trucs.**

**Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'Edward excellé dans tous les domaines?**

**Il me fit le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain, et je repris ma place d'hier, sur le rebord de la baignoire.**

**- Aie, fis-je alors qu'il nettoyait mon arcade.**

**- C'est bientôt fini, dit-il en voyant ma réaction. Et j'ai fait des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner.**

**- Tu cuisines? demandais-je un peu surprise.**

**Il hocha de la tête pour répondre à ma question. Mon Dieu, cet homme était divinement parfait.**

**- C'est trois fois rien de faire des crêpes, rit-il. C'est un peu comme faire cuire des pâtes.**

**Je dus pâlir un peu. J'avais appris à faire cuire des pâtes l'été avant d'emménager à Seattle. Et encore, j'avais de la chance de vivre avec Léah, qui savait cuisiner.**

**- Tu ne sais pas faire des pâtes? me demanda-t-il en voyant mon air.**

**- Si, mais pas depuis très longtemps, souris-je.**

**- On dit toujours, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je crois que je viens enfin de mettre un sens à cette expression, me sourit-il en rangeant le nécessaire de secours.**

**Après ça nous partîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il se déroula dans la bonne humeur et bien trop rapidement à mon goût, que je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la salle de bain, seule, pour prendre une douche.**

**Alors que je venais d'allumer les jets d'eaux, je me mis d'un seul coup à paniquer. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Ce n'était peut-être pas dans ses intentions que je passe la nuit ici, il n'avait peut-être pas osé me réveiller. Qu'allais-je faire en sortant de la salle de bain? Devrai-je partir? Ou rester? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien!**

**J'aurais beaucoup aimé savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi! Il était parti en me disant qu'il n'était pas l'Edward de mon rêve, mais finalement il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce restaurant. Et il agissait avec moi comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Comme si nous avions toujours été amis. Me voyait-il comme une amie? Pourtant il était clair qu'il avait compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas lui raconter ma conversation avec Alec en entier. Je lui avais répété mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait dit, même ses dernières paroles : Vas le retrouver. Il n'avait pas répliqué à ça.**

**Je paniquais à l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte, d'aller retrouver Edward et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester ici indéfiniment, je partis le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il rangeait et nettoyait le petit déjeuner.**

**- Tu as fini? me demanda-t-il en me voyant entrer dans la pièce.**

**- Oui, répondis-je. Je peux t'aider?**

**- J'ai fini, dit-il en rangeant les deux bols qu'il tenait dans ses mains.**

**Nous nous retrouvâmes debout, l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder. Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous étions justes là, à nous fixer.**

**Était-il en train de trouver une excuse pour me mettre dehors? Je l'avais certainement assez envahi.**

**- Je vais te lai...**

**- Que comptes-tu faire...**

**Nous venions de parler en même, et nous ne finîmes pas nos phrases. Il rit devant la situation, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant agir ainsi.**

**- Des projets pour aujourd'hui? me demanda-t-il.**

**Des projets? Avec lui? Ou juste moi?**

**- Non, répondis-je finalement.**

**La réponse était simple et elle collait dans les deux cas, s'il s'incluait oui ou non dans "les projets pour aujourd'hui".**

**- Très bien, dit-il. Si tu me le permets, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un, du moins pas vraiment.**

**Quoi? Comment ça, pas vraiment?**

**- Emmett a parlé à Alice, Alice m'a appelé ce matin et elle veux absolument te rencontrer, m'avoua-t-il.**

**Alice. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice était exactement la même que dans mon rêve. Une petite boule d'énergie souriante, curieuse, et toujours là pour les autres.**

**- Je serai contente de rencontrer la vraie Alice, déclarais-je.**

**Alice était ma meilleure amie dans le rêve que j'avais fait, j'avais de suite accroché avec elle, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ce serait le contraire aujourd'hui! Surtout que c'était elle qui voulait me voir!**

**- Elle va être ravie de l'apprendre, déclara-t-il.**

**- Est-ce qu'elle sort avec Jasper? demandais-je.**

**Le sourire d'Edward sur ses lèvres disparut, il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place avant de se reprendre.**

**- Heu... Oui. J-je... C'est assez flippant quand même que tu connaisses beaucoup de nos vies, m'apprit-il.**

**- Je suis d'accord, répondis-je.**

**Après ça, je partis chez moi pour me changer comme je n'avais aucune affaire de rechange. Je devais retrouver Edward et sa sœur dans une brasserie dans le cœur de la ville à 13h, et il me tardait d'y être.**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Un véritable moulin à paro

**Un saut dans le futur**

******Un grand merci à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde...**

**Mais si vous êtes un peu perdu, Bella a 20 ans et Edward en a 21. Ils sont actuellement en 2008.**

**À bientôt et bonne lecture!**

**Bises, J.**

**Chapitre 29 : Un véritable moulin à paroles**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

- Bon sang Bella, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, s'exclama Léah. Tu as un portable, merde! Utilises-le!

Je venais à peine de rentrer à notre appartement que Léah me sautait déjà au cou. Je me sentais minable, j'avais oublié de la prévenir avec tout ça.

- Léah, je...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus coupée par une Léah plus que furieuse.

- J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons parce que je me suis vraiment inquiétée. Tu as vu la semaine que tu as eu? Tu découches sans prévenir, tu...

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup et me regarda attentivement. Elle dû remarquer le pansement que m'avait fait Edward au niveau de l'arcade.

- Tu t'es battue? me demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Quoi?

- Non, non, je ne me suis pas battue, déclarais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Viens, je dois t'expliquer.

Je nous dirigeais vers le canapé, et repris la parole avant que Léah ne le fasse.

- Je suis allée voir Alec, hier après les cours. Je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé avec Edward. Je n'ai pas vu que Jacob était là pendant que je lui expliquais tout. Il l'a très mal pris.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça? cria-t-elle. Non mais il se prend pour qui lui, ce ne sont même pas ses affaires.

- Léah, calmes-toi, la suppliais-je en la faisant rasseoir à mes côtés. C'est un accident, je suis tombée et je me suis prise la table basse de leur salon.

- Bella, tu n'es pas tombée toute seule. Arrêtes de le défendre, ce mec n'est qu'un connard fini. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Léah avait toujours détesté Jacob, sa réaction me paraissait donc presque normale.

- Il m'a juste un peu secouée, ajoutais-je. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

Je sentais bien que Léah ne me croyait pas, moi voix n'était vraiment pas sûre. Mais quand je repensais à hier soir, comment Jacob était énervé, j'eus un doute sur le fait qu'il ait réellement voulu me faire du mal ou non.

- C'est fini entre Alec et moi, continuais-je pour ne pas énerver Léah plus que nécessaire. Je suis partie dès que je suis tombée et je suis allée chez Edward.

- Edward? me sourit-elle.

J'hochais de la tête. Quand j'étais rentrée jeudi soir de mon dîner avec Edward, Léah avait voulu connaître tous les détails, me cuisinant jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ses réponses. Léah était quelqu'un de vraiment déterminé!

- Et tu as passé la nuit chez lui, continua-t-elle avec son petit sourire malicieux.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Il m'a soigné et nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, à discuter et à regarder un film. Je me suis endormie sur son canapé et je ne me suis réveillée que ce matin. Je t'aurais prévenue, sinon, déclarais-je.

- Vous avez dormi ensemble? commença-t-elle.

- Non, répondis-je. Dans la chambre d'amis et lui dans sa chambre.

Elle fit les gros yeux.

- Ça se fait encore ça? Je veux dire, pour un mec!

- Léah, lui dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

- Attends, il a une chambre d'amis?

Je hochais de la tête.

- Et bien, tu les choisis très bien Bella, ricana-t-elle. Mais bientôt ce sera moi qui aurait une chambre d'amis dans mon appart.

Quoi?

- Quand tu partiras vivre chez lui, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. Ou je ferai peut-être de ta chambre une salle cinéma ou bien une salle de sport.

- Léah, m'exclamais-je. Je ne sors pas avec Edward, et j'habite encore ici, alors ma chambre reste ma chambre!

- Je suis sûre que cela ne serait tarder, me sourit-elle.

Je ne répliquais rien. Au fond, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle ait raison. J'aimais Edward, et j'espérais que prochainement je vivrai avec lui dans son appartement.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour redescendre sur terre. C'était déjà bien qu'Edward soit revenu vers moi, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de m'emballer.

- Alors, quand revois tu ton beau? me demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, Léah. À 13h. répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Aux vacances de Noël nous célébrerons pas seulement le mariage de nos parents mais aussi le tien et celui d'Edward.

- Léah, râlais-je. Et de toute façon nous ne serons pas seuls, Edward veux me présenter à sa sœur, Alice.

- Il te présente quand même à sa famille, dit-elle avant de me faire une petite mou.

Léah ne changerait pas. J'étais convaincue qu'elle et Alice s'entendraient à merveille, si elle était exactement comme dans mon "rêve".

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi? lui demandais-je.

J'avais tout d'un coup envie de lui présenter Edward. Je lui en avais parlé, et j'étais sûre qu'elle aimerait mettre un visage sur Edward.

- Je ne vais pas déranger? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas, déclarais-je en ne voyant pas le mal.

Ce n'était pas comme si Edward et moi avions un rencard. Il me présentait sa sœur, je faisais pareil avec la mienne.

- On devrait aller se préparer, déclarais-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard.

- Ça, je m'en doute, déclara-t-elle.

Je me levais pour me diriger vers ma chambre afin de me changer, quand je remarquais que je portais toujours mon manteau. J'avais tellement était harcelée par Léah que j'en avais oublié de le retirer. Je changeais de direction pour l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau et Léah ne manqua pas de remarquer que je portais le sweat d'Edward.

- Et en plus tu portes ses vêtements, me dit-elle en souriant. Et je ne veux aucune justification sur le pourquoi du comment c'est arrivé.

Sur ce, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Je me mis à rire. J'étais vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

**. . . .**

- Pas trop nerveuse? me demanda Léah alors que nous sortions du métro.

- Non, répondis-je convaincue que tout allait très bien ce passer. Et toi?

- Nope, dit-elle en passant une main sur mes épaules. Tu es confiante, alors je suis confiante!

Le courage de Léah impressionnait toujours autant, me rendant presque jalouse!

- C'est juste au coin de la rue, lui indiquais-je alors que nous venions de tourner sur une grande avenue.

Ce coup-ci, j'avais bien regardé sur internet où se trouvait la brasserie, pour ne pas chercher longtemps comme jeudi soir.

- Allons rencontrer le fameux prince charmant, déclara ma sœur alors que nous franchissions les portes du petit restaurant convivial.

L'ambiance n'était absolument pas la même que jeudi. Tout ne respirait pas l'argent ici, et je m'y sentie immédiatement plus à l'aise.

Je cherchais Edward des yeux, ainsi qu'Alice, mais aucun des deux n'étaient encore-là. Nous avions quelques minutes d'avance, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Nous partîmes nous asseoir, et un serveur vint aussitôt nous amener une carte. Nous attendîmes avant de commander.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent extrêmement longues. Dès qu'un homme et une femme rentraient Léah me demandait si c'était eux, y compris pour un couple de la cinquantaine! Je riais de la situation, le fameux couple était installé à la table juste en face de nous.

- Comment tu peux imaginer ça, Léah? lui demandais-je avant d'être reprise d'un fou rire.

Je gérais vraiment très mal mon stress, je riais pour un rien aujourd'hui.

- Tu serais à ma place, tu pourrais imaginer toutes les possibilités sœurette! En tout cas, c'est dommage que ceux qui viennent d'entrer soient trois, les deux gars étaient plutôt pas mal, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de pousser un long soupir.

Je me contentais de lui offrir un sourire. Est-ce que ma sœur se sentait si seule? Voulait-elle avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un, d'où le soupir?

- Bon, ton Edward est en retard, dit-elle comme si elle voulait ne pas amener la conversation à elle.

Je portais mon regard à ma montre.

- Il est tout juste 13h, Léah, déclarais-je. Je pense que...

- Je ne suis jamais en retard.

Je venais d'être coupée par Edward. Je pouvais reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Je me retournais immédiatement pour lui faire face. Il était au milieu. Alice sur sa droite et Jasper sur sa gauche. C'était sûrement les trois personnes que Léah avait vu entrer. Ils étaient venus avec Jasper. Bon Dieu, ils étaient exactement pareils, en un peu plus jeune. Jasper était vraiment le même, on ne distinguait pas les 4 ans de différence. Alice faisait un peu plus jeune, surtout au niveau des traits du visage. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle se retenait.

Et j'avais raison car elle craqua!

- Oh mon Dieu, Bella.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

- J'étais sûre que nous nous rencontrerions un jour. J'adore les gens comme moi qui voient l'avenir. Et comme tu es la première que je rencontre, je fais de toi ma meilleure amie! On va devenir les sœurs médiums! On achètera des cartes pour lire l'avenir, on se rendra dans des clubs exprès! Ça va être chouette!

Euh... Quoi? Devais-je paniquer maintenant?

Edward fut pris d'un fou rire avant de déclarer :

- Bon, tu as raison Al', je te dois effectivement 10 dollars.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, avant de repartir tous les deux dans leur fou rire.

Hum... On m'explique ce qui se passe là? Je me retournais vers Léah qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

- Alice a parié qu'elle arriverait à te faire peur en racontant ça, Edward n'y croyait pas, intervint Jasper. Encore un de leurs paris ridicules, soupira-t-il.

Un pari?

- Jasper Withlock, se présenta-t-il en ignorant complètement le frère et la sœur qui l'accompagnaient.

- Bella, répondis-je légèrement intimidée par sa présence.

- Désolé Bella, ma sœur est diabolique, déclara Edward en se reprenant.

- Je ne suis pas diabolique, riposta Alice.

Edward l'ignora complètement avant de me demander :

- Est-ce que c'est ta sœur?

J'hochais de la tête pour lui répondre. Comment pouvait-il se douter que c'était elle? Je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'amènerai.

- Léah, se présenta-t-elle auprès d'eux.

Après quelques brèves présentations, nous nous asseyâmes autour de la table. Léah était toujours face à moi, Edward à ma gauche, Alice et Jasper à droite.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me souffla Alice. Je trouvais ça marrant, je te promets que je ne t'entraînerai pas dans des clubs de voyants. Non, quelle belle perte de temps, on ira faire les magasins! J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu cet après-midi, parce que je compte bien commencer dès aujourd'hui.

Elle était identique à celle que je connaissais. Je ne paniquais même pas après son petit discours, j'avais attendu ça beaucoup trop longtemps, que j'en étais ravie. Je me souvenais de la première fois où nous avions fait les magasins ensemble.

- Oh, comme ça va être sympa, s'extasia Alice en ne s'arrêtant pas de sourire. Je suis sûre qu'on va très bien s'amuser toutes les trois.

- Alice, déclara tout doucement Jasper, peut-être qu'elles n'ont pas envie de faire ça.

- Jasper, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux en se tournant vers lui. C'est impossible de ne pas aimer ça, tu comprends?

Jasper soupira, et Léah ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on adore ça!

- Tu vois Jasper! Je le sens ce genre de chose!

Il leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Alors dis moi Bella, comment je suis en 2012? me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Exactement identique, répondis-je. Tu es juste un peu plus jeune.

- Oui, mais comment étaient mes cheveux? Comment je m'habillais? Quelle était la mode? Je veux tout savoir! Je travaillais? J'étais avec Jasper? Je vivais aussi à New York? Quel était mon caractère? J'avais mon permis? Une voiture? Un bel appartement avec Jasper? Déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

Oh mon Dieu! Était-elle en train de me faire marcher une seconde fois? Elle avait l'air la plus sérieuse du monde, attendant impatiemment des réponses à ses très nombreuses questions, dont j'en avais oublié les trois quart!

Je me tournais vers Edward, pour voir sa réaction. Il me sourit avant de déclarer :

- Elle est vraiment sérieuse! J'espère vraiment qu'elle est plus calme en étant plus vieille!

- Hum.. Alice, j'ai oublié pratiquement toutes tes questions vu la vitesse à laquelle tu viens de me demander tout ça!

- Très bien, je reprends. Est-ce que j'étais avec Jasper?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- On vivait ensemble? Continua-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle me posa ensuite de nombreuses questions. Je ne savais pas tout, mais elle voulait vraiment tout savoir, allant même jusqu'à me poser des questions politiques! Je n'en savais fichtrement rien, et i ans, je m'en fichais complètement.

Le repas se déroula essentiellement comme ça, ils me posaient beaucoup de questions sur mon « rêve », voulant savoir par la même occasion comment était leurs vies. Néanmoins, ils arrêtèrent immédiatement quand je prononçais le nom de famille Cullen. Que ce cachait-il sous ce nom? Je devais vraiment le savoir, mais étais-je assez proche d'Edward pour le lui demander? Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit? J'avais attendu tellement longtemps ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait, même si j'avais toujours du mal à le comprendre aujourd'hui, attendre me paraissait être insurmontable!

La conversation continua sur nos vies actuelles. J'appris quelque trucs principalement sur Jasper et Alice. Edward parlait très peu, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment engager la conversation avec lui.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à reprendre ton sweat, lui avouais-je.

Bon le sujet n'était vraiment pas terrible.

- Ce n'est rien, tu me le rendras plus tard, dit-il.

Plus tard? C'est un bon signe ça, non?

- Ma sœur ne te fait pas peur? me demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était en plein débat sur je ne sais quoi avec Jasper et Léah.

- Non, souris-je. Peut-être parce que j'en avais déjà eu un aperçu!

- Peut-être. Comment va ton œil? s'inquiétât-il.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas retiré le pansement que tu m'as fait ce matin, déclarais-je.

- J'aurais peut-être du t'emmener à l'hôpital quand même. Je n'y ai même pas pensé.

- Je vais bien, lui assurais-je. Ça me lance un peu mais c'est trois fois rien! Mon œil ne mérite pas une visite à l'hôpital.

Bon, il était vrai que j'évitais aussi les hôpitaux. J'avais immédiatement détesté cet endroit après mon coma.

- Alors nous devrions aller voir Carlisle. Nous ne serons pas obliger d'aller à l'hôpital comme ça.

Edward dut immédiatement sentir que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à ce point là de ma blessure maintenant? Et pourquoi n'appelait-il pas Carlisle, papa? Ou nous devrions aller voir mon père? En repensant à notre conversation antérieure, il n'avait pas appelé sa mère par son prénom. Est-ce que tout ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il s'appelait Masen ou appelait-il toujours son père par son prénom?

- Bella? m'appela-t-il. Est-ce que ça te va?

Merde. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu sa requête.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Très bien, nous irons après le dessert.

Quoi?

- Où ça? demandais-je.

- Voir Carlisle, pour qu'il voit ça, dit-il en désignant mon œil.

Voir son père? Aujourd'hui? Après le dessert? Il m'emmenait voir sa famille? Je ne savais pas si je devais être surprise ou inquiète à ce sujet. Et qu'allait-il raconter à ses parents? "Bonjour, voici Bella. Passons les présentation elle vous connaît déjà. Oui, elle a rêvé de nous tous durant son coma. Dis papa, tu pourrais pas l'ausculter?"

- Non, déclarais-je. Je vais très bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? nous demanda Léah en se tournant vers nous.

- Bella ne veut pas faire examiner son œil, soupira Edward.

- Il faut que tu aille voir papa, Bella, déclara Alice d'un ton sévère que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- J'ai eu ça hier soir, et je me porte très bien, me justifiais-je.

- Je sais que tu avais très envie de faire du shopping cet après-midi avec moi, mais nous irons la semaine prochaine. Ta santé avant tout. Nous partons voir nos parents.

Quoi? Ils hochaient tous de la tête, et je sus que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Alice était vraiment quelqu'un de déterminé. Je ne la connaissais que depuis un peu plus du heure, et j'étais surprise de sa réaction envers moi. Un peu comme celle d'Edward.

Au moins, j'allais passer un peu plus de temps avec Edward.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Edward, mon sauveur

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Tout d'abord, u********n grand merci à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**************Je m'excuse de cette attente pour ce chapitre et je vais essayer de vous poster la suite rapidement. **

**************J'espère que vous allez bien, à très vite! **

**************Bises, J. **

**Chapitre 30 : Edward, mon sauveur**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nos parents vont se marier demain, s'exclama Léah en débarquant dans ma chambre en traînant sa grande valise.

- Moi non plus, lui répondis-je.

- Tu crois que je dois porter laquelle de ces deux robes? Dit-elle en m'en présentant deux.

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'adore les deux.

- Laquelle vas-tu porter? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais été faire les magasins avec Alice la semaine précédente, et nous avions déniché une magnifique robe à la couleur bleue nuit. J'étais heureuse que la sœur d'Edward et moi nous entendions si bien. Après notre première vraie rencontre, nous étions devenus très proches : nous étions allées faire les magasins, au cinéma, manger en ville et nous étions même allées en boite le week-end précédent. Léah avait participé à quelques-unes de ces sorties. Je repensais également au moment où j'avais rencontré ses parents. Je me souvenais encore de l'immense boule de stress que j'avais dans le ventre. Mais tout c'était très bien passé, comme la première fois que je les avais rencontré dans mon rêve. Ils étaient exactement pareils. Esmé et Carlisle étaient vraiment des personnes très généreuses, chaleureuses, gentilles... Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de demander à Edward si nous devions leur dire pour mon rêve et tout, il m'avait ensuite demandé si je l'avais dit à mon père. Il m'avait répondu qu'il valait sûrement mieux que je le dise à mon père en premier. Mais je stressais énormément à cette idée, j'appréhendais sa réaction. Peut-être le ferais-je une fois qu'il rentrerait de son voyage de noce avec Sue, je n'avais pas envie de lui apprendre ça le jour de son mariage.

- La bleue nuit, répondis-je en la sortant de ma penderie.

- Alors je prends la noir, déclara-t-elle soudainement avant de mettre la noire dans sa valise. Je vais quand même prendre l'autre au cas où!

Je riais. Léah était toujours très prudente quand il s'agissait de choisir ses vêtements.

- Je vais pas tarder à aller à l'aéroport chercher Paul. Tu m'accompagnes? Me demanda-t-elle.

Paul arrivait de New York ce soir, et nous partions demain matin à l'aube jusqu'à Forks pour la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, ma camionnette ne m'avait jamais autant manqué, c'était Alec qui nous conduirait jusqu'à Forks. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le fameux soir à l'appartement avec Jacob, mais il était avant tout l'ami de Paul, et son père était ami avec nos parents, et il était invité au mariage. J'allais devoir affronter la situation. Sue et mon père n'étaient pas au courant de toute l'histoire, je n'avais toujours rien dit pour mon coma.

- Bella? M'appela Léah.

- Oui, je viens. Je vais me changer et nous allons pouvoir partir, l'informais-je.

Nous partîmes rapidement. Nous étions vendredi soir, et c'était également le début des vacances de Noël, les routes étaient bondées et les embouteillages inévitables. Le taxi que nous avions pris arriva un peu en retard malgré l'avance que nous avions prévue, et nous eûmes de la chance que le vol de Paul ait un peu de retard. Nous nous retrouvâmes en même temps.

- Salut les filles, nous sourit-il en nous voyant arriver.

- Salut Paul, le saluâmes Léah et moi.

Nous allions partir après quelques banalités échangées quand j'entendis :

- Hey, comment va mon New Yorkais préféré?

Alec.

J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter ces dernières semaines.

- Alec, s'écria mon futur frère avant de lui donner une grande accolade.

Léah me fit un petit sourire. Si j'avais pu disparaître. Je me sentais vraiment gênée d'être là.

- Salut Bella, me salua-t-il en se retournant vers moi

- Alec, répondis-je simplement.

Voyant la situation gênante entre nous deux, Paul entreprit d'entamer une grande discussion avec mon ex-petit-ami.

- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il devait venir? Demandais-je à Léah alors que nous marchions derrière les deux garçons pour sortir de l'aéroport.

- Il devait venir au début, mais il a finalement eu un empêchement, qui apparemment a été annulé.

- Je ne tiendrai jamais ce week-end, déclarais-je complètement paniquée.

- Tu feras en sorte de te tenir loin de lui, me sourit-elle, mais tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

- Je sais bien, soupirais-je. Mais je me sens tellement mal, tu as vu ce que je lui ai fait. C'est pas Jacob qui aurait du me faire ça, mais lui!

- Ne dis pas ça Bella, dit-elle alors que nous arrivions sur le parking.

Devais-je jouer la carte Edward maintenant? Paul et Alec étaient à l'appartement, et bien décidés à y passer leur soirée. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de ça, il était sûrement trop tôt pour que j'arrive à me sentir bien en présence d'Alec. Il était gentil, mais il allait bien tout me reprocher à un moment donné, personne ne prend si bien un truc comme ça. C'était sûrement la présence de Paul, ou alors c'était vraiment quelqu'un de.. différent de moi!

Je m'excusais pour me rendre dans ma chambre, prétextant devoir recevoir un coup de téléphone. Stupide, certes, mais je ne voyais aucune autre échappatoire! J'hésitais entre appeler à l'aide Alice ou Edward. Alice est moi étions devenues amie, mais elle était sûrement auprès de Jasper. Quant à Edward, la situation entre nous deux n'avait pas évolué. Il se comportait en ami avec moi, et je m'étais déjà réfugiée chez lui une première fois.

J'appelais finalement Alice après quelques instants de réflexion. Elle décrocha presque immédiatement.

_- Salut Bella! J'étais justement en train de parler de toi._

_- Ah oui? M'étonnais-je._

_- Oui. Je montrais les photos de notre soirée à Edward._

_- Edward est avec toi? Lui demandais-je._

_- Oui, Bella._

Nous avions parlé un peu des sentiments que j'avais envers son frère. Elle m'avait juste dit de ne pas baisser les bras et que son frère était quelqu'un de compliquer, du moins, à propos de ses sentiments. Ça ne m'avait pas vraiment étonné, surtout quand je repensais à notre première rencontre suivie de la deuxième.

_- Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que tu devais partir à Forks? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Demain matin, répondis-je. Je...je crois que j'ai un problème._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète._

_- Alec est à l'appartement, lui appris-je._

_- Vraiment? Il a mal réagi? Comment ça se passe?_

_- Il n'y a pas fait allusion, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ici avec lui après tout ce que je lui ai fait._

Je reconnus la voix d'Edward au loin demandant ce qu'il se passait, et Alice lui répondre :

_- C'est Bella. Alec est chez elle._

J'entendis un brouhaha pour finalement me retrouver avec Edward au bout du fil.

_- Bella? Demanda-t-il._

_- Edward._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Je lui expliquais la situation et combien je me sentais mal.

_- Je viens de te chercher, lâcha-t-il soudainement._

_- Non, ne te déranges pas pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir._

J'avais essayé d'être convaincante, mais honnêtement j'étais plutôt ravie par sa proposition.

_- J'arrive, dit-il avant de raccrocher._

Il arrivait. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là.

- Bella, déclara Paul en passant sa tête par la porte de ma chambre. On commande des pizzas, tu veux quoi?

- Hum... Je suis désolée Paul. Alice a un problème, je vais la rejoindre.

- Qui est Alice? Rien de grave, j'espère.

- Une amie. Non, non rien de bien grave, répondis-je. Je suis désolée, mais nous aurons tout le reste des vacances.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'étais tout de même un peu surprise qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec Alec, d'ailleurs il n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet. Sûrement parce que ce dernier était présent.

- Sois prudente.

Je me dépêchais de prendre ma veste et mon sac et sortis de ma chambre. Bien sûr, Léah me fit son fameux regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Tu fuis encore, me chuchota-t-elle après que je lui sorte ma stupide excuse d'Alice.

- Je sais, soupirais-je. Je sais. Je vais retrouver Edward, lui précisais-je alors que j'étais sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne dirais rien, dit-elle en me poussant dehors tout en disant bien haut que je devais me dépêcher car Edward allait m'attendre.

Je descendis par les escaliers. Edward n'avait pas de super pouvoir et ne pouvait être là en quelques secondes, alors autant perdre un peu de temps en descendant par les escaliers! Je l'attendis juste devant notre immeuble, sur les petites marches.

Il fut assez rapide, en une dizaine de minutes il était là. Je vis sa Volvo se stopper devant moi et la portière du côté passager s'ouvrir. Je me précipitais pour me glisser à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

- Mon sauveur, souriais-je avant de lui faire la bise en guise de bonjour.

- Toujours présent pour voler à ton secours, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins? demandais-je.

- Absolument pas, répondit-il. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir ou tu me laisses te surprendre?

- Bien que je n'aime pas trop les surprises, je vais quand même me laisser surprendre. Je suis bien trop curieuse de connaître tes plans, déclarais-je. Alors?

- Comme tu viens de le dire : surprise, dit-il dans un sourire avant d'allumer le moteur pour quitter l'emplacement.

- Grrr.

- Bowling?

- Non.

- Cinéma?

- Non plus.

- Karaoké? J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, j'ai une sainte horreur de ce truc!

- Je pense que tu vas être ravie de ma réponse alors : non.

- Dieu merci. Billard? continuais-je.

- Encore non.

- Tu sais que si on jouait à ni oui ni non tu aurais perdu depuis un bout de temps!

- Il y a des chances, mais en même temps c'est toi qui poses les questions! répliqua-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas perdre, alors j'évite les risques.

- Mauvaise perdante? me demanda-t-il.

- Ouep! En même temps, qui aime perdre?

- Ceux qui n'aiment pas gagner!

- Je sais même pas si ça existe ça, Edward.

**...**

- Un match de Basket ? demandais-je alors que nous étions devant un gymnase de la ville.

- Oui. En fait, le frère de Jasper joue dans cette petite équipe de son lycée. Et puis c'est aussi l'occasion de manger du pop-corn.

- Tu m'emmènes à un match de Basket pour manger du pop-corn?

- Peut-être, mais ici on peux le faire bruyamment. Pas comme au cinéma.

- Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu manges ton pop-corn bruyamment? demandais-je.

- Non, j'essaye de trouver des arguments. Je suis sûr qu'on peux trouver tout un tas d'autres sucreries au stand.

- Gourmand, hein? Souris-je.

- On a tous des défauts, tu n'aimes pas perdre, je suis gourmand.

Je riais pendant que nous entrions dans le gymnase. Alice, accompagnée de Jasper nous repéra immédiatement, et nous fit de grands signes afin de les rejoindre. Nous fûmes rapidement à leurs côtés, et Edward ramena un pot de pop-corn, comme promis.

C'était sympa. Je n'avais certes jamais étais une très grande admiratrice de sport, mais j'aimais bien toute cette ambiance. Tam-tam et autres instruments étaient présent, et faisaient vivre le suspens. Deux équipes de pom-pom girls étaient également de la partie. Et puis, Edward était à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais que passer une bonne soirée.

Il y avait une équipe de Basket à Forks au lycée, et j'avais déjà dû assister à quelques matchs par obligation, mais jamais je n'avais trouvé ça aussi sympa qu'aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement l'équipe d'Andrew, le frère de Jasper perdit contre l'équipe adverse. Il fut assez déçu alors que Jasper me présentait son frère cadet. Moral qui revient très vite quand son équipe et lui partirent boire un verre.

Alice et son compagnon partirent de leur côté tandis qu'Edward m'apprit qu'il allait me ramener chez moi, maintenant que le match était fini.

Il y avait moins de monde sur la route étant donné l'heure avancée de la soirée.

- Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir par hasard? demandais-je à Edward après avoir fouillé en vain dans mon sac à main.

- Dans la boite à gants, répondit-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

Effectivement, un paquet de mouchoirs se trouvait là. Je pus constater que cette boite était vraiment bien rangée et organisée, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de la mienne quand ma camionnette était encore en vie. Je voyais que chaque objet avait été placé avec une grande attention et rien ne manquait à l'appel.

- Tu as plus que je minimum de survie dis donc, riais-je.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'assez prévoyant, me répondit-il.

Je me souvenais que son appartement était nickel.

- Tu as même un livre, précisais-je en l'attrapant pour lire le résumé.

- N'oublies pas que je bosse dans l'édition, les livres sont mon travail.

- Est-ce que tu as toujours eu envie de faire ce métier là ? lui demandais-je en replaçant le livre à sa place.

- J'ai toujours aimé lire et quand j'ai dû choisir ma voie, cela m'a parut assez évident. Tu aimes lire, Bella? me demanda-t-il en me regardant alors que nous nous arrêtions à un feu rouge.

- J'ai bien un livre sur ma table de chevet, même plusieurs d'ailleurs. Mais entre le moment où je le commence et le finis, il peut se passer plusieurs mois, même années! En fait, rares sont les livres que j'ai lu en quelques jours, et c'est sûrement pas plus mal.

- Pourquoi ça? me demanda-t-il alors que j'avais l'impression que ce que je racontais était complètement inintéressant.

- Quand un livre me plaît beaucoup et qu'il ne dure que quelques jours, parce que je suis incapable d'attendre la suite, il me suit partout. Dès que j'ai quelques minutes je le continue, je m'attache aux personnages, je m'identifie à eux. Et quand l'histoire touche à sa fin, je suis prise d'une telle tristesse. J'en veux plus, je ne veux pas que l'histoire s'arrête. Et le pire de tout, c'est quand je suis déçue par la fin!

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, me sourit-il en redémarrant.

- Bref, je continue à te raconter des choses stupides ou tu préfères la radio? souris-je.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas te ramener tout de suite chez toi, déclara-t-il en ne répondant pas du tout à ma question.

- Quoi? m'étonnais-je surprise alors qu'il freinait un grand coup afin de faire demi-tour.

- Oui, souffla-t-il alors que nous nous éloignons du centre et qu'il reprenait une conduite pas toute à fait adaptée pour la ville.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais changer d'avis comme ça? le questionnais-je.

- Toi, sourit-il.

Je n'osais pas répliquer. J'avais tout bonnement très envie de savourer son dernier mot, de peur que ce ne soit une autre rêvasserie de ma part, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Plusieurs minutes après, Edward gara sa volvo dans un petit cul de sac, à côté d'un petit lac.

- Attends-moi quelques secondes, dit-il avant de sortir de sa voiture, tandis que je me posais mille questions sur son changement soudain d'attitude.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture et en sortit une couverture. Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture.

- Est-ce que tu comptes m'abandonner dehors?

- Je suis plutôt cool, je te donne quand même une couverture pour survivre.

- Tu es trop aimable mon cher Edward.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire puis me tendit sa main que j'attrapais immédiatement, avant de me murmurer de le suivre. Chose que je fis également. Il nous dirigea vers un petit chemin boueux de manière à être au bord de l'eau. Il s'arrêta, lâcha ma main et installa la couverture qu'il tenait, par terre. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, loin de là, je profitais surtout de l'instant présent. Et je n'avais pas non plus envie de gâcher ce si bon moment avec mon humour pas drôle!

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on appelle la grande ours, grande ours. C'est vrai, elle est loin de ressembler à un ours, souffla Edward le plus sérieux du monde.

Je jure devant quiconque qui voudra m'entendre que cette phrase ne venait pas de moi et de mes réflexions assez étranges! J'ignorais si Edward pouvait lire dans mes pensées pour sortir ça, mais venant de lui, c'était définitivement pas la même chose.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondis-je en me retenant de rire. Sûrement parce qu'il fallait lui donner un nom.

- Peut-être, répondit-il.

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre nous, et je décidais de lui poser cette question, en laquelle j'avais toujours du mal à croire la réponse.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

- Suis-je parti? demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Non, souriais-je. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu ais accepté de me revoir après notre première rencontre.

- Parce que je t'aime bien. Parce qu'on s'attache à toi. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux poser des questions idiotes sur les étoiles, sourit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je.

J'avais néanmoins envie de courir partout après sa réponse. C'était très touchant! Mais si j'agissais ainsi je l'aurais sûrement fait fuir, parce que si on avait un quota à respecter je devais sûrement arriver très en haut de la barre maxi à respecter. J'étais définitivement folle.

- Dans mon rêve, ton nom de famille c'est Cullen. Tu sais pourquoi tu t'appelais comme ça, pas vrai? demandais-je en reprenant mon sérieux et en posant enfin une des ultimes questions.

- Pourquoi, non. C'est un peu comme si tu me demandais pourquoi tu as rêvé de moi, je ne pourrais jamais te donner de réponse, et je doute fort que quiconque puisse le faire. Mais Cullen était toutefois mon nom de famille quand j'étais petit...


	32. Chapitre 31 : Cullen, Masen

**Un saut dans le futur**

**************Merci beaucoup à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

******************C'est bien un nouveau chapitre, oui-oui, qui met fin au suspense "Cullen" ! ^^ **

******************Passez une bonne semaine, à très vite! Bises, J.**

**Chapitre 31**** : Cullen, Massen.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

_- Dans mon rêve, ton nom de famille c'est Cullen. Tu sais pourquoi tu t'appelais comme ça, pas vrai? demandais-je en reprenant mon sérieux et en posant enfin une de mes ultimes questions._

_- Pourquoi, non. C'est un peu comme si tu me demandais pourquoi tu as rêvé de moi, je ne pourrais jamais te donner de réponse, et je doute fort que quiconque puisse le faire. Mais Cullen était toutefois mon nom de famille quand j'étais petit..._

**- **Carlisle n'est pas notre père à Emmett, Alice et moi, m'apprit-il.

Peut-être la raison du pourquoi il ne l'appelait pas Papa.

- Du moins, biologiquement parlant. Il nous a adopté tous les trois quand ma mère s'est mariée avec lui.

Il fit une nouvelle pause dans son récit, mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui poser plus de question sur la suite, je savais qu'il allait continuer. Ça avait néanmoins l'air dur pour lui. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était le moment...

- Notre géniteur s'appelait Aro Cullen. Ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé avec Esmé, pour une histoire d'argent entre leurs parents. Ma mère n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'épouser malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle nous a eu ensuite. On a été sa raison de rester forte, c'est ce qu'elle nous a toujours dit. Mais on était deux avec Emmett, pas très âgés, des garçons pleins d'énergie, comme des enfants en bas âges et ça ne plaisait pas à Aro. Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais d'après les dires de maman, il était souvent énervé. Je sais qu'il l'a battu à plusieurs reprises à cette époque-là, mais Esmé n'a jamais eu le courage de partir. Il nous avait jamais touché Emmett ou moi et il avait toujours plein de bonnes excuses.

Il reprit une grande respiration avant de continuer à nouveau.

- Esmé est tombée enceinte d'Alice. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Carlisle, à l'hôpital. J'ignore exactement ce qui c'est passé dans les détails, mais il lui a promis de l'aider. Elle a quitté Aro et ça a fait pas mal d'histoires quand maman a demandé le divorce. Mais l'histoire se finit bien, me sourit-il. Quand maman a accouché d'Alice, nous sommes partis vivre avec Carlisle et ils se sont rapidement mariés. Il nous a adoptés ce jour-là, c'est pour ça que mon nom de famille est Masen aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, déclara-t-il.

- Je sais, mais te faire revivre ça, même si tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas... Je n'aime pas ça.

- Moi non plus, mais non avons étaient très heureux avec Carlisle à nos côtés. Il est mon père et on lui doit tout.

Je lui offris un petit sourire et je crus voir ses yeux briller, comme si les larmes n'allaient pas tarder. Il du le remarquer, secoua la tête et vint m'embrasser le front.

- Merci de me faire confiance et de partager ça avec moi, Edward, chuchotais-je contre son cou alors que ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté mon front.

Nous étions tellement proches.

- Merci d'être là, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner délicatement.

Mais il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de mes joues et planta son regard dans le mien. Je mourrais d'envie de rompre cette distance et de l'embrasser. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et il ne fit rien. Je le sentis s'éloigner et sans que je réfléchisse vraiment, je lui déclarais :

- Viens avec moi.

- De quoi?

- Demain, pars avec moi Edward, le suppliais-je.

- Quoi? dit-il de nouveau.

- S'il te plaît, dis-je en ne quittant pas son regard.

- Mais... Je-je ne peux pas, Bella, dit-il soudainement gêné.

- S'il te plaît, répétais-je. Juste demain pour le mariage. Je ne te demande pas de partir pour les fêtes, juste demain. Je me sens si bien quand tu es avec moi. Si entière, à ma place, tu vois. Et je n'arrive même pas à rester dans la même pièce d'Alec tellement je me sens honteuse. Et faire bonne figure pour demain, c'est pas moi. Je ne veux pas. J'aimerais que tu sois là... Avec moi... Pour m'aider, Edward.

J'ignorais l'élan soudain qui m'avait poussé à lui demandait ça. Je devais sûrement le mettre dans une situation assez gênante. Mais les choses étaient faites, maintenant.

- Excuses-moi, je n'aurais jamais du te demander ça, déclarais-je, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Bella, murmura-t-il. Crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup venir, et je me doute que ce n'est pas vraiment facile pour toi, tout ça... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ma présence serait la bienvenue. Je ne connais pas ton père, ni la mère de Léah. Et il y aura Alec, il n'a rien dit mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux de me voir, chez lui, dans sa ville. Surtout s'il est accompagné de Jacob. Je suis désolé Bella.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je.

J'étais un peu vexée, mais honnêtement, je le comprenais.

- Est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi Edward, s'il te plaît, lui demandais-je. Il se fait tard et je pars aux aurores demain matin.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux? me demanda-t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Non, non. Je suis fatiguée, mentis-je.

De toute façon, mon "non,non" sonnait faux et j'étais une piètre menteuse, alors si Edward me croyait...

Il ne répondit rien, et rangea la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assis quelques instants plutôt. Nous montâmes en voiture en silence et ce fut comme ça que se déroula une bonne partie du trajet.

Est-ce que je venais de casser quelque chose en lui demandant ça? Ou était-ce moi qui interprétais mal les choses? Il venait de me raconter son histoire et j'avais été bien trop stupide de lui demander ça... Mais honnêtement je ne savais pas du tout sur quel pied danser! J'étais loin d'être douée dans les relations amoureuses. Officiellement, je n'en avais eu qu'une : Alec. Officieusement parlant, j'en avais eu deux : Edward et Alec. Mais il fallait vraiment que je me mette dans la tête que ma relation avec Edward n'avait été qu'un rêve. J'avais sans doute un peu trop d'espoir maintenant que je le côtoyais. Mais l'expression ne dit pas : l'espoir fait vivre ? C'est vraiment des conneries tout ça!

- Excuses-moi Edward, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, soufflais-je alors qu'on était bientôt chez moi.

Je ne voulais pas le quitter avec cet espèce de froid entre nous. Nous venions de passer une bonne soirée quand même. Et puis, j'ignorais totalement quand est-ce que je le reverrais. Je partais à Forks demain, il allait passer Noël avec sa famille et j'ignorais également ses plans pour le Nouvel an.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Bella, souffla-t-il à son tour.

Il avait l'air sincère.

- Merci, répondis-je alors qu'il se garait dans ma rue.

Je récupérais mes affaires et sortis de la voiture, ce qu'Edward fit aussi.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation alors tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à chez moi, plaisantais-je.

Je crois que mon humour pourri valait bien mieux que tout mes questionnements. Enfin, seulement s'il ne le prenait pas mal.

- On sait jamais avec toi, souriait-il.

Pouah! Qu'il était bon de revoir son sourire angélique sur son si beau visage. Il était quand même beau comme un Dieu avec un air de garçon torturé. En fait, il l'était tout le temps. Gros soupir intérieur.

- Merci pour cette soirée improvisée, soufflais-je alors que nous venions d'entrer dans mon immeuble et que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur.

- J'ai trouvé ça sympa, répondit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si dans le sympa il oubliait notre dernière conversation avant de reprendre la route.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir, je le pris dans mes bras pour un petit câlin amical.

- Passes de bonnes vacances Edward, un bon Noël. Tu donneras le bonjour de ma part à ta famille, murmurais-je contre son épaule.

- Je te remercie, passe un bon mariage tout de même et de bonnes fêtes avec ta famille, me répondit-il.

Nous nous séparâmes et je montais dans l'ascenseur. J'étais face à lui, attendant que les portes se referment me permettant de l'admirer une dernière fois avant plusieurs semaines.

- À bientôt, me sourit-il alors que les deux portes se fermaient.

Quand l'ascenseur monta vers mon étage, quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Je restais un bon moment sur le palier. Je ne voulais pas rentrer avec les yeux rougis. J'ignorais si Alec et Paul étaient encore là mais j'étais sûre que Léah serait debout attendant mon retour. Elle me poserait mille et une questions sur ma soirée. Comme à chaque fois. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à répondre à son interrogatoire. J'avais envie de me mettre sous ma couette directement et de repenser aux si bons moments que j'avais passés avec Edward en tant que couple et amis. Parce que c'était ce que nous étions, des amis, rien que des amis.

**...**

Et voilà, nous y étions. Le jour du remariage de mon père était arrivé. Ça me faisait quand même un peu tout drôle. Je n'avais pas assisté à celui de ma mère. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle aujourd'hui, au peu de souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. J'allais profiter de mes vacances à Forks pour aller la voir au cimetière. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée.

- Bella. Est-ce que ça va? me demanda Sue que je n'avais pas entendu.

Nous étions à la maison. Sue venait de se vêtir de sa robe de mariée. Elle était très belle, blanche, assez simple. Ils voulaient un petit mariage. Le repas se ferait tout de même dans la petite salle des fêtes de Forks. Je savais que Sue aurait aimé faire ce repas dans le jardin, mais le temps ne le permettait pas. Rien d'étonnant non plus, on était au mois de décembre! Et d'ailleurs, si un jour je me mariais, jamais je ne le ferrai ce mois-ci! Mais je crois que si c'était avec Edward, j'étais carrément prête à le faire par un temps pareil.

C'est fou ce qui qu'il faisait froid en robe! En plus, j'ignorais si c'était une chance ou non, mais la neige avait décidé de faire son apparition. Il faisait peut-être froid mais au moins c'était beau.

- Je vais bien, lui souris-je. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. J'espère que ton père aimera, me dit-il.

- J'en suis convaincue, répondis-je sincèrement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si mon père allait rajouter dans son portefeuille la photo de mariage de lui et Sue à côté de celle du mariage de mes parents. Sûrement, Sue allait être sa femme après tout!

- Il va être bientôt l'heure de partir Maman, nous apprit Paul qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre où nous nous trouvions.

- Je suis prête, répondit-elle en attrapant le bouquet de fleurs qui était posé sur son lit.

- C'est parti, sourit Léah.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour nous retrouver au rez-de-chaussées. Mon père était déjà à l'église et il ne devait manquer plus que nous. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture de Sue après avoir enfilé nos vestes. Leah et moi aidâmes Sue à porter le bas de sa robe pour ne pas l'abîmer avec la neige qui avait commencé à tenir au sol. Ça aurait été quand même dommage qu'elle soit abîmée avant même que ce ne soit commencé!

J'aurais pu croire que Sue serait un peu stressée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après tout, elle était déjà passée par la une fois. Et Sue était une femme bien déterminée, tout comme Léah d'ailleurs! Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour arriver devant la petite église de Forks. Il y avait pas mal de personne bien habillées devant l'église, pour le mariage de Papa et Sue, et je reconnus presque tout le monde. La petite ville, quoi!

- Je vais aller voir mon père, souris-je avant de les quitter pour rejoindre l'intérieur de l'église tout en saluant toutes les personnes que je connaissais sur mon chemin.

Je le repérais rapidement à l'intérieur en train de discuter avec deux collègues à lui et le prêtre qui allait les marier. Je m'avançais vers lui et il me repéra immédiatement.

- Papa! m'exclamais-je.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la dernière fois où j'avais fait une visite totalement imprévue à Forks et quand nous étions arrivé ce matin, il était déjà parti pour régler quelques petits problèmes ici.

- Bella.

Il me serra longuement dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique, me sourit-il.

- Et toi donc! Le costard et tout, plaisantais-je.

- Faut bien, faut bien.

- Pas trop stressé? lui demandais-je.

- Pas le moins du monde. Et je sais que tu es venue avec Sue alors je n'ai pas de raison de stresser sur le fait qu'elle vienne ou pas.

- Pas faux. Bon, je vais te laisser, je vois déjà Léah me faire de grands signes pour que je la rejoigne, déclarais-je en montrant Leah à mon père qui me faisait signe de venir.

- Alors file à ton devoir, déclara-t-il.

Je commençais à partir et me retournais pour lui lancer :

- Merde, Papa.

- Bella, me sermonna-t-il avant de faire les gros yeux.

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Léah tout en riant.

- Les invités commencent à rentrer, on attend un peu que tous soient bien installés, et faut bien les faire mariner un peu quand même. Puis on rentrera ensemble et Paul accompagnera maman jusqu'à ton père.

- Je sais Léah, tu me l'a déjà répété une bonne dizaine de fois depuis ce matin. Arrêtes de stresser, lui souris-je.

- Je ne stresse pas, me répondit-elle alors que nous allions chercher nos bouquets de fleurs dans la pièce où nous les avions stockés.

Après quelques chamailleries entre nous, nous sortîmes pour retrouver Sue quand on vit Paul arriver en trottinant vers nous.

- Bella, il y a un certain Edward qui te cherche.

* * *

_**Vous me détestez, pas vrai? **_


	33. Chapitre 32 : C'est lui, lui seul

**Un saut dans le futur**

******************Merci beaucoup à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

******J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! ;) **

******Bonne lecure et à très vite. **

******Bises, J. **

******. . . . . .**

**Chapitre 32 : C'est lui, lui seul **

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Les paroles de mon presque demi-frère raisonnèrent dans ma tête :

- Bella, il y a un certain Edward qui te cherche.

Edward? Ici? A Forks? Après que je lui ai demandé et qu'il ait refusé? Mon Edward? Était-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie d'Alec qui avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps que je paye pour ce que je lui avais fait, en me faisant croire qu'Edward était là J'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas dupe hier soir, quand j'étais partie avec Edward. Il s'était bien rendu compte de mon malaise, rien que pendant ces trois heures de voiture ce matin qui me parurent interminable.

- Quoi? Soufflais-je en faisant tomber mon bouquet par terre.

- Ouais, il est devant l'église et il te demande.

- Tu l'as invité? S'étonna Léah qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de tout ça.

- C'est qui ce type? Demanda Paul. Tout le monde le connais j'ai l'impression.

- Une histoire plutôt... compliquée, marmonnais-je.

- Compliquée? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je t'expliquerai... plus tard, mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit, ni le moment, lui déclarais-je. Je ferai mieux d'aller le voir.

Je me dépêchais de quitter la pièce et d'aller devant l'église. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dehors, quelques fumeurs terminant leur cigarette, et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Edward de dos, Alec non loin de lui.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers Edward, Alec se précipita vers moi.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Tu l'as invité?

- Non, enfin oui, mais non, soufflais-je.

- Tu m'expliques? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il n'était pas content de sa présence, malgré qu'il m'ait tout de même donné sa bénédiction. Mais je le comprenais quand même, je l'avais quitté pour lui en quelque sorte, bien qu'Edward et moi ne soyons pas ensemble.

- Je vais d'abord aller le voir, soufflais-je pour rejoindre Edward qui s'était retourné dans ma direction.

Je ne pus qu'avoir un nœud au ventre au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de lui. Il n'avait sûrement pas fait le déplacement pour rien. Et il était vêtu d'un costard noir qui lui allait divinement bien. C'était-il habillé ainsi pour le mariage? Allait-il rester?

Beaucoup trop de questions me vinrent à l'esprit et je voulais des réponses!

- Edward, soufflais-je alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Bella, me répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu es sublime.

Il avait l'air sincère et de sa bouche c'était vraiment très plaisant à entendre.

- Merci, répondis-je quelque peu gênée. Tu es venu, alors.

Je ne l'avais pas regardé dans les yeux en lui disant ma dernière phrase.

- Oui, j'y ai pas mal repensé et j'espère que ton invitation tient toujours.

- Bien sûr que oui, lui souris-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Bella, m'interpella Léah au loin. On va devoir faire notre entrée.

- Il faut que j'aille déambuler dans l'allée centrale, on se retrouve après?

- Je vais aller m'installer au fond, je ne veux pas manquer ton entrée, me sourit Edward avant de me faire un petit baiser rapide sur la joue et de partir dans l'église.

Wouah. Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres parfaites contre ma peau, et même si l'instant avait duré moins d'une seconde, cela me mit dans une petite joie incontrôlable! Ah, l'amour!

Je rejoignis Léah qui me tendit mon bouquet de fleurs que j'avais fait tomber un peu plus tôt.

- Tu as invité Edward? me sourit-elle alors que nous entrions dans l'église, bras dessus-dessous.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir hier et il ma dit non, mais finalement il est venu, lui soufflais-je afin que l'on n'entende pas notre conversation. Est-ce que tu crois que ça dérange qu'il soit là?

- Je ne pense pas, mais il va quand même falloir que tu le présentes. Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'interroge déjà à son sujet, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, répondis-je. Mais c'est pas grave, il est quand même venu.

- Ma petite Bella amoureuse, sourit-elle alors que nous arrivions au niveau de mon père.

- Chut, lui dis-je en ne pouvant pas cacher mon sourire, parce que j'étais belle et bien amoureuse d'Edward et il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Nous primes place sur les quelques marches qui se situaient en hauteur de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir. Je partis du côté de papa tandis que Léah allait du côté de sa mère qui allait faire son entrée. Je balayais du regard l'assemblée et je trouvais comme promis Edward installé dans les derniers rangs. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques instants avant que la musique de la marche nuptiale ne débute et que Sue fasse son entrée.

Paul l'accompagnait. Je vis mon père afficher un petit sourire. Il était heureux et j'étais bien contente qu'il ait retrouvé quelqu'un après tout ce temps.

**_..._**

Ça avait était une belle cérémonie... Bon c'est vrai, c'était beaucoup trop long à mon goût. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on ne passe pas tout de suite à l'essentiel. « Vous vous aimez? - Oui. - Oui. Et Fini ! » Bon, ça c'était effectivement passé comme ça, mais avec tout un tas d'autres blabla entre. La messe n'avait jamais était tellement mon truc. Et il faisait tellement froid aussi, et je mourrais aussi d'envie de rejoindre Edward pendant tout ce temps. Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais mal aux pieds. Je n'étais pas une habituée des talons et j'étais restée debout pendant tout ce temps. J'avais bien mérité d'aller _le_ rejoindre, non?

- Ça va? Me demanda-t-il alors que je venais de m'approcher de lui, dehors, pendant que des tas de petits groupes de discussion s'étaient formés, et que le photographe immortalisait ce moment.

- Oui et toi? Tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop long, tout seul? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, j'aime bien les mariages, sourit-il.

Faut croire qu'il n'y a que moi qui trouvait ça long. Tant pis!

- Tu as ramené un ami à toi Bella? S'exclama Sue que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Oui, répondis-je tout en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Edward Masen, se présenta-t-il à ma belle-mère.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Edward, souriait Sue. Je suppose que vous vous êtes rencontrés à Seattle.

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment que je me lance dans ma grande explication. Edward du voir que je ne savais quoi dire car il prit les choses en main.

- C'est avec moi que Bella a eu ce petit « accident » de voiture le mois dernier et nous nous sommes revus à Seattle, expliqua Edward.

- Oh, sourit-elle.

Hum... Croyait-elle que quand Edward avait dit que nous nous étions revus à Seattle, nous nous étions vu en genre de sortie/rendez-vous? Edward ne répliqua pas à son « oh » voulant tout dire, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je suis sûre que Charlie va vous adorer, confia Sue à Edward. Je vais aller voir si on a besoin de moi. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci et toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage. Ce fut une belle cérémonie, complimenta Edward.

- Très belle, ajoutais-je pour faire bonne figure.

C'était quand même le mariage de mon père.

Elle nous adressa un grand sourire tout en nous remerciant, et repartit voir d'autres invités.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à rencontrer ton père, déclara Edward.

- Si tu veux, déclarais-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Edward avait une telle facilité à s'adresser aux différentes personnes. Nous étions bien différents sur tout un tas de point. Et quand j'y repensais, déjà à New York il ne ressentait aucune gêne. C'est vrai qu'il avait 25 ans dans mon rêve, c'était sûrement pour ça que ça ne m'avait pas intrigué. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait que 21 ans et Edward était beaucoup plus mûr que son âge. Il n'était pas du genre à faire la fête tous les soirs, il possédait un appartement luxueux dans le centre de Seattle, qui était loin de ressembler à une porcherie, il avait un emploi stable, une voiture de marque, il était gentleman et il savait cuisiner. Je crois que je pouvais encore lister tout un tas d'autres qualités qu'Edward avait. Le genre de gendre que tout parents rêvaient d'avoir! J'étais sûre que Charlie l'apprécierait.

- Je crois qu'il est disponible pour une rencontre, lui appris-je alors que je voyais mon père saluer quelques unes de ses convives.

- Très bien, je te suis, me souriait-il.

Et me voilà encore éblouie par son charme, sa beauté et son sang froid! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour posséder cette dernière qualité! Quand j'avais rencontré ses parents, j'avais eu une de ces boules au ventre, j'avais bégayé en leurs disant bonjour et j'avais la crainte de leur faire une mauvaise impression.

Je nous dirigeais alors vers lui. Mon père nous vit et vint à notre rencontre.

- Papa, toutes mes félicitations, lui souris-je.

- Merci, Bell's.

- Papa, je te présente Edward, un ami de Seattle, lui présentais-je.

Mon père et Edward échangèrent une poignée de main. Edward ne manqua pas de le féliciter à son tour et affirma qu'il était heureux de connaître mon père et d'être dans la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi.

- J'ai moi même grandi ici à Forks, précisa mon père alors qu'il parlait de cette minuscule ville à présent.

Je savais combien Forks comptait pour Papa. C'était ici que toute sa vie était.

- Vous devez connaître le moindre recoin alors, souriait Edward.

- Je pense que oui, ajouta mon père qui avait l'air d'être sous le charme d'Edward.

- J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué un très grand point d'eau non loin d'ici en chemin. J'y suis venu pêcher avec mon père il y a quelques années de cela maintenant.

- Vous pêchez? s'étonna Papa.

- Depuis toujours, affirma Edward.

Je jurais devant quiconque que je n'avais pas dit à Edward que mon père était un fou de pêche. C'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation que nous avions, les passions de mon géniteur. En plus, j'ignorais totalement qu'Edward pêchait. Je me mis à l'imaginer sur une petite barque sur l'eau, sa canne reposant sur un appui de la barque, Edward dans une chemise à carreaux rouge avec une doudoune et des bottes de pêches, un bouquin à la main attendant que sa morde. Je souriais à cette idée. Enfin, j'avais oublié le point primordial de la pêche : cette odeur infecte de poisson. Cela gâchait totalement l'image que je venais de me faire.

- Je crois que vous êtes le premier ami de ma fille à aimer la pêche. Bella déteste ça! précisa mon père.

Effectivement, je trouvais ça chiant d'attendre un poisson. Surtout qu'à chaque fois que j'y étais allée avec papa, il y a maintenant un certains nombres d'années, les seuls poissons que j'attrapais étaient plus que minuscules et on les rejetaient ensuite à l'eau. Alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela.

Mais apparemment mon père et Edward ne partageaient pas mon avis et se lancèrent dans une conversation de canne à pêche. S'il y avait un quota de point à marquer dans la catégorie "se faire apprécier par les parents", Edward venait de toucher le jackpot! Si bien que je commençais à m'ennuyer à les écouter parler de ça.

Plusieurs minutes après une conversation animée, mon père annonça qu'il allait retrouver Sue.

- Edward est très gentil, tu as bien fait de l'amener, me déclara Papa alors qu'il partait.

- Ton père et Sue sont très charmants, me sourit Edward une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

- Oui, souris-je. J'ignorais que tu était un véritable passionné de pêche!

- Chaque deuxième dimanche de chaque mois, Emmett et moi y allons avec Carlisle. C'est une sorte de petit rituel que nous avons depuis que nous sommes petits. Parfois Alice vient avec nous.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Alice sur un bateau de pêche, riais-je.

- Ne rigole pas, Alice viens souvent. Elle parle tellement qu'elle fait fuir tous les poissons, plaisanta-t-il.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, lui répondis-je.

- Sinon elle ramène ses magasines de mode et nous avons droit à un commentaire sur chacune des pages.

- On ne changera jamais ta sœur, Edward, riais-je.

Nous partîmes ensuite dans un fou rire, à propos des mésaventures d'Alice à la pêche. J'aimais tellement nos discussions et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde! Après nous être calmés, je présentais Edward à mes amis du lycée qui étaient présents.

Edward se fit apprécier par tous, du plus vieil habitant de la ville au prêtre qui venait de marier mon père et Sue. Je n'avais pas osé aller le voir quand il discutait avec ce dernier, le prête n'avait guère apprécié que j'abandonne l'église le dimanche matin. Les grasses matinées étaient beaucoup plus mon truc qu'écouter son discours, qui pour moi était bien barbant!

Je venais de retrouver Emily, Seth, Angela et Ben. Ils étaient de retour pour les vacances de Noël. C'était sympa de les retrouver. Ils adoptèrent également Edward, le trouvant vraiment sympathique. Nous étions en petit groupe à discuter à l'abri de la neige. Même Alec était présent. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence d'Edward, et je l'en remerciais, même si je supposais que nous devrions peut-être parler un peu de tout ça...

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment Jessica que je vois là-bas? déclara mon demi-frère.

Nous nous retournâmes tous dans la direction que venait de désigner Paul. Aucun de nous l'aimait et ce n'était pas près de changer. Elle était sur le trottoir d'en face, toujours suivie de sa petite bonniche de Lauren.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? grogna Léah.

Je ne l'avais pas revue avant mon départ pour Seattle et c'était très bien ainsi.

- Elle n'a pas intérêt à venir ici, déclara Seth.

Mais Jessica se dirigeait vers nous.

- Que c'est bon de vous revoir, dit-elle d'un ton complètement faux.

Pourquoi venait-elle nous voir au juste? Le lycée c'était fini et allait-elle encore continuer son petit chantier?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? lui demanda d'un ton sec Emily.

- Juste venue saluer mes vieux amis du lycée, bien que je vois que vous n'avez pas changé. Peut-être que certains si, qui aurait cru que Bella aurait un petit ami? Personne. Et qu'elle se baladerait avec alors que son ex-petit-ami est là. Me regarde pas comme ça, tout ce sait ici.

Je fulminais. Était-elle sérieuse de me sortir ça alors que j'étais juste devant elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui foutre une bonne gifle. Celle qu'elle aurait mérité après tout ce temps.

Edward sentit mon énervement me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Calme-toi Bella. Elle cherche à t'attaquer.

J'avais raconté à Edward certaines histoires du lycée et j'avais aussi évoqué Jesscia et sa bande. Il s'en souvenait.

- Casses-toi, grogna Alec.

Je relevais immédiatement la tête vers lui. Bien que je ne sorte pas avec Edward, j'étais comme même ici avec lui et c'était en partie pour ça que je l'avais quitté. Je sus qu'Alec resterait quand même mon ami après tout ça.

- Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici, enchaîna Leah.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas écrire dans le journal de Forks un article faux sur moi?

Le coup du journal du lycée n'était toujours pas passé. Et tant mieux pour elle!

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas partir, on s'en va, déclara Ben qui n'était pas encore intervenu. Je pense qu'il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes plus au lycée et que ce n'est pas toi qui vas venir faire ta loi.

Je n'avais jamais vu Ben comme ça. Il partit sans un mot de plus et nous le rejoignîmes un peu plus loin, laissant Jessica et son petit chien en plan.

J'essayais d'enlever ces dernières minutes de mon esprit. Le lycée était fini et elle n'avait plus à interférer dans nos vies. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à oublier tout ça, nous repartîmes sur une conversation animée entre nous, et j'étais contente qu'Edward y participe.

Après de longues conversations dans le froid et l'apparition de Jessica, nous partîmes vers la salle des fêtes où allait se dérouler le repas. Avec la bande et Edward nous y allâmes à pieds. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais j'étais complètement frigorifiée avec la neige. J'avais pas prévu ce temps en choisissant ma tenue. Mon manteau n'était qu'un gilet fin assorti à ma robe.

Edward dû lire dans mes pensées car il me tendit sa veste.

- Tiens, me murmura-t-il alors qu'il me la passait sur mes épaules.

- Mais tu vas être mort de froid, protestais-je.

- Je suis nettement moins frileux que toi, me répondit-il.

Autrement dit : Garde-là, aucune négociation possible!

- Merci, lui souris-je.

Parce que je devais bien l'admettre, j'étais bien mieux avec. Et cerise sur le gâteau : la veste était imprégnée de son odeur.

Et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en rende compte, Edward passa son bras par dessus mes épaules, me ramenant vers lui, tout en continuant de marcher.

Rectification : ça, c'était la crème chantilly que l'on rajoutait sur le gâteau, encore mieux que la cerise!

Je voulais que le chemin jusqu'à la salle dure indéfiniment. Enfin, que son bras reste là indéfiniment! Oui, cette idée était plus plaisante.

Je n'osais rien dire, tétanisée par l'idée qui s'éloigne de moi. Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux relations et tout ce qui s'en suit!

Alors que je tournais la tête, je vis Léah à côté de moi qui me faisait un clin d'œil, l'air de me prévenir que nous allions avoir une conversation toute les deux. En guise de réponse, je lui souriais.

Malheureusement, nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à mon goût et Edward se sépara de moi quand nous entrâmes dans la salle. Une petite décoration était présente, mais rien d'extravagant! J'étais sûre que Sue avait dû négocier avec Papa rien que pour les ballons qui étaient présents.

**...**

La soirée se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Nous venions de terminer le plat principal et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. La musique était lancée et Paul avait insisté pour que nos parents dansent leur premier slow en tant que mari et femme.

Bien évidemment je trouvais la situation comique. Je tenais des talents archi nul en danse de mon père et le voir sur la piste avait provoqué l'hilarité de beaucoup de personnes. Bien vite, d'autres les rejoignirent.

- Tu danses ? me demanda Edward qui était assis à côté de moi.

- Tu vois mon père, lui répondis-je en le désignant.

Il hocha de la tête.

- Je suis aussi nulle que lui, voir peut-être plus, affirmais-je.

- C'est pas bien grave ça, dit-il. Allez, fais-moi plaisir et viens danser avec moi.

- D'accord, cédais-je.

Bon Dieu, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. J'étais sûre que s'il venait me demander de braquer une banque avec lui j'aurais dit oui. J'étais complètement folle. Folle de lui, oui!

Edward souriait, il venait de remporter la bataille.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si je te marcher sur les pieds, l'avertis-je.

- Je prends le risque, chuchota-t-il.

Il plaça sa main gauche sur ma taille tandis que sa deuxième tenait fermement ma main. Je plaçais la main qu'il me restait sur son épaule et je le suivis dans ses pas de danse.

- Désolée, marmonnais-je alors que je n'étais absolument pas synchro avec lui. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je suis vraiment nulle.

- Tu n'as juste pas...

Il cherchait ses mots.

- Ne me trouves pas d'excuse et avoues-moi que je suis nulle, Edward!

- Très bien. Tu n'es pas faite pour être danseuse, Bella.

- J'avais dit nulle! souriais-je. Mais je suis totalement d'accord.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant quelques instants. Je profitais de l'instant. J'avais en quelque sorte peur à chaque fois que j'étais avec Edward que tout s'arrête comme la première fois.

Cet instant me refit penser quand nous avions dansé à la soirée qu'avait organisé sa boite à New York. Quand il m'avait entraîné danser avec lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette soirée. Son histoire de taxi, qu'il m'avait fait marcher jusqu'à l'appartement et comme j'avais mal aux pieds il m'avait porté sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? me demanda-t-il tout en remettant derrière mon oreille une mèche de mes cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage.

- Juste un souvenir de mon "rêve", soufflais-je.

- Est-ce que je suis dedans? continua-t-il son questionnement.

- Oui, soufflais-je de nouveau.

- Tu me fais partager? demanda-t-il alors que nous continuons de "tourner en dansant".

Je lui racontais en gros la soirée et l'histoire pour rentrer.

- J'avais vraiment peur de monter dans un taxi? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, riais-je. C'était... mignon.

- Ah oui? sourit-il.

J'hochais la tête toute en affichant un grand sourire. J'étais si bien.

- Est-ce que je... peux faire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Oui, répondis-je intriguée par sa question.

Comme dans un rêve, je le vis approcher son visage du mien. Allait-il vraiment m'embrasser? Non! Je rêvais! Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Et dans une lenteur incroyablement longue, je vis nos lèvres se rapprocher. Délicatement, il posa les siennes contre les miennes. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour prolonger notre baiser. Tout fut parfait. C'était si passionné. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre nos respirations et je sentis quelques larmes couler sur mes joues. Des larmes de bonheur.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Bella? me demanda l'homme dont j'étais complètement éprise.

- De bonheur, soufflais-je alors qu'elles coulèrent de plus belle.

- Alors tu m'en vois ravi, dit-il en passant une de ses mains sur mon visage pour effacer une larme. Je peux recommencer?

Je ne lui répondis même pas, tellement impatiente de retrouver une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, que je me précipitais vers les siennes pour un nouveau baiser enflammé.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Ah l'amour !

**Un saut dans le futur**

**********************Un grand merci à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**********************************J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous laisse en bonne compagnie d'E & B ! **

**********************************Bonne lecture et à bientôt. **

**********************************Bises, J. **

********************************** . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapitre 33 : Ah, l'amour! **

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Edward m'a embrassé. Edward m'a embrassé. Edward m'a embrassé. Edward m'a embrassé.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, du moins j'espérais que je n'avais pas fait un mauvais rêve, et que je n'allais pas me réveiller pour me rendre compte et qu'Edward n'était jamais venu au mariage de Sue et Charlie et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu ces deux baisers.

Bien sûr que non, tout ça était réel, les lèvres d'Edward toujours collées contre les miennes.

Edward m'embrasse. Edward m'embrasse. Edward m'embrasse. Edward m'embrasse.

Néanmoins, j'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier que tout cela était vraiment bien réel. Je ne survirerai sûrement pas dans le cas contraire. Bien que je n'ai que 20ans, je trouvais que j'avais déjà connu assez de déceptions en tout genre pour le moment.

Il avait les yeux ouverts. Ses prunelles vertes me regardaient et je fondais totalement avec son petit regard.

Nos lèvres se séparent afin de pouvoir reprendre nos respirations.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, soufflais-je toujours sous le « choc ».

- Tu ne rêves pas, Bella, ajouta-t-il.

Bon Dieu, je me sentais tellement bien, tellement moi et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la raison du pourquoi j'étais si joyeuse. J'en avais même oublié où nous nous trouvions actuellement. Nous avions arrêté de « tourner danser » mais le monde n'avait pas arrêté de tourner! Même si pour moi c'était le cas.

Je ne savais que dire. J'étais tétanisée à l'idée de dire quelque chose de travers, qui pourrait gâcher complètement la situation.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air? Me demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Je veux bien, répondis-je en le suivant, main dans la main.

C'était décidément le meilleur mariage auquel j'avais assisté!

Il attrapa son manteau quand nous passâmes devant les portes d'entrées et nous sortîmes dans le froid. Nous ne croisâmes pas Léah sur le chemin, et heureusement, elle m'aurait tué si je ne lui donnais pas quelques explications. Je fus également heureuse de ne pas croiser Alec, je ne voulais pas que cette soirée ne se termine mal à cause de moi.

La neige avait continué de tomber et Edward posa son manteau contre mes épaules, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, et je me laissais aller contre son torse. C'était un peu comme si on m'avait privé de mes poumons pendant une éternité et que je pouvais de nouveau respirer.

- Quand as-tu décidé de venir? Osais-je lui demander.

- J'ai repensé à ça toute la nuit, m'avoua-t-il. Et quand je me suis levé ce matin, tu étais déjà en route pour Forks. J'ai aussi pensé au fait que tu étais dans la même voiture qu'Alec... C'est sûrement ça qui m'a motivé, je suppose. J'en avais envie et il fallait que je vienne. Et que je te dise que tu comptes pour moi.

Est-ce qu'Alec le rendait jaloux?

- Pour moi aussi, tu comptes, murmurais-je. Mais je crois que tu le savais déjà, ça.

- Oui, souffla-t-il avant de soulever délicatement ma tête pour que nos lèvres puissent se rejoindre.

- Merci pour ce mariage, lui souris-je après quelques baisers.

- Nous ne nous sommes pourtant pas mariés cette après-midi, je pense que je me souviendrai de ce genre de chose, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'adore, les mariages, précisais-je. Mais celui-ci était plutôt sympa.

Un sourire béa n'avait toujours pas quitté mes lèvres.

- Je sais, j'ai un don pour rendre les mariages géniaux.

- Idiot, soufflais-je toujours dans ses bras.

- Le notre sera encore mieux Bella, ce sera nous deux.

BAM. BIM. OH. MON. DIEU. BAM. REVE. Je REVE.

Est-ce que Edward Masen, ici présent, vient effectivement de me dire que NOTRE MARIAGE! Moi et Edward. Edward et moi. Nous deux, ensemble, pour toujours. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, beaucoup trop d'émotions en une seule journée.

- Bella, ça va? Tu es toute pale! Tu veux qu'on rentre? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je quelques instants après m'être souvenue de quoi on parlait. Je... suis un petit peu sous le choc, vois-tu. Je vais me réveiller et rien de tout ça n'aura eu lieu et je serais une fois de plus déçue.

- Ça n'arrivera pas Bella. A moins que nous soyons tous les deux dans le même rêve, je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible. Mais une chose est sûre, demain quand tu te réveilleras, tout sera toujours identique, cette journée aura bien eut lieu et je serais avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais aucun mot à l'esprit pour définir ce que je ressentais en ce moment même.

...

- OH, nom de Dieu, Bella, s'écria ma nouvelle sœur en se précipitant vers moi alors qu'Edward était parti aux toilettes. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas. Je vous ai bien vu vous embrasser sur la piste de danse!

- Oui, répondis-je. Je crois bien que tu ne rêves pas et moi non plus.

- Je suis si contente pour toi, après tout ce temps, je n'imagine même pas dans quel état tu dois être! Ça mérite un petit discours! Je vais appeler Paul, on le fera ensemble, pour notre nouvelle sœur qui vient enfin de retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

- Non, m'écriais-je. Pas de discours, s'il te plait. Je suppose qu'Edward et moi sortons ensemble même si on a pas clarifié vraiment les choses. Ça fait une heure à peine Léah. Et Alec est ici et je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille lui parler. Et je ne voudrai pas voler la vedette à nos parents.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Et c'est pas comme si tu allais la voler, ça mettrait un petit peu d'ambiance. C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais presque.

- Je n'attirerai pas l'intention sur moi ce soir, affirmais-je.

- Tu l'as un peu fait en embrassant ton Jules devant tout le monde, riait Paul que je n'avais pas entendu venir.

- Grrr, fut ma seule réponse envers Paul.

- Merci pour ton imitation de chaton en colère, sœurette, se marrait mon frère.

- Crétin, répondis-je alors qu'il commençait à partir dans un grand fou rire.

Sacré Paul, va. Un rien l'amusait et il était plus que facile de rire avec lui.

- Je ne te savais pas si agressive, Bella, sourit Edward qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Je me défends juste de cet imbécile, répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire après lui avoir désigné Paul.

Edward attrapa ma main devant ma sœur et mon frère. Léah ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, sûrement identique au mien, tandis que Paul ne l'avait pas remarqué. Cependant, je vis Alec un peu plus loin, lui n'étant pas aussi aveugle que mon demi-frère.

- Je crois que je devrais aller le voir, chuchotais-je à Edward.

Il me répondit par un hochement de tête et je quittais sa main pour aller rejoindre mon ex petit-ami. Il remarqua aussitôt que je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler? Lui demandais-je une fois à sa hauteur.

- Bien sûr Bella.

Nous partîmes nous asseoir à notre table qui était désormais vide, et nous nous assîmes face à face.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble, déclara-t-il.

Au moins Alec n'y allait pas par quatre chemins!

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Je suis content pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air tellement honnête.

- Merci, murmurais-je un peu gênée. Je suis vraiment désolée, pour nous.

- Je sais, répondit-il sans vraiment me regarder.

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, j'ai encore en quelque façon fuis, lui déclarais-je préférant jouer l'honneté avec lui.

- J'avais cru comprendre, répondit-il.

Il était loin d'être idiot.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

- Ce que j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre, soufflais-je.

- Arrêtes de te poser des questions, Bella, répondit Alec. C'est comme ça, je ne t'en veux pas. On est sûrement fait pour être amis, pas plus. Et je préfère être ton ami que rien du tout.

- Moi aussi, mais tu crois que Jacob va accepter que je sois ton amie? Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Jacob n'est pas mon père et je suis assez grand pour choisir tout seul mes amis! Cet idiot se mêle jamais de ce qui le regarde. Et après ce qu'il t'a fait à l'œil...

- C'était un accident, le coupais-je. Jacob est ton ami.

- Peut-être.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas me faire du mal, ajoutais-je.

- Il te présentera ses excuses, précisa-t-il.

- Là, on dirait que c'est toi son père, plaisantais-je.

Alec rit. J'étais contente de lui avoir parlé et aussi de ne pas l'avoir perdu. Même si je l'avais évité, il comptait quand même beaucoup pour moi et on ne pourrait de toute façon rien effacer à ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Allez, va retrouver Edward, m'ordonna Alec. Je sais pas ce que Leah et Paul lui racontent et tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ça!

- Merci Alec, répondis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras où nous échangeâmes une longue accolade.

Je quittais ses bras et nous nous levâmes pour aller les rejoindre. J'espérais vraiment que ces deux loustiques qui me servaient par la même occasion de frère et sœur ne racontaient pas n'importe quoi sur moi à Edward.

- Vous voilà enfin, s'écria Paul. On vous attendez pour aller manger un bout de gâteau.

Jamais il ne perdrait le nord avec son appétit lui.

Je glissais ma main dans celle d'Edward avant de suivre les autres chercher un bout de dessert.

- Ça c'est bien passait? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je. Nous sommes amis.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

...

- Je suis pas bourrée Edward, m'exclamais-je.

- Bella, soupira-t-il.

- Sa chambre est juste à droite, entendis-je Léah lui indiquer.

- Je ne suis pas bourrée, affirmais-je de nouveau.

- Si tu veux, me répondit Léah avant de me faire la bise et de partir dans sa chambre.

- Tu me crois, toi? Demandais-je à Edward sur lequel j'étais légèrement appuyée pour marcher.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu mens, déclarais-je.

Il se mit à rire alors que nous pénétrions dans ma chambre.

- Je crois que tu as bu un peu trop de champagne mon ange.

Mon ange? Oh.

- Et que tu es un peu pompette, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

- Un tout petit peu, précisais-je néanmoins tandis que nous nous allongions dans mon lit, et que je commençais à me mettre sous ma couette.

- Tu es encore toute habillée Bella, m'apprit Edward.

- Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour aller chercher mon pyjama, soufflais-je en retirant mes boucles d'oreilles.

- Où est-il?

- Qui ça?

- Ton pyjama, m'indiqua-t-il.

- Derrière la porte, soufflais-je.

Edward se dirigea vers cette dernière et attrapa mon pyj... Dieu, non! Je rabattis immédiatement la couette sur ma tête. Il rit devant mon vêtement.

- Il est vieux, m'exclamais-je pour ma défense.

C'était un vieux pyjama avec une multitude de tête de nounours pour le bas et il y avait une grosse tête pour le haut. C'était tout sauf sexy!

- C'est mignon, déclara-t-il en retirant la couette de façon à ce que je puisse le voir.

- Tu mens encore, Edward Masen.

- Et je suis sûr qu'il te va très bien ce pyjama, Isabella Swan.

Je l'attrapais en grognant et me changeais sous la couette, puis Edward me rejoint. Il était en boxer et avait un t-shirt blanc, sûrement celui qu'il portait sous sa chemise. Je me blottis dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule, lui déclarais-je.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il en embrassant mon front.

- Est-ce que tu dois repartir demain? Lui demandais-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Oui Bella. Je ne peux pas manquer le réveillon de noël, m'apprit-il.

- Je sais bien, soupirais-je.

- Et toi non plus.

- Je sais bien, répétais-je de nouveau dans un grand soupir.

- Ce n'est que quelques jours Bella. Et on pourrait sûrement passer le Nouvel an ensemble.

- J'espère bien, lui souris-je en me retournant de façon à voir son visage, et à l'embrasser par la même occasion.

- Bonne nuit Bella, dors bien, me chuchota-t-il en me caressant délicatement les cheveux.

- Rassures-toi, je vais très bien dormir, Edward, répondis-je.


	35. Chapitre 34 : 3, 2, 1, ?

**Un saut dans le futur**

**********************Un grand merci à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, ****ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre quand même.**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite.**

**Bises, J.**

**Chapitre 34 ****: 3, 2, 1, ?**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Dès l'instant où Edward avait du repartir, la journée m'avait paru totalement longue. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où je me rende compte que je n'avais acheté aucun cadeau de Noël. J'ignorais si c'était une chance ou pas, mais Paul se trouvait exactement dans la même situation que moi. C'est pourquoi nous nous étions retrouvés un 24 décembre en fin d'après-midi dans un petit centre commercial à Port Angeles.

Cette situation m'avait immédiatement rappelé la dernière journée que j'avais passé avec Edward dans mon rêve. Nous étions déjà, là, en retard pour les cadeaux. En général, j'évitais toujours de repenser à cette journée, c'était au cours de cette dernière que tout avait prit fin. Mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, je n'avais plus la même sensation. Je sortais avec Edward, et dans la vraie de vraie vie!

- J'ai strictement aucune idée, soupira Paul. J'ai absolument rien pour personne.

- Je ne vais t'être d'aucune aide, j'ai le même problème que toi, cher Paul!

- On peut toujours essayer la libraire, déclara-t-il alors que nous passions devant.

- Si tu veux.

Librairie. Feu. Accident. Coma. Stop. Tout ça est fini désormais.

J'en revenais pas que je n'ai quand même aucun cadeau. J'avais étais préoccupée par le mariage, l'histoire avec Alec et tout, que Noël ne me paraissait pas si proche que ça!

- Je vais faire dans l'impersonnel cette année, soupira-t-il alors que je feuilletais un livre de cuisine qui pourrait sûrement plaire à Sue.

- Quelle est ton idée? Lui demandais-je.

- Des bons d'achat.

- Je confirme, très impersonnel, mais au moins ça plaît toujours ce genre de chose, affirmais-je.

C'est ainsi que nous avions continué notre quête de cadeaux pendant encore deux heures. Il était 19h passé quand nous rentrâmes à la maison. Si bien que nos parents étaient rentrés. Ils avaient loué un petit chalet, je ne sais trop, où en plein milieu de je ne sais quelle forêt, pour célébrer leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme. Ils ne partaient pour leur lune de miel que mardi.

- Vous voilà, s'exclama Sue en nous voyant entrer dans la maison.

- Ouep, on a été retardé avec la neige, mentit Paul.

Nous avions trouvé une excuse bidon pour notre absence mission-cadeaux, celle que nous allions à Port Angeles au cinéma. On avait trouvé un film que Léah détesterait de façon à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas.

- C'était bien le film? Demanda Papa.

- Bof, mentit Paul. Mais faut bien faire plaisir à Bella.

- J'y crois pas!

- En tout cas, moi j'en connais un qui a lâché une petite larmichette à la fin du film, me vengeais-je.

Moi aussi je sais jouer à ce jeu là!

- Bon, je vais aller me changer, déclarais-je en les quittant pour rejoindre ma chambre.

C'était aussi l'occasion d'emballer les cadeaux que j'avais trouvé pour Papa, Sue et Paul. Dès mon retour à Seattle, je me chargerai du reste! Prions pour ne pas en croiser un avant l'heure!

Je m'assis sur mon lit pour effectuer mes emballages de cadeaux. Du moins, un semblant d'emballage, je n'étais absolument pas douée pour tout ce qui était travaux manuels! Mon regard se posa sur mon pyjama accroché au porte-manteau de ma porte, et je ne pus que penser à cette nuit, à Edward. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Il passait Noël chez ses parents et je ne pouvais pas le retenir en otage ici pour une des fêtes les plus familiales de l'année. Gros soupir!

Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Nous nous retrouverions dans quelques jours. Rien ne pourrait être pire que la dernière fois. Plus je repensais à tout ça, plus je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour survivre ces dernières années! Et dire que j'étais dans cette situation il y a encore un peu moins d'un mois. Maintenant, les heures, voir les jours, sans lui me paraissaient terriblement longs! Surtout après cette soirée!

Tout allait vraiment bien aujourd'hui. J'avais de nouveau Edward et surtout en tant que mon petit ami. J'avais une famille et j'avais des amis. Et nous nous apprêtions à fêter Noël ensemble, comme je l'avais toujours voulu avant, avec une famille.

- Bella, tu viens? M'appela Léah en entrant dans ma chambre. Oh, je le savais que vous n'étiez pas au cinéma! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que j'emballais mon dernier cadeau pour Paul.

- Peut-être, soufflais-je.

De toute façon Léah avait un sacré don quand on lui mentait, nier n'aurait servi à rien!

- J'aurais quand même pu venir avec vous, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur mon lit.

- Et je n'aurais pas pu acheter le tien tellement tu n'aurais pas arrêté de me harceler pour découvrir de quoi il s'agirait.

- C'est faux!

- Et moi je crois que je te connais un peu trop bien, riais-je.

- Absolument pas, mentit-elle. Bon alors, parlons sérieusement! Edward et toi...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend histoire que je prenne le relais mais j'étais bien décidé à la faire mariner un peu.

- Sommes deux personnes, complétais-je.

- Qui ont passé la nuit ensemble, continua-t-elle.

- Effectivement, dans ce lit, le lui désignais-je.

- Argh Bella, tu m'énerves! Tu rêves de ce moment depuis 4 ans et ce n'est vraiment pas juste de me laisser mariner ainsi. Je veux tout savoir!

- Et bien j'en suis très heureuse que ce moment arrive enfin! Lui souris-je.

- Et?

- Et peut-être que je n'ajouterais rien tant que je n'aurais pas le ventre plein, affirmais-je.

- T'es vraiment pas gentille avec moi, Bella.

- Je sais, je sais, riais-je en l'entraînant vers le couloir. Mais je suis sur que je serais plus apte à parler avec un bout de cette succulente dinde et les plats de ta mère Léah dans le ventre.

- Très bien, alors promet moi que tu répondre à toute, je dis bien toutes mes questions quand nous remonterons, m'ordonna-t-elle.

- Ai-je le choix de toute façon? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne crois pas, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, répondis-je en descendant les escaliers afin de nous rendre au salon.

De toute façon, il était évident qu'avec Léah en sœur, amie, colocataire, je ne pourrai pas lui cacher indéfiniment les choses!

**. **

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller Bella? S'inquiéta Léah.

- J'ai 20 ans, je crois que je devrai réussir à prendre le train toute seule. Mais attends, ça je l'ai déjà fait! Et même plusieurs fois, il y a bien des années!

- Ne te moques pas de moi, dit-elle alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

- Je ne me moque pas, lui affirmais-je.

- C'est ça, dit-elle en m'enlaçant. Allez, file avant que ton train ne parte sans toi.

Après quelques brèves salutations je montais dans mon train en direction de Seattle. Léah ne rentrait que l'année prochaine, bon par la même occasion mardi 2 janvier avec le nouvel an. Quant à Paul, il était parti ce matin, il passait le nouvel an avec ses amis New-yorkais. Leah le passerait avec une partie de notre bande du lycée, et malgré ses diverses demandes pour que je le passe avec eux, j'avais accepté l'invitation d'Edward. Je crois que nous le passerions avec Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il était parti dimanche matin et nous étions déjà samedi, et malgré nos divers messages et appels, il me manquait. C'était même lui qui devait venir me chercher à la gare, nos retrouvailles étaient très proches!

Après que mon billet de train fût validé par le contrôleur, je le rangeais dans mon sac et tombais sur mon cadeau de Noël pour Edward, bien emballé par une vendeuse du centre commercial. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui prendre, et je crois que Léah m'avait détesté quand nous nous étions rendues à Port Angeles pour lui trouver quelque chose. J'avais même appelé Alice à la rescousse pour trouver une idée! Suivant ses conseils, je lui avais acheté deux livres en pléiade d'un vieil auteur qui m'était complètement inconnu jusqu'à hier, mais qui selon Alice, Edward adorait plus que tout. Alors je lui avais fait confiance parce que je n'y connaissais absolument rien dans ce domaine. Je n'aurais jamais pris la peine d'ouvrir ce genre de livre tellement j'étais maladroite et que j'avais peur de les abîmer! C'est pourquoi je faisais bien attention à mon sac, le cadeau casait avec soin entre deux pulls. J'avais même acheté une carte postale avec un éléphant dans une rue de New York au milieu des buildings, j'avais adoré la photographie en la voyant. Je m'étais appliquée à écrire un petit mot au dos de la carte. Bref, jamais je ne m'étais donné autant de mal dans l'achat d'un cadeau.

**. . .**

- Tu es là, lui souris-je alors que nous étions à présent face à face sur un des quais de la gare.

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Edward me prit dans ses bras délicatement et ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. Quelle sensation de bonheur!

- Tu m'as manqué, lui soufflais-je après nous être dit bonjour correctement.

- Toi aussi mon cœur.

« Mon cœur ». Dieu je craquais quand il m'appelait ainsi. Enfin, je craquais pour lui tout court! Me lasserai-je un jour de ces surnoms? Non, définitivement non!

- Bien que ce moment de nos retrouvailles sur ce quai soit très romantique et digne d'un grand film d'amour, je suis très mal garé, et ma Volvo risque de...

J'éclatais de rire. Edward et sa voiture. Une véritable histoire d'amour apparemment, en repensant à notre rencontre avec l'accrochage entre nos véhicules.

- Tu as le chique pour tout casser, répondis-je. Mais allons retrouver « l'amour de ta vie ».

Edward rit au surnom que j'avais donné à sa voiture mais ne répliqua pas. A ces garçons, tous les mêmes!

Une fois sur le parking, je jurais avoir vu Edward pousser un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa voiture était belle et bien toujours là.

- Soulagé? Lui demandais-je en me retenant de rire.

- Effectivement. Allez, en voiture, m'avoua-t-il après m'avoir ouvert la portière du côté passager.

Nous passions la nuit chez lui, mais nous fîmes un saut jusqu'à mon appartement afin que je puisse déposer mes affaires et en prendre de nouvelles. De plus, Edward tenait absolument à voir l'endroit où je vivais.

-Mon appart n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire tu sais Edward, déclarais-je alors que je glissais ma clé dans la serrure.

- Je tiens à voir l'endroit où tu vis, Bella.

- Ne t'imagines rien de grandiose, le prévins-je. C'est loin d'être aussi beau et moderne que chez toi.

- Et alors? Me sourit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Grrrr. Il était bien décidé à entrer, et très têtu.

- Je trouve que c'est plutôt sympa, dit-il en avançant dans la pièce principale qui faisait office d'entrée, salon, salle à manger, cuisine. Ces 4 pièces étaient déjà séparées dans son appartement et il y vivait tout seul.

- Peut-être, mais si difficile à croire quand on voit où tu vis, Edward.

- Et alors? dit-il en reprenant son expression de tout à l'heure.

De nouveau Grrrr.

- Et je n'ai même pas de balcon, m'exclamais-je pour montrer à quel point son appart était génial. Et ne me réponds pas "Et Alors?" Edward!

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et ta chambre?

- Elle n'a rien non plus d'ex...

Edward me coupa en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

-Chut. J'aime bien cet endroit et je veux voir l'endroit où tu vis! Arrête de te justifier ou de tout comparer, Bella.

- Mais...

-Chut, répétât-il une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

Dieu, non. Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment su quoi emporter pendant mon séjour à Forks et une bonne partie de mes vêtements était éparpillée sur mon lit, fauteuil et j'en passe.

Comme quoi je ferai mieux d'écouter Charlie quand il me disait que je devais toujours ranger ma chambre quand je partais.

- Bordélique? sourit-il en voyant tout ça.

- Non, répondis-je d'un ton ferme. Et je ne me justifierai pas concernant le pourquoi du comment c'est dans cet état là, c'est d'ailleurs toi qui me l'a demandé.

Chah. Point pour moi Edward. Enfin, j'avais quand même envie de me justifier, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je ne rangeais jamais.

Il se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir sur un bout de mon lit qui était "libre".

- Je devrai peut-être un peu ranger avant qu'on ne parte, soufflais-je.

- Tu veux un coup de main? Proposa-t-il.

- En temps normal je refuserai, mais là ton aide va m' être très précieuse, riais-je.

- Très bien, tu veux que je fasse quoi? Me demanda-t-il en se levant.

Etait-il sérieux?

- Non mais je rigolais Edward. Tu ne vas quand même pas ranger ma chambre!

- Je vais t'aider, me corrigea-t-il.

Où sont tes défauts Edward Cullen? Enfin, Edward Masen. Je m'étais tellement habituée à Cullen mais je supposais que vu l'histoire, il n'apprécierait pas que je me trompe sur son nom de famille.

- Sûrement pas, répliquais-je. C'est quand même moi qui ai fait tout mon petit bazar.

- Je ne vais pas te regarder ranger tranquillement, et rester assis.

- Tu peux te mettre debout pour le faire, déclarais-je avec une tentative d'humour.

Il se mit à rire avant de déclarer :

- Oh Bella, tu es tellement...

- Sympathique? Tentais-je.

- Certes mais je pensais plutôt à …

- Rigolote? Belle? Intelligente? Organisée? Amoureuse? Le coupais-je.

Amoureuse? Lui avais-je vraiment avoué cela? C'était la vérité, mais lui? Nous sortions ensemble mais seulement depuis une semaine, tandis que je le connaissais depuis bien plus longtemps...

- Je pensais à imprévisible, mais j'aime beaucoup tes propositions, surtout la dernière, m'avoua-t-il.

Hein? Non?

- Ah oui? Dis-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui de façon à lui faire face, avec un sourire qui commençait à naître sur mes lèvres, après sa dernière réponse.

Il hocha de la tête dans un petit sourire avant que ses lèvres ne viennent rejoindre les miennes.

- Oui, souffla-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui, soufflais-je à mon tour.

...

- 5... 4... cria l'assemblée.

Je fixais Edward, focalisée par ses dernières paroles mais plus particulièrement par sa dernière phrase.

- 3...

Oh Mon Dieu.

- 2...

La dernière fois et première fois qu'un homme m'avait dit ça, j'avais fui et étais partie retrouver Edward. Et maintenant c'était lui qui me soufflait ces paroles.

- 1...

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Je ne prendrai pas la fuite. C'était Edward et je n'avais aucun doute sur mes sentiments et ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

- Bonne année, crièrent tous les personnes présentes à la fête d'Alice.

- Je t'aime Edward, déclarais-je à la place du traditionnelle « bonne année ».

Après tout, il y aurait tant d'autres années pour se souhaiter le nouvel an, mais la première fois de nos« je t'aime » ne se reproduirait pas. C'est bien Bella, tu viens de comprendre le principe de la première fois. Je devenais folle.

Chassant mes pensées étranges de ma tête, je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour venir l'embrasser.

- Bonne année, me souhaita-t-il après que nos lèvres furent séparées.

- Bonne année à toi aussi Edward, lui souris-je en repensant à ses paroles. Tu peux me le redire encore une fois?

- Bonne année, souffla-t-il en entrant dans un petit jeu, sachant très bien que ce que je voulais n'était pas bonne année.

- Pas ça, souris-je.

- Peut-être que j'ai besoin que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire...

- Vraiment?

Il hocha de la tête.

- Je t'aime Edward Masen.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Bon sang, je craquais.

- Encore! Réclamais-je.

- Rien ne te satisfait mon ange! Rit-il.

Puis il se mit à me répéter je t'aime plusieurs fois.

- C'est le meilleur début d'année que j'ai jamais eu, lui avouais-je.

- Tu m'étonnes que c'est le meilleur, s'exclama Alice que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Vous êtes sii miignons, dit-elle en s'éternisant bien sur les « i ».

Puis s'ensuivit une ribambelle de « bonne année » entre nous tous, et nous passâmes une très bonne soirée ensemble. Je m'entendais très bien avec tout le monde comme si je les connaissais depuis des années...


	36. Chapitre 35 : Des cartons et encore des

**Un saut dans le futur**

**. . .**

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté très régulièrement ces derniers temps, je m'en excuse.**

**************************Un grand merci à _Chris57_ pour sa correction, à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et pour vos reviews (je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde..) ! **

** J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et on se retrouve très vite pour l'épilogue. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**. . .**

**Chapitre 35 ****: Des cartons et encore des cartons**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

- LEAH!

- Dans ta chambre, me cria-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Je me dépêchais de l'y rejoindre afin de voir ce qu'elle y trafiquait. Ma chambre était remplie de cartons. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire puisqu'ils y contenaient mes affaires. Mais je n'avais pas non plus des cartons de plus d'un mètre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demandais-je en désignant l'un des deux cartons.

- Un vélo d'appartement, répondit-elle avant de quitter mon lit et son magazine.

- Un vélo d'appartement? Et celui là?

- Pour me muscler! S'exclama-t-elle. Je t'avais bien dit que tu quitterais l'appartement rapidement et que j'en ferai ma salle de sport ! D'ailleurs, Paul traîne, il doit m'apporter le reste de ma commande.

J'éclatais de rire. Léah ne changerait jamais.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas encore partie et que je ne déménage que ce week-end?

- Et alors? Tu es toujours fourrée chez Edward et d'accord, officiellement tes affaires partent samedi, mais vu que tu ne dors plus ici, je m'approprie les lieux! Déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir son gros carton.

- Je vois ça! Je crois que je ne vais pas te manquer, dis donc, riais-je.

- Un petit peu quand même, dit-elle avant de venir m'enlacer dans ses bras.

- LEAH, cria Paul qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Je dépose ça où?

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella, cria-t-elle à son tour.

- Presque ancienne chambre, la corrigeais-je avant de nous mettre à rire.

Paul arriva et suivit les instructions pour savoir où est-ce qu'il devait déposer le carton.

- Bon, je pense qu'on peut quand même aller boire un coup histoire de fêter mes muscles ou bien ton déménagement ou encore la future salle de sports de Léah, déclara Paul.

- Toute occasion est bonne à fêter, déclara Léah en sautillant vers la porte. Dis à ton Jules, Bella, qu'on t'enlève pour la nuit.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas non plus mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, riais-je en les suivant.

- Hum... Je parie que ça arrivera avant la fin de l'année, sourit Paul.

- Arrêtez de vous emballer les gars, je déménage juste.

- Mouais... Tu vas quand même beaucoup me manquer. Tu pars tout de même à l'autre bout du pays, soupira Léah.

- C'est très rapide en avion, tu sais, essayais-je de la convaincre que Seattle-New York pouvait se faire rapidement.

- Au moins, j'aurai une de mes deux sœurs dans la même ville que moi. Reste plus que toi Léah, et les trois frangins à New York. Oh ça pourrait faire un chouette nom de film ça.

- Arrête de rêver, Paul. Tu fais des études de biologie, tu t'es complètement trompé d'orientation professionnelle. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je viendrai moi aussi vous rejoindre.

- Ça serait vraiment génial, lui souris-je.

Nous nous installions à New York, Edward et moi. Depuis le nouvel an, nous étions toujours chez l'un chez l'autre et notre relation allait encore mieux que je ne l'avais rêvé. Edward m'avait demandé de m'installer avec lui. Il était évident que ma réponse fut positive. Puis Edward avait reçu une proposition à la maison d'édition de New York. La _fameuse_ maison d'édition. Nous en avions beaucoup discuté et il fut convenu qu'on aille vivre dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Je finirai ma dernière année d'études là-bas tandis qu'Edward travaillerait. Nous louions un petit appartement en attendant d'en trouver un à notre goût. C'était quand même notre premier apparemment commun, et nous voulions prendre notre temps.

J'envoyais un message rapide à Edward :

- Léah et Paul m'enlèvent pour fêter le déménagement. Je rentrerai tard, je crois. Je t'aime, B.

Sa réponse fut immédiate :

- Je crois qu'il y a du complot dans l'air. Alice et Emmett m'enlèvent pour la même raison. Espérons que nos chemins se croisent se soir. Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, E.

**# # #**

- Tu vas me manquer Bella, déclara mon père alors que nous n'allions pas tarder à embarquer.

- Toi aussi Pa', toi aussi. Mais nous rentrerons aux prochaines vacances.

- Je sais bien, mais ça va me faire tout drôle de ne plus te savoir à Seattle. Avant en un saut en voiture tu pouvais rentrer à la maison... souffla-t-il

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois Charlie.

Il parlait du fameux soir où j'avais retrouvé Edward et j'étais pas vraiment dans un très bon état quand il m'avait déposé chez Charlie et Sue.

- Et c'est aussi une bonne occasion pour toi de te mettre à internet, histoire de communiquer par Webcam, pa'!

- On verra, grogna-t-il.

Charlie et la technologie. Une véritable histoire d'amour.

- Je lui montrerai comment faire, me sourit Sue.

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

Notre vol fut appelé et nous passâmes aux au revoir. C'était assez triste mais tout était bien différent de la dernière fois. Nous nous reverrions très prochainement et cette fois-ci je partais de mon plein gré et non par issue de secours. J'allais entamer la vie que j'avais toujours rêvé de vivre depuis quelques temps et je savais que tout se finirait bien. Parce que j'avais déjà un petit aperçu de 2012 et je crois que je connaissais déjà l'appartement que nous ne tarderions pas à acheter. Et il était peut-être probable que j'ai regardé les annonces sur internet, et qu'il était actuellement à acheter...

- A très vite, ajoutais-je dans un dernier regard pour ma famille avant de partir avec Edward à mes côtés.

**. . . **

- Edward, cirais-je depuis le salon.

- Oui Bella, répondit-il en sortant de la chambre.

- Tu peux me dire combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas mettre que des livres dans les cartons? C'est impossible à soulever!

Il se mit à rire et je ne pus me retenir de faire la même chose. Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras au milieu du tout petit salon. Nous n'avions pas vécu ici très longtemps, à peine quelques mois, mais ils avaient étaient tous très importants.

- Tu les porteras, les cartons avec tes livres! Et quand tu viendras te coucher ce soir, je ne veux pas entendre que tu as mal au dos, le prévenais-je.

Il se remit à rire avant de déclarer :

- Je me plaindrai pas.

- Je m'avancerai pas trop la-dessus.

- Hum... On verra ce soir, dit-il avant de m'embrasser puis il prit l'un des fameux cartons super lourd d'une facilité extrême, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'amener dans le camion.

C'était quand même un sacré numéro!

Je reportais mon attention sur le reste des affaires qu'il faillait emballer. J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'avais passé mon année à déménager. Entre l'appartement que je partageais avec Léah mais aussi celui d'Edward dans lequel je vivais pratiquement, ensuite il y avait eu celui à notre arrivée en ville et nous partions ce week-end dans le fameux appartement.

Ce n'est pas comme si Edward avait été dur à convaincre pour l'acheter. Premièrement, il était tombé sous son charme avant même d'entrer dedans. Deuxièmement, il savait que c'était celui dans lequel nous vivions pendant mon « rêve » et troisièmement, il n'avait pas d'autres choix puisque c'était le « futur qui en avait décidé ainsi! ». Expression que j'aimais bien et que je m'amusais à employer.

Il n'empêche que je finis d'emballer les affaires du salon avec un grand sourire tellement j'avais hâte. Entre le temps de la visite, les papiers et tout le tralala nécessaire pour l'achat, j'étais intenable, incapable d'attendre, d'après les dires d'Edward. Mais je savais qu'il en était plutôt content!

- Salut Bella, me salua Emmett qui entrait dans l'appartement.

- Salut Em'.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus nous donner un coup de main pour le déménagement.

- Alors comme ça tu engueules mon frangin parce qu'il fait mal les cartons?

- Emmett, souris-je.

- Non mais t'as bien raison, faut lui tenir tête à ce petit.

J'éclatais de rire à sa remarque. Emmett était vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Lui et Rosalie avaient eux aussi décidé de venir s'installer à New York. Ils étaient arrivés à peine un mois après nous. Il ne manquait plus qu'Alice et Jasper. Ils n'étaient pas pour actuellement, mais mon petit doigt me disait que ça finirait bien par arriver! Quant à Léah je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'avancer sur le sujet, mais Paul était ici, c'était déjà ça.

- Je vais te donner un coup de main, m'annonça-t-il. J'ai que du muscle, je vais pouvoir porter tout ces cartons de livres! Rosie t'aidera pour les cartons moins lourds.

- Ne m'appelle pas ROSIE, grogna Rosalie qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

- Je vais retrouver mon frangin, souffla Emmett avant de marmonner que Rosalie allait le tuer parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Rosie.

- Ouais c'est ça , dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel mais en abordant tout de même un petit sourire.

Ils étaient vraiment adorables tout les deux et c'était vraiment sympa de les avoir près de nous.

**. . .**

- C'est parfait, lui souris-je en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

- Ce le sera encore plus quand on aura déballé nos cartons et que tout sera installé, souffla Edward pendant que je me blottissais dans ses bras.

- C'est sûr, mais pas ce soir! Je suis vraiment fatiguée par ce déménagement.

- Est-ce que c'est aussi bien que dans tes souvenirs? Me demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Non, soufflais-je. C'est bien mieux aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il. Pourquoi c'est mieux aujourd'hui?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui tout cela est bien réel! Parce que je ne me rappelais pas le jour où j'avais emménagé ici et pour bien d'autres raisons.

- Je suis content que tu préfères cet instant alors, mais il va falloir que je continue d'assurer avant que tu ne regrettes l'Edward de tes souvenirs.

- Idiot, souris-je avant de l'embrasser. Mais si tu veux quelques conseils pour continuer d'assurer, tu devrais me proposer de manger, j'ai vraiment très faim.

Il se mit à rire et moi aussi, avant de me demander :

- Est-ce que tu as le courage de sortir pour aller manger un bout histoire de fêter ça, ou tu préfères qu'on se fasse livrer quelque chose?

- Je crois que je veux bien aller manger dehors, lui souris-je.

- Alors c'est parti, dit-il en nous relevant du canapé.

J'attrapais mon manteau et mon sac qui étaient dans la cuisine. Tout était vraiment génial ici! Alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique qui était déjà là. Dimanche 29 Novembre 2009. La même date qu'à mon réveil. Je n'avais plus 16 ans comme la première fois que je l'avais regardé, ni 24 ans comme le confirmais la date en 2012, mais 21 ans. Tout passait rudement vite. J'avais presque oublié que cela faisait un an, que j'avais retrouvé Edward. Un an. En un an, j'avais retrouvé mon rêve, mon saut dans le futur.


	37. Epilogue : Le futur c'est maintenant

**Un saut dans le futur**

**Bonjour / Bonsoir, **  
**Je suis désolée cette très longue absence. Pour faire simple, j'ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu quelqu'un de très proche. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu la tête à revenir ici. Maintenant que cela va un peu mieux, je vais finir d'écrire l'épilogue de cette histoire. Il est loin d'être exceptionnelle et très long mais je n'aime pas ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé et je sais que cette histoire dur depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Et il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Alors c'est pour ça que je publie aujourd'hui. **

**Voilà l'épilogue! **

**Épilogue : Le futur c'est maintenant**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

******Jeudi 29 Novembre 2012**

Driing.. Driing..

Oh bon sang, pas déjà le matin.

- Éteint ce satané réveil, Edward, grognais-je en me tournant délicatement vers lui.

- Bonjour mon amour.

J'ouvris délicatement les yeux et je pu voir le visage d'Edward si proche du mien. Quel bonheur de me retrouver auprès de lui tous les matins.

- Je veux pas me lever, déclarais-je en me lovant dans ses bras.

- C'est ton dernier jour aujourd'hui.

- Je sais bien. Je suis même sur que ta sœur m'a organisé un pot de départ!

- Peut-être bien, sourit-il.

- Alors tu es dans le secret, Lui demandais-je.

- Peut-être bien, répétât-il.

- Faut-il qu'on annule le déjeuner de ce midi ou est-ce qu'elle le fera plutôt ce soir? Lui demandais-je en me renseignant

- Tu n'auras pas à annuler nos traditionnels déjeuner du jeudi, mon cœur.

- Dans ce cas je vais me lever, souris-je.

Comme dans mon rêve, certaines choses étaient identique tel que nos déjeuners du jeudi mais bien sur tout était tellement différent. En mieux.

- On se retrouvera très vite, dit-il en caressant mon ventre bien arrondi.

Nous attendions un bébé et c'était surement la meilleure chose différente du rêve que je préférait! Un petit bout d'Edward et moi dans un petit être. J'avais hâte qu'il sorte de mon ventre et je ne pouvais croire que dans moins de deux mois, nous pourrions le prendre dans nos bras.

Nous allions avoir un petit garçon. Nous avions était tellement ému le jour de l'échographie. Je savais qu'Edward était heureux d'avoir un fils. Bien que si ça avait été une fille aussi mais je voyais à quel point c'était important pour lui. De toute façon, notre fils n'allait pas être un enfant unique, nous voulions une grande famille. Je veux qu'il ai un frère et des sœurs. J'avais été seule pendant toute mon enfance jusqu'à ce que j'ai Paul et Leah. Ils étaient très important pour moi et j'aurais aimé les avoirs dès le début.

- Vivement, soupirais-je.

Alice organisait un pot pour mon départ. Techniquement, je n'étais pas censé être au courant mais je connaissais Alice et dès qu'elle pouvait organiser quelque chose pour la moindre occasion elle le faisait.

Après quelques minutes à traîner au lit, nous nous levâmes pour nous préparer.

Juste avant de partir, je passais dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres et à la salle détente comme Edward aimait l'appeler. La pièce qui m'avait servis de bureau devenait celle de notre enfant. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. J'étais impatiente qu'elle accueille notre fils. Elle était presque fini, il ne manquait plus que quelques détails à apporter.

- Ils nous tardent que Nathan soit là, souffla Edward que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

Nathan. Nathan Edward Masen. C'était comme ça qu'allait s'appeler notre fils.

- Oh que oui, déclarais-je en sortant de la pièce.

Nous primes nos affaires et juste avant de quitter l'appartement, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait le cadre photo de notre mariage. Monsieur et madame Masen. Exactement identique que dans mon rêve hormis le nom de famille qui n'était pas le même.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois que j'avais franchi ces portes, même si c'était inconsciemment. Comment j'avais eu peur d'annoncer la situation à Edward, ces quelques semaines de bonheur, le feu, le réveil, le retour au lycée, la vie sans Edward et le retrouver. Beaucoup de choses c'étaient produites depuis la première fois. Certaines plus joyeuse que d'autres, mais a final je me retrouvais ici avec Edward et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour rien au monde j'aurais échangé ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- En route ma voyeuse, sourit Edward en attrapant ma main en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Je riais à son surnom. Parfois il aimait m'appeler ainsi. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant j'avais su pas mal de chose qui c'était produit. Mais cela faisait 8 ans aujourd'hui que je rêvais de ce que deviendrait réellement le jeudi 29 novembre 2012 et il était bien plus parfait que mon saut dans le futur. Il était réel, Edward était réel et notre futur enfant également. Mon saut dans le futur était aujourd'hui mon présent.

* * *

**Cette histoire est réellement fini maintenant. Il est sur que j'aurais pu développer l'histoire d'Edward et Bella dans leur vie de "départ" mais n'ayant pas été dans le bain depuis longtemps j'aurais eu du mal. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, même à tous ceux qui ont abandonné parce que c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait à deux reprises. **

**Prenez soin de vous, c'est important. Bonne continuation à vous tous, J. **


End file.
